


The Things We Do

by Gaetagirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 119,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaetagirl/pseuds/Gaetagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironic, I have more money then most countries would ever have.<br/>I am one of the most powerful beings in the Universe!<br/>With all the things I can do I cannot stop death.<br/>Vegeta took off in search of Goku and Gohan.<br/>I was all alone with Pan, the most unpredictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The things we do

Saiyan Goodbye

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. Do not get any money from it either! BOOHOO

(A/N melancholy, angst, love, death.)

 

The weather was cool; the sky was clear and calm. Out of all the things to be thankful for was the weather. It was so perfect, considering how devastating things in nature could be.

It made him think…There was one of thing that the worlds heroes, (the Z sensei), the hardest thing they had to face, the forces of Nature, and it was the most difficult to prevent.

TRUNKS POV

It becomes clear in my mind that I might be a strong and powerful being, the one fact remain, I am mortal. In addition, just because my family is close to the kais and Kame's and Guardians of the earth, I am fallible, I can be killed, and I cannot save every life.

No matter how many times a dragon can bring me back, I am even more vulnerable, I am mortal, a human, with no divinity. However, I know. I know that there is a person who graced with such benevolence the most truly fortunate son…   
Son Goku and possibly Son Gohan. Yes the old adage like father like son…. I am not like them.

Even them having mortality, more favored by the divinity I do not have, even now, they cannot best out the forces…Goku could be a God! However, I think that one pinnacle of his life, did not automatically trickle down to others…except the son…

Even in my musings, I have to wonder about that. So I see myself equaled to my own father? For humanities sake I hope not, but again I hope I am.

All of the complications about my life there is one certainty that is apparent from both sides of my family. However, honored masters and friends influence them. I have loyalty. That redeeming factor; I have embraced. That keeps me in good graces of the highest of all…But…but…

As humbling as it is, me realizing my mortality, I cannot stop feeling cheated. Ironic, I have more money then most countries would ever know. I am one of the most powerful beings in the Universe! With all the things I can do; I cannot stop death.

Luck would have it, I can cheat death, personally, I can change certain deaths- no I cannot do anymore then what the dragon was capable. So my power is limited, I did not know that before.

Even Goku, could not change fate for others. Had not Dende confirmed it.

Natural Disasters equaled natural death. No dragon, no will of the mind, nothing.

This beautiful perfect morning… it was mocking them all.

They could be doing anything other then contemplating their task.

Thinking about life was better then death. Here in this human word, it proved that being half Saiyan did not suffice. Even if he could survive most things… he could die…he could survive many things…they could not. His life was not as fragile, but pain, he could feel pain, the same pain the same mental anguish…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I light this fire Pyre,

With strength and Power

To set the sprit free

From the bodies that no longer be

Warriors bow your heads

Honor our commrades now dead

Farewell my Kinsmen"

Trunks looked up to see his father light the two torches with Ki. Solemnly he watched as Goku and Gohan grabbed their respective torch.

Painfully Goku lit the pyre that had the body draped in the Royal Blue sheath. Tears pieced his large eyes, Bulma openly cried-

Yamcha, Krillen all had tears. Goku did not let the pools fall down. Maybe he knew that she was somewhere better. Hadn't the gentle giant been there himself? Still thought Trunks, it must be hard to lose ones mate.

He laughed at the thought that Goku was really going to miss her cooking. He smiled but his eyes held back the same tears—what tore at his heart the most was the soft sob…

Without looking, he reached for Chibi. Twice now, Chibi had to deal with his mother's demise. Except this time, this time no wish could bring her back…

Clearing his eyes with the sleeve, he watches as Gohan repeated his father; holding his breath as he watched the son, the man, cry unashamed.

Gohan had lost his mother, but mostly he lost Videl…

Goku held it all in as he helped his son.

Looking to his father, Trunks saw emotion. Videl was a warrior. Vegeta had respected her as one. Chichi was tough too, why else would Vegeta allow them to have a Saiyan ceremony?

Gohan and Goku were like family to Vegeta. Though the desire to best Goku had made the men seem at odds, they were best friends-brothers….

Gohan was like an older brother to Trunks, and Chibi, his younger one…even with these strong people in his family no one could save or protect that preciousness that was human life!

The earth had shook and claimed thousands, but why did it have to claim the Son's women? Why? He had no answers, just pain…

Pain.

Bra took Goten's head down on her lap, as he no longer could stand watching.

Sighing as he cold let Bra comfort Chibi… his eyes worriedly searched for Pan…

She was standing near her mothers Pyre… Her back looked stiff and unapproachable.

Trunks watched her as she watched her father comforted by her grandfather…

Vegeta was transfixed on Pan as well.

Bulma reached her hand over to Trunks and prodded him. She pushed him up and Trunks obeyed…

Under veiled eyes, Vegeta watched as Trunks approached Pan.

Sensing him, Pan straitened our more then he thought possible—

He stood beside her, offering her comfort- without words- without touch. He did not know what to say anyhow.

Trunks looked around him; his father gave him an approving nod.

No words were needed to let Trunks know his responsibility now…

Bra would comfort Goten- Goku and Gohan would be with Vegeta, Bulma, and Krillen… He would stay with Pan.

Gohan watched as flames consumed her body. He had seen enough. Luckily, Goku needed a break too.

The two spiraled away.

Bra pulled at Goten… awkwardly she drug them to the sky—

Yamcha and Krillen pulled on either of Bulma's hand; she pasted Vegeta a knowing smile and left with her old friends…

The proud warrior approached Trunks… he patted his son and looked skyward…

Goku and Gohan were deeply wounded, their bonds to their mates torn-

Vegeta needed to help them.

Chibi? Well only Bra could comfort him, his hurt would abate, Bra was strong, and Goten would receive that strength from their bond…

Vegeta took off in search of Goku and Gohan…

He was all alone with Pan….

Pan was the most unpredictable… and volatile…


	2. Saiyan Help

Saiyan Help

 

Bulma had the house prepared. All the mirrors were covered in black. There was plenty of food- Security around the compound was tight. There would be reporters around to get the off chance to catch a story at CC

She carefully arranged the things needed after the funeral.

She left the house to the large workshop to double check the most important thing. There gleaming was the newest space ship. The ship was well stocked with provisions. However, mostly it had Saiyan armor, and other gadgets she hoped they would not need.

Traditionally, warriors would go on a hunt after a death: Reclamation of the spirit. Losing one's mate was a deathblow to a Saiyan; it was a mating for life. The women including Bulma could survive if their husbands were killed- Chichi had when Goku died. The men though they could easily succumb.

Vegeta was hopeful though, since the women were not Saiyans; Goku and Gohan could survive-

He hoped that this hunt to chase death spirits away, though it was only a symbolic tradition would lend a therapeutic experience to Goku and Gohan and revive them from this blow—

Very rarely did Vegeta do any kind of ceremony—it seemed as he aged though he partook in many earth customs; then out of curiosity from Bra and Pan, he began celebrating customs and traditions he had left behind on Vegeta-sei. This one was the most important.

Bulma checked the coordinate again. She knew Vegeta had picked a planet that was uninhabited by humanoids. It was a wild world, as he called it. He hoped after three decades it remained that way.

It would take them 2 months to reach it.

Bulma had stashed some experiments that she would love to run in outer space. She planted them in Gohan's quarters. Smiling, she knew Gohan would find them and to beat out the boredom and the fights between Goku and Vegeta he would work on them. This would be his distraction.

She was pleased. I f anyone could follow her plans it was Gohan. Now her ship could serve part of its original plan—her smile faltered as she remembered the new reason it was being used. Sadly, she left the workshop and returned inside.

Guests would be arriving soon-

Bra wanted so much to shake Goten out of his tears. She wished that he would not cry. Pan was not crying—she stopped thinking like that.

Her attitude needed to be in check. Goten's tears was not why she was angry. She knew that- it was just so hard watching her brave warrior suffer; she knew that he felt grief from Goku and Gohan too.

However, what she feared, what they all feared, was Pan's detachment. Pan and Goten were like siblings. The coldness that enveloped Pan had left Goten broken. It was as if he was crying for both of them.

Bra realized that Trunks just might be having a worse time then she was.

Arriving home, Bra led Goten to the dining room and left him with the mountain of food laid out. She really did not are if he ate it all. Anything would be better then him being so sad.

In the kitchen, she found her mother. The blued haired only locked eyes, Bra could see the gratitude in Bulma's.

The Son's were like family- and Bra was continuing that relationship.

They sat at the table each lost on other thoughts. Form once Bulma was grateful for having hired a butler to handle the influx of those paying their respects to the family.

The evening wore on and Bra was restless yet tired. She had Goten relaxing in a hot tub, while she readied herself for sleep. She did not intend to let Goten out of her sight and alone for the night. He clung to her anyway, and she just wanted to sleep her tiredness away wrapped in his embrace.

Before Goten finished his soak, Vegeta came to see her.

He stood in her threshold of her room, admiring, proudly her beautiful form.

In an intense moment he smiled which made Bra smiled in return. Softly he whispered to her... not wanting others to overhear…

"You remind me so much of your mother, you are strong and proud too, So much like a Siayan too…Bra, take care of him. Do not lose your warrior. Be happy"

Vegeta kissed Bra on her forehead and left.

She slowed her breathing and her racing heart. Her father was proud of her! It was a drunken feeling. Just when he gave her encouragement, he was leaving. She prayed for his success, and his return

Trunks knew that time was slipping away. Pan just kept string off and he feared that if he did not get a response soon, she would be left alone. He would not leave her- but Gohan and Goku would be leaving soon with his father.

They would not be longer then six months but that was an eternity at this moment. He felt like a failure. He was so unsure of how to handle the situation. Besides Goten he was the closest to her- if he could not help then Goten would have to step in…

The way Goten looked though Trunks could not see much success there either.

Hitching he noticed Pans change of posture- she jumped to the sky before he could react- cursing he flew up intent on not letting her out of his sight.

At the last possible moment, Trunks caught up to her, and they approached CC together. She landed and rushed to the work lab.

His mother was opening the retractable roof… Pan rushed inside and stood before her father.

Trunks close behind watched for the first time that day, a flicker of emotion in her eyes…

Trunks felt helpless

Gohan had obviously sent a feeling or warning to Pan… a father calling his child in from the cold—Pan responded to that summons.

"Pan, I am leaving now," he told her softly.

"Yeah I know" still no emotions.

Goku then asked of her, "Will you take care of Goten for us?"

Pan turned an eye toward her grandfather, said nothing, but nodded.

Goku gave her a Son smile.

Next, Gohan reached out to hug her and she let him, but could force her arms up…

"I love you Panny," Gohan sobbed out.

Her breathing quickened, but still she did not let tears fall…

Goku grabbed Trunks hand and then hugged him. Whispering to his ear, "Please don't lose her."

Trunks replied, "I won't."

Gohan released Pan. His emotions on high and his worry evident on his face. He too shook Trunks hand, however he said, "I trust you Trunks, take care."

This time Trunks could not speak, he only nodded his head, feeling the loss…

Vegeta stared intently at Pan, his penetrating gaze forced Pan to meet his eyes.

She began to speak, "Sensei... Gomen—"

In all his stoic persona- Vegeta looked, half agonized but held his emotions as tightly as hers. He interrupted her apology, "Daughter, be well, be strong, we will return."

If the sentiment bothered Gohan, he did not show it—Goku only gave a partial smile this time.

Then Son's then departed inside the ship—

Once again, a mask was over Pan's emotions

Trunks looked to Vegeta- Vegeta bowed his head and turned back to the ship.

Trunks backed up from the craft taking Pan with him…it needed space to engage the engine.

He led her to safety and the ship blasted off.

For thirty minutes, Trunks stood outside toil he could no longer see the last point where the boosters had fired.

Bulma led Pan inside to encourage getting her to eat.

When Trunks could not make out the speck, his COM link watch buzzed

It was a communication from the ship. Instantly he rant o the Com Mantle.

On the video monitor was his father.

'Father, is everything ok with the ship?"

"Yes, I alerted you, I wanted to talk"

This puzzled Trunks greatly. It was not often his father just wanted to talk to him.

Surprise was written all over his face, and this made his father laugh.

'Don't fret my boy; I have not lost it yet! I only wanted you to know everyone's opinion -"

Curious now, "What do you mean?"

"Pan… Gohan trusts you- he was letting her go- giving you his blessings."

"Father I don't think…"

However, Vegeta cut him off

"Just listen, she's not ready, she might not recover though, but she might—well respond better if- well just how Goten will do better with Bra.."

"I don't know father…" Trunks confessed

"You do not have to do anything- just she might do better if she could find someone- if not you- but you will be responsible for looking out for her" 

Vegeta was adamant about that, "I am afraid she might not recover without…something to love"

"Dad!"

Vegeta took a moment to assess Trunks posture. He looked overly frightened over this, but it did not matter. Vegeta would not lose a Saiyan like this, and Trunks could do well with figuring out his feelings later…

"She will hate, hate will kill her,—she needs something to love… Look, Kakarot and Gohan believe this —I tend to side with them … I know what Hate does… They would rather not see Pan go down my dark path… She acts like me too much already"

Trunks knew how frightened Gohan and Goku must be to think that Pan could become as Vegeta had once been, "Are you sure Gohan wants this?"

"It's not his want- he wants his baby girl frozen in time and waiting for him when he returns! Not reasonable (Vegeta yelled this) "I know ! Never the less he is relinquishing his responsibilities to you—you are now in place of us. Use Uub and Goten to help… Ninjen, Baldie, and the Namek… They will not let you down, you know that—Just, legally, until we return Pan is in your custody… your mother has the documents..."

He shook his head over all of this, Vegeta gave him a moment to respond. Trunks still could not think of what to say.

"You are her legal guardian, hopefully we will return successful in six months… Do you understand?"

Sarcastically, "Yeah I am her guardian and I have to find something for her to love, to stop from hating—easy!"

"Son I have faith in you." Vegeta flashed out as he closed the link.

Trunks sated at that blank screen as he had stared off to the sky…

To himself he spoke, 'well lets go make sure she eats.'

When he made his way inside his mother was trying to drag an unconscious Pan to a couch.

He panicked... "Mother what happened?"

She smiled, "I gave her a plate of food," she grunted tugging on her legs, "Laced with a sedative "

"But why?" he cried

"She needs to sleep, take her upstairs, and get her to bed- tomorrow we can start fresh"

Silently he gathered his charge- his sense of responsibility heavy on his chest. Unconsciously he took Pan to his room and tucked her into the bed.

He too was exhausted, but needed food. He rushed back down and tried to do some damage to some food. Emotions caught up to him and he stopped eating…

Trunks climbed the stairs and went to his room. He clad on his bed and gathered Pan up to him. Feeling relaxed and able to sleep, warmth and peace fall over him…  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Ninjen Yamcha

Baldie Krillen

Namek Piccolo

Those who are clueless to Vegeta's terminology


	3. Saiyan Nothing yet

Saiyan Nothing Yet…

The early morning sun shined through the window- he stirred and woke up… He felt like he had been fighting hard the night before and though he had had at least a full nights rest he was tired.

Looking about his room, he tried to recall something he felt was missing… He looked around mildly confused- finally turning over his eye caught sight of the pillow. It had an indention, and was not pulled to him like always. He felt the bed and it was cool—Pan had been sleeping there when he went to seep, but now she was gone…

He smiled thinking how mad she must have been, she had only eaten very little and then passed out, due to his mothers intervention. Kami only knows what sedative she had used to knock Pan out that fast…

Lazily he stretched and left his bed to relieve his self. While in the bathroom he mused why Pan had not awoken him sooner- her hollering could wake the dead… Then he stopped thinking, remembering that the dead were dead and Chichi and Videl were gone. Quickly he finished his business and wondered more about his charge.

Trunks went downstairs only to find his sister, bra, cooking. Trunks only cocked one lavender brow to her; she only happily gave him the finger. He proceeded to kiss the back of her head…

Trunks chuckled upon catching the strong scent of Goten on his sister…

"Sleep well?" he asked

Still cooking she replied, "I did, though I swear if I was not Saiyan I would have been crushed to death last night!" she replied.

Understanding he nodded and continued, "Pan never stirred"

Finally, Bra stooped cooking long enough to give her brother a quizzical look-

"What?" he asked plaintively.

"Well, it seemed you didn't stir, Pan was up before me or mom, and she left at dawn."

"Really?" he asked confused, "I guess, I didn't know- I mean she didn't say anything or wake me I wonder where she went?" he continued.

"I don't know, you don't think she went back to the cemetery do you?" Bra worried-

""No, I hope not, but still…" he floundered.

"Should you look for her?" asked Bra.

After a moment silence Trunks answered, "No, I'll give her sometime, and then I'll go and search for her…"

Bra looked back at Trunks, not sure, if she agreed with him or not… Her mother interrupted her wondering

Bulma came into the kitchen ignoring her children- she got her a large mug from the cupboard and began to make her a cup of coffee; followed by a cigarette... no one said a word…

Pulling of her final drag, Bulma extinguished the butt, and sipped another drink.

Waiting for her to finish, Bra continued her task, and Trunks sat silently waiting…

Smiling at her children Bulma finally said, "Good morning"

If there were not use to this, both would have fallen down with Bulma's unique habit.

Out of nowhere, Bulma produced a large envelope and handed it to Trunks; she patted his head and left the kitchen to go back to her labs-

Bra was platting food for three as Trunks opened the envelope…

He scanned the items and sighed- Bra knew it was all the legalities that Gohan had left behind…. Pan would be under his authority until she reached the legal age or when Gohan retuned- which ever came first.

Trunks retuned the items to their folder and smiled appreciatively at Bra; and started to eat from the plate she had prepared…

Before Bra sat down though she raised her Ki as high as she could, then lowered it… She smiled an evil smile at Trunks.

Trunks could hear Goten before he saw him. He looked disheveled and distracted as he rushed to the kitchen. Trunks could tell that he was nearly transformed... Goten stopped short when he eyed the empty chair and loaded plate of food. He sat down and began to eat….

Trunks gave his sister a disproving look- she only smiled sweetly as though to say, "It works every time."

Trunks shook his head and finished eating…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around 1 PM that day Trunks was starring off at nothing- Capsule Corporation was running on auto pilot, and no one dare to bother him that day…

The speck of light make him squint he peered out the window harder as the Ki became stronger and the image sharper- it was Pan- coming to his window. Things like that might never change…

He stepped back to allow her access to his office…

Quickly as she arrived, she handed him a set of papers…

"What's this?" he asked.

"Permission forms for school…" Coolly she replied.

"What do I need to do?" he asked again

"Trunks, duh! sign them," she looked angry.

Trunks began to read them when Pan exploded, "What are you doing?"

"Reading them."

"Trunks, I am late, they are needed for some field trips and graduation things, they need them back right now!" She implored him.

"Ok, Ok," he relented knowing how impatient Pan could be- He signed three sets of forms hurriedly, a well practiced skill for him…

"By the way I need copies of those forms dad left"-she trailed off, "they asked for proof."

Trunks only nodded, produced the envelope, and headed over to his copier. He made three copies, handed her two and put the originals and a third copy away.

He smiled at her and she nodded her head. He watched her fly out of his office at top speed.

During her rash flight out, she snuck a peek over her shoulder at Trunks. Her eyes squinted as she tried to tell if he saw pass her inclinations. Trunks saw her look back and he waved; happy that Pan was almost her old self…on a bad day…but then he began to wonder why Pan needed anything for Graduation, considering it was only November. His thoughts were interrupted when his secretary timidly opened the door, and thus His presence was demanded elsewhere from then on…


	4. Saiyan it My Way

Saiyan it my way

The test proctor looked sternly at his testing group. Though he figured, half would fail- he knew one would not. What surprised him was why she decided to go this way? Her annoyed look changed his mind- when Son Pan was annoyed no one was safe! Quickly he handed out the test and then the answer sheets... Oh well, he thought, its her business anyway.

Pan was the first to finish. Now she had three weeks to pretend to go to school and then three weeks of holiday break- then after that she could start living her life as she pleased!

Oh Trunks, she mused he would not have to worry about him and his overly brotherly protectiveness. Pan fumed over her father's departure but understood what Vegeta was trying to do—but she could not just sit around and wait for him to come back… what was left for her? Who could heal her bond that was severed from her mother and grandmother? The ones who could help were gone! There was no one to present a challenge either. No one to help her! Bulma, Dende love her, but she wanted her dad, her grandfather, her Sensei. However, now she had Trunks, and he considered her a kid, a nuisance. She did not need anyone pawning her off to the busy socialite executive. No, she needed her own challenge to live her own life…. No one could help her per se…. she would do it alone and deal with whatever comes her way…

In six weeks, no one would be wiser, and by then no one could do or would do anything about it. She would be finished with her school… yes she opted out to test out… then then do whatever she wanted! Her plan was solid enough…. She would act as if she was going to school, remain quiet, and then enjoy the holidays as much as she could-

Two weeks later…

Pan had managed to dodge any pestering from her care takers… that bugger Trunks was increasingly busy. Pan cried each night, the only time she allowed for mourning, missing her mom … Sometimes Goten would comfort her- but no one had asked how school was going… as she predicted.

During the third week, Monday morning began as well as the previous two. Pan prepared herself to go to school however, after leaving the Capsule compound, she went to her own home on Mt Pao. There she roamed the rooms in her old house and that of her grandparents… searching for memories and ghosts to speak to her. Then Pan trained in her gravity pod. This helped her relax some and kill her time effectively. She tried not to think of all the things she might miss about school, or her mom, there was not a thing to do about it now. She knew she had to get use to being alone…

Earlier that Monday morning after Pan had left, the phone at CC rang… Bulma had about refused to answer when she annoyingly picked it up…. Surprisingly, it seemed that Pan Son had not cleaned out her locker…and the school was hoping that Ms. Son would please come in and return her books… Bulma assured them that Pan would do so- But Bulma wondered why they would call Pan at home… could not they ask her at school.

That evening Bulma searched for Pan and asked about the locker…

Pan did not look up immediately. One look in her eyes and Bulma would know something was wrong. Hoping to curb the gnawing feeling that edged in her stomach she shrugged, " I dunno- we are supposed to clean them out before the break- we change classes when we return…." Pan congratulated herself on her quick thought and response. The answers seemed sufficient because Bulma began a tirade over the school waste of time and money-calling homes of students to remind kids of things better off handled at school when they were at school…

The words droned on and Pan breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Shew, I almost blew my plan, only three weeks to go and I cannot believe I forgot about my locker! Stupid stupid! Pan then banged her fist to her forehead. "Ouch" she rubbed it …. "Dende, only four more day of school that's all the time I need then I am off on holiday!"

The remainder of the week passed by with no other incident. Pan was in the clear. However, it became apparent that she had no idea of how to do what she wanted to do. Her plan hit a bump, and though she refused to say that she failed herself, she agreed not to be angry for asking for help…. Help her… She raced home on the last day of supposed school and was happy to have avoided Trunks, kept out of sight, and got through pretending. Her future lay ahead of her. She missed her family so deep inside but for once she was going to do things her way, and if they had never left she would not have gotten the chance She flew back to CC with her head a lot clearer and sought out an ally.

Eyeing Bra, Pan took the second step toward her new life. Once Bra was involved, Pan knew there was no turning back!

"Bra?" she questioned.

"Hi Pan- are you glad to be out of school for now?" asked Bra seeing her friend.

"Yes" she said, you have no idea, she thought to her self.

Bra's eyes seemed tired and sad. Pan knew how hard it had been dealing with Goten- but she also knew what to do to get her eyes blazing again with that spark.

"Hey Bra – I've been thinking- I need a change" Pan looked at her tied back hair, picked a piece and let it drop… she then looked down at herself noting that Bra followed her eye movement and looked at her clothes too…

"Bra lets do it- let's find out who I am- I am tired of being this." And splayed her hands out refereeing to herself again...

Surprise and joy flirted across Bra's face and she nearly squealed. Though gave a smirk then a real smile.

"Pan, you're a girl- no scratch that you're a young beautiful Saiyan Woman! That is something to be very proud of- you know I only wished to have half of the energy you have- Maybe you can spar with me and I can help you!"

"Really?" Pan asked truly happy for the first time in a long while.

"Sure, Goten needs more then a pretty face- he needs a partner- Daddy would help but…."

Pan smiled- yes, this was a good idea- Pan and Bra could complement each other… and Bra had everyone's best intention in mind…. Goten would benefit from it… If Bra could actually get him to spar with her, he would be like his old self again…

And I get to be someone new….


	5. Saiyan Who's that Girl?

Saiyan Who's That Girl….?

Bra looked upon Pan in an interesting way. The crazy eyebrows were under control. Her skin glowed from being scrubbed and polished. Hair was freshly washed and styled. Nails were trimmed, buffed and painted clear. Bra was astonished. How could such little changes bring about this new creature?

Pan looked at herself in the full length mirror. She noticed how her eyes looked bigger than before and her face had a more delicate look. Her mom had tried to get her to pluck or wax her brows for a while now. She saddened over the thought. Videl had wanted Pan to enjoy her femininity along with her strength and Pan just wanted to be one of the guys. Her eyes locked back with the blue orb of Bra, and for a moment they shared the dame thoughts. Pan would never get to share this with her mom. Miss Bulma had Bra, Chichi, eventually had Videl.

"She would be so happy." Bra said, but added, "Don't ever forget that your mom loved you as you are Pan, you both were so alike."

Pan was in the mood to talk, and Bra was one of her closest and dear friends.

"I remember once how different I thought I was from my mom and grandma. But Grandma Chichi lost her mom, so long ago when she was a baby, my mom had lost her mom in her early years, and now I have lost both of them. Some days I don't know what I'm going to do without them, and others I feel that I have to forge out another existence. Like I have to bury my old self and find another person; someone to replace the old me. I know that my dad didn't abandoned me but with all of them gone I feel like I'm no longer part of that group either; that I'm not one of the guys anymore. I never was."

"Pan that's not really true, you were you are but you you're a woman too. I told you that. I know you miss your mom and grandmother, I would I do too. Honey that's so expected. Really everyone is so scared of how to react to your loss, that maybe we just have to redefine who we all fit in to this new world. You know you'll survive this maternal bond, but your dad; I don't know, but I know they didn't abandoned you."

"I know that, I hadn't meant the way it sounded. I just can't wait for them to be fixed. I just have to find me now I guess." Pan concluded. She hadn't yet told Bra what she had done to begin this change. Her father had taken off to find, to hunt, to fix his broken bond, and she was going to do some searching, some hunting of her own. "Bra, thanks with cleaning me up, but how to do change this look, I mean I want to look more like a woman then this, " Pan splayed her hands to her face. "Bra teach how to put on some makeup, you know really a glamorous look?" she asked all innocently.

The sparkle in her eyes was sign enough to get Bra even more excited. But she asked one thing of Pan, "Okay, I won't ask why you want to glamour it up, but first we spar."

Now Pan's eyes held a sparkle of delight. The one thing she would never lose about herself was and will be martial arts.

One month later…

GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS!

The sign read. It was large and gaudy but was just what it was; a salacious house of entertainment, a gathering place of vice and ill repute. This was her hunting ground.

She applied the makeup in a way that Bra had taught her. It gave her a look that belied her years, just enough to be the legal age. She would perform her routine, calling on her martial arts skill and Saiyan strength. No one could dance a pole like her. She found it utterly depraving. But it left the men howling and begging for her to come closer to the edge of the stage and gather her rewards, and invites.

Pan had yet made it into the VIP rooms, but she didn't need money for these acts as much as she wanted to lure her prey to her so that she could get them alone and tear her way through them. If that meant sucking a cock well and hard, letting them grope her full breast, riding on their laps and feeling the power she held over the unsuspecting degenerates; then she was willing to play her part. Then when they least expected it she would choke them to near death, or us her Ki to sap them of their life force. She had yet to let them take her, but the sick enjoyment she got from this game was becoming a high. And each time another one made an advancement that was worth it the better. She hadn't killed them, but they had not returned, but word must be spreading because she was becoming more sought after and singled out. To say the least her dance card was filling up. The only issue with their new little gem was that she only worked the day shift. The owners' hadn't persuaded her to do the over nights. That was when the placed hopped and Champagne rooms could bring them all more money.

Pan didn't need the notoriety, she needed the hunt, to set a trap and not be detected.

Yamucha was a creature of habit. After a big win, a fight, a tournaments, a breakup, he would go whoring. Yamucha enjoyed the places that gave the best shows, the best lap dances and the chance to release. It was easier to pay a girl to ride his junk, a few dollars. No conversations, no questions, and no bitching. Sometimes he would spend some time with one girl he found appealing; a week, a month, a day. Shacking up with a stripper was just easier until he felt the urge to go home and back to business. He managed to get some of his friends with on occasion when he found an interesting enough girl or place or new type of entertainment. Mostly he went by himself; then go back to tell Roshi, Oolong of his escapades.

Recently, after the deaths' of the Sons' women and the departure of the Saiyans, he had been reluctantly to go anywhere. He had begun to see his mortality. Depression set in. He was not a young man anymore, and his body would one day fail him. He was only human.

That was about the lowest he had felt, and went back to a tried and true cure. Yamucha had heard about a new girl in a former stomping ground. For a few dollars you could met the girl outside of the club and the word was she could blow your mind. He couldn't wait to see what the catch was.

Yamucha stood outside of the club. It was only 2 pm in the afternoon, but he felt like he had run a marathon and sparred with Tien. He had to put his hand over his heart to stop the erratic beat. He had gone to the club to see the new dancer and felt the blood drain from his face. He had to step into the bathroom to stop his head form whirling.

The girl looked so much Chi chi when she was of that age. Yamucha remembered how exciting his friend's wife was as a young woman. He couldn't believe that there was a dancer in this club who looked so much like a women he had often fantasized about. Her Ki was strong too. He went back to his seating area to get another glimpse. Yamucha watched with awe as she was clearly the most talented girl up on the stage. However, it was early in the day. Curiosity got the best of him and he focused on the girl up on the stage comparing her to Goku's deceased wife. Though Chi never danced so provocatively, he only dreamed she had; warning alarms went off. The years spent training and trying to meditate with his former teachers, Yamucha could detect the Ki signatures at will. He usually didn't bother with this tool when he was letting loose. The girl though, was exciting in a way, but he felt he knew her. She was too familiar. His inkling, led him to concentrate. That led him outside, in a sheer panic.

For a moment he had looked at Pan and had those thoughts. Ah Kami!

She was the girl, the girl new girl… who could blow your mind….

Yamucha had to think. He had to tell someone.

Trunks looked at the man before him. He couldn't remember the last time that Yamucha had been at Capsule Corporation. He couldn't remember ever having a private conversation with his mothers ex boyfriend. I t was how he thought of Yamucha. Bra called him 'uncle' a loose term at best. Trunks never had. But Trunks considered him a friend of the family, an insider to all things Saiyan. So he would hear what the man had to say. It must be of some importance as Trunks noticed his nervous toe tapping and nervous twitch.

Anger was the second emotion he could even decipher. The first was disbelief.

There was no way in hell hat Pan was dancing at a strip club, supposedly selling her favors for private fees. Gohan was going to kill him, what the hell did he do wrong, how the hell did not know any of this. Pan couldn't be dancing, she couldn't she was too young, she was not a slutty girl, and she wasn't selling her favors… Kami no.

Trunks paid a cover to enter the establishment, wondering how long it would take to have his name attached to this establishment. Maybe he could avoid detection. No one would believe this anyhow.

He watched as the turn of girls paraded on the small stage dotted with actually poles. Trunks hadn't gone to this kind of place since he was in his teens with Goten. What was Yamucha even doing here? Trunks decided not to think about that one.

Before he blew the establishment off the map, he watched in suppressed mode, Pan strutting herself across the stage. What the Fuck… no one could comprehend this; it had to be a play, a joke she was playing on him. She had to be pulling a joke, perhaps her and Roshi and or Oolong and poor Yamucha thought this up.

Then the dancing began.

Trunks, wanted to have as much evidence to present to Pan; evidence that this was a joke. What he got was an eyeful of the girl he was supposed to help find something to love. He doubted this was what Gohan had intended. He was shocked to see her grind herself around a pole. And his natural protectiveness over the little Saiyan almost fired up as he saw the men rush the stage. Pan was oblivious to the zeni flashing toward her. He saw the look in her painted eyes. Trunks opened up his senses to ascertain her motivation. His became hyper aware that Pan was not playing a joke on him, that she was a very real threat to men she was enticing. She was pulling them into her trap, and for what he couldn't imagine. Something in him clicked at that moment. Pan was hunting, using the oldest trick in the universe. But why?

Her act was enticing and he felt stirrings on a level he hadn't expected. Trunks' needed to shut his senses off from her. Her ability to draw men to her was confusing his mind and body. He was oddly excited to see the other men fawn over her. He was excited and ready to kill anyone who dare touch what was … his?

Where the fuck had that come from? He asked himself. He needed to leave before he killed everyone in the club.

Outside Yamucha approached the young Saiyan Prince. "Was it her?" he asked concern all over his face

Trunks just gave Yamucha a look which had the man backing down.

"You did not see her here. Do you understand Yamucha?" he sneered to the man

"Yeah, yeah ok man. I'm going to go now" his voice trembled.

Yamucha took off.

Trunks used the air to clear his mind. He was going to follow Pan, and get to the bottom of this. Then he was going to surprise her with what he now knew. And then he was going to chain her to him. There was no way that girl was going to get away with this.


	6. Saiyan on the Hunt

Saiyan on the hunt

Trunks waited impatiently around the corner from the club. Pan couldn't go too far without him knowing. However, that didn't make him feel any better. He should blow up the place. How could he not? She was there he was there. So were a lot of others that wouldn't stand a chance of surviving. Like that mattered. But unlike his father was as a youth, consequences meant something more to him. Still there was inkling that Pan was playing an elaborate joke on him. The more he thought of it the angrier he got. Trunks left from a back alley away from eyes. Trunks assured himself that he had spent enough time in that part of time; he didn't want a chance of having his image caught on some phone and sent to the wires. There had been enough publicity about his family and friends of recent times.

It was a silent set of rooms, which Bulma had allocated for Pan. Now that he was away from where he had been, Trunks began to heed the fact that he had been too busy to notice anything amiss with Pan. Perhaps this was her rebellious way of getting his attention. Trunks had assumed that she had resumed her routine before her mother had passed. And he falsely believed that she was doing well. She seemed fine during the Holidays. Pan must have enlisted the help of Oolong, Roshi and probably Yamucha, and now they were all laughing at him.

Then it hit him… He had left Pan in the club! He hadn't even considered pulling her out of there. He was so preoccupied thinking about preventing damage to the people there; and his image, that he just ran off. Now he was waiting for this prankster, hoping she learned that she could not prank him. Then he remembered how her pheromones affected him. Once again he dismissed this as a prank. She was a Saiyan after all, though the thought of her showing off for other men drove him crazy with some sort of perverse jealousy and excitement. This was crazy. It had to be joke. No one could get the best of him like Pan

Pan was deeply engrossed in the feeling. The man obviously had no idea that he was in danger. The guy wasn't trying to do more then let her grind up on him. HE kept trying to kiss hr neck to make her feel excited maybe? She really could not stand the feel of his mouth on her body; however, he was falling for her game. His blood pumped strongly through his veins and she loved the surge. She reached into his pants and grabbed hold \of the organ that was hard. She used this tactic, for it was the most unobtrusive. Behind that club she squatted in front of the man and began to rub his cock and suck it. IF she really thought about it, this might seem demeaning, but what no one really knew that he was now completely under her power, and totally unprotected. This gave her the raw feeling of supremeness. She continued her ministrations savoring what was going to happen. As he got closer to orgasm she took her pointer finger nail and punctured a hole on his inner thigh. The first trickle of blood spotted on the pale flesh, and she finished his orgasm with her one hand and turned to the blood wit her mouth. He had been so close that the little prick in his thigh was almost unnoticeable. As he came, and she sucked on his thigh, it was too late to pull away. She opened his femoral vein and took form him his life force and his blood. Thoughts of vampires swirled in his head as he began to loose his vision.

Pan could easily hold him up with one hand and continue to take from him. Before she drained him of his life, she lapped at his wound, sending Ki, from her mouth to his opened vein. This was easier to do then trying to seal an artery. The man lost consciousness and was dead weight. Pan easily picked him up, straightened out his clothes and then checked his pulse; it was weak but steady. His body began to recoup what it had lost.

Pan went back inside the club to gather her few things and to leave for the day. This had been an easy conquest. When all of this began she had hoped for some sort of resistance. But chance would have it, it was becoming easier and her need was growing stronger. Before her mother had been killed, Pan had started to become despondent. Videl, sensing a new change in her daughter had sat down and had some very serious discussions. Pan was afraid that she was changing into something that was not natural. Boys at school seemed immature, and boring. Her life was not exciting enough, she had strong urges to fight more and blood was a fascination. She was anxious and found a release through masturbation and fantasy. However, what excited her was not what she knew excited other girls or even boys for that matter. She couldn't quite tell when things had started to snowball, but in good consciousness she decided to confide in Videl.

Videl had had a compassionate ear to Pan's plight, though she didn't know enough to be positive. Videl had studied enough about blood lust through her living with Sayians. There was a definite 'alien' obsession with the pure love of the fight. She understood the desire to become the worlds strongest; to emulate a hero. She was once a kid trying to be as great as her father. However, Sayians craved something more. Videl didn't want to worry Gohan as yet; she felt it best to ask Vegeta. Vegeta had had a different impact on Pan. Pan idolized her father, but Vegeta was her Shihan. That relationship was built on the mutual respect for fighting in Saiyan tradition. Coincidentally, Saiyan fighting skills were part of the collective unconscious, memories that one was born with. The animalistic quality in her description of fantasies, Videl wondered if they were not a past link to The Saiyan heritage. Which lead her to think that it was an imitation of Vegeta?

After much discussion with Vegeta, he decided that Gohan and Videl would both learn how to recognize and handle the pangs of Pan's pubescent journey. Pan was not privy to all of the decisions made for her at that time, but soon learned that her training would include spars with her father, Vegeta and Goku. Pan would have a balanced training which included everyone's technique. Her ability to master all the techniques was what impressed Vegeta. Videl balanced the rest out. She was an outlet for Pan. She could tell her mother anything and everything. And Videl did her best to help keep Pan's desires in perspective. Their relationship was strong and important. The dark spin on these things was Videl's way to feed the beast inside of Pan. Videl would take Pan to areas where Yakuza (Japanese Gang) partook in human trafficking. Pan would be allowed to punish who engaged in bribing young girls to be sold into prostitution. One of Videl's biggest vigilante acts. Pan would incapacitate members of this group; one at time.

Sometimes she would kill an individual. Most times, she would drain them and then Videl would leave them off at the hospital. Later to be found guilty of some gang related act. Most times their strength would return too slowly to be much of help for them to protect themselves from retaliation in prison. It was Pan that had been the silent disease which had plagued the Yakuza in south city. And she was continuing to channel her urges. The club she worked at was a known Host Club. She would slowly eat her way through the patrons' and the established associates. Videl was no longer there to get the leads, but Pan would not let her down.

Pan checked to where she was, and slowly took off. She flew from South City to her home. Mount Paozu was her refuge. In her home Pan showered to remove the grime from the makeup and the man's essence. She felt closer to her mother in her home. Her father had yet to rid the house of Videl's things; she was grateful for that. Pan couldn't believe that her mother had been killed. She was her sounding board. Bra was a good friend but Pan never divulged to her the issues she had been dealing. She admired herself in the mirror, and enjoyed the new look Bra had helped her achieve. She got the job at the club with this look. Now she could satisfy her hunger and rid the world of the scum. But her hunger bothered her more than the men she disabled. The more she engaged in the behavior the more she wanted. She was aware enough to know that her cravings were getting stronger. No matter how 'good' the deeds seemed, not everyone was a member of the Yakuza; Pan was dangerous. She stared at her reflection wondering, seeing the innocent reflection, knowing that it was a farce. This didn't bother her. She was what she was; what she was doing would sustain her need.

Panic swept over Trunks as he realized that Pan was not home yet. How could he have left her at the club? She should have been home by now. HE checked his watch again to see that it was 5:00 pm. He had a good mind to leave and was going to go find her when Bra ran into him.

"Trunks, what are you doing here?" she asked of Trunks.

A trunk at first was surprised, because he lived at home and he had a right to be at home. However, h realized he was in the hallway nowhere near his rooms.

"Hah, yeah I was looking for Pan. Have you seen her?" He wasted trying to cover for any missteps. Maybe Bra was part of the joke too; his mind working on a conspiracy theory.

Bra gave him a quizzical look and asked her own question of him, "Why are you in here? Pan is probably where she is everyday at 5:00. Trunks are you losing your mind?" Trunks took a slow breath and tried to think. Pan was always in the Gravity room at his house. She was training.

Trunks took off to the Gravity Room, not realizing that if he had used his senses once he would have realized.

He watched as she battled the bots, the gravity at 100 times earth. Pan was running a program that he was familiar with. He could not sense any attitude from Pan. She was working on her reflexes more than fighting. Trunks unlocked the door with his code which timed delayed the chamber as gravity retuned to normal. She stood breathing deeply as she watched his approach. Trunks had enough time to recover form his earlier agitation and flustered racing thoughts. He had to get to the bottom of Pans digression no matter if it had been a joke, more importantly, if it had not been a joke.

Trunks realized that he was wearing his suit still, and he decided that sparring with Pan was a good approach to discussing the matter at hand. He had kicked his shoes off and decided on his briefs and undershirt. Then he loosened his ties and then unbuttoning his shirt.

Pan hadn't spoken a word. She watched fascinated as Trunks entered the room and began to undress. She had to stop her tongue from licking the sweat that was dripping down her face. She was curiously thrilled. Her lust for power was abated, but desire had been the one thing she hadn't quenched. Knowing that Trunks was not an object of hate, she took in all that he had, and like all the men in her life he wasn't lacking in any areas.

Trunks gave a slight bow to give Pan his intentions; she returned the gesture recalling the last time he took the time to spar with her. Everywhere he punched Pan blocked. The sting of his thrusts on her body had her signing. This was something she had missed. Sparring with Bra had been difficult because she had only been training Bra. Goten still had yet to spar with anyone and preferred training alone at night. She realized that maybe she should have encouraged someone to train with her but she hadn't been ready for company.

She couldn't get it out of her head how good it felt to fight someone who was stronger than herself. Trunks could damage her. And she realized how much she wanted to feel pain.

Trunks realized that he had an upper hand on Pan when he began his assault on her.

"Do you like playing pranks Pan?" He asked casually.

Pan was thinking of an answer when Trunks got a drop on her and she missed a block. He tapped her on her chin. She relished in the fact that he got the best of her.

Smiling she told him, "If it was a good prank, and executed well, I love them."

Trunks mistakenly realized that she had pranked him. He couldn't believe it.

Trunks was angered over her audacity.

He decided to give her a slight punishment for trying to cause him such pains. He punched Pan in the stomach so quickly that Pan hadn't even realized he would move that fast on her. She cursed herself for not sparring lately, and for lackluster training. Humans were never a match for Saiyans.

"I don't know where you get off Pan, but I won't tolerate you going to those kinds of places, if even for a joke. I don't appreciate letting men see you like that. And neither should you." Trunks admonished her for going into the club.

Pan didn't think that she could ever be affected by things, but for a second she lost her thought. Trunks used that opportunity to get another hit to her face. She was quickly gathering her thoughts. Trunks thinks she pranked him by being in the club. He knew she was in the club, that meant either he had been their or someone told him. That meant someone who knew her was at that place. Who did Pan have to hurt?

They continued to spar. And Pan could tell that Trunks wanted a response from her, but had yet asked for one. She knew him well enough though. Pan was not sure what he might want to hear, but if getting Trunks to spar with her was her 'punishment' she would take more of that. "What makes you think that it was a prank?"

This question surprised Trunks. However, he countered Pans right hook in time. Trunks felt as though Pan was still playing him, provoking him. Trunks began to count every counter Pan was making. Though he had gotten a few hits in vital places, Pan was keeping up with him. He was impressed by her stamina and technique. It was a shame that he had not been taking the time to do right by Pan. Trunks knew how much this meant to her, to him even, and most importantly it was his responsibility to be a proper guardian. He was supposed to be teaching Pan to find something to love. He knew she loved fighting, but perhaps he could be a better person for her. She deserved that.

Trunks laughed at Pan's joke," Hah, I don't know how you got Yamucha to do your dirty work, and I was surprised to see you on that stage, but Pan I can't believe you would go to such lengths to get my attention."

Pan did her best not to let surprise show again. She had the answer to her questions and they weren't even good answers. Yamucha had been at the club. For that reason, she should be surprised because she thought he was too old for that kind of activity. But it made her wonder if why he was there. She knew word had spread about her; maybe the reason why Yamucha went but then he tattled on her to Trunks. However, she doubted that he could have anything to do with the indentured servitude the club covered for.

It was clear to Trunks that Pan wasn't going to give him what he wanted. He wanted an explanation, a clarification, an apology. Pan would never give him that satisfaction during a spar. So in his mind she was rewarded for bad behavior. He gave her what she wanted, his attention. The sparring continued as he contemplated how he could make room in his life to do what he was supposed to do. He didn't necessarily want to chain Pan to him, but he did want to be able to keep tabs on her better than he had.

Pan realized her mistake. Trunks had seen her at the club. How could she be unaware of his presence? She had to learn to refocus her attention on Ki. She couldn't let her desires to over run her other senses. If Vegeta knew he would be disappointed? Or would he not care? She wasn't a bad person but she needed to protect her reputation and that of her family. Either that are just be as feared as those she hunted. Trunks might just prove to be able to help her.

She stopped sparring and gave Trunks a time out signal. She went over to the bench and retrieved a water. Trunks welcomed the break and hoped now he might get a word from Pan. She didn't disappoint him, "Trunks have you even once considered that I didn't prank you today. That maybe I was at that club working?" Pan then left the gravity room and Trunks who had an expression she was not likely ever to forget.


	7. Saiyan Surprise

Saiyan Surprise

Pan wondered if Trunks would storm after her. She didn't really care at the moment if he did; she had other things on her mind. She was slightly disappointed when he left her alone but would have enjoyed the distraction. She sat down on her bed wondering if all these pretenses were necessary. Trunks had probably guessed where and what she might have done; or had he really thought she pranked him? She laughed silently it might do him some good to come out of his shell she thought. It had done her some good to have the spar with him. She felt more alive and that feeling remained with her. Sometimes all these other Ki's were hard to digest she gave that thought a pregnant pause. She needed to purge herself. Maybe she would before dinner. Pan got up and went to the shower; at least she would be presentable to Bra. When she was at her house Pan had only washed off the grime. She stepped into the shower, turned on the water and ran her fingers down her throat. She made herself throw up, but not much came up; however, the process cleared her mind.

She wasn't really tainted by those others Ki's, or the blood. Pan burned too hot as a Saiyan. It just made her feel better. Her stomach gnawed. She used her energy to power up. She dried off quickly, then she brushed her teeth; dinner would be served at seven.

Pan dressed and left her bedroom, at the head of the stairs she heard,

"Don't forget your homework Pan." Bulma hollered up after her.

Pam could hear Trunks padding in the hallway too. Well, she thought he was finally going to pin her down for answers.

"Pan, I hope today's stunt won't cause you to fall behind." Trunks spoke softly.

Her hand was setting on the banister of the stairs. What a fool she thought. Trunks was supposed to be a great warrior, an astute businessman, someone who-who had no idea who Pan was, the small voice kept repeating; the two of them had been so close at one time. All the things she thought of him, where memories of a boy she had admired. He wasn't that boy anymore. Trunks had grown up. Pan was not that little girl anymore, she too had changed.

"No Trunks, I am fine with school." She faked a humbled bow; duping Trunks now would give her more freedom, a reprieve. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she didn't want him to stop her.

Trunks was relieved to hear this. He really should give more time to her-especially the training. "Would you like to train tomorrow night? We could spar again regular time? 5 o'clock?"

Yes-Pan smiled for real. She gave him the answer with smile. Pan and Trunks continued down the stairs for dinner.

After dinner Trunks retired to the den. He went to scoop some ice into a glass to prepare a drink. Bulma had already beaten him the couch. Trunks sat down on the couch and grabbed one of her feet and began to rub it. Bulma's eyes closed then she began to talk to her son.

"Did you see the news on the wire today?"

He took a sip told her,"Yes. We can't let these people into our ranks."

"Three more girls went missing today." Bulma explained exasperated.

"Mother I wish you hadn't personally involved yourself in these matters. These gangsters are killing each other, you should just let the police handle it, let them find the girls. Whomever you and the Dell used to talk to should really be handling this."

"Really Trunks? Who do you think Videl would call at the police station?" Bulma sighed. "You think I would have a name, but I don't think she wanted me to be that involved."

"I don't want you to be that involved mom." Trunks rubbed a free hand through his hair.

Girls- Trunks thought the name of the club where he saw Pan today. "Hey mom, what was the name of that place you mentioned-a cover house?"

"Oh, someplace Yamucha used to swing at. It was in South city near the corner of Jan Zaki and Cornett." Bulma muttered, staring at the ice melting in her class.

Trepidation made Trunks spit, "What, shit, promise me you won't go there mom. How in the world did you and Videl get involved in this?" Crazed wariness was plastered on Trunks face.

"Videl worked the case years ago. It began in a village near where they used to live." Bulma looked up at Trunks, she had a questioning look on her face; she could tell her son was worried. She pressed, "What was that place? What did you call it? A cover house?"

"Girls, Girls, Girls club, are you sure that that club is a cover house?" Bulma asked.

"That is what it is mom, a cover house a fucking cover house." Trunks mind began to spin.

"Ugh- yeah, that's the one, that's the one he use to go, old faithful." Bulma knew something was up.

Trunks mind began to speed up; that was where he was today. Yamucha and Pan-holy shit!

"Ouch, Trunks, you're hurting my foot." Bulma squealed.

Trunks let go of his mother's foot and stared at the ground. He could feel his mother's stare at him; he could feel that she was starting to put a puzzle together, trying to get the perspective and focus. He wondered how much he could hide from her; she could be as sharp as Vegeta.

"Mother, why didn't you let father just kill that entire element?"

Bulma was slightly shocked to hear Trunks say this. "What's wrong Trunks, I thought you weren't interested in his type of justice?"

He jumped, "Who did Videl use to find all those missing girls?" Trunks ignored his mother's first question.

"I don't know, Gohan maybe?"

Trunks whispered his next question, "Did Pan know?"

Bulma looked at him, he was acting so strange all of a sudden, "Yeah, Pan knew-honey it was right in her backyard all those girls… Those poor village families, Pan knew for sure."

"I thought she was playing me today."

"Who honey?" Bulma began to feel his unease, it was tangible.

"Pan-I- never mind she was at the club today, I saw her there."

"You what? What were you doing there?" Bulma asked.

"Yamucha, he stopped by today to tell me that Pan was working there. Damn, I thought she was pranking me."

"But Trunks she wasn't at school?" Bulma was adding up Trunks his mood with his answers.

"No, but she's going tomorrow."

"What was she doing there? She was looking for those girls. Those poor girls, just like Videl had…"

Trunks shook his head; he could hear the sympathy and his mother's voice. No, she wasn't looking for any girls she was hunting. Pan was in the belly of the beast, and she wasn't having any sympathy. Trunks would let his mother think this; he would let her think for now, that Pan was helping those girls.

"Mom, I got a talk to her." He dashed from the couch and out of the den running past his sister.

"Trunks." Bra called out to him. Trunks did not look back.

He opened her door ready to pounce and put an end to her madness. But he found her sleeping…

He worried-how long, how long had she been after them? He knew that she missed Videl, was this her penitence? Was she carrying on her mother's unorthodox ways? Or was there more? Yamucha might be a better one to question he was the one who found her in the club; why had he gone there for real?

"Trunks," her voice questioned his presence.

"Yes Pan," he sat on her bed next to her. Pan reached out to his hand and grasped it to her chest.

He had to chuckle, poor baby, he thought she tried so hard to emulate her mother, Heck everyone. What a way to go about it. He wasn't going to let her continue this, this was the dark path.

His little fighter, she wanted to take down the bad guys. He pulled his shoes off with his left hand and scooted them under the bed. He turned back to Pan, he caught sight of her uniform on the chair in the corner; that gave him some relief. He swung his legs up on the bed and curled up next to Pan. Pan unfurled her body and turned to face Trunks. She relaxed and settled into his chest, as she had done on countless occasions.

It had been too long, in his mind since she had done this. The comfort of her in his embrace when she slept gave him a feeling that he couldn't explain, but he cherished it none the less.

Bra peaked in to the room and thought how nice it was to see them like this again. Those two, she shook her head… She left Pan's room and went into her room that she shared with Goten. He looked much healthier now, he was suited up he was going to train, "You want some company?"

He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her ear, "You and that training suit really turn me on."

"Hmmm, I take it as a yes." Bra thanked Pan for helping her train lately.

Bulma was looking through images of gang members all of were disguised as businessmen, regular guys. The only way to know who was a member was by the tattoos, and those were only showed when they were gambling. Those tattoos were the most distinguishing characteristic. Her company was not too big to be infiltrated. She didn't require her employees to be strip checked. That would be the only physical sign of being a member of those gangs. Not every background check turned up nefarious dealings. Any large corporation would be wary of inadvertently hiring gang members. Bulma employed trained investigators to prevent any missteps in hiring. However, protecting her company wasn't her only reason. She and Videl had had a personal stake. Neither one could condone human trafficking; both had their own reasons. Bulma had Vegeta's memories, thoughts of his servitude to Freiza burned in her head. Videl had a more visceral connection. She was a strong independent woman who was not to be held in captivity. These girls lived in the mountains close to her home. To see them taken, to see them tricked, to know that they were forced into servitude; sat uneasily on Videl's head.

In Bulma's mind, she and Videl were doing something good something heroic. It was easy to see how Pan could pick up Videl's torch. But Pan was nonhuman, she was very much Saiyan. Picking through Vegeta's memories, she knew only too well just how Sayian she was. Bulma was going to have to keep an eye on that girl; if only to keep Trunk's sane. Perhaps, Goten, could be encouraged to start living normally again. This could give him another sense of purpose. He needed to get out of the house. Bulma would use whatever was at her disposal to save this family. Vegeta would expect nothing less of her to perform her duty while he was gone. Trunks couldn't keep a complete watch on her and run Capsule. Though she knew he would try.

Pan awoken at the very early hour of four, she pulled away from Trunks, a feeling of nostalgia overcame her. But there was always something more, his lavender hair framed that face. He was a paradox. She smirked, that was what made him dangerous. Trunks was the chameleon. She envied him, hated him, cared for him, loved him, ached for something from him, she had a myriad of feelings; a response to his many colors.

She left the room headed for the Gravitational Room. Pan's morning began with a quick workout. This morning she would run laps at 100 G's.

Trunks was still sleeping when she came back to the room. He had pulled her pillow up to his face. She chuckled, wondering why he hated sleeping alone, forgetting that Trunks never had guest sleepover, at least not when she was there. These thoughts were in her mind when she went to the bathroom to take a shower. She had to stop thinking about Trunks, she reminded herself for the millionth time. Pan had things to do today. Her first appointment was to deal with that snitch Yamucha.

Trunks opened one eye; he could see the silhouette of Pan. She had a foot up on her chair tying her shoe. Her school uniform had pulled up and he could see the hint of the blue spanks. He closed his eyes and groaned, he reminded himself to tell his mom to buy new uniforms for Pan. She must've grown taller. Pan turned at his sound. He reopened his eyes, and the light from the bathroom helped him distinguish where the shirt ended and her skirt began. The flash of her mid-drift was a clear indication that that uniform was too small. Trunks could not find his voice.

Pan came back over to the bed, pulled the pillow away from Trunks. He looked back up to her, his mind reeling over the provocative schoolgirl uniform. Pan was unaware of his thoughts, but she could sense how his body was responding. Trunks was male after all. Pan reached down and kissed his forehead. The morning was always a vulnerable time for a Saiyan. He only needed two things. Pan left, she went to the kitchen, the coffee pot was already perking, and she set one of the bots to begin making eggs. Pan would not stay; she would grab breakfast somewhere else. She had no time to deal with Trunks this morning. The breakfast she left, would keep him from following her. She always planned her escapes from him like this. Pan couldn't risk thinking about the other thing a

Saiyan needed when they awoke in that mood. She wondered though, if he knew that she knew. She always knew when his body reacted to hers. It was that intimate knowledge, that sensory perception that she used in picking her prey. Pan would invert it and draw them in. Though innocent when she would get her way with Trunks; she honed it to perfection. However, doing that in a sexual manner to a Saiyan would be dangerous. Pan had every intention of doing that to Yamucha. Her little get up, the school uniform, would distract him, and then she would turn it on.


	8. Saiyan Oops

Saiyan Oops!

(a/n don't freak if you don't like this coupling, it is means to an ends, enjoy the ride)

Trunks stopped in the kitchen, poured him a cup of coffee, and then proceeded to grab his eggs and bacon. Pam had been the only person up that early; he always appreciated breakfast either by her hands or his mother's bots. Rarely, did Bra get up and make her pancakes at 6 AM. Trunks needed to make up for what time he lost yesterday. He would go in early, take care of what he left off and be off early enough to come home and spar with Pan. He drafted a note to his mother explaining that Pan needed new uniforms. He warned that she was not to confront Pan about the girls. Trunks wanted to be the one to handle that volatile situation. He worried that his mom would become too involved; he didn't want her taking any undue risks. Her safety, her humanity, her fragility, she could die; Trunks would never risk her. He wanted to handle any problems that Pan was facing. She had her plans; and she was carrying them out. Perhaps he would take some time off to keep an eye on Pan and get his mother to cover for him and keep her out of trouble.

Pan, he wasn't sure what her plan was, but he knew she was hunting. Trunks was mostly convinced that she was disposing of those men. She enticed them, played the part, and then left them for dead. There had been too many reports. Trunks had assumed they were killing each other off, he doubted if she was killing them perhaps just leaving them incapacitated. Her cover was that of a stripper; perhaps indentured dancer, just like so many girls before. Time was running out, she would become a common denominator; they would find her out. Pan would be forced to escape or take the whole joint down. She didn't want him to know, she didn't want him to stop her, and he could tell he could feel it. Trunks was sure on this, she was too cool. Little Pan would've told him, this Pan was extracting revenge. She showed no outward sign of worry or conscience. No one was that good of an actor. He recognized in her what he saw and knew about himself.

Trunks would've been correct in his assumptions, except Pan wanted more than to just incapacitate them. She wanted their energy. Her hunger grew with each conquest. Pan had no qualms about taking them out, but their life force was too much of an aphrodisiac. As she flew to have a 'chat' with Yamucha, she thought of sparring with Trunks, which was only the thing that came close to that feeling. She wondered what it would feel like to have pure energy form someone like Trunks. Would it curb her appetite? Would it set her on fire? She didn't know and had never tried it with any of the Saiyans or their friends. That was when her plan completely unfolded for Yamucha. Pan knew what she wanted from him; it was more then the punishment of being a tattle-tale, she wanted a taste of his energy. Unconsciously, she chose to entice him to punish him with her outfit. But now she would take it to the limit.

She felt calm when she reached his little apartment. It was ironic that months before, approaching any male in a sexual manner had been intimidating. Even when her mother was alive, she felt weird, but her instincts would take over. With her mother she never made sexual advances and went right for the attack. Now, she had to entice them to her to get them alone. She was learning a lot about feminine wiles. It made her feel empowered. Pan pulled out her compact form her back pack. She checked her ponytail and her makeup. Her appearance was acceptable to Bra's specs. Pan wondered why she never thought of doing this sooner. She had a multitude of powerful friends from which she could tryout. Each one had a weakness. She accepted the challenge, and would give it a try. If anything she would learn more about how to infiltrate deeper into the Yakuza without just killing everyone. The hunt was just to her liking. First was Yamucha. She knocked on his door.

Yamucha answered the door. He opened it to see a vision out of a fantasy. This one was crazy. He hadn't even asked for this. Pan didn't hesitate; she put her hand on Yamucha's chest and pushed him back into his apartment. He could only gag on his tongue, not even able to protest. Pan looked him up and down, wondering if he would put up a fight." You interfered with my business Yamucha. I could have missed an opportunity yesterday. It's lucky for you that Trunks was too shocked to act." Pan licked her lips and continued, "I think it might be really lucky for you that I've decided to do some training. I'm gonna need all the training I can get and I'm gonna start with you."

Yamucha swallowed deeply. He had no idea what Pan was talking about, but being a Saiyan and her wanting to train usually meant sparring. However, he wasn't sure if he could give her much of a lesson in that department. Then again his body was reacting to hers in a way, which almost convinced him that sparring in a traditional sense was not what was in store. Pan was enjoying his nervousness. He always acted like he was so suave, a lady-killer. Pan reached out and grabbed both his arms and held him very tightly. He yelped his surprise. She reached up bringing her lips close to his ear, "I think you might like this."

He instantly went rigid, fully aware that this was not going to be a fight. Pan consensus change, feel his excitement. Really she had needed to even dress up, but it had tricked Trunks. Yamucha might have been surprised, but he enjoyed the attention. However, this was someone that was more than just off-limits.

"Kami!" he expelled. Knowing that he would not participate, that whatever she had in mind he would just be stoic and tough it out. He seriously doubted he would succeed but he would try.

Pan hadn't had to face someone who wasn't willing. His body was reacting, but he wasn't. "You know you like this," she kissed down his face, darting her tongue and licked his lips.

"No, yes, no I can't, are you trying to punish me?" He wondered if she was just trying to get him off guard, she was succeeding.

"Now, Yamucha, why would I punish you for tattling on me? I was doing some important work at that club" she kissed down his throat, loving the feeling of the energy he was giving off.

"Work?" he snickered. "Yeah, dancing around a pole is great work for a close family friend, daughter of Sayian-man. How could you even think of doing that?" Yamucha tried to put force into that.

"Ah, see Yamucha, I was working but not like you think. I was working on eliminating some bad element. You could say that I am working undercover. You know of the Yakuza?" she asked. She was going to clear this up and find out if this close family friend was a part of this group. She continued to touch Yamucha, her hands opening his shirt and pulling it off him as she explained herself.

"Yakuza? Hell no! I just went to that club to relax and see some ass!" he explained quickly. He didn't even care why she continued seduce him. He was only thinking of saving face. She was turning him on so many levels he wondered how he could even keep up with her explanations.

She had removed his shirt as he talked. Pan was moving her hands down his stomach. She was pleased to see that even in his older age Yamucha still had a nicely chiseled body, for a human. She was sure that his energy was going to be delicious. She spun him around and took a look at his back and only noticed the small tattoo near his shoulder. It looked like a cursive B. Other than that he had no other markings except for a few scar lines.

Yamucha closed his eyes again as he felt her hands explore his back, and wondered if he could just stand there and keep taking what she was doing. Maybe he should put up a fight. Do the correct thing. However, another level of desire burned through him. This was sexual torture that he never had to deal with, and he loved it.

Pan slid her hands under his waistband, powered up and ripped his jeans off.

"Hey!" He yelped.

Yamucha was completely naked. Pan got a good look at his backside, not a single marking of tattoos. He was not a member of the Yakuza. Pan didn't have to take him out. She was happy for that, and now she was intrigued. Pan grasped both cheeks, and gave it a little squeeze. She could barely hear a little moan, she smirked. She reached her hand around the front and grasped his cock. With another moan, Yamucha bowed his head giving up saying the word, 'no.'

As soon as he realized he wasn't going to fight her, he stood taller leaned his head back further and went with it. Just like a male, Pan thought. She wanted him powered up, he was capable, and she was sure. "Yamucha, how strong are you? Can you power up? I want to feel how much of a man you are." She whispered she gave his back butterfly kisses and gently stroked him.

"Uh," he managed out. She was defiantly getting what she wanted. He couldn't help himself, she was only asking for him to power-up; so like a Saiyan to want that. A small voice echoed this sentiment, however, for different reasons.

He began to pull up his energy, she felt him grow larger and her hand, Ki radiated around him. She licked where she had been kissing; she could taste his energy. She snuck around the front of him, kneeling before him, and tasting the pre-cum. He could only moan.

He opened his eyes, and looked down and saw a sight he never dreamed of. This had become Pan's ritual. This gave her the power, all men loved this. He bucked his hips, his first breakdown of his stoic stance.

"Fuck it!" He said, he put both hands on her head and gently encouraged every bob, every stoke.

Bulma had gotten up early. The coffee was made in Trunks that are left for the day. She saw a large note pasted to the refrigerator, and after she had a sip of coffee and a drag of her cigarette she read it out loud. Pan needed new uniforms, something in her told her to get to the school and just buy them so Pan would have them. She needed to be more a part of her life, Pan needed her mom. Bulma would be a substitute. She had been through too much, that child needed everyone.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Briefs, but Pan Son, doesn't go here anymore. She graduated she tested out." The schools vice principle informed Bulma.

"I don't understand she went to school today", pleaded Bulma.

"Pan ha has tested out; she no longer goes to school here, not since December 1." Mr. Shinto stuttered.

The vice principal walked Bulma out to her car. Explaining that her son, Trunks, signed all the papers; he had agreed to let Pan test out of high school. Now that Pan had finished, she could pretty much do what she wanted. He'd wished her well knowing that her high scores would get her into any college. Pan had been an exceptional student.

Bulma was sitting in her car not sure how she got there. She began to think, Pan had completed school. Trunks had seen her at that club. Pan was working full-time on this case. She was after the Yakuza. Trunks did not have time for this. She needed to talk to her; she had to find Pan now.

Bulma called Bra; she would send Goten to locate his niece. There was no way she would let Trunks get mixed up in this, not at that club twice in one week. She was pretty sure that that was where Pan was.

Bra was quick to get Goten out of the house, and an emergency with Pan would do the trick. She was worried and grateful at the same time. Goten was to fly and meet Bulma.

Bulma explained quickly, "Goten, I need you to do me a favor, I need you to locate Pan very quickly. She's not going to be where you expect her and I need you to be discreet. She's working on a very important mission; it won't seem like it but trust me it won't seem like it is. You understand?"

"I… I think so. Why is Pan on a mission?" Goten asked.

"She's trying out Ki suppressors." Bulma thought of at the top of her head. It was true that she was working on this, but why Pan was using it at the strip club she had no idea. Hopefully it would dupe Goten into doing this work for her. She couldn't be seen at that club she was too well known.

Goten shook his head, he understood, well not really; but Pan had helped before on new gadgets. Perhaps it was safer for him then Bulma to go get Pan. He agreed, closed his eyes, and then opened them. "If her Ki is suppressed how can I locate her?"

"Oh, it doesn't suppress her Ki; it suppresses your enemies." Bulma thought very quickly, that idea seemed very plausible and had decided to add that feature to the actual gadget.

Goten closed his eyes, felt outwards and located Pan. She was near Mount Paozu. "I got her, she's in Metro West I'll be back, and do you want me to meet you at home?"

"Yeah." Bulma answered. Pan was not at the club. She wasn't sure where she had sent Goten. But she would wait at home.

Pan was impressed how Yamucha energy had helped keep the man in such shape. He had to be at least 60. But he looked much younger. He also was not so much under her control. Yes he was enjoying being sucked off, but he wasn't oblivious especially being powered up. She pulled off his cock and looked up at him and gave him a sultry look.

He looked down, she hadn't let go of him and stroked him. He had a choice, would he let her continue of would he take over? He wanted to cum and all notions of this being wrong had left a while ago. "Pan, you want this?" he asked.

Pan stood. This was just what she needed to learn to deal with. Not everyone was going to fall under her control over a blow job. She didn't know if it was in her to go further to complete her task. She should have struck him sooner if she wanted to take his energy like the others. She needed to learn how to do something different if she didn't just want to kill everyone outright. Death would not give her their energy. Death was not a choice here. Pan reached up and kissed Yamucha. He was a good kisser she mused, though she hadn't kissed so many before, she hadn't needed to.

Yamucha took her kiss as a yes to his question. He grabbed Pan up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his bedroom. It was not as though he had ever had any desire to bed the little minx, and his fear had been stripped away by hormones, he was not a selfish lover. Pan broke from his mouth, "I want your energy." She explained.

Yamucha was not use to that request, but she had asked before for him to power up. HE was known for his Ki manipulation. Pan knew this. He had trained with her on that very thing, showing her the Wolf Fist maneuver. He didn't know how that would work here, but like before he reasoned that it must be a Saiyan thing. His energy swirled and Pan could feel the power grow.

Yamucha was over Pan kissing her and trying to maneuver her panties off her. He ached to be sheathed in her tight body, feel her tighten around him. Pan had to strike before she got more than she bargained for. She would not be able to go for his femoral vein like she usually did. Pan had to choose quickly before she had to succumb to him. She wondered if she should have sparred with him.

Yamucha pulled form her mouth and quickly pulled her spanks from her. Pan knew she had no time left; however, Yamucha didn't impale her virgin body but returned her favor.

"Oh. Kami." She said aloud. This had never happened before. All those time she masturbated and thought of blood and lust, never prepared her for this. Sex was more of an idea. It was easier to be abstract and then attack then it was to imagine really being involved. Most of her fantasies where she was over taken were not with this Z fighter. She reasoned that it was ok to use her skills to put down those at the club. How was she going to get what she wanted when this was good too? Pan was not supposed to enjoy this; she was supposed to get energy from him.

She wouldn't fail her plan. She hated to stop the feeling but her hunger was not abated. Her fight was internal. She could taste his power. She pushed her hands down her torso and pulled away form him. How had she let herself get caught up? Yamucha looked at her trying to see if she had changed her mind. He would not force her in any way.

Pan moved away and was on her knees; Yamucha sat back on his bed and waited.

"I want your energy." She explained.

"Take it." He complied and powered his harnessed energy into the wolf fist.

Before Yamucha could send a Ki blast at the Saiyan she grabbed his arm and bit into his wrist. Her Ki increased as it manipulated his charged Ki. The drain reminded Yamucha of the time the Android 19 had taken his force. Pan could see a look cross his face and for a moment was sorry she had not made him cum as she took his energy. She grabbed at his cock that had stared to become lucid, and gently stroked it.

Yamucha began to understand what Pan had intended. Yamucha could feel his energy flow into her mouth, and knew that she wanted him to have both experiences. He now understood the "blow your mind" reference when he had heard about the new girl at the club. IT was crazy because it felt good. She was not hurting him, though he felt light headed. The initial shock though hadn't brought back his hard- on and gave Pan an apologetic smile as he lay on the bed. She had grabbed her other hand to his arm to keep it in place. He watched as she took his blood and Ki from him, "Pan, you could have just asked me for this. Didn't you like me licking your hot puss?" he asked not convinced that she didn't like it.

Pan stopped what she was doing. She was feeling full. His energy was so better, yet so different than any of the others. For the moment she was satiated. Yamucha's arm lay limp at his side. He continued to talk to her as she looked for her spanks.

"Tell me you liked it?" he asked sounding like he needed her reassurance. He sounded drunk.

Pan found her spanks slid them on and then scooted up next to Yamucha. He sighed like a happy man.

"Mr. Yamucha…" she began

He laughed, "So now I am Mr. Yamucha eh? At least you didn't call me uncle; I would be really creeped out."

"Gomen, I am sorry, but I was, well I hadn't wanted to tell you anything. But I needed to learn a few things. I don't think I am ready for this." She said. Timidness was beyond them now.

"Ha-ha, Pan I am ready to pass out. I can't feel my arm. You've done this before; you have literally blown their minds? I am no push over. Not all men are young guns... fast to blow their load." He told her.

"Yeah, I was surprised to find that out, I guess I did learn something after all."

"Any time" he replied. Hoping he would get a chance to teach her something else.

"Uh, I think I better go." She began to get off the bed. She needed to think about all of this.

"Pan answer my question." He pleaded.

Pan looked at him laying there, knowing he would soon go to sleep. She was slightly surprised to see he was still awake.

"Which one?" she asked back to him.

"Did you like the favor returned?" he questioned a smile on his lips and his eyes shutting closed for a final time.

"It was more than I imagined. I just couldn't… I liked it very much, too much. I just wanted your energy more." She had finally been truthful to someone other than her mother.

"Well I have to sleep, don't let him kill me?" he asked.

"Who?" she asked back to him.

"Trunks."

Pan reached over him and kissed his forehead, "goodnight."

Pan left by the front door. She blasted away from Yamucha's house, expelling the energy that she had gained. Noting that that was not how she intended to end that. However, she felt so great. His raw energy had given her a boost. It was so different from the mere humans. For a moment she felt alive, and satisfied and happy. Yamucha was really a nice old coot. She wondered if that memory would fade. Shit she had almost had sec with a dirty old man. She laughed. No guilt. Consensual acts did have its benefits; maybe she wasn't a monster.

Pan was flying to her parent's house when Goten intercepted her. He looked her over and commented, "Bulma needs to see you right away."

Pan debated whether she should fly away our go with him. She decided to outrun him and go back to Capsule. Pan powered up, with every intention to burn off all the grime, all the energy, and all the scent of Yamucha. Sorry that she couldn't hold onto that. The day was going to be long.


	9. Saiyan it Loud

Pan only had a short time before she was back at Capsule. Goten was hot on her heels, she was flying hard and fast to stay away from him. Pan had no desire to explain herself, or why he could scent Yamucha. Saiyans had keen senses; Goten was not a fool. How he had been encouraged to find her had her on edge. Pan looked back over her shoulder and saw how flying made him look like his normal self. Though she was grateful for her uncle to be like this, she wondered how much explaining she would be doing.

Goten was taking in what he saw. If he hadn't checked her Ki, he would not have recognized Pan. Her school uniform was not her uniform. It looked like that get up Bra would sometimes dress up with for him. She had her hair pulled back in a high tight ponytail, her bandana missing. Pan had always been this cute kid in his mind, but what he saw tugged on another level of attraction. All of a sudden she appeared to have grown up over night. Had he missed so much these past months? He sparred with her a few nights a week. He hadn't noticed it in the GR. This tragedy has really taken its toll on him. He missed his mother, and Videl. However, he had his mate; he really needed to start acting like a Saiyan again. Maybe if he had gone with his father and brother; perhaps that was what had hurt him the most. It was time to stop feeling sorry for him. He was grateful now that Bulma had gotten him out of the house. He had missed too much in the ones that were still here. Especially, Pan. The two of them had been very close. More than uncle and niece; more like brother and sister. They had had a similar relationship like Bra and Trunks. And Pan was doing something; she was living on and helping out. Bulma had her working with Yamucha on Ki suppressors. He wanted to help too. He sped up to talk to Pan; she was flying hard and fast.

"Pan!" he yelled over the rushing wind.

She turned her head to look over at her uncle. He had quickly caught up to her. She frowned; it was not fair that he could do so so easily.

"What?" She yelled back.

"I want to help with the Ki suppressors."

The Ki suppressors she thought, is that what they told him? He had no idea why she had been in Metro City. They got him out of the house. "Sure, Goten; I'll have a talk with Bulma." She confirmed. Goten gave her that patented Son smile.

They landed at Capsule Corp., and went into the house; Bulma was waiting for them in the front room. Pan did a check and was relieved to know that Trunks was not at home.

"Pan," Bulma began.

However, Pan had not wanted to include her uncle in this conversation. Pan was not sure of where this might lead, but he didn't need to know her business.

"I am going to the Gravitational Room. I will explain how the Ki suppressors worked." Pan gave her a curt nod and left the room.

Goten, wondered why that seemed so awkward. Bulma had an astonished look on her face, but she didn't say a word. They were being so secretive. Pan did promise to talk to Bulma about including him. Maybe he would know more later after he ate.

Bulma watched Goten leave for the kitchen, and was relieved. She had no idea of what to say to him. He found Pan. He brought her home. Pan seemed to cover her tracks well enough to diminish his curiosity. However, hers was peaked. How did Trunks ever think that the costume Pan was sporting was a school uniform? He was smarter than that. Did he have that much of a blind eye to her?

Bulma was thinking all kinds of ways of how this conversation with Pan was going to go. Pan had retreated to the GR. A Vegeta like move, they would not be overheard. Pan also confirmed that Bulma had lied to Goten; a lie for the moment, which Pan wanted to uphold for now.

The music was turned up in the GR when Bulma entered. She was grateful that Pan hadn't turned on the gravity. Vegeta would sometimes, just to mess with her. "No one can over hear us in here!" she yelled over the music.

Pan turned to the woman. "I wasn't sure, if you were going to start screaming at me." Pan was truthful.

Bulma smiled, "Oh I don't know I might find something to holler about. Let's start with how you got Trunks to sign off on you testing out of high school?" she walked over to the music control intending to turn it down. Bulma didn't want to yell over the music.

Pan watched, Bulma was too calm;" I asked him to sign some papers for graduation, I didn't give him chance to read the papers."

Bulma contemplated that. Pan knew how Trunks worked. That could have been easy to do; especially back in November right after the tragedy. "Why?"

Pan was debating how much she should divulge. She didn't want her to attempt to stop her. However, she was tired of hiding. She already missed the energy she had taken from Yamucha. "I wanted, needed to not have any thing to interfere. I needed to be free from that obligation."

"I didn't know that you knew about the Host club." Bulma told her.

Pan checked. Bulma knew more than she imagined. She knew Bulma and her mother had worked on ending the Yakuza, "I admit, I have been working that angle, I've been involved form the beginning." Maybe Bulma knew more; Vegeta could have told Bulma.

"The beginning? We started on this years ago Pan, you were young, very young." She stammered.

"Not in the very beginning, but in the last years… I guess you could say since their numbers have been decreasing." She watched for Bulma to make the connection.

"It's been you. Fuck Pan! Your mom brought them to you?" she finally began to yell.

Pan gave her smirk, and then shrugged her shoulders.

"They've been found nearly dead; they've been taken to hospitals unconscious. You have been draining them." Bulma's face was ashen.

Pan looked sharp, Bulma looked like she was going to faint. Then she noticed a change in her face. Pan couldn't think of a response that would be suitable at this moment.

"You're hunting, you're not saving those girls; your after the Yakuza?"

She asked and answered her own questions.

Pan could see how Bulma's mind worked. No wonder Vegeta had been ensnared by this seemingly weak human. "Huh."

"What?" she yelled at Pan for the grunted noise.

"You're just as dangerous, you're just a smart for lack of fighting power you might be the most dangerous person I know; that's why he loves you." Pan responded, knowing that Bulma was more an equal.

"Loves me, worships me, respects me, and forgets to tell me everything. He likes my mind to work. I can be dangerous but I respect life too much. No, no I am not the most dangerous person you know. When did it start? When did you know?" Bulma's blue eyes pierced Pans.

Pan knew she wasn't talking about being a great fighter, she wasn't asking about her deeds; Bulma knew Pan could taste it in the air. "Two years. Right after the Grand Tour. Thought I was depressed, I was feeling not myself. Then there were dreams, fantasies, and cravings." Pan crossed her arms over her chest. She was trying to hold herself together. She needed to tell someone, but that didn't mean she would stop.

"What attracts you, what drives you?" Bulma had to know, she had to know how to deal with this.

"Ki, blood, power." She wouldn't be ashamed. She was staring at Bulma, waiting.

Bulma was nodding her head. "Vegeta use to kill. He killed millions, planets, and not just for Freiza. He loved doing it; he wanted to do it. Trunks too. He was subtle. He didn't kill not physically. He didn't become president at 21 because I pushed him. He channeled it into acquisitions, mergers. He put many men out of business. He left strings of women and men wanting him. He ruined people, ruined lives. They were attracted to him. Yet, yet he never turned it on his family, his friends. Everyone trusted him." Bulma remembered living through his adolescent problems.

Pan was not surprised. His reputation was notorious back then. She used to hate the groves of people that would harass Trunks when he was at home. Angry people, crazed fans, they couldn't get enough of him. That was a long time ago. Apparently Trunks needed those things to sustain him. Vegeta, she understood his cravings. Trunks? What was his?

"What did Trunks want?" Pan asked of Bulma. He had power. He had freedom.

Bulma began to pace the GR. She was thinking now. Pan wasn't asking those silly questions, nor was she giving silly answers. Pan really needed to know what had been the main driving factor to Trunks debauchery. "Oh yes, Trunks was spoiled. I first thought he was just bored. He loved breaking companies and making money. He loved winning. That was part of his personality. No, Trunks, I think liked sex, the hunt, the capture, the release. He would never tell me, however I recognized some signs. He outgrew the overwhelming desire before it consumed him. Vegeta corralled that problem. I am assuming he'd been helping you?" She asked.

Pan was a little shocked to hear Bulma's' insight. Trunks was a sex crazed teenager. Ha, she laughed. Oh he would recognize what was driving her. He had been responding to her for some time. She wondered how this would play out if she turned on him.

"Vegeta knew, he was helping, making me train. Much good that has done I'm still too weak, too slow. My mom gave me what I needed. I want energy Bulma, I want power, I take their blood their life forces, and I take it now in a way that almost satisfies me." Pan had gotten up in Bulma's face to answer her. She needed this woman to know just how much these things meant to her. Pan would not be afraid anymore. Not of her extended family, her guardian. It was a relief to know that she was just like them. She wasn't a monster.

"Do you even care about all those girls that can't defend themselves?" Bulma asked. Wondering how far form humanity had Pan drifted from.

"They can't return home. Most of them have been ruined. They are more afraid to go home and be with their families. How could they return to those villages, so full of piety? They are ruined. The only hope they have is to attract some wealthy man to take care of them or to become a mistress, perhaps a mother to one of the Yakuza member. Some want go home but to what? To be shunned? What man would marry a tainted young girl? No one in those villages. They have no choice but to become on of those city girls grandma uses to complain about. There's not much else. That is why the prey on them." Pan had gone over this with Videl and herself. She had no worries about her own reputation. Physically, no human could touch her and make her feel weak, or humiliated.

"You got this all figured out. Why haven't you just blown up the club and kill all of them?" Bulma questioned, comprehending the scope of Pan's derision.

"You don't get it yet? If I eradicate them others will replace them. Others have. Humanity needs these things as much as I need what I need. I'm just slowing them down. I like the hunt, maybe I like the sex too."

"Pan! I, tell me that your not, I your mother," Bulma had to stop her before something happened. Pan needed protection form herself.

"No, no. it's been close but I don't, I haven't..." she said but thought not yet, thinking about Yamucha. No human was going to make her succumb unless that was what she really wanted. She would need to figure this one out. Still no one could force her.

She sighed, and then thought. She had to do something; she was going to do something. She was going to let Trunks deal with Pan. It was the only thing to do.

Bulma had come to some reconciliation. Her face expressed a look of determination.

"Pan, you have to be careful. Know I don't need to tell you this; but I feel like I have tot try to dissuade you. I know its no use." Bulma was not giving her grief.

"I promised Goten that I would let him help with the Ki suppressor." Pan decided to change the conversation.

Bulma shook her head agreeing that Giving Goten any task would at least keep him out of the way. Bulma didn't need Goten or Bra to have any involvement with Pan or Trunks. "I'll take care of Goten. However, I'm going to let Trunks deal with you Pan. He is your guardian after all. That was Gohan's and Vegeta's decision. I just now understand why."

Pan had never stopped to consider this. Trunks was never part of her training that Vegeta had devised. Then Pan realized that Bulma had left. She looked up to see what time it was. Too much had already taken place; however, it was only 12:30 in the afternoon. She didn't want to think about anything. Hunger burned, and she wanted to recoup all the energy she let go from Yamucha. This turn of events had robbed her of all that. She was going to the club and work her shift.

Trunks had decided to fly home. That cut lots of time off his commute. He rushed through the hose to his rooms to change. He wanted to be in training clothes. The last thing he was thinking of was another issue with Pan. He already spent enough time going over what he needed to do.

Everything he thought he knew was about to change…

Bulma had managed to get Bra and Goten out of the house. She had given Bra a few Ki suppressors, prototype cuffs. She sent them to go have some fun. Far away.

She stepped up the stairs. She had been waiting for Trunks to get home. He had rushed so fast upstairs. She hoped he had had no plans for the night.

Trunks opened his door and ran into his mother. He reached and grabbed her as she feel backwards, "Wow Mother, are you okay?" he asked after knocking her back.

"Yes! Damn Saiyans. Trunks I have to talk to you." She began without preamble.

He closed his eyes knowing that nothing she was going to say would make his concerns any easier. At least his mother was home and safe.

He stood inside his door jamb, using its frame to lean against.

"I went to Pan's school today. I tried to order new uniforms. But there was not a need. Now Trunks don't say anything yet, but know she has been under great stress. Anyway, Pan has finished school early. She deicide to test out."

She carefully looked at his face. His head was leaning back eyes closed. Okay so far she thought. "That's not all of it." He nodded his eye still not looking at his mother.

"I guess you were right, she was not pranking you, she has taken a job working at that club," Trunks opened his eyes and looked at his mom.

"You didn't go there did you?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

"No! I guessed where she was and I asked her."

"Mother, I told you not to confront her." He had hoped she would have respected his wishes.

"No, no I know what you asked dear, but I was so confounded by her not being in school and I knew, just knew she was getting in deeper. She, this is important Trunks... she is going after the Yakuza. She's not looking for the girls." She stopped wanting some other reaction from her son.

He sighed and looked at his mother, "I know, I figured, she was dancing, she was enticing, I ..." he stumbled

"You know?" she asked

"Yes, and I was going to start handling this. I just wish she hadn't given up her last year just to …."

"No, I don't think you get it, I am happy she did. She's hunting Trunks."

He looked sharply at her. "What did Pan tell you?"

"Trunks, she's hunting, she's, I think, I know that it's happening again." She exhausted herself. It was relief to tell him.

"It, Mother? She's not hunting is she, not in the same sense?" He wanted clarification.

"Tell me mother, she has no reason to she never had."

"I'm afraid not, I think Videl was nurturing this. Your Father was helping her train… it was just not, she's, it's only been two years Trunks. Now with Videl gone, they are all gone. That's why I think they left her in your charge."

"Fuck, he couldn't tell me? Give her something to love? Are you kidding me? Kami mother do you know what you are telling me?" he screamed.

Bulma was thankful that Goten was not here.

She could only nod her head for him. She knew only too well what she was telling him.

Trunks gave it to his mother loud and clear. "I want you to take over for a while at work. I have to get her under control. I was going to ask you about it tonight. Now its, this is of great importance." He grabbed her arm making Bulma look into his eyes." She is not hunting, she is feeding." He explained. Bulma closed her eyes because she knew.

Trunks rested his head to his mothers. "Trunks I don't think anyone has touched her. Remember that. She's only been after Ki, that's what she has told me." She wanted him to be aware of that. Trunks methods of handling her would be much different then anyone else's. He had only curbed his tastes. Now this would be like releasing the jackals. It would be well if Trunks was not at Capsule for a while. The backwash would be unsavory.

Trunks waited in the GR. Pan should be there soon it was almost five. He tried not to think where she was, what she was doing. Starting now on it would be what he wanted.

Pan was flying once again from Mt Paozu. She no longer had on her costume and had scrubbed down, even taking the time to make herself gag. She needed to restock some clothes at her home. She was running out of training gear. She looked down and noticed how her shirt was threadbare. But it was clean and so was she. Pan had taken little time in finding her next wiling jerk. Unfortunately, he wasn't a member of the Yakuza. Poor John. She laughed at her pun. His name really had been John. Her humor made the flight back to Capsule less ominous. Bulma would have most likely given Trunks an earful. She really doubted he would be so surprised. All the fear of him stopping her, interfering was a moot point. She actually was curious. She might get to see what Trunks had to offer. Dangerous as it was to tempt a Saiyan, perhaps she would get a taste.

Pan wasn't sure what had bolstered her courage. Maybe it was the early morning tryst she with Yamucha. They all stemmed from her fantasy, of the one Z-fighter, the only one she wanted. He was the one she was waiting for. However, she still had her agenda. She had to enter her code to lower the gravity. He was waiting. She powered up restore the gravity and waited for his attack.

Trunks wasted no time in firing a blast at Pan. He was not going to give her hand to hand combat. That would be a mistake. She dodged him, and sent a Ki ball back to him. He reflected it easily and continued an onslaught of blasts. HE would not let her get close to him. He jumped his level to SSJ2 not bothering to even let her think she had a chance. He wouldn't even let her catch her breath.

Fuck, fuck, I can't keep up with him. She thought rapidly. She wasn't thinking right, he wasn't acting like Trunks. She was just dodging, trying not to get hit; but was poorly managing that. Twice he had nicked her side. Her threadbare shirt was ripped. Pan had only been in the GR for 8 minutes, running for her life in the large dome, when she flipped backwards to try to send a Kamehameha wave directly at him. However, he seemed to know where she was going to land and had maneuvered his hands in a way to suggest his Burning attack. Her eyes widened as the energy sphere grew larger then half the dome which was consuming her before he even released it. The dome shook as she blocked and burned her arms. It rebounded pass her and ricochet off the curvature of the room and slammed her to ground from behind.

Pan opened her eyes, and saw blue ones staring back at her. HE had a stupid smile on his face. She felt like she had been slammed by a Mack truck. Pan tried to sit up and just couldn't summon the strength. She was still lying on the floor of the GR. "Dammit Trunks I think I need a sensu bean. She could barely move her arms. He put a wallop on her.

"Good, I guess you can't move to well then? He asked, still looking down at her with a dumb grin on his face. "What the fuck, you could have warned me you wanted to kill me." She cried out; sounding so much like her old bratty self.

"I don't want you dead Pan, on the contrary I need you very much alive. However, I do require you're um incapacitated. Yes that's a good word, or maybe a better description would be without so much extra Ki."

She rolled her eyes mentally. She couldn't seem to do much more than lie on the ground. Trunks wasn't letting her up anyhow.

Fuck! She thought again. They would never be on the same level if he could take her out before she had a chance to do anything to change his mind.

"Okay, I get it. You know. Now get me a damn bean." she tried to yell.

"Tsk tsk. Oh no, no bean. I hate repeating myself Pan," Trunks bent down very low to her ear and whispered, "I like when you don't have all that energy," he explained to her as he flicked his tongue in her ear.

He sat down next to Pan, his back to the wall of the Room. HE pulled her to him and had her sitting with her head in his lap. He pulled her hair out of the ponytail and she meeped. Even that hurt. "Shh, shh Pan it will be okay."

Trunks slowly brushed his fingers, trying to get the few knots out her long hair. She tried controlling her breathing. Her mind was in an uproar. What is he doing? She wondered.

Her hair was cascading over his legs on to the floor. Her head was in his lap and her body stretched out perpendicular to his. Trunks tilted his head back for a minute and took a deep breath. And then began to manipulate his own Ki. HE could invert his KI just as well as she. He could draw anyone to him. Pan opened her eyes; she could sense the change; largely because she was reacting to him. She couldn't move a finger but yet she could feel the pull of attraction.

Trunks reached out his hand and pulled up form neck of her shirt and pulled the flimsy material off. She looked up to his face and kept seeing his beneficent smile. She wanted to slap it off him.

He could pick up on her ire, but knew she couldn't lift a hand to stop him. He doubted if she really wanted to. "Pan, Pan what's the matter? Why do I feel such anger from you?"

She cleared her throat, it was becoming dry. She swallowed, and tasted her own coppery blood. "I hate that look on your face." She whispered mutely.

He tried not to smirk. She would always give him a fight. How nice he thought. Then Trunks smiled. His beautiful smile. Then frowned. He looked down at her body, and ripped her sports bra off of her. The thick material braised her skin. "Oh" she got out wondering where her voice had gone. Damn she still couldn't move.

No longer covered her ample breast fully exposed to him and he laid his head back against the wall. If she didn't know him better, she thought he was counting. The lull of his pheromones had abated some, and feeling was coming back to her fingers, but nowhere else yet.

Trunks pulled her ups quickly in front of him and she managed another meep. Now her back was up against his chest she was upright and she felt the room spin. Her head flopped to the side and Trunks brushed her hair off her neck with his face; resting his chin lightly on her exposed neck. He then captured each breast in either hand and cupped them. Pans mouth opened and a breath escaped. Next, he tweaked one side and received a moan. Trunks increased his pressure of his hold and rubbed each one making her body react to this though she could do nothing.

Pan fervently prayed that her hands would come back to life. She wanted to squeeze something in them. She wanted to twist around and do something.

"Ah Pan you like this don't you? Tell me you do." He whispered to her ear.

She closed her eyes, never knowing he was this sadistic. This was the person his mother described today. And damn if she couldn't do anything back. She couldn't give back a thing.

"I want to to have feeling again Trunks." She got out.

He stopped playing with her breast, for a moment, as though contemplating her request. "I guess I did put you down kind of hard."

"Yes" was all she could manage

He pulled her up with him as he stood. He then threw her over one shoulder and carried her out of the GR. He took her to his room and threw her down on his large bed. Trunks could wait a little longer for her to get some feeling back into her body. He didn't want her totally incapacitated. But he did want her.

How ironic he thought, I hadn't wanted to feel this way about her three months ago. I guess these are just the things that we do. He smirked, and watched her fall to sleep. She would be no use to him in this state. Though spitting mad was not going to work either. But he knew a trick that would keep her settled. He traced a finger down her neck. He had no qualms marring her there. Pan's neck was lovely. Trunks felt how strong her pulse had been there. It was the fastest way to pull Ki from her.


	10. Saiyan , Ah my Kami

Bulma set her alarm early. She ate a light dinner and went to bed; grateful that her side of the house was separated by Ki shields. She would be heading up her company again for a time. She was going to get there early tomorrow. Half of her mind was sorry she let Goten and Bra go off while she was left with Trunks and Pan. Bulma's only reassurance was that Trunks' maturity over the years would keep him in check. He handled his duality well; perhaps he can handle Pan's just as well. The other half of her mind was glad she didn't have to answer to anyone else. Goten and Bra had not suffered these pubescent urges. It seemed that Saiyans always seem to 'mate' up with ones similar to themselves. She wanted no part of Trunks or Pan. Once in a lifetime had been crazy enough. Though remembering her days with Vegeta caused her to miss him; she had to keep busy. Bulma would not mind getting back at Capsule Corporation for a while. Maybe she would stay at the headquarters suite. She would have less to fret over; leaving it to Trunks and Pan to work it out.

As Bulma was drifting off to sleep, thinking of her Prince, Pan was beginning to stir. Trunks had eaten dinner; but brought a few sandwiches up to his room. He could lower her Ki, but it never sat well to starve a Saiyan. Trunks remembered the few Saiyans he had 'played' with; one could and should never deprive them of food. The physiology, as much as he could reason; Ki would regenerate in Saiyans, and each drain would cause the Ki to regenerate stronger. Saiyans would become stronger in two ways: outwardly physically and internal spirituality. Saiyans were lucky they didn't always have to meditate or train to increase these powers; they could be brought to brinks of death; sexual exasperation, or undue stressors. It was amazing how every aspect of life would help his race get stronger. How lucky for them.

She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. Trunks was a little ways from the bed sitting in a chair. She stretched her limbs, checking for any injury; happy to have feeling again. She wondered if she should feel guilty for deceiving him; however, she remembered what he had begun to do in the GR. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing a large white T-shirt. At least he had the kindness to cover her up. She noticed his solemn look, and wondered if he was sorry for what had happened hours ago. A check of his alarm read 11:45 PM. He brought a tray to her on the bed with a stack of sandwiches. The gesture made her smile. He took the time to make chicken salad, PB&J, and two grilled cheeses. They were her favorites. Guilt she expected came. She hadn't been the most open about what she had been up to; though who would have expected her to be? But he had been trying to make sure that she was being taken care of. She knew he cared for her; she had brought this on them. If he had not cared, what would she have woken up too? However, a memory tickled her mind. Trunks had always had a caring nature to him; especially where she had been concerned. Perhaps she would show him how grateful she was for that?

He paid no mind to her as she ate the sandwiches. Trunks wanted, needed her calm and relaxed. Soon Pan would understand his intentions which were twofold. He wasn't totally sure of all he wanted; but he would start slow and see where it might lead them. One thing he would teach her how to live without taking blood to get KI from someone. Secondly, he was going to let her experience all the ways in which she could increase her KI without taking it at all. Trunks did have one fear and that was not being able to control himself when it came to her. They already sheared too many likes; he was thankful that she had been so much younger than he. He couldn't imagine having her at this stage of life when he had been her age. Their parents might have disowned them. He laughed a little aloud thinking about the havoc they might have created if they were both 18. Hell he still might find that thirteen years might not make a damn bit of difference for him. What would Gohan, Goku and his father come home too?

She was finishing up her snack, and noticed a drink on the table next to him. He saw her looking and he tossed the bottle to her. Pan drank it in once gulp and decided to leave the bed to test her leg strength. She still hadn't begun to feel herself after the razing her gave her.

Trunks hadn't spoken to her as he watched her like a hawk though. Pan headed toward his adjoined bathroom, wondering how he could be so quiet. She felt like a long talk was coming. Too many times he tried to lecture her after they sparred. However, that had been when she was younger. She let her guard drop, because this was a normal way for them, though he had not trained with her since she had been fifteen. At that time her world had begun to take on a different shape. Her dreams began at fifteen and, well it had brought her to where they were now. Then she remembered Yamucha. That had been the first time she had let anyone touch her in that way. It warmed her, but not in an affection way toward him, but of the way she felt when Trunks had grabbed her breasts. What she would have given for him to have been the one this morning. Maybe it could have been if she hadn't run out of the house so early this morning, intent on punishing Yamucha; funny how things work out.

Pan looked at herself in the mirror; trying to see if she looked different. She had no a stitch of makeup, but her skin glowed. That was the genes of a Saiyan. She grabbed his brush from and drawer, and brushed her hair out. She looked down to see if Trunks had a hair band. However, they weren't in the drawers. She opened the cabinet and saw a jar of them... She laughed wondering if he would let his hair grow a little longer; she kind of would like to see it pulled back again. He looked a lot like Vegeta when he did that. Pan noticed behind the jar a few boxes of black hair dye. Wonder why he has these? I have never seen his hair black.

A knock on the bathroom door startled her. She smiled though; she hadn't snooped in is bathroom since her and Bra did years ago." Ill be right out Trunks." She hollered out. Quickly, she began to pull her hair back into a ponytail. That was when she noticed two small bruises on her neck. She climbed up on the counter to get a look at them. She touched them and noticed the seemed more like small burn marks. Measuring them to her finger tips, they were just a little bigger than her pointer and middle finger. Hmm, maybe some burns from his last attack. They didn't hurt. She shrugged her shoulder climbed off the counter and left the room.

Trunks was standing just a few feet from the door. He appraised Pan's hair, and noticed that he could see the two marks on her neck. He put a hand up to her.

"I know, I guess that last attack burned me some, but I don't seem to have any ill affects." She gave him an earnest look. She had prepared herself for their talk she knew was coming.

Trunks hadn't let go of her neck. He just looked at Pan, looking for a clue, for which she appeared to have none. Maybe she wasn't like he had been; she looked as innocent as ever to him. That excited him a little more than it normally would. Time to find out, he thought. Trunks pulled her up to him and began to kiss her.

Pan had a nano second before her brain kicked in; thankful she had none of those awkward blushes that usually happened when a kiss could first began. She couldn't help but think about the heated kisses she initiated earlier that day. She mused because she thought Yamucha knew how to kiss; apparently Trunks knew how to really kiss. I guess we aren't going to talk, she mused. It was perhaps the longest kiss she had ever had.

Trunks had one hand around her neck and the other started to pull up his T-shirt that she was wearing. His Ki soared, then he introverted it; this was a natural progression when Saiyans partook and fraternizing. Even humans would increase their inner Chi, when sexual exchanges occurred. However, he was about to take it to another level.

He sensed her response, she loved every moment. That just confirmed that their attraction had always been there. He broke the kiss pulled the shirt over her had, her lips were swollen from the kiss, her eyes were dilated and he sensed her it own Ki. He grabbed both hands and pulled her toward him and he sat down in his chair. "Pan, show me how you give a lap dance."

She stared at him astonished. She found no words, was he kidding her now?

Trunks stood up and put his hand back on her neck, placing his pointer and middle finger on the spots that were there; he closed his eyes and she could feel little jolt then a drop of energy. Her eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to give me a lap dance, do you want music?" Trunks pulled out his cell phone, and hit play on his playlist. The music began very low, with a steady beat. He sat back down and gave her a look of anticipation. "Let me explain, you are going to show me everything that you have been doing. We're going to start here in my room, and then we're going to your job and I'm going to watch you there. Now don't give me that look, you are going to do what I ask. You're going to continue to do what I ask until you beg to do what I'm asking you." He gave her a look that was his family's line patented stare.

"Why?" She breathed out. She felt a little lightheaded, her breathing was slightly labored, and her senses were all over the place.

"Shh, Pan you are wasting your energy. I know you feel like doing this. I don't want to make you. You have been a very naughty girl. So show me how bad you have been." He cajoled and reprimanded her at the same time. Trunks raised his Ki a little more and was going to start enticing her if she didn't react to his liking.

"You're doing this, how without biting?" She complained, feeling hypnotic but still fighting it. She was scared to show him anything. She didn't want him punishing her. She couldn't even think straight, how could she turn this around on him? He was doing something to her she couldn't even fight.

He sighed, "Blood? Ah Pan we aren't vampires. We have blood lust, yes but that is the love of battle. You're not craving blood, only Ki. The thing is it is part of our libido. Eventually you can use this energy; however, its use is in the conquest not in a fight. Does that make sense?"

"No, I want power; I love the energy drain I love to feel powerful. I am not looking for a conquest." She told him confused. The music changed tempo and she felt more than just naked.

He stood up again, he put two fingers on her neck, and he pulled a little more energy from her, "see now you feel weaker, but you also feel very drunk. It feels like you would do anything and it wouldn't matter. Am I right?"

"Trunks…" she moaned out his name. She had never felt more vulnerable.

"See Pan it's like a drug. Now I am going to give you back some of my Ki in the same way." Trunks then sent his KI back into Pan the same way. "Now this should feel like a jolt, like pure ecstasy. Not draining but a rush, however you still feel even more aroused." He then started to kiss the spot where his fingers had been. Then he moved up her chin and then began to kiss Pan, more fervently than the first time.

Energized now, she kissed him back. Kami she wanted him. Trunks felt her surge and wondered if she would comply now. He really didn't want her limp and doll- like. He had to find that balance so that she would willingly do as he wished, even if he hadn't requested it. That would come later though.

"Now give me my dance." He sat back down, turned the music up a little louder.

She laughed to herself. Pan had not a thing to be ashamed of. Though she wasn't use to dancing naked in front of customers at the club, But for him, she would allow it. She was too excited from everything to worry. Some things were starting to make sense.

Pan straddled his legs, leaned toward him, and rubbed her breast near his face. Her hands she placed on his thighs as she rocked her ass up and down. She turned around quickly to give him a view of her taught behind. She smiled a smile when she felt his hands lightly cup her cheeks. Trunks then grabbed her waist to turn her back around to him, and then he licked her left nipple. "Oh, yes" she exclaimed, this being a first.

Fuck! He thought this is going to get out of control fast, "Panny is this what you do?"

She tried to control her breathing, he had stopped touching her breast and she felt like he had ripped a piece of her soul away. "No, I am never naked, I don't let them touch me too much." She cried thoughts of what Yamucha had done burned hot. She so wanted Trunks to do that to her, she needed that memory wiped away. She couldn't tell Trunks that though.

He seemed to like her answer. He flicked his tongue again on her other breast. She thought of how she was going to enjoy this. Then the music stopped. She opened her eyes, slightly let down from the loss of contact. Trunks stood up and then asked her, "When do you take their energy? Do you go into the private rooms?" He growled out the question.

"No! Trunks I don't go in there, I, we go out back, I don't use the rooms. No one sees what happens."

"You go out back? Like some fucking dog? And what, what do you do Pan?" he wasn't sure why he had gotten so angry. He wasn't sure what he hoped that she did to bite them.

"'I'll show you." She cried plaintively, she couldn't help but feel sorry for what she had been doing. He somehow was making her feel bad. She was just like him, how could he be mad at her for doing this?

Trunks put his head back and stared at the ceiling. He counted back from ten. He sat back down not to look threatening. Trunks had no cause to be mad at her, except that he was. 'Panny, Panny, I, what do you do in back?" he asked again, using a softer voice.

"Stand up" she ordered him. He stood in front of her and she began to undo his pants, grateful they were Gi pants and not his work ones. Prolonging this was killing her on so many levels and she was feeling like she was ablaze inside. It was a very unfamiliar feeling.

Oh my Kami she thought. Trunks was not quite like the other boys. She was trying not to giggle. It must be a Sayian thing she mused. She never tried to watch when Goten and her grandfather would run naked to dive in the outside hot tub at home. Her father was always so modest. The first time she had seen another male's penis was in a book at school. Most images were of small appendages resting in a mass of curly hair. Saiyans were not made that way. Their body hair was scarce, except for their eyebrows and head. And there was nothing small about appendages soft or erect. And Trunks was very erect. She had hoped though to see dark lavender curls. But he was bare. Not quite like Yamucha. Damn she thought she had to stop thinking about that old fucker.

Trunks began to figure out what Pan might have been doing. Though he seriously prayed that she wouldn't bite him there; he couldn't imagine the pain that that would cause. Before he could say anything, Pan grabbed at his base, and licked the underside. He brought his head down to watch her. She held him nicely, pulling on his length and she licked the head. She bobbed back down her hand getting wetter from her saliva.

"Mmmmm." He said, relishing in her technique.

The loss of control she felt before left; the satisfaction, the thrill, she felt superior again. For the next while she was in charge nothing could take away this moment.

Trunks had not enjoyed a blow-job for a long time. Most couldn't take him; he wondered how long she would give this a go. Pan was a tenacious imp. Fuck he loved this. Trunks was being too tame. He couldn't wait to show her what he would do to get power. Trunks couldn't wait to begin with his kind of hunt, though he should be trying to curb her escapades. He doubted that that would be the first order of business. Even now, he was thinking too much instead of enjoying how well she could take his cock down her throat.

Pan knew Trunks still had complete control. Trunks was enjoying himself but was not going to cum that quickly. He proscribed himself too well. She gave up trying to make him cum at the same time she fed. It would be his loss. She grinned at her humor. The strain of his legs made locating his femoral vein too easy. His musculature was well defined. She took her pointer finger and pulled up her Ki, the small beam of energy burned into his leg. However, the skin remained unblemished. She would have to increase the stream in order to cut through his skin to get to the vein.

"Hey?" he questioned as he looked down to see the small flash of blue.

"Damn Pan don't try to cut my dick off!" She couldn't help but laugh at that,

'How the fuck did that become funny?" he questioned her. She pulled her mouth from him, but continued to stroke his length. "I am not trying to cut anything off. You told me to show you what I did. I am trying too."

"Crap you cut into their leg?"

"Not usually, I bite them there; I just didn't think it would be easy to break your skin. Normally I would finish by jerking them off and then bite into the femoral. I only used Ki to seal the vein. You are made of tougher stuff then normal guys.

"Okay, Okay stop." He told her perturbed.

"But Trunks, I thought you wanted me to show you what I do, and then you wanted to see me do it at the club too…" she pouted to him.

He knew that she would be this way. Thank the universe that they hadn't been the same age. He wouldn't have been so sure of himself so long ago with her to keep him in check. "I can't let you bite me in the vein Pan. You are not going to take my blood and my energy. I want you to try not to bite at all."

"How does that work?" she questioned.

"You use your own Ki to pull back. You have to be able to touch the person, usually in a strong area where Ki is centralized." He explained best he could. Pan's neck for one had a strong pulse; the femoral was a good place, but not a vein it would have to be the artery there. The neck, the chest, the arms are good places.

"Oh, like Yamucha's wrist; he had centralized his energy into his Wolf Fist, and I bit into his wrist… I could have taken it without biting?" she asked, then realized her mistake.

Trunks dropped the earnest look on his face. He began to burn with a fury that he couldn't even remember the last he felt so enraged. He tried counting backwards, and that was not working to calm his mind. Maybe it wasn't what he was thinking. "Pan, Pan, please tell me that you haven't, tell me that all you did was bite Yamucha. Please Pan tell me that." He begged her.

The only thing Pan could think have was Yamucha's request, don't let him kill me, and she really didn't want Trunks to kill Yamucha. "Trunks, I went over there to yell at him yesterday. I went over there to see if he was part of the Yakuza. I couldn't help it I wanted his power, I had to have it. I knew it would be stronger than any other…" she pleaded her case trying not to give him play by play of what had occurred. She doubted if she could stop Trunks from killing the old guy.

"So you bit his wrist?" Trunks looked Pan in her eyes needing to see her confirmation.

"I had to see if he was tattooed, that's the best confirmation. I had never seen him without being dressed…. Trunks," she stumbled over her words.

He looked and saw how scared she was. Maybe she was scared of his anger, or was she scared for Yamucha. He couldn't tell. He knew she would have been mad at Yamucha if that was the reason why Trunks had found out about the Club, perhaps she attacked him? Now she was scared, perhaps because Pan had attacked a friend. Trunks tried counting again. He settled down slightly, but he was still really mad at her, and he was only beginning to understand why. It was not because she was doing this; he didn't realize how he wanted her to be doing this with him; maybe.

Pan was so scared. She had never felt him so angered and hurt. His Ki was no longer an aphrodisiac. And she felt like that little girl when they searched for the Black star dragon balls. Every time she would get into trouble it was like she was killing him. She couldn't let him feel so bad, it was not his fault. Pan couldn't help it, every time she would disappoint him she would throw herself and wrap her arms around him wanting him to know that she didn't mean to do what ever it had been that she had done wrong. She also needed from him what she had been afraid of. She never wanted to tempt the Saiyan. She wasn't sure why that would frighten her; however, fear abated, and was replaced by something she couldn't describe.

Trunks jumped when she threw herself into his arms. This scenario was not what he had in mind when he started this. He had been so afraid that he had lost his connection to her. After the funeral she was so cold. She had deceived him, and lied. She had begun to hunt and feed, throwing herself at men, she was growing up and having all the pangs that a Saiyan could sometimes face. Now she was acting like that little girl that had let her best friend down. Then he remembered how well she sucked his cock, and wondered how the hell she could take him on such a roller coaster. Then he felt her Ki.

"You are fucking good. I'll give you that. You are using our relationship against me Pan. You must really want a taste of my energy. Poor Yamucha, I bet he never had a chance."

Pan smirked at him. "I can't help it. I do feel bad, I hate disappointing you, but I can't help how I feel now, and what I want." She explained.

Trunks couldn't regret what he was going to do. He had already come to terms with his actions yesterday. He was right on one point, he couldn't let her have the upper hand until she was under control, and she was dangerous.

Trunks held her to him and he powered up. That was the only option, he had to be physically stronger then her. She was still holding his waist when he went Super Saiyan. He gripped her neck with both hands. Pan looked up to see his turquoise blue eyes. He always looked more like Vegeta with his hair off his face. The natural menacing look of a Super Saiyan still made her feel safe though, even though he held her in a choke hold. If he had not been so inflamed by her actions he might be sorry, as it was, he was not mad, but desperate to control the situation. Pan was too strong too capable for him to let his guard down with her. He pulled her Ki from her. He was not going to blast it out of her this time.

Pan thought that if she had felt drained before it was nothing compared to this. She felt fuzzy, and pliable, but then just when she thought he was going to let her pass out, he began to push Ki energy back inside. It hit so fast, all inhibitions left.

Trunks flew them to his bed before she collapsed on the floor. He quickly dropped out of his Saiyan form and hovered over her on the bed. Trunks kissed her again; it was quick, because her breasts seemed to be more interesting to him. Trunks didn't know if he would tell her how he loved how her breast had developed. Damn, he had watched her grow up; somehow that could give him claim to her.

Pan braced herself, for she wasn't this turned on yesterday, and that almost undid her. She felt the air change even further. Trunks was doing it again, inverting his energy. She let her thoughts go as she inverted hers. He wouldn't control everything. Lesson learned she thought, and then no thoughts remained as he delved his tongue parting her lips.

Her essence and his saliva made her wet, he smiled as he pulled from her, he could feel her disappointment. "Nah" she whimper out.

He quickly kissed her again, not wanting to have protests over anything. Against her lips, he said, "pull your legs up."

His groin was so close to hers, his she could feel his hardness rest on her stomach. Trunks took his thumb and rubbed down her slit, then positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. Trunks pushed in slightly and hesitated. He looked back up to see her eyes closed. Trunks moved forward sliding deeper inside. Then he met up to her face and captured her lips in a kiss; going deeper inside till he had fully sheathed his cock deep inside Pan.

"Oh" she protested against his mouth. His head dropped to her neck as he kept stroking inside her. How he wanted to kiss her but her breast were beckoning him. He caused them to juggle with each thrust. He managed to bite softly on to one. Trunks pulled it up, on an upward thrust. Pan nearly deafened him.

"Shh, baby, love this." He whispered out.

Baby? Fuck that! Pan squeezed down on his cock, stopping him on his thrust. He looked into her eyes questioning why she stopped silently.

"Don't call me Baby" she seethed.

Trunks powered up, making her fight meaningless, he hadn't transformed but he was close, "okay, bitch love this." Then he powered up to SSJ.

He pounded harder into a few more times, knowing how much larger he had become.

"Trunks!" she yelled.

He could feel how this was making her wetter, her body was responding to his girth and length.

"Yeah, Panny, fucking cum some more"

"Trunks, you're so big. Damn Trunks!"

"You feel that? You are so tight" he breathed out; deciding to grab a breast again, only lathering it with his tongue.

"Power down, I can't take the heat." She asked of him between moans and yelling.

He realized that she couldn't match him in transformation, and though he liked the feeling, he lowered down back to normal. She breathed a sigh, but somehow it didn't matter he was still going deep inside her.

"I've... never ... done this Trunks, I Trunks…" Pan's head shaked from side to side.

He had felt how tight her body was, he was taking her to an edge. He knew that she had never gone this far before. He was bound and determined to take her even further.

Pan was closer to falling over that edge, when he pulled away form her; holding her hips he thrusted fast but shallow. His thumb rubbed hard on her hidden clit.

"Ah, Trunks" she yelped and bucked up her hips, causing his manhood to connect deeply inside of her again.

Trunks pulled out completely, Pan emitted a whimper. He could help the smile he felt at her little cries from the loss on contact. He lay on his side and pushed Pan on hers, facing away, "what?" she questioned not knowing what was next.

He parted her legs and from behind reinserted himself. His movements started to twist the sheets, but he would be better able to rub her clit and be deep inside. The intensity of this new position had her panting. She tried hard to keep raising he Ki against his. At her neck he whispered, "Pan keep trying, ba...fuck I wan to call you something, is there anything I can say that won't make you so mad?" he asked he had never had this problem before.

Even in the middle of feeling so damn amazing, he was still concerned for her. How in the world was he ever a lady-killer? Then it hit her… Trunks was considerate, he was amazing and he knew what he was doing to make woman be in ecstasy he was sweet at the same time? But she that pissed her off too, "I don't wan tot be a baby, It makes me think you don't know my name… Trunks you use to call all your girlfriends baby, never by their name…" she bit down on her lip as she said that.

Trunks wanted to stop and reassure her, fuck it to have Panny touch his senses this way. It wasn't his fault; they liked him to call them baby. Pan wasn't no one s baby. But she was messing with his heart now too, "How about bitch? You didn't complain about that."

Pan rolled her eyes and counted. She charged her Ki and looked over at his wrist that was balancing him in front of her. Trunks was not mindful as he kept thrusting from behind, though he slowed the rubbing of her clit, he was pushing her down on his cock instead.

At a building of energy, knowing she was going to cum she decided what to do. She lunged forward and grabbed on his wrist, biting down.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he felt the pangs of her canines clamping down on his skin, he tried to send energy stream to her so that she wouldn't take his blood into her mouth. They had exchanged too much sexual energy. He powered up his body expelling all the energy he had in him. He was able to pull her from her mouth, he noticed blood in her mouth, but there was not a puncture on his wrist. That's when noticed that she was only locked on him using her technique but not drawing blood. She could pull Ki out by her mouth. The blood was her gums bleeding form his actions.

At SSj2 he knew she would not be able to get close to him with out hurting, so he dropped down. He couldn't tell how hurt she was physically, but he could fix that, he couldn't have her mentally upset. He needed to tell her.

"Pan, Pan, I'm sorry, you cant have my blood. That's what I thought you were doing."

"You told me not to, you said it would be bad, I knew I didn't have to take blood too. I just thought it was ok."

"Damn that could make you sick." he told her

"I use to throw up afterwards."

"Fuck" he hit his hand on the bed causing it to rattle.

She shied away form him.

"Pan, don't shy away, come one my little bitch…" he smiled.

"I don't know if I like that" she said

"I will think of a better name to call you" he promised her

"Pan, Panny, sweetie, I don't know just not baby."

"Sweetie?" he asked checking

"I never heard you say it, except to me when I was very little."

"Okay. Sweetie, I am still very hard and want your pussy, you think I could make love to you some more, we have a lot to do today." He asked on his smith baritone.

'Pan sat up to look at him, 'you're kidding me that's how you want to use it?" she looked at him seriously.

Trunks jumped up and kissed her again,

She giggled at this, her teeth on his lips, and then he pulled back quickly, grabbing his mouth. He rubbed his fingers through his mouth and then pulled his fingers out looking for traces of blood.

"Pan go wash your mouth out" he ordered her.

Pan jumped quickly out the bed, more scared then before.

He had to tell her he reminded himself again. Pan was back and slid back down on the bed. "You're beautiful," he said without thinking.

This made her blush. He only smiled, "Pan are you all right?" he asked out of concern.

"Yeah I bit my tongue, it stopped bleeding, and can we still kiss?" she asked him earnestly.

"Give it a moment, you will heal very fast. Trunks then touched her neck, he sent a strong beam of energy to her, she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling it gave her.

"Pan, were exchanging too much sexual energy, if we were to exchange blood, we could end up it's a Saiyan thing, its possible it could bind us like blood brothers.

"Blood brothers? Where did that come from?" she asked perplexed by that.

"Not really blood brothers, blood bonded. It's a mating custom. I don't know how binding but my parents, my father spoke of. Its like a form of binding two souls together." Trunks was trying his best to explain it.

"Trunks I have taken blood form countless men. And I don't have any thing with them; most have been killed off by the Yakuza. It cant be so binding as you say."

She looked at him hoping that that was not a case. Maybe she was just too human

"I don't know for sure, maybe because you weren't really involved, you said yourself you jerked them off and then bit them. You've never been involved, part of the act? I mean you have never had sex!" his voice hitched when he suggested this reasoning.

"I don't want to hear about any of those me, I'm serious. Anything you do from now I will be there. I wont have you going off doing anything like that without me." He looked away from her counting again to stop his anger. How many times has she caused him to lose it? He wondered?

"You really want to be with me, you not going to stop me?" she really had to hear this. They didn't seem to be having sex anymore. Though how the were going form sex to talking she wondered if they would ever have a complete orgasm.

"What?" he asked her.

"I asked if you really want to go with me to the club and see what I do with other men. I don't get it." She asked again.

"Yes I want to be with you, I want to feel you see you, I" he put a hand over his face; "You'll see. I will help you; teach you how to get their Ki without blood, for one thing. Ill show you how to get what you really want. And Yes Pan we are going to complete an orgasm." He smirked and kissed her again.

The room began to heat up as Pan felt a wave of energy radiate. Trunks was pushing his KI away from him. He latched on to her neck and pulled hers form her too. Then he removed his lips form her neck and kissed her again. She tasted like peppermint toothpaste. Trunks began to pull the Ki energy back into him. Trunks rose up and found her still wet. Trunks had no intention of holding back as he felt closeness to her. She opened up to him. She was pushing herself out to him. She tasted sweet. He kept kissing her, sometimes licking her neck. He was slow and sensuous.

Pan became lost in his lovemaking. She loved how he kept making her feel. Hard or soft he was taking her to places she never could reach through masturbation, or consuming Ki; even sparring was not this euphoric.

He sensed it. He was so close. It had been a while since he had felt this complete. "Sweetie, I am going to cum," Trunks spoke softly to her.

She was surprised how that affected her. She felt herself fall. "Oh Trunks,"

She could feel him expel. He kissed her hard, his energy nearly spent. He had taken it out of him so that he could rest. He had spent a long time awake and he wanted to rest before they would go out later.

"Trunks, Trunks…" Pan kept repeating his name. She seemed unable to say much. She could feel all her energy dissipating. He was doing that she thought. "Trun…." She never finished.

"Woman..." was the last word she heard. Trunks had wrapped her in his arms, and pulled her to him. Like so many times before this, Kami I need her… then Trunks went to sleep.


	11. Saiyan what is your pleasure?

Trunks woke up first; he was filled with great anticipation. He loved waking up after expelling his energy. This Sayian healing factor worked wonders; he felt great. Perhaps, he had deprived himself for too long, he had let work life interfere with living. He looked at Pan's mussed hair. It's black strands were long and lustrous. He leaned over to her and kissed her shoulder blade and wondered how she would respond if he had admitted to her that she had been the only woman he had ever woken up with. He had never spent a full night with anyone except for when Bra would have nightmares or when he and Goten had been very young. No, Pan had been the only person he had ever spent an entire night. He laughed at himself at the wonderment of that. It was a happy feeling, for he remembered the first time, he had been duped to baby sit Pan and Bra. Bra had curled up and slept in Pan's bed. Pan wouldn't let Trunks tuck her in, she had to keep hearing the stories he had been telling them. Her favorite was when he and Goten had battled Broyli with Videl and Gohan. He would make up silly things to embellish the story and she would correct him, having heard it so many times from everyone. Finally, she had fallen asleep on his chest. Gohan had woken him when he and Videl had returned home that night. "I'm fine," he had told Gohan and rolled to his side, careful that Pan stayed tucked to him, safe in the crook of his arms on the large couch. Gohan hadn't tried to bother them again as they slept. Trunks doubted Pan had remembered that, but he had stored it away. He didn't have an attraction to her that had been perverse; it was just a comfort to him. He never tried to analyze it before, except now, now sleeping with Pan had taken on a different meaning for him. It would never be that sweet innocent thing, like a big brother or father keeping his child safe at night. Though truthfully, it was her keeping him safe. Trunks might not ever admit to her before, but she gave him solace and peace; maybe one day he would.

Trunks was hungry for food, but he but he would curb that until Pan awoken. He got up and went to the bathroom. He pulled his brush through his hair, and once again thought of Pan's black locks. He bent under to the counter and grabbed a box a black dye. He carefully took the gloves out, and then he mixed the dye with the activator, and proceeded to cover his lavender hair. He checked the clock next to his bed. He noticed that Pan still hadn't moved. Heh, - she could sleep as deep as any Saiyan. He was grateful that she hadn't gotten up at an ungodly hour. They had been up and busy at 4 AM. Trunks next went to his medicine cabinet. There inside was a small box of facial hair dye. He had learned long ago not to use the same dye for his head and eyebrows. Trunks checked the time again; Pan was in the same position as before. She was out- he mused- Trunks grabbed a tissue and wiped a drip off his brow. There was no stain on his skin. He wondered what Pan's reaction would be to this little change. That made him chuckle; he was actually happy and excited about today. It had been a long time since he had gotten to go out incognito. There would be no flash of lavender. He stepped into the shower to rinse off and shampoo the dye out. Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbed another towel and dried his hair; checking the strands for complete coverage. When he opened the door steam billowed with him. Pan was just beginning to stir.

Trunks crawled up behind her on the bed, and wrapped an arm around her. He kissed her neck, "morning."

"Morning Trunks," Pan greeted him huskily. He picked up a large section of her ponytail, running his fingers through it and noticing that though it appeared black there were shimmering shades of other colors; browns, reds, and sometimes gold strands. Pan yawned and stretched her feet out, "that feels nice."

"You're being very lazy this morning." He quipped. It was amazing to him; how natural it felt; laying with her talking to her. He was thankful he didn't feel awkward, not like a guardian in a traditional sense. Then he started to kiss her shoulder again, and cupping a breast.

"Trunks you're such a dirty old man." She told him

'Hey- I am not," he protested. However, he lightly pinched her nipple and then whispered in her ear, "I am not that old."

"Uh" Pan reacted to him and leaned back over, and Trunks kissed her reverently.

His towel pulled off and he reached down his hand testing Pan's opening; it was wet. He stroked himself and guided his cock inside her again.

Pan had not completely opened her eyes, and when Trunks had touched her lips she closed them tighter in anticipation. She relished in the fact that Sayians only wanted two things in the morning; Sex always came before food.

It was as though she had whispered to him. It wasn't improbable knowledge; sex before food, sex before training. Adding internally; unless of course when there was no sex; Sayians had to eat, love to train, however, Trunks was enjoying sex before anything at this point.

Pan opened her senses; Trunks was not expelling high amounts of Ki, and her power level was normal again, "Ah, Kami," she sighed. Trunks was taking his time, moving deeply and slowly. Then she opened her eyes; to give him that look; to make him move faster.

"Oh, Hey- Who, What the Fuck? Geez Trunks." She yelped scooting away from him. Then she laughed.

Trunks growled his displeasure. He slid closer back to her and delved inside her again. "Don't pull away from me and laugh sweetie," he thrusted deeply inside, loving her guttural moan of pleasure.

"I am not laughing," she breathed out, 'I just didn't expect to see your hair black." She explained between pants.

He chuckled, forgetting for a moment that he had changed his hair color. "Pan, I'll explain later- shut up and make love to me, ne?"

A part of her melted and the other half was set aflame. She would shut the hell up in one second. "Kiss me baby," she ordered him.

Trunks did, but he increased his tempo, explaining in his way that he didn't mind her calling him baby.

They lay side by side both looking up at the ceiling. Dawn had turned to morning, then late morning, and now it was nearing noon. They both looked content.

"So, food or shower Pan?" he asked.

"Are you asking which one I want or which one I want first?" she asked back.

"First" was his short reply.

"I need to pee, and then I need to eat."

"Oh. I will go down and well, breakfast, lunch, or brunch?"

"Yes!" she yelled as she jumped up to go pee.

Trunks laughed, "that's not… Oh ok all three, I get ya."

"Stupid Sayians" she yelled from the bathroom.

Pan sat down and peed. Damn I feel great; then she wiped. Ouch! Ugh, ok I am a little sore there. I guess its to be expected baby- she laughed and flushed the toilet. Pan gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She still looked the same – she smiled and then stuck her tongue out at herself. Next, she checked out her neck, the two 'burn' marks hadn't healed. She washed her hands and thought about asking Trunks about it. Then she left the bathroom running down the stairs. She was starving

After eating, Pan went to find her cell phone. She had left it in her backpack in the GR. She was texting work, explaining she would be late. She then requested a later shift if that was possible. Trunks had discussed this with her. It would be intriguing, a new adventure. The young kid in her eager to go on another adventure with Trunks; the desire for raw Ki had her very excited. They were going to fed together, what ever that was supposed to mean.

However, as Pan waited on a reply text, she began to think about her mom, and then her grandmother. Her eyes teared up slightly; to her this was a clear indication of her humanity; Pan missed everyone greatly. Pull it together, she reprimanded, you don't want Trunks to worry. She promised herself that tomorrow she would take time for herself.

A moment later her phone beeped, a received message:  
Sounds Great! Be expected at 6PM for evening show-

BIG CROWD TONIGHT!

FREE SUSHI BUFFETT!

GIRL GIRLS GIRLS

-Ladies free all the time

-First drink free

"Crap," Pan hated the ads that would come with any texts from the club. She pressed the message button and everything disappeared. She trekked back inside to shower; she started to think about tonight. "Great,' she mumbled. The evening show was larger, that was the one they had wanted her to start working. They hadn't had to press her, they must be thinking of what a coup! She smiled at the double meaning. I wonder what Trunks will think? It will definitely be a coup for us.

Trunks was in the shower when she stepped inside. He grabbed her and kissed her. He stepped back and grabbed the shower gel. He could not wait to lather her breast. He really enjoyed them. "Ah a ta-ta man." She stated

"Hah, not always." He replied," Yours just amaze me."

Pan would just have to get use to these kinds of conversations. She loved how they use to talk, so easy. However, now it was still easy, just not the same context. "I bet, do you remember the first time I teased you with my breast?" she asked. "You were so shocked that I put those keys down my shirt." She laughed.

Trunks stepped up close and squeezed both globes. Kissed her nose and said, you are so right and now look how nice they fit in my hands."

Pan actually blushed, but thought; yeah he loves my breast…. and watched as he rinsed them down and kissed each one.

Pan could only lean back as she pressed his body up to hers. Trunks rubbed each breast, the shower rained down on them. She felt such a longing for him that the need to consume Ki left her. He still hadn't expelled his Ki as he did last night. Fuck she was going to be left so lonely, no amount of energy would replace how she felt right now.

Trunks ran his hands down her body, the water making lubricating his touch. He turned her around and he kneeled behind her. He kissed each perk check of her ass.

He ran his hand down her crack, Pan yelped a surprise.

"Shh, let it go Pan," he whispered to her.

"Oh Kami," she shook with anticipation.

Trunks ran his hand between her legs, spreading then and her opening. Pan's legs spread and she braced her hands to the shower wall in front of her. He stood back up and pulled her back up close to his groin, she powered- up as she felt herself loose the wall as support. She hovered and then found the floor again. Trunks had her firmly by her waist. He pushed her forward at the waist, as though she were touching her toes. She worried for a moment that he was going to invade her ass, and wished they could discuss that…

Trunks tried to remember that Pan was not experienced, though she had really put herself out there. He would try to go slow, and not startle her too much. But he wanted to feel her from this angle.

Trunks used his strength to lift her up and he fit snugly inside of her again.

Pan couldn't figure how she could forget about how sore she was and start to crave. She realized how badly she needed him to fill her again. She wanted to feel that pain, that pleasure. Pan now understood what other women meant; she too felt like she was being properly fucked. She had learned some colorful anecdotes lately; however, this one made sense.

The shower complete, he led her back to the bedroom. The bed looked ominous to her. Trunks was quiet, giving her a look from behind. "Hey help me make the bed?" he asked.

Silently and together they pulled the sheets back and fluffed up the pillows. Pan began to chat about working at six that evening. Trunks tried not to show the thrill that shot through him. Being with Pan, he was beginning to feel like he could forget about the world. He laughed how she use to make him forget work too. She was his Achilles heel.

He checked the time noticing they had about three hours before they had to leave for the night. She caught his look and asked, "Are you hungry?" knowing that look on his face.

Trunks grabbed her hand and they went down stairs.

"Yeah, we probably should eat and then relax until 4:30. We have enough time to dress and get over to West City." He inquired, "What are you wearing to work?  
He asked curious.

Pan shrugged, "I have a costume at work I've wanted to wear, but my thought is, what you were going to wear to match that hair?' she giggled. Not sure she was use to seeing him this way.

Trunks rubbed his hand through his hair. "I am going to go casual, a dress shirt, some boots, and black jeans."

"Yeah, casual, I bet. I have seen your closet. Your casuals are worth more than some people's yearly salary." She quipped.

He wasn't embarrassed by her statement, he loved to look nice and he had the means to dress the best. Trunks went into the kitchen and got his mothers bot to fix a lunch for them. He was not going to cook nor let Pan. He was feeling too good to worry about manual labor.

Back in the living room, Pan had sat down on the one of the couches.

"I usually don't go to strip clubs Pan." He told her.

"Then where do you use to go to 'hunt'?" she asked him

"All over, but I never went to those places unless Goten and I…" he let that statement go. He never needed to pay for woman. He was not going to tell her that.

She only laughed. You know, some of those girls use to go to discos. They would get free drinks, and then began to charge up bills. You would be surprised how many girls are not from those villages, but spoiled brats that party too much. They think its all free, and then they have huge tabs. The make them work it off at host Clubs. Everything leads back to them. They like me because I just work and leave. They make money. "

"Don't think like that, they want to own you too, they are just trying to find an angle,"

He warned her.

"Really? You know I'm not worried, I wanted to take them out one at time, and I was trying to figure out how to do that without having to go too far with one. I wasn't willing to have sex to get what I wanted from them." She explained.

Trunks listened, it explained a lot. But how she thought she was going to get away with moving up without sex, she had been blind. Then he knew that she would have most likely compromised her plan or would have just killed everyone. He assumed that from the beginning. Pan would kill everyone at the club.

"I always fantasized about having sex, stealing energy, killing them. I only accidentally killed a few in the beginning. Before, you know? I didn't engage in any sexual acts when my mom would bring them out to me. I would just bite them. But I thought how I would love to have someone touch me and then I would punish them afterwards. It never felt right though. I didn't like their hands on me. Thy tried kissing men and all I could think of was taking over, putting them under me and draining them. No one there got me excited for sex." She rambled out; trusting in hers and Trunks relationship.

Trunks was transfixed. He wanted to hear more. "Do you like my touch?" he asked showing a small smile.

"Fuck, Dende, Oops sorry. Damn Trunks how can you even ask that? Of course I love your hands on me. I guess because I've always wanted your hands on me. How can I explain this? When we spar, I feel alive. I feel the pain and I love it. I need it. I had forgotten that until the other day. Now, I can't even explain how it feels when you are touching me. I've never felt like this, I had desired for you to do what we have been doing, though with some trepidation." Pan smiled. She had had some fears about tempting a Saiyan. "However, when we fall asleep together, all those times, I know how that feels; I was home safe, warm, and happy. You have always been that to me."

Trunks pulled her up to him and kissed her. Then he pulled her up to him. He felt the same way. She made him feel the same; except the sex part. He could explain it, but would revisit this conversation later with her. "I want to you to know Pan, that sex can be tool. You are a powerful being. It should not surprise you that you wanted those men under you. They were beneath you. They only had one thing that you wanted, even needed. Now though, now I wonder; I don't know you have been very exuberant. Did I get you over the hump?" he inquired.

"The hump? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in confusion.

"You. You know, you have had a taste of sex, I wonder if your aversion to those other men might now have dissipated. It is a powerful thing, sex and Ki. Not just giving blow jobs. I know what a heady thing it is. I know how having an orgasm can rock your foundation. The drive increases." He spoke solemnly. Trunks needed to gauge how far he could push her or needed to push her.

"I don't know, but if I tell you something, it's just because I need to know if it's true, you have to promise not to hurt him" Pan rushed out.

"Hurt him? Who… Ah fuck Pan. What did you do?" he questioned knowing this might not sit well with him.

"You have to promise." She told him again.

He looked her in the eyes, and tried to fathom what had her so upset again. He had a good idea that she was afraid, and for whom she was afraid for had him intrigued and worried. What had happened between Pan and Yamucha? Trunks steeled himself, "I promise." Yesterday, when I flew out to West City, I did what I always do. I barged in on Yamucha, I ripped his clothes off, and he didn't have any tattoos, well except for a cursive B on his shoulder. I sucked him off…" Pan looked up at Trunks face, it was impassive so she continued, "He was not as pliable as those other guys…" she looked back up to see that Trunks was very still and his eyes were closed. Pan wondered, "Trunks?"

"Its okay, Pan keep telling me what happened, I am, I am not mad."

"He laughed, explaining that not all guys are young guns. He was very stoic, I, he was trying very hard not to participate, I had to really push it, he wouldn't relax into it, I couldn't , going after his femoral vein wasn't going to work, and I was starting to crave the energy I felt him building up. Yamucha was pulling all his power up in order not to move. Then, he let it go, I um, we started kissing. Really kissing. No one had ever kissed me like that. I knew I was in a little deeper. I thought I could use this. I knew that someday I would encounter someone who expected more. I had to learn how to handle that."

She stopped talking, because even she realized hat this was not a simple thing. That experience with Yamucha had loomed over her. Up until Trunks had finally erased the images, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Even now, it affected her slightly.

Trunks found him in a conundrum. He didn't want to be mad, he had already been mad about this. So he was counting; breathing steady. He would not raise his Ki, not cause Pan to feel any of his emotions. "Pan, what happened?" he asked as though she was a child. It was the only way he could think.

"He let go, he stopped not feeling. I felt like I had won, but that's not right. He flew us to his bed, and Trunks, I kept thinking that I should have just fought with him, that I had taken this too far. I needed his energy. It was the strongest I had felt, that wasn't Sayian. I told him what I wanted, I asked for his power. HE seemed confused that I asked him." Pan found she couldn't look at Trunks; she crawled into his lap on the couch.

That move, really made Trunks think of her as a child. She had an unsavory story to tell him, and she was scared. Trunks didn't want to remind her that nothing she was explaining was an act of a child. He knew that, but he had to appease some part of his mind.

"Kami, Trunks, he, he, wanted to return the oral favor. I know he was expecting more, I had seduced him. I didn't protest to anything; and it was unbelievable. I could not believe how nice it felt. Nothing I had ever done had made me feel that way. But I could feel his energy, it overruled everything. That was what I really wanted. I pulled away form him and told him what I wanted again, and it was like he finally understood. All the Ki all that energy he concentrated in his wolf fist, he was almost releasing it when I grabbed his wrist, and then it hit me; raw, hot energy. I drained him so fast."

"You didn't try to kill him did you?" Trunks asked he had pushed Pan off his lap.

"No, I was shocked to see that he was still awake, he was smiling and awake. I hit his arm so hard, I felt how much energy I was taking from him, no normal human could have lasted." She said, knowing that Trunks was upset.

"Pan, did you take his blood, Kami tell me~" he raised his voice.

'I don't know, it didn't taste like blood, all I knew was it was powerful." She explained.

"Oh God," he said head down on Pan' lap.

"Trunks what's wrong!" she jumped pulling him up.

"I hope, Pan what happened next?" he whispered.

"I left, he asked me not to let you kill him. I laughed thinking I would never tell you any of this. But Goten found me, and we flew back hear to talk to your mother. I burned off the energy; I wasted everything he had given me. I didn't want Goten to know who, what I had been doing. I powered up as high as I could. The thing is, later, at the club yesterday, I had no qualms about the guy who wanted to go out back with me. I didn't even care. I felt nothing but, I was on automatic pilot. Trunks, the only thing I could think of was coming home and sparring with you. If you hadn't had blasted me, I might have went after you. I wasn't sacred of tempting a Saiyan that's for sure. I was ready this time."

Trunks looked at her silently asking for an explanation.

"I knew when you would react to me, I use to run off," Pan confessed.

"You knew when I was attracted to you? What does that mean?" he asked piqued now.

"Yesterday, in the morning, when we woke up, I knew how much you appreciated the view. Its not the first time I felt your body react to me."

He sat up straight, and looked at her. She had a way of taking him on so many highs and lows. His main worry was that Pan had taken blood form Yamucha. That would have been a very bad thing. Pan would not have a bond to that man. Trunks would kill him.

"You have grown up so much; I have been attracted to you. I've, always has some form of attraction to you."

"Trunks, it use to make me nervous, I knew that I wasn't ready to respond to you. I could have yesterday morning. I don't think you would have minded either." She explained her thoughts about yesterday morning to him.

"No, I don think I would have, but then I had to hear a whole lot more from my mother. She was worried you know," he explained

"I know." she apologized.

"I don't think I took you over the hump." He concluded, cupping his chin in his hand.

"What do you mean now?"

"I think Yamucha did. You never once told me that you didn't like what he was doing, though I might worry about your predilection for old men." He chuckled

"Hey, wait, I guess I do have a thing for dirty old men, I mean I love you…." She said, feeling weird.

He smiled a little smile. It was the one he had when he wasn't mad at her. Hopefully, he wouldn't find the need to kill Yamucha. It really had not been his fault.

"You're right, it wasn't Yamaha's fault." He agreed with her

"How did you?" She asked confused that he knew what she had been thinking.

Trunks didn't answer her. He grabbed her and kissed her. Trunks felt the stirrings of desire soar, but he wanted to rest. He was going to give them a night of pure unadulterated debauchery. He laughed to himself.

"Let's take a nap?" he queried.

Pan said nothing but snuggled up to him. He closed his arms around her form; they could steal a few hour of sleep before they needed to get ready. "I love you sweetie…"

She smiled that was not a surprise to her, "pervert," she said.

"Definitely" Trunks agreed with her.

Pan wondered into Bra's room. Inside her behemoth of a closet were clothes worth dying for, if one was susceptible. Pan fingered her way through the organized rows of dresses. She chose a simple, but expensive slinky black mini dress. She picked out a pair of heels, and left. Pan hung the dress over the door in Trunks room, and then went to her room. There she changed into shorts and a top, and some sandals. She opened her sock drawer and took out a pair of knee high sport sox.

Back in Trunks room he was looking at himself in the mirror over his dresser. Pan only looked, noticing how nice his ass looked in his jeans. Trunks had a tray of jewelry, Pan had never him seen him wear. He looked at the mirror and gave her a wink. She knew she was in for a few surprises from him. He proceeded to grab a diamond ear stud. She smiled knowing that Saiyan would always have to repeirce them; their bodies were always regenerating. Trunks pushed the post through his right ear. He slid the fastener on the back. He scrutinize his ear in the mirror. Made a decision, and did the same thing to his other ear.

Hmmm, she looked, it was quite a statement. She didn't want to giggle at him, but it was sort of funny seeing him primp. Trunks looked so different with the black hair and earrings.

He finished his ensemble with a watch, and a necklace. Grabbing a sport jacket, and the dress he headed out, Pan picked up the heels and carefully tucked them into her backpack. She followed him out. He left through the kitchen, stepping into the massive garage. Trunks looked around at his conventional cars. Trunks usually, flew, took a limo or would pop a cap vehicle. However, the Briefs had an array of vehicles that didn't hover or fly; in the air. Pan stepped up next to him and whispered in his ear, "I think the blue Bugatti." This made Trunks smirk. Pan and he had similar tastes. This car might be obvious at the Club, but it would be perfect for later. He turned to the Key box, taking the keys out. He located the right sized dyno cap. He was not going to let that car sit in a parking lot near Pan's job. He walked to the car and he popped the back hatch. He laid the dress and his jacket there. "You might want to take the dress with you inside when we get there," he reminded her.

She hopped into the car and excitedly waited. Trunks shook his head, they had a long drive, and he hoped that they made it by six. They could always fly the last part of the trip if they were getting late.

Their arrival didn't go unnoticed. Trunks gave Pan a quick kiss as she rushed off to go inside and get ready. She was hoping that her referee costume was still in her locker. She was pulling up her sox, when the old house lady, Momma Blue, spoke to her, "he ya Baby-Cakes, is that your man mommy?" she asked. Pan tried not to cringe. She rarely had too much conversation with the old gal. She was an American, and had no problems getting to her point. "I guess you can call him my man." Pan spoke and then wondered if she should have given that much information out. "Mmm Girly, he's a looker, how much does he take?" she asked Pan.

"I don't know what you mean." Pan expressed.

The old lady just clucked like a chicken, "You know girlie, I saw that car, how many girls does he have?" she asked.

"Oh, no, well I give him everything. I don' think he has any other girls." Pan then wanted to smack her head. Shut up Pan!

"Mmmmh, he's got something… don't you go and fall in love with that one, I've seen that type, they look so good, so tasty, but you remember don't trust them, unless you want to be owned, Momma Blue knows, You might as well be owned by someone here." She warned the girl.

"I think I'm okay" Pan whispered.

Momma Blue looked at the girl. She had such talents; she could really make her way through this life. Baby-Cakes kept to herself and kept her nose out of the things. But she knew the girl had a soft spot for that man. She just had the feeling.

"Okay, Baby, you have a good show." She left Pan to get ready.

Pan was thinking about the advice, she wasn't worried about anything; except that even in disguise, one couldn't help but notice Trunks. Power rolled off of him in waves.

Pan parted her hair, and spilt it into two pig-tails. The skirt was barley covering her crotch. The top zipped up; the material was stretched tight over her bosom. Pan stood to see herself in the full length mirror. The outfit seem to fit her personality. She had ripped abs, and was extremely fit. The little sporty outfit didn't downplay her assets. She zipped the top down lower, showing more cleavage. She would have to grab a pair of heels that was a half size larger; the sports sox would make her shoes too tight. Thankfully she would remove them after the opening; the girls were encouraged to give a little striptease. The show was simple; the girls would strut our on the stage, and then do a pole routine. They would all swirl their poles, a cross leg L climb, then a Lean back, and a handstand Slide down. Some girls could other spins, and splits, but not during the opening routine. After they slide off the pole, the girls would parade around the stage again, then make stop ¾ around, and then re-do the same pole moves. It was about a seven minute routine, they would repeat it about every hour, unless they were occupied. Sometimes, there would only be three or four girls to perform the 'Girl Call'.

Pan wasn't nervous as some would be, performing in the Big show for the first time, she was quietly feeling out the amount of people in the club. She was picking up on each Ki.

They would then encourage the girls to pick a person, or a spot and concentrate on doing their own thing. The stage was divided by the poles, so they could incorporate them. She didn't know too many of the women she was working with, so she would not be getting the prime spots where the money men sat. She didn't mind, she wasn't chasing the dollars. The men with the deep pockets never crowded the stage any how. They seem to sit back and watch from far away. Pan learned much from the shop talk.

Her reminiscing came to an end when she heard some of the girls talking about a guy; she usually paid no mind until they mentioned that he was given carte blanche. This was code word for prepaying huge sums of money; getting the top shelf drinks, VIP access, and full access to girls and champagne rooms. Pan only shook her head. It had to be Trunks. The carte blanche was lots of zeni, more than these girls would see in a month. Trunks probably dropped nine hundred and fifty thousand zeni, about $8000.00 American. The girls went back stage and each took a turn looking at the camera monitor. Sure enough sitting back in a VIP lounge was Trunks. She smiled; he was going to enjoy himself until her shift ended. He had promised to take her out for another kind of fun later; then he winked at her. Trunks had been coy about an explanation.

Pan turned away form the monitor when she head a groan. The girls had just been informed that a bachelor party has made an unexpected stop. That meant lots of lap dances and not so many tips. Those boys were starting early; they would conserve their money if they were beginning this early, unless they booked ahead of time. With so many here, Pan wondered if she would have time to take anyone out back to get any Ki. She hadn't thought about that before. She would have to work more nights in order to get some seniority though she wasn't after that. She decided she liked her early shift much better. Great, I'm going to have to work, just to keep my day job she mused.

No sooner then Pan thought this. The first loud of the show music began. There were a few girls dancing on the poles, just giving some entertainment, she was usually gone at 6, but she knew a few of the girls that were leaving. Outside of Bra, there were a few who Pan had an affinity for. It was theses few who have given Pan the attitude she had for the girls that were working there. This club didn't have the notoriety of the Tokyo ones. She could stop Yakuza for preying on the young girls on Mount Paozu, but the sex/slave establishment was more rampant in the capitol and much worse than here in south city. Pan was realizing that her mom had just wanted her part of the world to be a safe place.

The music called out and she lined up with the other girls. One by one they sashayed on to the stage. Pan still hadn't made up her mind if she was going to try and focus on Trunks, but she was afraid she might just laugh. It wasn't embarrassment, it was the feeling of excitement of seeing him; it made her giddy.

Trunks did appreciate the view; however, the sushi was hard to pass up. He had paid to be served so girls were fawning to meet his needs; hoping he tipped well. He chose bourbon to sip. He loved the smoky flavor. Trunks smirked when his little Panny strutted to her spot on the stage. She was not looking at him; the solitaire man sitting in front of her got Pan's full attention. He nearly choked on a piece of tuna, when they announced her name to the crowd. Baby-Cake; huh no wonder she didn't want me calling her baby! He mused remembering her little story.

He relaxed back and was acting bored, but he started to raise his energy and invert it. If he had to sit here for four hours he was going to have some fun. Trunks noticed Pan hitch her face toward where he was at; she had changed positions doing her little routine at another pole. He almost scoffed at the infantile movements. The other day he had seen a lot more from her. Trunks then thought about how he would love to get her home and use some of their Sayian powers for some unconventional positions. Though what he really wanted to see first was, Pan where he liked play.

The routine ended, and now the girls were each doing their own dancing. He could have been biased, but even being the most inexperienced here, Pan certainly had the best moves. That was expected her reasoned. It took control, precision and muscular tone to do what she could do. Ki helped. Pan just looked more polished and young. Even without her hunting skill she could have her pick.

Trunks watched taking in everything. The girls serving him were trying to get more of his attention but he was riveted to the stage appraising Pan. Then his attention went elsewhere. The first man she had danced in front of had called a waitress to him, asking for Baby. Trunks could hear perfectly over the beat of the music. His attention was off of Pan and he looked around, deciding what he wanted to do. He watched as another girl strutted up to Pan and they danced with each other for a moment. The girl grinded herself against Pan, and it made him smile. This was something he would like to see. However, the girls was only there to replace Pan, someone had asked for her for a lap dance. Trunks noticed a group of guys, obviously here for a bachelor party. They seemed juvenile, however drawn to Pan as well.

Trunks motioned for someone to feed him some more sashimi.

Pan was thankful she was only to give a lap dance. She was beginning to feel the drawl of Trunks Ki; if anything it reminded her how she could try take Ki inconspicuously. Pan decided to change heels out for sneakers. She had not had time to do her striptease before she was called to give a dance. Trunks spied her. She stepped off the stage grabbed a bottle of water and drank. She went to man in the front row, and started to gyrate in front of him, he had immediately grabbed her waist, and Pan returned the favor and put her hand on his neck. This little gesture made Trunks sit up and take notice. Pan closed her eyes for a minute and concentrated. Her two fingers were on his carotid artery; she could feel his pulse. Pan pulled back her own Ki and felt the man's Ki follow. Pan opened her eyes to take in his reaction. Pan was pleased with the look. She then decided to send some Ki back to him. Trunks saw Pan practicing what he taught her. Pan had gotten a real kick out of what she had accomplished. She had a connection to him now, and it was feeding enthralling. She ground herself on top of his groin, straddling him and the chair. The man let go of her waist, and squeezed her breast. Pan unzipped the top and revealed her large breast; the little guy buried his face in them as Pan held his head.

Trunks wasn't sure if he was excited or mad. Fuck! He screamed in his head, he was rock hard. Trunks was aching to join her in her ministrations.

Pan continued to dance for the guy, however, now she had turned around and was wagging her ass in his face. She loved her control over the situation. Her breasts exposed toward the other side of the room, and everyone could make out the hoot of calls from where the bachelor party was at.

The little guy had two hands on her ass, when he decided to lick an exposed area. She loved how it felt. For the first time she was overwhelmed with a need. She turned back around and put her fingers back on his neck, and danced some more, while the man ran his hands up her mini, touching her mound. Pan tilted her head back and enjoyed the touches. She felt outward and could taste Trunks own desire form across the club. He was as piqued as she seem to be. The song was ending and unless he was going to pay some more, Pan would have to say goodbye to her little experiment. She looked back down at him, and pulled energy through her touch. His hand slipped form her body and he looked very drunk. Pan was grateful to walk away, for she had just accomplished what she had not been able to do. However, he was not dead, nor was he without his life force. Pan was afraid that she had just inducted him into her fan club. Realization was quite clear; she understood how and why had had droves of people chasing him. They all had become addicted to him. She walked away thinking about how this was no way for her to stamp out the Yakuza. That had been her agenda. She might let Trunks have his way tonight but she was not going to work here and gain fans. She only worked here to help rid the city of the Yakuza. She would just have to explain that to him.

She was going to separate her job, from any fun Trunks had in store for them.

Pan went to the dressing room to freshen up. She finished off her bottle of water, and checked her makeup. She reapplied some gloss to her lips, and tighten up the pigtails. She zipped up her top and pulled on her sox. She was going to join them on stage for the "Girl Call."

After Pan had walked away, Trunks had called over another girl; this time requesting a lap dance. He too would not be alone in this fun. He wad not going to use his tactic here, he had no cause. Just as Trunks had relaxed into the dance, the music changed. Trunks knew that Pan would be going back on stage. As before the girls lined up. A few were missing, but it was a good many still going out. That was when Pan noticed the monitor viewing the VIP area. That was when she saw Trunks, having his own lap dance. For the first second she burned; but was jostled to move up and go out to the stage. Pan was not minding her steps as she talked her self down form her anger. She had no true cause to be mad she reasoned. She would just have to deal. Mindlessly, she performed the routine.

When the dance was over, she was once again positioned near the bachelor party. At this point the presumed bachelor and best man had been thrusted to be at the stage, not minding the chairs there. Pan turned away to rotate around on the pole, so that she could get a glimpse at Trunks. He was not longer engaged with the dancer, but with more sushi. Saiyans; She mused not quite as mad as before.

Pan had now the chance to roll of her sox, and perform a strip tease. Under her skirt were tiny spanks, there was a hint of a g-string under them. She shimmed down her skirt. Pan next, climbed the pole and wrapping one leg securely and rotated upside down, to end in a handstand. The boys in front howled their appreciation. Pan strutted to the edge, and shimmed down and gave them a peak of her breasts again; this time much closer then across the room. Their immaturity rang in her head. They were not part of the Yakuza. She could play with them or not. She had a choice. Pan once again had an epiphany. She was no longer worried about what she had to do, she loved it. She wanted them to want her, she wanted to feel them touch her, she wanted to take their energy and give them some of hers, but it was not for anything more than pleasure. Pan needed to carful or she would become addicted to this.

Pan removed her spanks to reveal a tiny G-string that was hardly covering her slit, Trunks could not see the front of her, but he could imagine it based on the men's reactions. She was about to remove her top when another girl had stepped behind Pan. Pan leaned back as the other girl unzipped Pans top. The howls were louder then before, the place was rocking. Next, Trunks thought he was going to pull his hair out, when he saw the two buxom women dance together. The other girl was excellent. He was mesmerized. They were so intimately locked rubbing against each other, Trunks was rooted where he sat. The tryst ending with the girl whispering in Pans ear, Trunks had not heard the words, and was anxious to know what Pan was being summoned to go next, as he contemplated it; Pan reached out and kissed the girl. The girl walked around the pole, taking over for Pan who gathered her clothes and to make her way off the stage.

In the back, she was asked if she wanted the opportunity to step into the closed off VIP room. Momma Blue was there waiting to hear the answer. Pan, they knew had never gone inside the rooms before. It was also known that Pan would sometimes go outside for private acts; though since she owed no one servitude payment that was over looked. She never handled money, so the managers never cared where or what Pan did with the johns'. However, there were cameras in the VIP room and all over the club. Momma Blue assured her it was for her safety; Pan wondered if blackmail and coercion was a big factor. The thing was Pan was asked to go into the VIP room with two men. The bachelor and best man were given a gift from the wedding party. They wanted a girl who would take them both on, preferably a double blowjob.

Pan registered no shock on her face. However, she was grateful that Mommy Blue had been the one to explain the request. Pan agreed to try, and was bustled into the dressing room, as only a stage mother could; Momma Blue ordered Pan to remove her silly referee costume and put on a lace bra and matching G-string. Next she handed Pan a red silk mini-robe. She took Pan through a back hall to the room. Inside was a few couches, a private self serve bar and condom and toy boxes. This was where anything and everything could happen. Pan thought quickly, she could do this, two jobs at one time, sure why not. AAHHH I never did that, she screamed. Grabbed a bottle off the bar and took a swig; not bothering to see what it was, then calmed down. She would use Trunks tactic. She would do whatever it took to get them to blow their loads, so that she could get out of here, back to the stage. She might be feeling a high form the Ki but she wasn't ready for this. Momma Blue took everything in. She patted Pan on the back and sat her down on the small couch. Pan sat their looking at the older lady. "Now Baby-Cake, if theses two act up you just call out. Someone will be watching. Your aren't locked in here either. Give those boys a good time and I bet you'll be out back on that stage in no time." Momma Blue left Pan and she waited.

The two young men were escorted by Buzz the bouncer. It actually reminded hr of a fighter named Paper Tiger. Pan then remembered who she was, and what she was capable of. She was mostly nervous that she would not get what she wanted, not of the men hurting her. The two men said their hellos, and Pan unrobed for them. If it wasn't such serious business, she would have laughed.

The two men fumbled with their belts, to undo their pants. Pan than quickly got to business stoking a cock in each hand. This was almost child's play. Pan was very ambidextrous.

Trunks had taken noticed that Pan had not retuned. He felt out with his normal Ki and sensed where she was. Trunks also noticed that the Bachelor party had missing people. Two other Ki's were in close proximity to her. He could not be sure if any other group had missing people. He had only been occupied with those that had interests in Pan. There was another reason he paid for the VIP Carte Blanc; he had full access to the closed off rooms. They were not closed off to him. Trunks stood up and motioned to his server. He asked if she would be interested in coming to the closed off room with him. Since it meant not having to bother a runner to get a girl on stage, she told Trunks she would be right back. Trunks sat back down and waited. He tried to recall her name. Buzz came to his table and asked if he had requested Tricia. Trunks nodded and was escorted back to the same area Pan was at. Trunks had no trouble adjusting his eyes to the scene which unfolded to him. He stood back away, to see Pan on a little couch holding two men's cocks in either hand. Once she was stroking and the other she was going deep on. Trunks tried to fight control over his temperature rising, he wasn't sure of the exact emotion he was feeling.

Tricia showed up in time to stop him from joining the three of them.

Tricia made quick movement to rid Trunks of his pants. Too late, he imagined as she took him into mouth. Trunks looked down to see her try. He imagined it was only a matter of time before things would start to get crazy. Trunks had inverted His Ki. Pan tasted the change in the room. Though she had known that Trunks was there, she didn't bother to question his motivations. He had asked to be there to watch. Everyone's mood in the room deepened. Pan was invigorated and started to increase her Ki and create an atmosphere thick with lust.

She stood up letting, still holding both men in her hands. She then asked them to kiss her. They jumped at the opportunity. At first it was three tongues, each testing the other. Then Pan slipped back her head and the two men were kissing each other. For a second Pan let go of their cocks and touched them both on their necks. She sent her heated Ki to each one; then rejoined them in their on going kiss. Pan reached for the cocks and stared stroking them again. Pan stepped back again and spoke, Keep kissing boys your going to love this…"

Pan sat back down and began to suck one cock and then go to the next. While the two men locked in a heated kiss.

She could feel the blood pump in her ears. Trunks had made the room so hot, that she was beading sweat on her upper lip. The two men were close together now, so Pan was dealing with two cocks nearly touching the other, and the men were still kidding the other. Pan stood abruptly and pushed on of them men down to his knees. They each yelled a bit, no loudly. Pan had a hold of the ones neck and whispered in his each, "Suck his cock."

The best man complied, and hungrily took his best friends cock in his mouth. There was no surprise yelp from the bachelor. Pan sat back down on the couch and continued to whisper things to the man sucking off his best friend. As an added touch she stroked his cock. Trunks was watching, and listening, and feeling everything. He was close to coming; he had to thank Tricia later for her lovely mouth. However, he had been more turned on by what Pan had just accomplished.

Pan nearly busted out a laugh when all three men seem to have orgasm at the same time. She hadn't felt this self satisfied since, well since this morning she concluded. She hurriedly grabbed her robe and left through the back room.

In the dressing room, Momma Blue meet up with her, "well girlie, if I hadn't seen for myself I would have not believed it. Do you know those two boys are locked in another little tête-à-tête on that couch? I wonder if there will be a wedding now. Anyway, do you want to take off or go out one more time?"

"Are you sure?" asked Pan.

"Sure enough, that man of yours paid real well, you did real well too."

Pan accepted the invitation t take off early for the night. She jumped to the shower in the dressing room. Usually she didn't bother to shower there, but she wanted to get dressed in Bra's dress and get the fuck out of there. She had made an impression, but had not taken down one member of the gang. Trunks had promised her a night of his kind of fun and she wanted to get her fill, of whom and what she was going to do.

He was surprised when Pan approached him at the VIP table. Pan sat down and looked at him. He picked a piece of eel and fed it to Pan. He knew she loved eel. Trunks then gave her his glass of bourbon, and she took a sip.

"We can leave now." she said after a moment of both their silence.

Trunks handed her the dyno cap and told her he would be right out.

Pan did as she was told and wondered if he would let her drive. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; he was just so chauvinistic at times. He jogged out of the club after giving his waiter and Tricia a hefty tip. All in all he had had worse nights at a strip club. However, he was interested in something that had really got to him. He grabbed Pan in a searing kiss. He hoped she wasn't too mad at him. Trunks blasted off, his destination was West City, 'Pan listen, we are going to a private club that I am member of." Trunks looked over at her, and he grabbed her hand for a second and squeezed it. Then he placed his hand back on the shifter. "Don't laugh or anything but my name I use her is Terence." He smiled at the coming reaction.

Pan leaned her head back on the car and smiled. Terence she thought, that was Trunks birth name. No one called him that. No one she knew. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose/ by any other name would smell as sweet." Pan quoted Shakespeare. Trunks laughed but replied, "Oh I think it will smell sweet, and taste even better."


	12. Saiyan Tokyo Night and Day part one

Trunks let the drive wash over him, as he thought about where he and Pan were heading; Roppongi Hills Club. Trunks had two memberships to the exclusive club. One was as an individual, the other, a corporate one under his true identity as Trunks Briefs. However, as the playboy executive, Trunks Briefs was securitized in the public eye. Therefore, he invented Terrance Vale. Terrance was Japanese English, wealthy, and had a wide appetite. The only reason he created this pseudonym was to prevent any connection to those appetites and his family's name. "I change my hair color, because my lavender hair is just too recognizable. The first time my mother saw the color she almost fainted." Trunks explained To Pan

Pan had wondered when he would explain the hair dye. She couldn't believe how more Saiyan he looked to her. Trunks coloring had always been an enigma among the Saiyans. Terry, she had decided to call him, looked like a taller version of his father. "How long does the color stay?" asked Pan wondering how dyes work on Saiyan hair, knowing that Saiyans hair had a mind of its own.

"It fades, quickly. However, if I go super it completely changes back to its natural color when I power down." He explained.

This bit of information had Pan thinking of those implications. Terry could easily become Trunks Briefs, and vice versa. "How long have you been playing Terrance Vale?" she asked, her interest piqued.

"When my mother had Vegeta come find me in Bangkok, the summer before we went into space. I was making a real reputation for myself; we trained; he pushed me so hard. Mostly we talked. I understood what I was doing; working against my nature. I developed this alter ego to feed my need, while maintaining myself. I have to tell you though Trunks Briefs has broken many a hearts." He smiled trying to make light of it all.

"I don't know Terry," Pan began to try out his nickname she decided upon, "I wonder if having two separate identities is that healthy. I just want to be me, whatever that is. I hated when all of you were infected with Bebi," Pan reminded him solemnly.

Trunks panicked for a second, he hated to have Pan go through the anxiety that she had to face alone, and his father warned him to make sure she had something to love. He tried to make light of the conversation, "Terry?" He asked.

She smiled, "Yeah, Terrance is such a mouth full; I'd rather have something else in my mouth." She laughed.

'Geez Pan, you're just full of surprises. What something else did you have in mind?" he smirked.

"Food, I am fucking starving." She explained, though she smiled not touching on the double entendre.

He laughed, "Don't worry sweet-heart; I will feed your Saiyan tummy first." They laughed together understanding all the meanings.

After a moment Pan asked, "Is it weird talking to me this differently?"

Trunks was quick to respond, as though he had been contemplating this, "Not really, it feels like a natural extension of us. I mean it's like you grew up so fast and all of a sudden. Bra and I went through a similar situation, when her and Goten got together, it was like bam, I had a different sister; someone who was closer to my age. I didn't know where my kid sister went. With you, damn Pan we have gone through so much, I was just pretending that we would just be like we always were. I had you perpetually at 16; I was not thinking about you growing up. Saiyan maturation is a heady thing. Crap I didn't want to acknowledge that my best buddy had grown these awesome breasts, I wanted to …. Well Goten never grew tits…" he laughed it off, tying to make light of it. Trunks had equated Pan and Goten, just that she was a female.

They both cracked up. Goten with a pair of breast was a funny thought.

"No, only you looked good dressed as a woman, or as Terry." Pan threw it out between laughter.

"Terry, I like it, though I don't think I like you having to call me that. But for the purpose and my intentions tonight I have to live with it."

"I don't get it." She said.

"I like you calling me Trunks or baby." He told her somberly.

"Baby, not Bebi. I like Trunks, so what now Trunks? Are we like dating? I don't know what you want," she asked.

"Uh, well, look first things first. I have a duty to..." he began

"Duty, this is your fucking duty…"Pan began to yell and power up.

"Wait, fuck, wait let me finish okay? Damn it your temper sure has not changed as much as everything else."

"Damn right it hasn't. No one is fucking with me unless I want it," she grumbled.

"Let me finish," he asked softly trying to get the tempers under check.

"My duty as your guardian was to be there for you. My dad, and yours and Goku for that matter all agreed that I was their substitute. With that, someone had to help you with all of this. I only know what helped me. So since you and I are so close; if I showed you how I coped, that it might help. I wasn't trying to; I am trying to be here. And I didn't expect, well I've some reservations. My little friend has grown up and I was uncomfortable to see you as a woman. It's been a battle, which my father has known about. I am confounded by being your friend, and being attracted to you; we are many years apart. Everyone knew this how I was struggling, everyone but you."

"I don't understand," she said truthfully.

"I didn't know what you have been battling, no one told me, and apparently my dad was the only one besides your mother that had a clue that you have developed a hunger. I thought I was just becoming attracted to my bestie, and her fucking hot ass body. I tried to keep in check, I stopped going out, and I stopped hunting or playing. Then everything happened. The earth quake, the deaths, the fucking dragon… I, I don't know" he rambled out his confusion.

"Oh" she whispered trying to take all that in.

"They put the guardian duty on me, because I guess if something happened, I was the only one who could do something about it. They hadn't even told my mother. Maybe they were hoping that you wouldn't develop an appetite. I don't know. But I do know that your father had given me his blessings, they just didn't want you to hate." He commented explaining the last conversation that he had had with his father.

"They didn't want me to start killing like Vegeta. My dad didn't know about my, what, I am craving. He didn't know my mom was handing over the Yakuza to me. Trunks, maybe I am worse than you know? I mean I wanted the blood just as much as the power, now and about the sex…" she gave voice to her thoughts but couldn't finish.

Trunks looked carefully up ahead; they were approaching the large hotel where he wanted to take Pan to dine. He would only have a second to talk openly about this one thing, "I want to explore your sexual need with me, with me here too, the power, I have to help you channel that without killing innocents. I have a theory about the blood, but then that goes back to the sexual thing. But everything your feeling or needing are separate drives. The need for power, and then need for pleasure, and I think the other need is one to mate. I am seriously thinking that my father could have used a huge dose of female education instead of the idiot Nappa. I am only speculating here." He explained.

"Ugh, well just for information, I don't want to have fun at the strip club; I am only there to eliminate the Yakuza element. I liked what I was doing to those men tonight; I don't want them as fan boys. I have to separate that from what you have in store here." She quickly got out.

"And here we are, take care of her gentleman." Terry replied giving Pan's last statement some thought. The two valets opened up the doors, and Pan stepped out. Trunks grabbed his jacket.

They walked up to a large lobby, and Trunks signed at the reception desk. Pan was assuming that this was a hotel, which it was, but Terrence was member and she his guest. That was what she thought until they asked for her identification. Trunks looked at her expectantly; she wondered if he had forgotten to tell her something.

Pan extracted her ID and handed it over to the woman. She scanned it into her computer and then blushed, "Oh Miss Son, so wonderful to have you as a guest. I am so sorry about your mother. How is your grandfather?" the receptionist asked in a rush.

Pan did not want to say too much, but replied, "My grandfather he is fine."

"Oh, we love when Mr. Satan stays with us, we have missed him though."

"Oh, yes I will have to let him know that he is missed." Pan looked over at "Terry' to give him a look, he only shrugged. But she could see his lip twitching into a smirk.

"Do you wish to stay in his suite? We have it open." The girl asked.

Pan looked over to Trunks, "I don't know, Terry? Do we want to stay in my grandfather's suite?" she asked between her teeth.

Terrance gently grasped the receptions hand and sent a strong amount of his Ki; inverted, but said, "Miss Son would love to stay in her grandfather's suite; I however, will use mine."

"Oh, yes, yes I understand Mr. Vale. Well I hope you and Miss Son will have a wonderful time." She smiled sexily at Terry.

Pan was shocked to see him wink at her. He does tend to start early she assumed.

"Do you wish to go to your room now?" she asked as an afterthought.

"No, thank you, I will happily show Miss Son to hers, we are hoping to take in a late dinner."

"Good evening then."

Miss Tonkin the receptionist handed two separate keys to Trunks and Pan.

Trunks reached out and grabbed Pans hand and started walking, herding her to food she hoped. "Trunks what was that about?"

He didn't say anything at first, but he was glad that Pan had such a well known family in her own right. "I believe that Mr. Satan has you listed as an extended family member here. I wasn't expecting that, but it saves me some trouble. It is well that we have two separate suites. One for Terry and you and one for you and well…." He only smiled.

"Hey, I know what you're getting at!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, because I know for a fact that Miss Son happens to have very extensive connections. Though I don't have a secret identity, I happen to be great friends with a certain lavender haired personality." She smiled knowingly.

"I am very happy to see that you indeed are quick. Vegeta always bragged what a great student you were." He smiled

"As if you didn't know." She told him beginning to smolder.

Trunks stooped short and pushed Pan up against a wall break along the shops that lined the lobby area. He tipped her chin up to his face and gave her a look, "I know how witty you are and how smart your mouth is, and I just hadn't realized that you have become somewhat of a manipulative wench. You are growing up fast my sweetie, and I don't know, your too damn smart, and quick. I might lose myself in you." Trunks then gave her a fast kiss.

Sure she thought, I am so quick, I don't know what the hell I'm doing her with you yet.

Trunks took her hand again and led them to an elevator; inside the numbers had descriptions of floors. Trunks pushed 14, and the elevator began a fast ascent to its destination.

They stepped off and he escorted her to an ante room. He inquired if there was any openings in the Cocktail room. Pan was about to argue that she wanted to eat, when that receptionist handed Trunks two cards and a pen. She led them to a quiet lounge area, which was empty, "would you like a drink before dinner?" she asked demurely.

"Two bottles of Kirin." Trunks replied without looking up.

"Trunks I don't need a drink I need food," she whispered angrily.

"Pan, relax, we are going to eat in just a few, and we are here to eat. Just read your menu and make some selections." He handed her the card and a pen.

Pan reached for the items and then began to read it.

ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFETT

1 watch and eat

2 eat, dance, watch, and play

3 dinner only

WATCH

1 couple

2 single

3 group

Play

1 couple

2 single

3 group

"What the fuck is this?" she exclaimed confused.

"I said relax, do you want to dance?" he asked her.

"Maybe later, I'm hungry.' She said again

"I know, but I would love to go dancing, and I want to play too, so circle

Two and then circle both ones for couple. We will go eat and we will have a private booth to talk some more. Okay?" he asked.

'Okay, as long as I eat." She whined

Trunks was only smiling, when the receptionist returned. She happily took their cards and led them to a dinning area. And let them with a waiter. They were escorted to an alcove dining table. It was booth but with high back seats, they were like they were enclosed in a private dining cave. Trunks did not sit, but took Pan's hand and led her to a buffet. At this point she needed no prodding. Pan knew how to get her own food.

She happily choose every type of pasta. She didn't see too many other diners so she assumed that no one would mind if she had such large portions. Satisfied for her first helping she made her way back to there table. Before she started to eat Trunks explained, "Take your time, we are actually good on time. Don't worry eat your fill."

"What is this place by the way?" she asked wondering about the set up.

"This club is members only. It caters anything and everything you can imagine. But it is just a stop along the nightlife of Tokyo. You do know about Tokyo nightlife in Roppongi?" he asked amused.

"Oh, I mean I know about it, it's just that this place is not like any place I have ever seen or heard of, this is all kind of weird." She explained

"When I come here for business, it caters to all the needs for business meetings and any other proclivity, which may be an advantage to get my way or appease a difficult client. We don't always conduct our business deals at Capsule Corporation. Some business executives like coming to Japan and want to live it up in Tokyo. This place is the most exclusive and expensive members club in Japan. This is where they come to be spoiled and yet live a deviant life for a while. You can't imagine what you find inside this place and you would be even more shocked what you find out on the strip that runs adjacent here. It's just sleazy enough to make a Buddhist hot and bothered, and not with anger." Trunks spoke as she ate.

"And they miss my grandfather?" she asked slightly amused.

"It's Tokyo; you can be treated like a king here. There is no surprise. His celebrity would be a big drawl to many aspects. Though her at the Hills, they have many high profile celebrity personalities. Now at the Hyatt, there is a difference. As you go east of this club, you head into other venues which aren't so nice. The richer you are the more dangerous it becomes." He explained

"It's a good thing we aren't worried about danger." She bantered.

"Yes, but keep your drinks safe. Even Saiyans can be drugged. Never order or drink anything that isn't bottled or served directly from the bar. Never take a drink from anyone who is not an employee here." He warned.

"Kirin has an aluminum cover for us to remove, a sort of tamper resistant?" She asked.

"Yeah, but she would not have given us a laced drink, but it pays to be safe. But enough with that, I have something else to discuss, do you want to go get more to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Pan replied.

Pan went back to get some vegetables and meat. She really liked the selections and it was good. However, she was too nervous to eat like a Saiyan. She wanted to be up for what ever he was hiding. Trunks was hiding something big, she knew it.

Pan sat back down, and began to eat again. Trunks seemed to relax some, he did check his watch, and this did not go unnoticed by Pan. "What are we good for on time?" she asked.

"Yeah, about that; so the cards we filled out, this restaurant is one of those proclivities I was talking about. It's not called the Cocktail Room for its bar. So we circled dinner, dance, watch and play for couples. So eat, we get to go dancing and then we get to play. See Pan, others are going to be eating, and or watching and playing, and when I say play…." Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

'Is this a Kissa Couples place? A Swingers lounge?"Pan asked incredulously.

"It's an exclusive club, so it's not like those crazy spots, it's where the rich can hunt, or play. We are just going to play some Pan. No hunting, no blood. You can take some Ki and push it on them. But mostly, I want you to let yourself go. I am here with you, so whatever you have been curious about I want you to explore, and I want to do this with you. I want to feel what you feel; I want to, I'll show you. Finish eating and then we're going dancing, that is where we get to see whose here and who likes us, or who you like."

"Holy fuck, these places exists, huh? Wow. I thought I have been getting an education at the strip club. This sounds crazy but its getting me hot." She smiled in total wonderment.

"You're not hot yet, just wait, cause sweetie I want you dripping and hot."

After Pan finished eating, they left the dining area. She could hear the muffled sound of music as they approached the night club, she assumed. She really wanted to dance with Trunk… Terry. Pan began to smile a Cheshire smile. One of her childhood dreams was to dance with her prince, Trunks Briefs. However, she was getting excited to find out about this, 'Terry Vale.'

They approached another girl, a hostess, and she too smiled a friendly smile. However, she handed each of them an ipad. Pan was surprised to see her ID picture and her name S. Pan.

Below her picture was Terry's. That of course made her laugh inside. His name was written in English, Terry V. She laughed because it reminded her of some character straight out of an American movie. She pictured him as some kid from Brooklyn named Terry V.; Yo, I am Terry V. Pan began to imagine him badly acting, sometimes she would let her imagination run amuck. It must be his hair.

Trunks made a grunting sound and brought Pan out of her musings. She of course looked back at the tablet to read the information. Under each picture were 'like' buttons. She figured it must mean you could choose what you wanted to do.

1 Just meet

2 Watch

3 Dance

4 Play

Trunks' Terry was getting many interests. He was probably not a stranger to those that were looking at his picture.

Pan looked down at hers, she cringed because her picture was taken a year ago when she was sixteen. She looked very young, and not like she was looking now. However, she was surprised to see how many likes she was receiving as well. Most wanted to meet her and watch. She wasn't sure what 'watch' meant, but it was funny anyhow.

It was like she was at a ball, having her dance card fill up. But she cringed with the many jumps in the tally. She was mostly getting interest by couple and women.

"Trunks, what the hell, this is crazy, it's like I am a piece of meat." She exclaimed.

Trunks smirked, "Now that is rich coming form someone who dances and strips for a living."

"Gosh, Trunks that's not my job. That's just what I am doing for; well that's not my real job." She complained.

"Pan, you dropped out of school…" he began.

Pan corrected him, "No, I didn't drop out, I tested out. I needed to be finished.."

"So stripping is what, your summer job… Anyway Pan your working in a place like, acting like a piece of meat. If I didn't know you better I would think you are being a hypocrite."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" She asked.

"No, well no." he sighed. " This is a mutual meeting ground, you could still hunt here, or be the hunted. To people like us it the lure. I don't want to kid myself this is not a place to hunt like I said it's a mutual meeting a consensual middle ground. I , we, could hunt here that is your decision; but I don't. I come here to feed my sexual tensions. That's the difference. I have separated my desires. I have done so because I had not found someone that could give me what I need until …" Trunks explained his problem to her.

Pan felt a little upset. Not that Trunks was being open and honest, but that he had reprimanded her like a parent would . In his own way, but that made her feel empty again. Why hadn't he found that someone if not her? Then she remembered that he never answered her in the car; 'are we like dating or something.' She felt confused too. However, Trunks always would use real examples to her when they use to train. He never supposed any scenarios because Pan would fight with him on it. Even though Pan understood this she was still bothered. Holding back to Trunks though never made her feel better. She was going to give him her mind but she had to hold her tone. " You said you don't pay for sex. How does that make sense- this place is exuberant- if that's not paying…" she seethed.

His smile touched his eyes, then he explained calmly, "I pay for the membership, I pay for the luxury, and I pay for my guest I invite or friends that I entertain. I pay for the privacy and all the entities this club offers on paper and off. However, everyone pays here too. Not everything here is about sex that is just one of many pleasures this club offers. These people are not here working, Pan. They are here to enjoy what they want with someone who wants that same thing, like I said, it's not called the Cocktail room because of its liquor."

"Then why did you want me about my drinks and such…" she tried to argue her point again.

"Because, the further you travel from this place, the tides shift, amenities lower, the guests become clients and the client pays for flesh. The Hills is just the best place to stay. "

"Oh." She murmured.

"Quite" he responded dryly.

"I am not working at the club for sex, you know that. I am not working there just for money- you should know that."

"I am wondering if you know why. You don't have to be there to take out the Yakuza, you should know that- Pan. Ask yourself why would you, a Saiyan, need to hunt them in the strip club? That is the beast of the belly of the organization. No, you attack the head, you kill the heart."

Trunks was quiet for a moment. No one had presented her with this thought provoking option. Of course she had come up with her 'plan' by herself. She had not been thinking clearly, now she realized. She was just doing what she wanted and what she hungered for. It was just as Trunks had explained- Pan had not separated the drives; she hungered for power, blood, and sex. Pan chastised herself; she knew how to kill an opponent; she knew how to fight as a Saiyan.

Pan's mother used other tactic that she had, that had stayed within certain laws and abilities. Videl had been tossing those undesirables to Pan, just to soothe Pan's own hunger.

Pan was reminiscing when the approaching hostess returned. She asked them if they had made any selections. Trunks took the tablet from Pan replying that they would like others to choose, and they would dance for a while. "We have no particular tastes."

Miss Bonzai smiled, and it made Pan wondered if the names were real. As she thought of this, Trunks requested a bungalow table.

"This place, what's a bungalow table?" Pan asked

"It's a private lounging area in the disco." Trunks spoke softly.

"I don't know this seems too much of an effort of code words and secret meanings. What if I wanted a regular table?" She asked peeved at the extensive code here.

"You'll see —I mean you might not care. I wanted a private audience, but I am up for anything." He smiled.

Miss Bonzai retuned and gave Trunks a card key with a number four on it. Trunks winked at this hostess too. That made Pan roll her eyes, but had no time to ponder his flirting when the doors opened to the disco. They passed a large man acting as bouncer Pan assumed. She could make out the main dancing floor with people dancing. However, Trunks ushered her to a side hallway off the main entrance. She went along, stopping at the door numbered four. Trunks entered the card and unlocked the door. Inside was a table in a corner and chairs. Half the room had semi circle couch. The area was larger then she had expected. Next to the table along the wall were call buttons, one for a waiter, one for a nurse, and another for sundries.

"Why would you want sundries?" she asked perplexed.

Trunks laughed this time, "Sundries don't only sell books and newspapers Pan."

She shrugged not wanting him to think that she was so unknowledgeable.

Trunks ushered her further in and closed the main door. Across form them was another door. Trunks placed the key card in his pocket and turned toward Pan.

She wanted to dance, and she could hear the loud music. Pan needed top release her pent up energy and all the thought provoking conversations with Trunks. His mood changed with each conversation and she was feeling out of sorts.

Trunks grabbed at her and kissed her. Once again noticing how her Ki shifted when he did this.

Pan wanted to lose herself into his kiss, she wanted to forget for a while and do as he asked and let go.

Finally, he thought. Pan was so unpredictable; he had to chance her mood and her patience one step at a time. He rubbed up her mini dress cupping a cheek. He loved that she was wearing a thong. He squeezed her cheeks and pulled back from the kiss.

Pan was about to protest his departure, but Trunks reached back and took her tongue into his mouth. Then he stepped back releasing her, "Now you look like you are ready to dance." Trunks pushed her through the door.

The music vibration hit her in the chest; she adjusted her eyes and looked out at the crowd. People were dancing, and kissing on the lighted floor. However seated around them were tables and couches. That's when she noticed people in array of positions and stages of dress. She wasn't shy about performing acts in front of others, but this was like a wild orgy. As soon as Trunks walked out of the room he led her to the floor, they both were in different stages of amusement.

Pan was thinking, so this is how the rich get their thrills.

The music changed songs as on cue, and Trunks pulled her to him to dance. Pan was going to have a childhood dream realized but then heard a voice.

"Terrance!" a shill voiced called out.

He was pretty thought Pan. His friend next to him was a good looking man too.

"Oh, Terrance where have you been?"

Trunks shrugged, and then pulled Pan up close to him gesturing, "I've been busy." Insinuating that Pan had been the one keeping 'Terrance' busy.

"Terrance," he purred. "Keeping him all to yourself?" he asked of Pan. "You must be amazingly good at something to keep him busy."

Pan kept her face straight, the first one was giving her an appraising look, and the other was not impressed considering his face.

Pan tried not to be offended, but remembered how most guys straight or gay would normally treat her. That was before she and Bra had made some changes. Pan tried not to feel mad, so she inverted her Ki to prove a point. She stepped up to the first guy and said, "Wouldn't you like to find out."

He gave her a patented smile full of derision. "Hey sweetie, I really don't swing your way."

Pan was dismissed that quickly.

Not deterred Pan only increased her Ki and put a hand to his neck. Then she whispered to his ear, "Oh I think I could change your mind." She pulled out his energy and then shot hers back into him.

Trunks place his hand over Pans; as he noticed the blue flash. Pan had sent a large amount of energy back. Pan let her hand fall down with Trunks. He swayed with music which had started to pick up speed.

"What's you name?" he asked moving closer to Pan.

"Pan."

"Well Pan, I'm YangSta and this here," indicating to his left, "is Brian."

"How are you YangSta?" Pan asked.

"Very hot, I don't know how, but you are quite something Pan."

YangSta looked at Terrance, "now I see." YangSta leaned toward Trunks and kissed his cheek and then leaned toward Pan, "I have to entertain tonight, but you are a wonderful little gem." Then he kissed Pan's cheek too.

YangSta turned and walked off waving his hand to them. Brian chased after like a puppy.

"That was interesting," Pan commented, but turned around toward Trunks and he took her by the waist dancing with her for the first time.

Pan closed her eyes invoking how she had wanted to do this when she was a young girl. In her imaginations they danced a waltz, something corny she had seen on television. This was not a waltz- this music was grinding and freeing. She melded her body up close to his body. She felt his strength his sheer magnetism. Trunks could dance.

Trunks pressed his hand down her chest and pushed her down into a dip, nipping at her neck. Then he drew his hand from her throat in between her breasts, and then pulled her back up to him. Without asking he swung her away from him, spinning her around and then pulling her back. He could dance, but so could she. Pan was only happy that she hadn't stepped on his toe.

They were smiling at each other and laughing, each enjoying how well they danced together, and how normal it felt. She only wished that Trunks was looking less like Terrance.

The music switched again to a slower number, a song form a forgotten time. The floor became more crowded. This must be a favorite. Gazing away from Trunks she noticed the people dancing next to them. Not every couple was hetero, and not every couple looked plain or boring. It was a myriad of people, enjoying one another, the moment. However, a sad thought provoked her mind; even the rich could not be free to be themselves. Everything had a price to be paid.

Trunks, started to lead Pan off the floor back to their room. She sat down inside and Trunks pushed the waiter service button. He ordered them two Voss's and two double Jacks and Coke.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Its interesting, but yeah, it is kind of cool." She replied.

She was about to ask him a question when a knock beckoned them. Trunks opened the main door to the hallway, and a waiter placed their beverages down. He then handed Trunks another Ipad explaining, "Miss Bonzai wanted you to know about a few requests." Then he left.

Trunks started to flip through a few screens.

Pan took a sip of her drink; she tasted the liquor, but put it down an opened her water.

"So, it seemed that someone wants to meet you."

"Okay, so what now?" she asked.

"Actually Pan a lot of someone's one to meet you; you made an impression." He quirked.

She laughed, "YangSta?" she inquired.

Trunks beam, he wondered if he should explain that or just let the evening play out for them, and let her see for herself. "No, not him. Do you want to see or can I pick?"

Pan would have usually been all over him once the waiter had left. However, she hadn't wanted to seem too eager and spoil the mellow feeling. Trunks wanted to show her 'his way' and be a part of this with her. That's when she decided, "You pick. This is your night your world.

He couldn't stop the laugh he felt. He had hoped to have this chance; Pan was behaving quite obedient for the moment, "Careful of the liquor."

"It's not the alcohol, its just I'm in a good mood." She stated.

He had no idea how she had become so happy. Not realizing that living out her childhood dream left her with a euphoric feeling. She forgot for a moment her needs that had been consuming her. He had managed to make all the bad things slip from her mind. She didn't want to spoil it.

Trunks made a pick and sent an IM to the person who wanted to meet Pan. It was so fun, like speed dating but without the formalities and inhibitions. After he sent it, he gestured to Pan to sit next to him, "now Panny, I want you to let go—enjoy yourself and don't worry about pushing your Ki into anyone, just push it outwards; okay?"

Pan nodded, her excitement was building. Who or what had Trunks agreed them to? She wondered. "Is this a meet?" she asked.

"Yes, but they want to play too." He replied, looking for a concern.

He was mesmerized by watching the emotions fly across Pan's face. He was pleased. He was worried about that. The last four months he worried for her sanity, that Pan would close her off, not true now.

A knock at the door alerted them that there guests had arrived. "Relax," Trunks ordered.

Pan had expected a young playboy type. She wasn't expecting a beautiful middle aged lady. Everything about her; from her tasteful makeup to her expensive Jimmy Choos shouted wealth and confidence. Behind her was a nondescript mild mannered looking man. He quietly stepped into the room and closed the door.

Trunks jumped up and gave her a kiss on both her cheeks and shook the man's hand. It was very obvious to Pan that Trunks, Terry, knew them.

"Vivian, how are you, Henry?" Trunks asked and nodded.

Then the small talk began. Pan started to realize though that not only did they all know each other, but that she knew Trunks not Terry. Sure Terry and Trunks looked alike, but this was more.

"Do you know each other?" Pan asked a loud with a shock on her face.

Vivian's eyes snapped to Trunks asking for permission.

Trunks replied, "Vivian this is Pan Son."

Vivian turned to Pan as though realization had settled and made a world of difference.

"Ah, so Trunks you dirty boy. You really are naughty." Then Vivian gave Pan her full attention, "Pan, Trunks and I go way back. I guess you could say that I have known Trunks even before he was born. I had to be twelve then. I am Vivian Hightower."

Pan's mouth formed an O. Vivian Hightower was the daughter of the highest profile investor of Capsule Corporation; as in Dr. Briefs Cap Corp, the first company based on his invention. However, they were also the largest sponsors outside of CC that invested in her grandfather's Satan Enterprises. The most important factor was that they were extremely familiar with the Sayians.

Trunks needed to smooth things over with Pan. It was fortuitous that Viv was here on this particular occasion. He snuggled up to Pan's back and began to talk to everyone, but mostly to Pan.

"It was Viv who helped. In my wilder day, Vivian use to invite me to her house parties." Trunks began.

Vivian filled in some of the story, "And yes, you disposed of a few unsavory elements too, Trunks had quite the appetite back then; shredding those poor souls. He was a very amorous person, shredding people's dignities and fortunes. But I digress." She smiled patting Pans' thigh.

Trunks had an amused hitch to his voice, "Viv was put out by my behavior. I think it was only because some of her friends had really lost their fortunes to me. They were unable to keep up with Vivian's life style; our lifestyle here."

"It wouldn't do dear Trunks. We mustn't ruin all of our toys. You were really spoiling the party. Everyone was either afraid or excited about him. That's what I told your mother." she nodded to Trunks.

'I remember it was quite scandalous; she thought of a better way to channel my free time and use my charm in the business world." Trunks added

At this point Henry spoke up. "Business yes- it was like turning a shark out into the guppy pool. It didn't change his desires Pan; it just gave him a larger feeding ground."

"Anyway," Trunks continued, "My father stepped in and he busted my ass. I began to train and focus on what was happening."

"I came up with the alter ego you see now. Trunks had become mature and normal as he could be. But Terrance could be bad boy, though both would sometime attend my functions. I see though you have outgrown some of your miscreant ways." Replied Vivian.

"Mostly, but I still have my drive in business, in life I have a better idea of what I really want." He confessed. He smiled then not explaining what he wanted.

Pan tried to wrap her head around the life that Trunks had lived. Even while being her friend, her baby sitter. "That's crazy. "She said, "All that time you were just Trunks to me."

"Ah, Pan that was perhaps the most dangerous thing about Trunks here. He is sweet, considerate, and very generous. That is who he is, and of course I remember him being proud of you. You meant a lot to him."

"Really you know about him and me?" Pan asked incredulously.

"Of course, when Trunks was at his worse, his biggest fears he confessed was losing your and what's his name" she paused, 'yes Goten's friendship."

"Wow, I, that is crazy I had no idea." Pan sighed.

"No, you were so young Pan. Then after I got things under some control you snuck into the ship. What should have been Goten and me, the trip tuned into something more-"

Pan interrupted Trunks, "I remember that." she confessed.

"Remember?" Trunks questioned.

"I remember something you told me one night. You were telling me how glad you were that I was there. That you had regained some control over your screwed up life. That worrying about me really put your life into perspective or something like that…" Pan recalled.

"I thought you had been asleep. I confessed many things to you when you were sleeping." He acknowledged.

"I loved your stories, but I never let you know I heard that." Pan stammered, "Trunks?" she began to question.

"Pan, don't worry, we can talk later." He assured her, they would have a talk.

Trunks then turned back to Viv, "So what's your pleasure?" he asked of Vivian, giving her the floor.

Pan started to notice the change in the room. The conversation had dampened the excitement, and brought another feeling. However, Trunks was fast to get back to the situation at hand.

Vivian smiled a knowing smile to Trunks. He leaned up close to Pans ear, "Panny here is really an innocent, she wants to learn how to play, but has no idea how we play." Terry sing- song.

Trunks would have never spoken this way.

This was code for something. Pan surmised she was about to find out all about Terrance, but this baby talk was a bit silly.

Terry continued, "I want Panny to have a good time, and I chose you for her."

She felt like a child being spoken about by the adults. She tried to not get wierded out here.

"Any no-no spots?" Viv asked Trunks.

"Yeah" Pan piped up- peeved at the conversation.

"Terrance, I think Pan has a mind of her own." Vivian relinquished.

Trunks shrugged, he only wanted to play and to let Viv know that was still young and mildly innocent- he didn't want any harsh playing.

"What is it Pan?" Viv inquired.

"No ass penetration. I haven't done that and don't intend to at this moment. I'll tell you what, let me explain about me. I like cock- sucking it. I can't tell you why. I've just discovered sex about 24 hours ago and that's all thanks to Terry Trunks here. I think I really like my pussy licked, so far, that is. And Trunks here loves my breasts, and that turns me on. I've kissed a dozen girls at work and I want to feel…everything."

Henry had been quiet since his first statement, but he began to laugh.

This earned a bright smile on Vivian's face. Pan refused to look back at Trunks. Two spots of red had risen on his cheeks.

"I see that Pan, you are very refreshing." Then there was a moment of silence. "As innocent as you may be in some areas, you are tenacious and honest." Viv looked directly at Trunks and continued, "I assume you have an extraordinary gift to get the room in the right atmosphere?"

Trunks immediately spiked his Ki. Pan relaxed and slowly added her own Ki to the mix. It would help her relax and forget the sobering conversation.

Vivian loved how the Saiyans could give the room a warm and tingling feeling, like have a few drinks without becoming drunk.

"I just adore Saiyans." She replied.

This just made Trunks chuckle. But Pan wondered about which Saiyans Vivian had had the pleasure of meeting.

"Henry why don't you help Trunks." Vivian commanded. "Pull the dress over her head."

Trunks touched Pan's neck sending a little more Ki to her. Pan looked back up to him and he bent his head and kissed her lips. Pan mouthed to him, "I'm okay boxer boy."

Henry assisted Trunks in removing the slinky dress. Then Trunks unclasped Pan's bra. Henry had pulled up a chair next to Trunks and Pan. Pan was straddle d between Trunks Legs on the circular couch. He back up against his chest. She remembered this position in the GR the night before.

Henry timidly pinched one nipple closest to him. Pan moaned slightly.

Trunks took the other breast in hand and did the dame thing to it.

Vivian who was seating near Pan Feet on the couch, unstrapped the heels that Pan had had on. The light touch felt good on her skin. Viv kicked off her shoes, and slid up on the couch toward Pan. Trunks and Henry were both rubbing Pan's breast. Viv started to pull off Pans, little thong panties, when Trunks scooted back away from Pan, making Pan lie back.

Viv was rubbing her feet and making long stokes up her leg, relaxing Pan. Henry had swirled his tongue over one erect nipple, causing Pan' breath to hitch. Trunks had kissed her neck; she swore she could feel a purr utter from his throat. Viv's hand slid up to Pan's slit; using her thumb, she rubbed Pan's opening. Trunks loved how Pan bucked her hips at Viv's touch. Henry pressed his tongued on Pan's breast then, licked down her stomach. Viv meet him over Pan's navel, and the two kissed. Trunks was off to the other side of the couch leaving Pan and Vivian the only one on the couch. He and Henry were now opposites of each other. Pan closed her eyes, and tried to see what each person was doing to her in her mind.

Viv wasted no time and tasting Pan's opening. Trunks could hear Henry's quiet approval of Viv's actions. His focus was removed from the scene as Pan's cry of joy made him want to grab his cock. Trunks wanted to kiss her, and he did.

Henry found Pan's nub and rubbed it as Viv's mouth worked Pan's opening. She licked up and down, slathering her. Trunks kept Pan still for she had reacted to the feeling. Viv pulled back and fingered her as Henry rubbed her sweet spot.

"Yeah, baby." Trunks accidentally called Pan; he bit his lip hoping he hadn't ruined this for her.

She opened her eyes and gazed directly at him, he was about to send Ki to her when she mouthed to him, I want to cum. He didn't think his cock cold get any harder.

Viv was good; she fingered Pan and then sucked on her lips. One finger and Pan in frenzy. Henry had joined his lover's mouth and both were taking turns licking Pan's pussy.

Trunks was stroking Pans breast, pinching and tweaking both breasts. And some times would kiss her. But he really wanted to see what Viv and harry were doing. Viv then rammed three fingers into Pan's pussy, making her feel full, and Henry stiffened his tongue back on her clit. She was closer. Trunks wanting Pan to realize a full orgasm took two fingers and sent a Ki burst, into her neck. Pan felt her world spin out of control as she convulsed in an orgasmic explosion, and Viv was there to take on all her juices.

Even though she had come Pan still felt incomplete. She needed more.

Henry and Vivian pulled up from Pan and everyone moved. Henry sat back down on his chair, and was quiet. Pan sat back up, feeling how wet she was, hoping for something more. She didn't have to wait long; Vivian was in control of what action was next.

"Pan, be a dear and relieve poor Henry."

Pan sat up further and looked over at Henry. Henry gave her a small smile and stood up, Pan very familiar with a certain look, engaged in helping Henry undo his pants. It was quick motions and he was watching as Pan, slid her tongue over his erect cock. This was something Pan loved. The look she received when she took a man's cock in her mouth. Power was hers for that moment. In her head she thought how the urge to steal his blood and Ki was low. Henry didn't touch Pan's head as she took his cock further in her mouth, but he appreciated the feeling. His hands were holding up the tails of his dress shirt.

Trunks had moved from where he had been and kneeled down next to Pan. She didn't want to break her concentration so didn't look to him.

Trunks put a hand on her waist, and rubbed her in a comforting way. Trunks met Pans lips and her downward stroke.

Pan had her hand around the base of Henry's cock, and was stroking it followed by her mouth. When Trunks lips met hers, she opened her eyes to see his tongue lick the side of it. She almost stopped when she felt Trunks hand on the back of her head, gently pushing it down.

She pulled back and Trunks took a turn sucking Henry's cock. For a second Pan was stunned, until she felt Viv's hand touch her hip. Viv was on the other side of Pan now. Viv didn't reach for Henrys cock, but whispered into Pan's ear, "Sweetie, just relax, you said you love sucking cock, I bet you didn't know Terry loves doing that too."


	13. Sayian Tokyo Night and Day  Part Deuce

The Things We Do

 

Pan had only a second to assimilate what she had just heard. Temper that with what she was seeing, only made her excitement grow. Pan held on to Henry's cock and took her turn going down. However, Terry encouraged her, "it's not just about this fine cock, sweetie. Take hold of his jewels and give him something more." Then Terry showed her with gentle caring how a man loved to have his balls caressed and licked. Pan watched fascinated; Henry reached down to caress Terry's head as Trunks gave his junk attention. Pan decided that she wanted to try to give full pleasure. Trunks and her changed places, and Pan cupped Henry and noticed how sensitive the man's testicles reacted to the slightest touch. Pan could take an entire globe in her mouth and rubbed the surface with her tongue.

Trunks increased pressure and speed giving Henry no time to rest as he was brought closer to orgasm. Pan lathered much attention to Henry's jewels, but looked up and licked the underside of his cock her mouth as close to Terry's as possible. Terry pulled off and told Pan, "Finish this cock sweetie."

Viv had moved down toward Pan and was watching with avid attention. She had taken to rubbing Pan's breast as she gave Henry an amazing blow job. Henry was close and was straining his body,

"Take it in your mouth Pan, but don't swallow it all." Terry exclaimed.

No sooner she felt the first burst of Henry coming. She tried not to swallow his essence, but some slipped down her throat. Pan pulled off of Henry and had dribble of his come down her chin. Terry took Pan's face in his hand, and kissed Pan, taking Henry's cum out her mouth, and swallowing his share. Pan looked up at Terry, wondering why he looked so sexy to her. How a man swallowing another man's cum look so hot?

"Trunks," Pan breathed out heavily. Terry looked back at Pan and kissed her again, forgetting everything and everyone in the room but her.

He wanted to explain to her, but that could wait. The wanton look on her face gave him the satisfaction he had almost hoped for. Pan was not put off by him. If anything she looked like she enjoyed it all, she had let herself go. And not once did she try to take anyone's energy.

The two were locked in a heated embrace, and Henry had redressed. He had begun to help Viv. He smoothed her dress, and her hair. Henry next grabbed Viv's purse, and gave her her compact. Viv artfully powdered her nose and handed Henry her lipstick. Henry expertly began to reapply the ruby red color, careful not to go beyond the lip line. He then kissed her lips carefully as to blot the color. Henry then handed Viv her Jimmy Choos, and then sat down with Viv as they watched Pan and Terry uninhibitedly began to have sex half on the table in the lounge; their bodies using Ki to maneuver them in close quarter without a bed.

Viv leaned over to Henry and staged whisper, "they are very well matched would you agree?"

"I think you are right, poor Terry has not seemed himself, I would bet a million zeni that this was what he had been waiting for."

"Its getting hot in here, and I don't mean that in a sexual manner." Viv warned Henry.

"Did you just see a flash of gold?" Henry asked

Vivian wasted no time in giving out a warning to the couple.

"HEY! TERRY CAREFUL!" She shouted.

Somewhere in the back of his head Trunks heard the name and a warning, he could feel his power surging, and he was not battling, but Ki was swirling. He heard the warning from Viv.

He looked over, opening his eyes to see wherein the voice had come from.

There was Henry and Viv pressed up against the main door.

He couldn't hear her as much as he read her lips, for she had whispered this last statement, "You're flashing gold."

It took a great amount of control to ease his burn. He calmed down but held Pan firmly on his lap, still inside her. She was not facing the couple Pan's head was buried into Trunks chest.

""Trunks we must go, we have a little class that we squeezed into; Obedience with Bura. We will see you later maybe at dinner." Viv and Harry left.

Trunks knew that stopping now was going to be difficult, however, he had almost turned, and the consequences of that were many. Pan was eerily quiet; she was still trying to steady her breathing.

"Hey sweetie, why don't we dress and take this upstairs." He encourage

Pan was trying to regain her senses. She had almost mindlessly lost it with Trunks, Terry. It had been beyond intense, for he had almost transformed, and neither had the cognizance to notice or care. She extracted herself from his grasp. The Voss bottle had rolled off the table and she reached for it taking a big swig of the water. The dress was easy so slip back on; Pan didn't bother with her panties and bra. As she stuffed them into her backpack the obvious came back to her like a sledge hammer, "What is obeisance with Bura?" she asked.

Trunks had been very quiet himself, but Pan presented him with another conundrum. Bura was not a common name, outside of his family. He wanted to laugh; he had not anticipated that she would be at the Hills, especially hosting a class. Therefore Terry was going to let Pan decided, "Do you want to see or do you want to go upstairs?"

"Upstairs, but can we take a peek?" That is where Henry and Viv were going right?"

"Yeah, but I think they are reserved classes, but we can stop on our way up."

Terry wondered if they would make it up. He hoped one peek would give Pan something else to consider, and not cause uproar.

Dressed, and presentable, Trunks led Pan out of the disco, not bothering to look back at the room. He passed a mirror along the wall and noticed how his hair had a lighter look to it. The dye was fading; he had been very close to transforming. He had not brought any with him. He actually didn't care, but he would have to make a decision.

Trunks took them out of the restaurant, passed the first receptionist they had passed on the 14th floor. Down another hall in the main floor, were doors with titles outside. One door was open and it looked just like a conference room.

Pan asked, "where are we going?"

"These are conference room and classrooms. This floor however, the classes offered are not about finances, more like exploring your fetishes."

"Fetishes?" Pan asked a word she knew but wasn't completely sure about.

Trunks only laughed, but then decided to warn Pan, he wasn't in the mod to surprise her anymore, "Look Obedience with Bura, he pointed to the title above a room's door. Now think Pan whose real name is Bura?"

"Oh, Oh Wait why would she be here, what about Goten?" Pan realized his earlier comment too.

"She sometimes takes her role playing seriously, don't worry you're pretty head, you can't sense him, but I am pretty sure that Goten is here with her, and he always is. He loves the games they play; just look as this as Goten getting back to being himself."

"Uh," Pan hesitated taking in what Trunks was saying.

Trunks put his head into the door, taking in the scene. The class hadn't got into full swing yet but Bra was looking around making everyone undress. She was in full dominatrix regalia and he saw that Goten was in a corner minding the class in his quiet manner.

Bra looked up at the interruption and noticed her brother, "Have you come to comply? I could let MR Son here fuck your day up." Terry couldn't help but smile.

Goten jumped up, "Hey Terry…."  
Goten never finished his statement, when he noticed that Trunks was far from alone.

Bra was quicker of the four to speak her mind, "You need a bath Mr. Vale, get out of my class and go scrub your filthy hair." And as quick as that she dismissed her brother and Pan, without acknowledging Pan at all.

Trunks retreated, understanding the meaning of those words more than anyone.

Trunks hurriedly ushered Pan out, before she asked any questions.

Trunks pressed a finger to her lips to silent her. They got into the elevator and Trunks escorted her to the 22nd floor. He made quick trek of finding MR Satan's suite. It was numbered 22. How convenient he surmised.

"Pan," he said as to gauge her. Pan didn't allow Trunks to speak as she threw herself to him, taking his lips to hers. She didn't want to think about Goten and Bra, she had asked for a peek. She just wanted to have Trunks again; her body was demanding his touch, and their completion. Something had happened to them in that room and she needed him again.

Trunks wanted her; he felt his body needing her. His hands had no patience and he ripped her dress off her body, careless of the expense. Trunks kicked his boots off, and likewise destroyed his own clothes. Then he impaled Pan. It was like he finally completed something worthwhile. He was right back to where he had been, only twenty minutes ago, using his energy to hold their bodies together without use of legs or hands. No wonder Henry and Viv left as quickly as they had. Trunks however, had to be careful not to transform or else he would have much to explain. He didn't know what had changed, but he was not in charge of what she was making him feel. He doubted she was either. Some other force had taken control over them and he had not been this gratified, before.

It was sloppy and hard. Pan could only hold on to trunks using her Ki to stay in place. Pan didn't want to slide away from his body; she could feel how deeply he was penetrating her vagina. Before she realized it they were rolling on the floor in the living room of the suite. Trunks ground into her supple body, biting along her neck, taking nips at her gyrating breast. Oh Kami, he thought, realizing he was close, he tried to fight back, but his body did not want behave. He pumped into Pan, as though his life depended on it. He spilled himself in her, as though he had no control of his betraying body. The echoing of her orgasm left him paralyzed. What the fuck is happening to me? He questioned.

He noticed that Pan had become limp under him. And he pulled away. She was in a lucid mindset, and he lifted her, struggling to find balance with his own body. Thankfully the couch was near them. He wondered how he had lost so much energy. He slumped down in an easy chair adjacent to the couch. Trunks looked over to Pan, noticing that she was fast asleep. He saw the bite marks and bruises scattered across her chest. This made him close his eyes, wondering if he had broken the skin enough to draw blood. His drives never made him feel this way. He closed his eyes, needing a rest; but only rested for an hour. He was very irritable, so he looked at his watch; the time was why he felt so off. Trunks started at the watch hoping that the time would not read what it read. That timepiece was vexing him. Somehow it read 5 AM. There was no way he could sit in this chair any longer. Getting up he located the bathroom and took a shower; blasting the hottest water he could stand. Stepping out of the shower, he swiped the mirror that had fogged up and noticed that his hair was losing its color rapidly. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Trunks hoped that Mr. Satan had left something he could put on. He tried the tennis shoe, grumbling how they were too small for his feet. Trunks went and found his boots. Pan was still sleeping on the couch she hadn't stirred.

Trunks had a few options what to do about his persona. At this moment he didn't care if he completely lost the color in his hair, but he didn't want to be asked too may questions. He was tired of it; he had a lot of decisions to make. Trunks as confident that Pan would not awake before he retuned though and whatever he would do, he wanted her rested.

As he left the room and headed to the elevator he thought of the events that had transpired. He wondered when he had lost control. He wasn't even sure if that was even what he could call it. Sure he had almost transformed, his body was still doing what it was supposed to do, but he also had been mindless. If this was what was going to happen when he was with Pan, he would have to shed all these pretenses. That thought made an impact and he was more confident to what he was going to do.

Making his way to the lobby, Trunks notice that the desk receptionist was no longer at her post. This mad him grateful. Terrance Vale was checking out of the Hills; and was requiring that valet bring his Bugatti around front.

This was as much for show that he was leaving, as it was important to note that he was not leaving with Pan. Trunks got into his car and floored it. He was not stopping until he reached somewhere where he could rid himself of the car and Terry. The sun was rising and he wanted to get back as soon as possible. Pan would awake. She would be as hungry as he was.

Trunks made his way to Yoyogi Park. He parked his car, and then encapsulated the very recognizable Bugatti. He pulled out his wallet from the hoodies muff. There inside was a small capsule for just is type of moment; the need for an emergency cap car and a change of clothes. The best part was that his cap car was even more exclusive than the other one. He tossed the cap down, and the car appeared. Inside the hatch was a sports bag. He checked to see what he had in there; a pair of blue jeans and t-shirt with Capsule Corp logo. . He was overly thankful for a pair of sneakers that were there too. Trunks stepped back away from the car and powered up completely. It was a quick transformation into SSJ. He powered down, knowing that that might alert some people. He changed quickly and jumped inside the flying car. The best part of this car was that it could soar above the Tokyo traffic. Trunks wanted to avoid any more delays getting back to the Hills. Once again he jumped out at the entrance and two valets approached him. Trunks only shook his head and encapsulated the air car. He stepped into the lobby and was met by the receptionist he had left not an hour before. She looked up at the flash of lavender. He mind went into overdrive. No one had known that Trunks Briefs was going to be here today. He smiled his signature smile and she nearly swooned with anticipation.

Trunks wanted to get back up to the suite where his sweet was, but had a pressing thought; Pan needed something to wear. The hour was early, but the hotel did have sundries open. Laughing and thinking how Pan didn't know that this Sundry offered more than paper back, gum, and toothpaste; he looked at the clothes. His choices were limited though. He grabbed pair of black leggings and a large t-shirt, with a cat's face on it. He smirked for it looked like Mr. Scratch's face. Trunks charged everything to his room, and left quickly. Before he jumped the elevator he stopped one of the hotel's courtesy phones. He dialed the number for room service and ordered a huge amount of food for breakfast to be sent to room 2222, Mr. Satan's suite. Charging that to his room number, the operator was about to argue until they noticed the name. He had only received messaged that Trunks Briefs had arrived at the Hills. They were warned never to harass him over food.

Trunks made his way back to room 2222, and hoped Pan was still asleep. He wanted to be there before she woke up.

He took out her key and opened the door. He noticed the arm hanging off the couch and could not help the smile. Trunks made a move to pick up Pans torn dress, and put it inside the bag with the other clothes. He searched for her back pack and put everything on the chair he had rested on. Trunks was genuinely tired, but he would survive. He would rest in bit.

The knock at the door made him happy. The Hills never disappointed him when it came to food. It was an agreement that he had specified; it was one of the many quirks he maintained as Trunks Briefs, which separated him form his alter ego.

There were two waiters, the rolled in two carts. If anything would wake Pan would be the food. Trunks signed the cheque and closed the door. The eating area was next to the large window; he sat down and poured a cup of coffee. He couldn't wait he needed food. He began to eat his breakfast, leaving Pan's cart for her.; as predicted Pan awoken. Her state of undress gave her a moment of pause. Pan looked around pouting. She got up and went to find the bathroom. She was hungry, but she wanted to orient herself. Pan sat down to pee, and really felt how sore her body was. She looked around and noticed that in the closet were robes and towels. When she put one on it swallowed her frame. Pan didn't care, it was comforting and warm.

She stumbled out of the bathroom and walked toward where the food was at. Pan sat down and reached for a cup, there was a tea pot on the other cart, she smile thinking how nice it was that he ordered tea, Trunks drank coffee.

It was after she poured her a cup Pan looked up at Trunks, "Oh my Kami you're Trunks." Pan exclaimed.

Trunks chuckled, "Yes, and you are Pan." He replied

She had to laugh; they had had a long night. She was still tire, but food was needed.

"Eat Pan, I was thinking of going back to sleep, we've only had a few small hours of sleep."

Pan nodded her head, agreeing completely.

It was quiet, and Pan was grateful. She needed a moment. They ate, and Pan got up and went to the bathroom. Trunks pushed both carts out of the room. He could hear the water run in the bathroom and he knocked don the door, Pan had not locked it.

Trunks stepped inside, "I bought you some clothes, but I would say not to put them on until we rested." He then removed his t- shirt and jeans. Trunks neatly folded them, and grabbed the other robe that was in the bathroom.

Pan had filled the tub with water and was soaking. She wondered why she felt so tired, and hoped Trunks would not have a conversation right then, she was not in the mood. Pan was mildly surprised when Trunks grabbed the complimentary bath gel and poured some into a wash cloth. Trunks then proceeded to wash Pans neck and shoulders. She couldn't imagine him having enough energy too be bending over the tub and doing something so intimate.

"Trunks don't bend over the tub, get in here already."

Trunks laughed this time very amused, Pan was always so practical. That was the charm of the Son's.

He stepped into the tub and they both laughed as the water splashed over the edge. Trunks continued to bathe Pan's body, but he talked a little, "I hope you don't mind, but I just want to go back to sleep."

"Me too Trunks. How are we going to explain your presence here?" she asked

"Well, Miss Son, Terry checked out earlier this morning. I checked in about an hour and half ago. Problem solved.

"So no more crazy shit?" Pan asked.

"Pan, Pan, Pan, don't worry your pretty head." He warned

"I'm not worried, just wondering."

"Tell you what, let's go to bed."

Trunks stepped out of the tub, and he grabbed the robe he had had on. Pan too stood and Trunks helped her step out. He gave Pan her robe and together they walked to the bedroom. The bed looked so inviting to her. Trunks and she both slipped into the mattress, and he pulled her to him. Finally he thought. They both fell asleep in each others arms.

Pan awoken a few hours later, and though she felt the pangs of hunger, she had a gnawing feeling inside. For almost 24 hours the intensity of her hunger, her hunger for power had abated. But her skin was crawling and her other appetite was bubbling up. She looked over at the lavender hair man that she had had a desire for was resting looking very pleased with himself. He gave that comfort and feeling and some good ole dirty excitement. She loved him, though she could feel a dark rip inside. Maybe it was because she was unsure how he really felt? Or maybe he had only helped her with one drive? She needed something. She took her fingers and pressed them to his neck. She could feel the strong beat of his heart there. She pushed her Ki in and then concentrated to pull his Ki into her. She tingling affect was something tasty. However, it was making her horny. Pan recalled how sore she was, and she was craving him again. She stopped pulling out his Ki. When she would take Ki from biting those men, she never once felt horny. She felt pure raw power. Even when she bit Yamucha, sure what he made her feel unlike she had ever felt before, but when she got a hold of his wrist, that energy was like a bolt of lighting that she could mold. Sparring with Trunks, gave her a little taste of that lightning. She had to get that back.

As she sat up on the bed thinking about her craving, Trunks had awakened. He awoke when she first touched his neck, and loved the feeling of Pan touching him. He wanted her. Trunks hadn't wanted anyone as much as he wanted her right then. Pan was about to jump out of bed to take a shower and do something with her antsy feeling, when Trunks reached for her. Trunks began to kiss her with a sensual touch. With both hands he held her face. As though the feeling was too much for him, he dropped his head down and kissed her neck. In the gentlest fashion, Trunks managed to slip Pan out of her robe, and make love to her; her body readily responding to him, ready, and pliant.

Bra called up to Terrance Vale's room. There was no answer. She called the front desk, and was informed that Mr. Vale had checked out. Agitated she closed her eyes; Goten stepped up to her and rubbed her shoulders. "He is still here, I feel them." Bra retorted to no one.

"Well Bra his hair was not a dark as it should have been maybe he is under the other name?"

Bra didn't want to argue, maybe Trunks checked in, she dialed the operator again and asked.

Bra was mildly excited to know that he had checked in, but was not receiving an answer.

Frustrated, she stood up and grabbed Goten's hand. They were both here, and she was going to find them. Trunks suite was high up on the 40th floor. They would start there.

Goten and Bra stepped into the elevator when Goten stopped the doors from closing, "you didn't notice it before, they are not up that high."

"How can you tell?" she asked

Goten only tapped on his head, referring to the fact that his sensory was much more advanced then hers. Then he had an epiphany, "say, who else we know that has come to one of your classes before?"

Bra thought for a minute and wondered. There have been many couples that had joined them. 'I don't even know where to begin with that." she exasperated.

"Think, who do we know comes herr that knows Pan?"

"Goten, everyone but your parents have come here?"

"Go on" he encouraged.

"I don't know don't be coy. Just tell me."

"Okay, but you have to tell me I am a genius." He smiled

"You better not act up like this in our next class, I won't have disobedience." She growled.

"Baby, wouldn't they love to know who really gives the orders here?" Goten slapped her ass, loving their banter.

Bra pouted her disapproval, and Goten was immediately contrite. She would always win.

"Okay, remember that Hercules came to one of our classes, a long time ago?"

"Oh, eeh, yeah, that was one for the ages. I did enjoy making him lick my boots. I hadn't realized he was such a freak." Bra agreed, then realized something else,

"Mr. Satan has his own permanent suite here, just like Trunks does."

Goten only shook his head, and then he entered the number 22 on the panel. The doors closed on Bra, a smirk well placed on her face.


	14. Saiyan: Moment in time

The Things We Do

 

I can contemplate my life; I have money, fame, and notoriety. However, I do not have romance. I have loved people, I have engaged in relationships, but they weren't the lovey dovey type. I do have friendships. The closets of those to love, is the love I have for Goten as my brother; Bra as my sister, and Pan. I use to refer to her (Pan) as my little sister, then later as my best friend. That was what I use tell myself.

I was an empty shell of a man living my life in its duplicity. The lies I weaved were for my family's protection. Everything else I did was for the pleasure it gave me. The only thing I liked was fucking. I loved fucking people over and taken from them money. I never did this without honor. In business my products I create and sell are superior. I never cheated anyone of anything. When it came to sex, I never promised myself to anyone; male or female I gave and received the same amount. I was lavished in gifts, begged and bartered for. I am not boasting, but gay or straight, married, young or old I never displeased. I loved every fucking minute of it. But no one could hold my attention. No one mattered. It was only sex. I wasn't even sure if I preferred one sex over the other and the beauty; the headiness of being wanted and hated and loved; that was my life. I was ruling my kingdom; until I ran into a Saiyan.

Though my father had to go get me from Bangkok, I didn't really want to hear what he was saying to me. I got 'it' that my hormones were ruling me and I was causing embarrassment for my mother and her company; the company she was schooling me to take over; but the thrill of it was too powerful to let go.

A complication was that my best friend was just starting to go through that change that affects Saiyans. Here it was the one person I was closet to at that time having a drive of sexual awareness that I had. What could be more exciting then to have the one person bent over with a needy look as I impaled his sweet ass? My cock ached at that thought.

Before my father could beat sense into my muddled mind and before I tagged my best friend someone else stopped me, caught me in an intimate situation and beat me. Then he taught me a lesson I would not soon forget.

In the area where we use to fight as children not far form the shadow of the great mountain of Paozu, I had cornered and caught my best friend. Kissing Goten for the first time was sweet and exciting. I was hard and excited. Goten could give as hard I could. That was what I kept thinking. Goten was more excited than me I think. He was so ready to take me and for a moment I thought that love might have found me yet. But then I was ripped from his grasp. There are only a small few who could toss me so ungraciously.

Goten was sent home with a warning to stay away from me. There is only one person who Goten would obey without a peep of protest.

Reliving that moment would have normally caused a rush of embarrassment. The ass kicking I received should have been embarrassing enough. However, it was not the ass beating that gave me pause. Gohan was in all his glory, and that set my heart swirling. There were times when I had believed my father that Gohan had become a nerd and had stopped sparring. He beat me. As I had been about to pass out he took a sensu bean from his Gi and smashed it into my mouth. I hadn't expected to be in awe of the man. I knew what he had been capable of. I had become complacent in my judgment of him.

The healing happened so fast that I was back to my normal self, before I realized that kicking my ass wasn't the only thing he had in store for me. Then it happened, "I can't let you take Goten like that. I know how it is Trunks; I know better than anyone how desirable you are. I also know that no matter what you think now, that you won't be with Goten only, you will break his heart. He is not like you. Goten would love you and you are not capable right now to be the one for him. I wasn't sure if you were going to be like him. "

I died. Inside I could feel the truth of Gohan's words. Though I could feel a love for my best friend, even I knew then that I would and could not be. Goten would fall in love with me. I would hurt one of the most important people in my life. And the truth was in the know that Mira had done just that to Gohan. What happened next rocked my world.

"I loved you long ago in another life. It was déjà vu today when I saw you two. That was me, in love with my hero. It's been fifteen years Trunks. For fifteen years I have watched you grow and mature and turn into that man."

I had been like Mira. Gohan was talking about me. I don't know if I made a move first or he did. But the next thing I knew I was bent over being taken by Gohan. All the pain and suffering Gohan had lived through, the love he had had for my other self poured through every thrust. It was as though he was exercising his demons, the demon Mira had help to create. Gohan had been a young man at eleven. Kami was he a beautiful man. Sex is a powerful thing, and being a Saiyan has its privileges. Most would make us out as monsters, we are just different.

It shook me that Gohan had to live those years, and for a moment I wondered if he would leave his wife and pursue me. I had never had anyone love me with that much passion. Then I realized that I had only been a receptacle of Gohan's love and punishment. He went back home to his wife and his daughter. The next time I saw him there was nothing there. He had slayed that demon and moved on with true happiness. It was how he looked at his daughter that made me realize that family was the most important. Pan had reaffirmed that Gohan had made the right choices in his life. She was his joy. It made me look at her in a new light. She was an amazing child, happy, carefree, and a little wild. I had to go home and see that Bra was more than just a little princess. She too had captured my father the same.

Terrance became my outlet, for my drive didn't abate. It would be a long time before I wasn't ruled by the part of my heritage. I never forgot how Gohan had suffered, we never spoke of it. I am not sure of all the nuances, but I could only guess what had transpired in the past. It did give me pause. One day I could have what Gohan achieved. I was not destined to be alone and not find love. My father had. Goten had. Months ago I feared that I was condemned for being my father's son. But I had overlooked the one person I had been charged to look out for.

In the years when I channeled my desired more into the business and less into the 'life' I began to come to terms with my other half. And that was when Pan literally snuck into my life. While in space, trying to save our world, we banded together and depended on each other for our survival. If we failed we might as well not return home for there would be nothing to go home to. However, we would have come back to suffer the fate of the ones we had been trying to protect. This had a profound affect on people.

I embraced my family. Savoring in their love for I didn't know if romantic love would ever come my way. While gone, however, Bra had come into her own heat. I didn't see the entirety of it, but I witnessed love. The love I once though that I could have had for Goten, was the romance he deserved, with Bra.

I looked around and I had Pan. She had become my comrade in arms; nothing more. I remembered how Gohan kicked my ass protecting Goten; what would he do to me if I pursued Pan? It wouldn't end as well as it did the first time. My affections for the young Saiyan remained that. I was thankful at that time that I was not interested in her. I was thankful that our time in space had made it impossible for any romance. I was thankful that I had matured and been able to handle my urges. And that was where I stayed; stuck in the pervasive bubble.

Then she grew up. I wasn't expecting to turn and see her look more like a women then the tomboy. I wished for the tomboys return. Every time I looked at her I had to catch my breath. I wished she was that little girl I baby sat for. I wished she was the one who had my back when we fought to save the world. I never wanted to corrupt her, hurt her, and change what she was to me. I love her on so many levels.

But just like then, even now I feel what is happening. I can't explain how it feels to be with her. I can't explain how it feels to know that she is with me now, in this way. Gohan has trusted her with me; knowing full and well what I am. That is what has me worried. The one person that I could fall in love with, I am halfway their; she is, I am in for it. I thought sex would give her direction.

But as she got up to shower, I could feel her hunger. I should have been more careful with her. It is happening. I am bonding to her, we have been so close for so long, and I don't think exchanging blood rites will matter. This is the beginning and I should be happy. However, she is craving something more that I had ever had. This wont is a flowery thing. There will be blood. I have visions of that. But I can't leave her. I don't think she has realized yet. I am almost her slave; a slave to her need. Whatever it is she needs to be fulfilled I will do it. I have no choice I am going to have to be with her every step of the way; just as Goten is with Bra and her little adventures. I laugh when I think of her wanting to know if we are like 'dating'. Oh fucking Kami!

The door bell rang. Trunks sensed who it was. Well he thought it was only a matter of time.

He opened the door to let Bra and Goten into the suite. "Are you guys hungry?" he asked knowing that he would feel better with some lunch.


	15. Saiyan: She's Got A Way

A/N hey just had to set up my new computer and stuff. It's been a long hard transition. Happy Valentines. Hope trying to get the updates for more tonight!

Everyone was sitting down in the living room of the suite. Pan, thankfully, knew not to come out of the bathroom naked. She had gone ahead and dressed in the leggings and large black and white t-shirt. She wondered if the heels would look too silly. Normally, she would not have minded how she looked except Bra was there. Pan didn't want something else to cause more static. Then again what could be more static then realizing that your niece/best friend was zipping around with her guardian doing Kami knows what. She laughed; everyone would have an idea of what Pan had been doing with Good Ol' Terrance. Perhaps Bra would be contrite that she (Pan) had busted in on her Obedience with Bura class? On the other hand she might be very pissed. Either way the veil had been lifted, so there would be no getting out of explanations. The 'Big Why' was going to be fun to hear.

Trunks were apprehensive. He wasn't afraid of the situation. He was feeling nervous about Pan. He couldn't help the feeling of butterflies; he would have to get control. He averted his eyes not to come in contact with Pan's. Trunks couldn't believe how quickly he was falling under a spell. It must have been the traces of blood. There could be no other explanation. Trunks had made an error, they would have to fully realize the bond or he would continue to feel as useless as a puppet. He had to be in charge of his life and hers.

I'm in charge. I am in charge. I am in charge. I Am in Charge!

Trunks kept thinking this. He had to bolster his courage. This had slowly crept up on him and it scared him.

Pan looked at everyone. Goten had on a cute grin. It warmed her heart to see him looking like her Goten. Bra, was giving Pan a once over, not surprisingly, but she had control over her features. Trunks however, was staring off up into space. He was making all sorts of faces as though he had swallowed a beetle and it was making him sick.

She decided to play hostess; it was her room; "Trunks did you make call for lunch for everyone?" she asked sweetly.

Trunks jumped out of his mantra, "Yes sweetie, Pan, uh. Yes, I ordered for all of us. I thought it would be nice to eat here and talk." Then he smiled.

Pan frowned at his fast paced little speech. He couldn't be nervous? This was Trunks. She thought.

Goten looked over to Trunks and saw that he was not looking directly at Pan. He squinted his eyes to see if something was wrong with him. Then he laughed.

All eyes turned to him, and he just waved off, "Come on you guys. So what's new Pan?"

Pan sat down next to Trunks, hoping that whatever his problem was, at least she would be at his side. Trunks didn't look like he was going to say much and Bra was still observing quietly.

"What's to tell? I guess it was just my time to grow up and learn some family secrets."

Goten looked sharply, "Everything?" he addressed this question to Trunks.

Trunks looked at Pan who asked, "Is there more?"

He swallowed, but Pan did ask him; "Yeah, but no, not everyone's secretes. I guess just some of mine. It seems Pan and I are more alike then anyone thought."

That was what made Bra finally give up. She laughed. Goten too hadn't needed much more encouragement. Everyone but Pan had known that Trunks had struggled with his feelings for Pan. But Pan had been with Terrance last night. Therefore, it seemed that Pan had a bit of a kink side. That would have put Trunks in a very unique position.

"Oh Please tell, I am sure you had to wonder why Trunks here seemed so metro? Tell me Pan was this change for him?" Bra asked wondering about Pans sudden decision to be more glamorous.

Pan had a clue to Bra's statement. However, it might not be too wise to tell her everything. Obviously, Pans darkest secret was still unknown to her and Goten; her initial worries gone. Bra and Goten would just have to be satisfied with knowing that Trunks and her were, were, she couldn't just say fucking around. "I didn't do anything for him, it was for me, then Trunks and I well…" she stopped mid sentence and looked at Trunks. He was always on point for answers. She wanted to corner an answer out of him. He had skirted the issue last night "what are we doing Trunks? I mean besides fucking and all?" she asked bluntly.

Trunks looked down at Pan. He couldn't skirt a direct question from her. She was holding all the cards. He desperately wanted to be in charge and clearly was not. Trunks cleared his throat and had one course that would belie his nerves. "Pan you are so adorable." Then he reached for her hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed it. "Pan and I were going to tell everyone later but…'

Goten chose to blurt it out, "Your bonding. I could see it man, I saw something different in your eyes. Oh man. Bra baby, you're right they are in love."

Trunks could not look at her. Her eyes were round in wonder. Was Trunks trying to get out of this? Trunks had just opened the door to something that was not easily undone. He hadn't explained it yet. Goten had blurted it out.

"Trunks, Baby?" she asked of him.

She tried to ignore the ahs and ohs from the other two.

Trunks knew if he gave her the answer, he would uphold it. He looked at Pan directly and spoke aloud for everyone; begging with his eyes that she would say yes. "We haven't talked so formally with each other, but Pan knows how much I love her. We just have moved beyond our friendship. We are still getting use to the idea. Funny we have a lot more to learn about each other!" then he gave her that smile. The one she would keep with her in the darkest paths she ever walked.

"Ok, Kami, I was going to suggest we go shopping since we are all here. But I guess that you guys want to be alone." Bra sounded disappointed, but happy too. It was not everyday that; actually Trunks had never uttered sentimental words like to her or anyone that she knew of; and knew a lot about Trunks, and his life.

"No, I think shopping sounds like great fun. I think I am enjoying myself for the first time." this coming from Pan.

"Ah, ok. Wow, didn't see that. I tell you guys what, the skies the limit. I am feeling a bit better than I had in a long time. And Pan, thank you." Trunks replied to everyone

"Thank you? Thank me for what?" she asked wondering why he said that.

The door knocked, lunch had arrived. Goten hurriedly went to open the door. The mass amount of food was carted in. During the noise of the waiters, Trunks bent to whisper in her ear, "Thank you for not contradicting me."

This was an opportunity for her, she didn't want his words to be lies, and "I've always had your back."

"No, I know that. We haven't had the time to talk about us, it, we need to talk later. Thank you for wanting to go shopping, are you up for that?" he wanted to be sure she was fine with it.

"I am. I really am." She whispered back

"Then thank you,"

"Why?" she asked again

"Because I want to get you something and I would never had thought of it unless you wanted to go shopping." He smiled again. If she didn't know better he was actually being more than a boyfriend. Trunks was acting more like…

"Lets eat!" Goten yelled.

They were quite a spectacle, the four Saiyans strolling along the shops in Roppongi Hills. The Briefs were world renown. However, Hercules Satan was just as famous. Goten was perhaps as known due to his relation to all of them. Outside of the Martial arts tournaments the four had never been seen out this publicly unless at a Capsule Corporation event.

People were looking and snapping pictures on their phones. Trunks had Pan's hand firmly in a grasp and that assured them even more speculation. For Pan it was a new sensation. She wanted to spend this day as a day for herself. She didn't want to feel hate, she didn't want to feel sad. Trunks had given her a pause. Only yesterday, she still wanted to hunt. Even this morning she felt the rippling of her hunger, it worried her that she would have to go off and find and unsuspecting victim. It wouldn't have mattered if they were deserving or not. Thinking about it made her feel confused, how was it possible to feel happiness and hunger at the same time? Shouldn't there be some remorse or catch; it made her think about how much of an animal she was. For a second it scared her; the depression set in as she contemplated taking someone's energy that was not a 'bad' person. She didn't want to spoil the fun; she concentrated for a moment to clear her mind.

Bra wanted to go into another novelty shop. Trunks didn't lie he was letting Bra buy whatever she wanted; which so far had included what she thought would look adorable on Pan. Goten was only happy to capsulate all the purchases; leaving Bra free to move around and do her thing. Pan had to admire her carefree spirit.

The looks Trunks kept giving Pan gave her another epiphany. As her mind wondered he tended to hold her hand tighter, brush a kiss at her ear. Each touch went straight to her heart; taking away each bad thought like some tonic.

Trunks did not know how to explain to Pan that he knew the thoughts she was having. He didn't know how bad it had been for her. She had planned to spend today alone and most likely crying her eyes out. She had promised herself a moment to grieve and to think about what she was going to do to the Yakuza. It was curious how he would have handled the situation if he had had more things to contemplate then just fucking whatever moved near him. It worried him that she still craved power, and Trunks didn't know if that was another aspect that was similar to his father's need. Pan taking Ki his way was a sexual thing. Doing it her way or doing whatever it was she was doing gave her energy. It was raw and pure. He wished that he had known that before hand; maybe he wouldn't have taken Pan. Though he was not regretting it; he had in fact, initiated this; though not the flowers and candy type of romance. It was, for him, what he had craved, and envied. It pleased him to know that she had taken to him when she was so young, she understood him. Most especially now, Pan hadn't judge him. It was more than that though; as if her understanding hadn't come from seeing this side of him, she had the apathy to get it; for she was living through it now. They both just got it. Trunks only wished that he could abate the other hunger she craved; he couldn't find the root cause if there was one; that was only thing he felt responsible for. If there was one thing he would do was be her guardian over her path to power. Everything else, he was to her as she was to him; mate.

Trunks watched as his sister tried to encourage Pan to drape a scarf around her neck. He agreed with Bra how it framed her face. Her body had developed nicely, though he was looking at her wondering where this graceful creature had come from. He would miss the rough and tumble way she used to be, though her poise seem to have come from the way she used martial arts. She walked stealthily, used precise motions and never wasted energy.

"Trunks, I am going to try on this dress." Pan spoke to him. He looked back down to see that Bra and Goten were not with them at the moment. He had been daydreaming.

Pan looked quizzically at him, but before she queried he asked, "where is the dressing room?"

Pan pointed over to the right of her shoulder, and Trunks took in the area. They were private individual stalls. He grasped Pan by her elbow and escorted gently to the booths. He made small talk, "Goten had gotten back his appetite."

Pan laughed, "I don't think he ever lost that, but he does seem to enjoy eating sweets."

"I blanked out there before they left, I am sorry for being off today."

"No worries, Trunks, we can talk later."

"You have changed, not a lot. But you use to have no patience."

They stood outside the changing room door, and Pan gave him a smirk, "I still have no patience, but I don't intend to discuss my relationships in front of others."

He smiled that smile; she knew he appreciated the sentiment. They both had many secrets, what was between them was between them. It made it more intimate, and hallowed.

Pan kissed his cheek and tried to open the door. Trunks was right on her heels, and she realized he was going into the booth with her. Though Bra would do the same thing, she didn't think Trunks cared if she really would try on the garment.

She hung up the dress and turned around to tell him her joke about his 'girly' actions; Pan was enveloped in a passionate kiss.

Trunks made no heed about unbuttoning his jeans, and dropping them and his briefs to his ankles. Pan's leggings were just too easy to slide down. Out of all the things he could say he loved about her, her eagerness and silence right now was more than he could hope for. HE picked her up easily and guiding his hard cock inside her. Pan hooked her heels around him and he stood there a moment deep inside of her standing still. Then the overwhelming urge shook through him and spoke through his teeth, "keep up with me sweetie."

Trunks grabbed her waist pressing his strong hands into her hips, pistoning Pan up and down on his throbbing manhood. Pan did have her hands on his shoulders and let her head fall back as he moved them. She wouldn't utter a sound she promised. The sweet torture of him taking her in this way set her on a high she had yet experienced.

Though she felt the swell of her orgasm, it was small and satisfying. What gave her more satisfaction was Trunks released into her, and had held her like she was going to slip form his grasp. His head buried into her bosoms, and there arms tightly around each other, she could feel his shudder. She hadn't gone to where he must have gone, but she understood that Trunks must have needed this release for more than sex. She couldn't explain why she knew that. Trunks set Pan back down and kissed her gently on the lips. Slowly he pulled up his jeans and fixed his clothes. Pan too took a moment, wondering if she was going to try on the dress that Bra had asked her to look at. The quietness was deafening the sounds of the store broke into her head, and she didn't fell like trying on the dress. She just wanted to grab Trunks hand and go find their family.

Pan went to get the dress and leave the booth, when Trunks took it from her.

"No, don't worry, is it your size?"

"Yes," she told him.

"Fine let's just buy it, and keep shopping."

The looks from the other shoppers was priceless.

Trunks made his way to the counter and bought the dress. After the purchase he held his hand out to Pan, and she clasped hers around his. Trunks looked down to see how he liked seeing her hand there. As they walked away, his mind wondered as he thought of buying her something like a bracelet to graced her wrist, when Pan spoke up, "that was a great fuck, mmm the silence nearly had me though, I wanted to scream and cum."

He laughed. Kami, she had picked up some vulgar language. This was Pan.

"we weren't that quiet." He reminded her.

She didn't reply, but nodded her head. Trunks spotted Goten and his sister and pulled Pan along. They both tried not to laugh.

They reached Goten who once again looked at Trunks in a different way but said, "you guys are worse than Vegeta and Ms. Bulma."

Pan didn't realize that Trunks was one to blush, but the pink cheeks had her mind in a whirlwind. She laughed aloud and hard. Life right then was perfect.

The security cameras were everywhere. The foursome was on surveillance and personal cameras. Pan's face was well documented. As was Trunks.

Kenichi Shinoda, the highest ranking Yakuza caught a glimpse of the girl from one of his many cover houses. However, this was the one who had caused uproar in his family. Pan Son was responsible for the breakup of his grandson's forthcoming marriage. Kenichi looked at the pictures trying to see how this unassuming girl could cause his grandson to break it off with his fiancé. She must have done something to him, for Kato would never dishonor his family. Pan son had tempted Kato somehow and manipulated him in to believing that his best friend Nori and he were in love. She would pay. NO one fucked with the Yakuza kumicho.


	16. Saiyan the children are okay

For the last night on the planet Barnpar three Saiyans sat around a rock fire. Each lost in their own thoughts. The day had been excellent. They were eating the kill. Each had had a time in their lives doing just this. Vegeta had been able to have moments like this without worrying about Freiza finding him. Goku spent his life finding moments like this; training, exploring, and hunting. Gohan had not done anything like this since he had been a child. Somehow, each had lost this part of their lives. The finding a lost part of one's soul does not make up for losing one's mate. Vegeta had hoped this would benefit the Sons, because Saiyans survive they live. Death was a part of life, you honor those that die, and you go on. Here they were, away from all that had happened and getting back to their roots; reaffirming who they were, animals, warriors, sons, fathers and friends. However, it was time to go home. The last hyper message from Bulma had been very cryptic. He was not going to worry Gohan about it though. Hopefully, the two months it would take to get home would find the situation resolved.

One more night under the foreign stars, each man could say goodbye in their own way. Gohan had worked on the trans-warp drive; he was excited about seeing how it fast it would go. Of course, that was the easier way of saying that the folding of space in the forward motion of the ship would be quicker than it had been before, not that they would be going faster. If they weren't careful Kakarot would just instant transfer them back to earth, he wanted enjoy his time for a little bit longer.

Every time he traveled, Goku worried about the food. The ships stores were still plentiful, the dehydrator caps were used on the food that they had killed so that was one less worry for him. Vegeta had been very quiet about the communication with Bulma. There was something about the way he was looking at Gohan. So if food was no worry, he wondered if he should worry about home. Vegeta had convinced him that Pan would be fine. But he sensed that that had not been the whole truth. It was going to be okay he thought; if something were wrong, he could always instant transmission back to earth, he would rather have time to think about this, and not headlong into something that might not be anything. He had the utmost confidence in Trunks.

Vegeta sat back and observed Gohan. His hair was longer, his clothes were torn, and unkempt, healing cuts and abrasions scattered his body. He never looked better. The Demi actually looked alive; it pleased Vegeta to no end. Time must've softened him; he realized that it was important to have the men in his race be all right. This was all he had left. It was up to the children to carry out a very important role. They would give him his grandchildren. In addition, he would do all he could to ensure that Kakarot and Gohan start over; this tragedy would be an opportunity, they would live, they would go on, this was the way for immortality. Life right then was perfect.

The sun was setting over the high dome. Pan had flown to the top and was watching it dip lower. They had had an incredible day. She looked down at the tennis bracelet that Trunks had purchased her. It was perhaps the most indulgent thing in the world. However, Trunks had explained that seeing it on her made him think about how lovely her wrists were. That, though she could pummel him with those hands, she had to let him feel like he was protecting her; Pan would have to be careful not to break it. Then he would feel better when she was not near him. She wore it because he cherished her. Then he bought a lock box for it. He whispered to her that when she fought that she could put it away, "But remember to put it back on. Keep it safe Pan and then I'll know that you are too." Then he kissed her palms, her wrists, and then her lips. The departing sun gleamed off the diamonds, breaking off the light into millions of colors.

This was her moment her time to think about her mother and her grandmother. Though it saddened her greatly, she could not help to feel a little better. That had everything to do with Trunks. Thought they had not talked yet, she had a good idea what she wanted to say. Life was not easy, but he made it a little better. The thing was she missed her father, Vegeta and her grandfather. Trunks could make her feel alive and peaceful, but she needed them. It was a twisted part of her soul she needed their security. Pan could feel the life of her other half, which is why she was trying to gather her thoughts. She didn't have time to worry about what she couldn't change. Mourning would have to wait again. Trunks had thought about staying again in Ropponghi Hills with Bra and Goten. However, Pan wanted to be close at home in case she lost control of the urge. Perhaps she would have to indulge with Trunks and Bra and Goten; Pan had not even wanted to contemplate what might have happened tonight. She wondered what if the urge for power didn't abate. She had not even waited for him to pop his cap car. She tore to the top of the hotel and blasted off home. She could feel a smirk follow her as he too gathered their things and then followed her.

He had not wanted to intrude on her. The pensive look she kept giving him was clue enough. Trunks opted to let Pan have some alone time. He needed to tell her that he was bonding to her, the truth that Goten had blurted out, was a fact. The problems was it was one sided as far as blood bonding went. Pan would have been more in touch with him and would have reacted as if she was hearing his thoughts. However, he was grateful for this. Too many things would need explaining before they could continue this ritual. Normally, it would have pleased Pan to do something so Saiyan like. However, he did not think his memories flooding in to her mind would be a nice thing; even if she already had inkling about Trunks adult life that had excluded things he had done without her. She had accepted him as of now, but how would she react if she knew about Gohan, Goten, and him? He wanted to tell her first, explain about Mira; for that, he might wait until they all come back. Maybe Gohan would tell her in his way. If Pan accepted him and wanted to fully bond with him then they would have to cross that bridge; he would rather have the support from all the Saiyans. He so did not want to hurt her; everything had happened so long ago. It was not as if he had set out to hurt her with his wild days; Gohan had never intended to hurt her.

Trunks wondered into the Capsule Garage, which had held the space ship. He sat at the Com link and reviewed some of the transactions. Bulma had made it a priority to send transmissions to them, but there were always a delay between reception and transfers back. Trunks had hope that Gohan had been able to set each small transponder at the intervals. They were supposed to act as radio towers; boosting the signals for faster communications. Though there were slow trickles of information, they would most likely have to build a station further out in the solar system. There would have to be way to have proper communications from here to wherever they went. Though he would hate to ask, they would have to use the scouters again to figure out the technology used by other aliens. Vegeta had not cared about too much technology, and the earth's populace had just started to catch up with communications he had seen. There had been no response to what his mother had sent.

The beasts within our ranks: the Succubus has joined The Jackal. Can you imagine the world now? Miss you.

Trunks doubted his dad would respond, but at least now, he would know what was happening. He wondered if she were being cryptic on purpose, Vegeta would've laughed most likely. Trunks wanted to leave a message but he was not sure what to say except that everything was fine. The truth was he was not sure, if it was okay. Kami, he wanted to break. He had to be honest with Pan; he had to be honest with himself. Love, love man was easy. Loving Pan, hah, he couldn't help how he felt, but she wasn't easy and he just couldn't make things perfect. However, he would try, keep trying, because their friendship was so strong, he was so secure when they were together that it was becoming impossible to be apart then be together. It did not have to be perfect they just had to be.

Pan had come to some conclusion. Trunks turned to see her in the doorway of the garage. Her presence was a gentle touch to his mind. The Puppet feeling was leaving. He had been afraid that he was going to be a slave to her in a one sided bond; however, he could feel the difference now. Perhaps that was only a phase. Now he could respond to her need, by his choice. That was good.

"Pan are you hungry?" He asked, not everything was forthcoming.

"I could eat, I just wanted to spar though." She smiled. She had to try something new. Going back inside meant something more.

Trunks was carefully trying not to pick out random thoughts. Pan was hungry but it was not for food right now and she was afraid. He had taught her how to get energy without biting. His way was purely sexual. He didn't know shit; power, she wanted energy, that was her driving force. That's when it dawned on him. He had wanted to rule, be the best business mongrel, a Prince. Pan's darkest and deepest desire was to be a Saiyan, a golden warrior, the Queen. And by Kame, he wanted her to get what she wanted.

They stepped into the Gravitational Room the taste in the air was palatable it was desire. He wanted to fight her and she wanted to fight him. They began with three quick secessions of Ki blasts. She wasn't going to let him take her out before they even started this time. As fast as one could see, they rush toward each other blocking knees and arms. He loved the fact that she had a smirk that matched his. "Come on Pan, power up baby, oh I mean sweetie."

She only growled her displeasure, but took to heart that he wanted what she wanted. She jumped her level as high she could without wasting energy. Trunks though he knew her but he could feel how she was on the edge; there was a lock on her mind. Instinctively he recognized that, then he reasoned that there had to be a way for him to find the key to help her transform. That was part of her need for energy. Pan needed the energy to transform, her craving went far beyond his; she was a wild untamed but hobbled creature. Pan couldn't break free yet. The fight became hand-to-hand. She was good, he once promised her to give her a spar. Trunks mind was half on the fight, but he could hold his own against her as long as he remained powered up as a super Saiyan. He needed to figure things out now that he had seen the entirety of the issue. He wondered if Vegeta had known this. The Sexual behavior was what he had realized. Then things fell in place even more; Vegeta was waiting for him to recognize both the urge for power and her own sexual yearning. It was justified now; there was a twofold problem. Pan was living a double life. However, her hunger for power was stronger than her sexual desires, except her desire for him. He stopped and stood still in the middle of their fight; he had not meant to pull that information from her. He thought he had known about her crush on him. That had been long ago. He knew that she desired him now, but this was different. Trunks wasn't even sure if she knew this truth. She wanted to transform in order to be worthy for him.

He pulled away from the stroll through her mind as she yelled at him. Trunks felt as though he had awakened from a dream. There she stood angry and disheveled. Their eyes met and Trunks remembered the entirety of who Pan was and what she wanted. Those who fought against injustice had raised her. That meant she felt confused and was struggling with what was her nature. He was not sure if what he had introduced her to was making it better. They were sexual creatures, but warriors too. The Saiyans made choices all the time: to be human or to be animals. Not monster though. Even humans fought the same choices. Even humans could be monsters. The difference between human and Saiyans was that Saiyans had natural abilities that made them superior in strength and power.

"Pan I am tired, we can spar in the morning. Let's eat and go to bed." Trunks smiled knowing she usually couldn't resist him.

She only rolled her eyes. He was acting so strange lately. She wondered if he was feeling okay. Trunks was all over the place. They hadn't even talked about anything. She couldn't tell if he was regretful or worried. The last time that had been intimate was in the dressing room. A tender feeling overwhelmed her. He had initiated every moment. Maybe she would show him how much he meant to her. Words were often misspoken.

They ate in relative silence. Trunks had turned off what he could. He didn't want to read her anymore. Tonight he just wanted to be with Pan and not worry about his bond to her. That would be unfair. He could drive himself and her crazy. They could talk a little about it tonight. He just wanted her up next to him. A nostalgia feeling warmed him. It could be exhausting to be Terry. He only wanted to be Trunks for her for him. It made him thankful he was not the boy he had been.

Pan was letting the dinner and company wash over her. Trunks was always able to read her emotions and give her what she needed. She wanted to eat and then show Trunks how much he meant to her. She loved him and wanted to love him and only him. He changed so fast. His moods and desires flipped around so much. However, he always treated her good.

Silence led them to his room. His bed, which had last looked so ominous, looked inviting and comforting. Pan didn't know how to be seductive without playacting on stage. Therefore, she opted for trying to be herself. "I am going to take a bath." Pan spoke to him.

Trunks opted not to join her. The bathtub was next to his shower, at the far end of the bathroom. Trunks watched through the side mirror as she turned on the hot water. He decided to brush his teeth and wash his face. It took him a few moments. Pan was still filling up the tub, though she sat in it. Trunks bent under his cabinet and took out a lavender bubble bath. He poured the soap under the facet. "Do you have everything purple?" she asked amused by the choice of scent.

"No, but lavender is for calming the nerves."

"So are you thinking my nerves need calming?" she asked smiling.

"No, it's just what I have." He shrugged.

"I was not being mean." She said quietly. She was thinking that he was really in a weird mood. Maybe he was regretting all that had happened.

"I know you're not being mean, I don't know if you really ever been mean spirited. I like purple."

She laughed. Trunks was sensitive to the purple thing. "I have to get use to us talking differently."

He only smiled and watcehd how much water was filling up the tub. The bubble bath was not foaming up too much. It was more for soothing, calming, and not big bubbles.

He sat in the floor next to the tub; Pan's eyes were closed. He could join her but something in him just wanted to watch and not intrude. Then she did something he hadn't expected. She lifted her leg out of the water, took her hand, and rubbed it down her leg. However, he saw her blue Ki in her hand.

"You use your Ki to shave your legs?"

"Don't you?" she asked bewildered.

He shook his head. "I don't shave my legs Pan, I am not that vain."

"Ha-ha, no I meant your face. I know Saiyans don't have a lot of hair, but even Vegeta can grow facial hair."

Trunks rubbed his face, wondering when the last time was he had shaved.

"Ugh, such a dork. Bra and I have done this forever. We like our legs smooth. Ki just makes is easier and cheaper than waxing or laser. We don't have too. But I am more human, some things are just more of a pain for me than the others."

Trunks let that one go. He wasn't ready to talk about the truth of that. He wanted to keep it light. "Well I appreciate the effort. I would hate scrathy legs rubbing me raw."

Pan splashed water at Trunks.

He jumped up and moved away. Pan would probably entice him into a water fight.

"Just get me a towel." She yelled out.

He threw it at her and left the bathroom. She laughed because she recognized the fear of his retreat. He didn't want to get wet. Pan released the drain and stepped out from the tub. And went to the bedroom, as if she had lived in that room forever, she went to his dresser and picked out a large white capsule corporation t-shirt. Pan pulled it on, then she used the towel to get out some of the water that had made her long hair wet. Pan went back into the bathroom and found Trunks brush. She pulled it through the long strands, wondering if she could braid it and leave it. However, Trunks had followed her and took the brush from her. "Leave it down." He said, and then left the bathroom.

Pan thought of what to do next, and decided to use her finger to brush her teeth. She hadn't bothered to find her things. Her backpack was downstairs. She looked at her face again, trying to see a change. She looked the same. The marks on her neck were fading and she didn't look any different still.

In the bedroom, Trunks was on the bed, with only pajama bottoms on. She thought His half and her half. They split his nightclothes. He had his laptop open, and Pan worried he would work. They hadn't talked about it, but he hadn't said anything about work in a few days. Pan knew Bulma was filling in for him. Maybe that was why he was acting so strange. Trunks couldn't play with her forever. He did work and run the largest corporations in Japan, heck the world.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?" She asked.

"No, but I have to check in, if anything I need to meet with my mom."

"Am I causing too much trouble?"

"A fine time to worry now; but no, it's okay. We all need breaks Pan. Unbelievably, this is good for my mom. I want her out of trouble. If she focuses on Capsule, she is less likely to worry about other things. "

Pan knew how much Trunks appreciated breaks from work, but she didn't want to cause problems. She had her own agenda to attend. A pang for energy shot through her mind. She was going to work tomorrow and she needed to do so without Trunks following her.

Tonight though, she had promised herself to give back to him what she was feeling.

Trunks closed the laptop and put it on the table beside the bed. He hit the button, which controlled the light and made the room darker; this was her moment. Pan lay up against Trunks and kissed his cheek, then the other. She was not nervous, but for the first time, there was no pressing situation, no aftermath. She then kissed his lips. He invaded her mouth with his tongue before she could; it made her laugh inside her head. She would never have the lead with him.

Trunks, loved how sweet she tasted. She had kissed him so tentatively, he did not want to read her, but he knew she was going to kiss him, to start. He would let her. A little bit.

Pan was on top of him but was not in charge. Pan could feel his enlarged cock through his bottoms, and wanted to take them off. He lifted his body on cue to her thoughts. She tugged them off and pushed them down the bed. She still had on his t-shirt, but no panties. Trunks adjusted him and Pan slid down his cock and began to ride him. He loved the thought of her riding him, but he also wanted to kiss her. Pan bent to him, he was deep inside of her; the kissing was more erotic. In this way, she was not riding him as much as sitting, holding still as he filled her. His senses were overloading from the intimacy. He needed her to move but that would make it hard to keep kissing, Trunks could feel that she wanted to control this, but he had an urgency that he could squelch any longer. One day he would let her have the reigns. Trunks gripped her slender hips and took over. Pan could only place her hands on the front of his shoulders as he forcefully lifted her and slammed up inside. The thing about this position was that he was touching on a place and making her cum faster then she imagined she could.

Pan was losing control, and Trunks had all control. The frustration in him built, as he needed to be deeper inside of her. Her moans of pleasure drove him even further. She might not be a crazed as he was sexually, but he was and is a slave to her pleasure. This was an all-consuming feeling that included his heart. Every touch from her sent him a near cataclysmic journey. He just could not get enough and making her cum was a damn award. He never needed anyone as much as he needed her; this was not only for having her, he had to be with her and succumb. Women were capable of multiple orgasms and he was capable of long bouts of lovemaking. The only thing he was fighting was an urge to bite her, take as a full mate, and have her return the gesture. His Saiyanistic pride clamored at him. He rolled Pan to the bed and continued, just so he could kiss again. Her kiss soothed his beastly nature. It made him feel loved he knew she loved him.

"Ah Trunks," she softly mewed.

Trunks rested his body on top of her, slowly penetrating. Pan was so wet and hardly able to move against him. He had not cum, and was surprised that he had lasted this long. When he set his mind to things, he really had outdone himself this time.

Pan was a fast learner, and astute. She really felt for Trunks, he had taken her on a wonderful ride through nirvana. For the first time she was tired. The continual lovemaking had really started to wear her out. She could not believe how sore she was yet how her body seemed to respond to him each time. What made it worse was that she had started this one, needing to show Trunks how much she wanted to be with him. Of course, that lasted two pumps of her riding him, before he took over. She would hate to tell him her pussy needed a break. That made her laugh.

Trunks was very in tune to her thoughts, he was falling harder for her, and hearing her thoughts now was especially sensitive. The part of the bond that was vital was that it gave you the insight to fulfill your mates' need. This was the way Saiyan nature worked. This was why Saiyans mated for life. There was never a need for anything, no matter what you gave each other what you needed. They were a satisfied couple.

With that thought, Trunks knew that she was only acting instinctively to him. She didn't know his thoughts yet, but that didn't stop her from trying to fulfill some ache for him. They were close; this was very new to him, to be able and wanting to give someone else satisfaction. His problem now, and it was a problem, was that Pan was still turned on but suffering from their ardent lovemaking. In addition, she was remorseful for his situation; he had not cum. She was laughing in her head and he too could not help the humor in it. He was wanting to cum, Kami he needed too. Then he picked up something that he had not expected to hear her say, let alone think: Kami we could go slowly, I bet he loves anal…

Trunks pulled out of Pan, his erection hard and throbbing. He could not believe she would think that, in order to give her sweet little cunt a break. How fortunate for her and him that he did love anal. However, that was not something he had intended to introduce her too anytime soon.

"Do you want to try?" he asked without realizing that she had not spoken.

"Try what?" she asked wondering where that question came from.

Trunks panicked for a second. He really needed to tell her he could hear her thoughts. However, he was quick to respond, "I know you must be sore, and I was thinking that maybe we could try a little ass play? We could try, I mean or I could just jerk off. Would you like that? I'll stand anywhere you want and you can watch me jack off for you?" Then he smiled.

"Geez, I dint mean to hurt your ego, I am not letting you down am I?" tears in her eyes.

"No, No!" Trunks was sure he messed up with that flippant remark; he felt his cock deflating and was sorry he mentioned anything.

Pan could see the panic in his eyes, and truly, saw that he was not mad, she felt odd that he had actually said what she was thinking. That was not the first time, but they were as close as friends, that that never really surprised her. "I am sorry, it's just I was thinking about trying it. I knew you do not think that, but it is somewhat scary, I mean you have a huge cock. Damn Trunks, I feel idiotic talking about it. I can't believe how horny I am I have cum so many times, when does this need wear off?" she laughed.

Trunks answered her by kissing her. He had to shut her up for a second. She was rambling on.

Trunks got off the bed and rummaged through his dresser next to the bed. Pan wondered what he was looking for, but remained silent. She was experiencing a unique feeling; talk was overrated. He really love indulging in the flesh. She did not know why she had had such reservations about him. What was so scary about this Saiyan? Then she remembered what he was capable.

Trunks found the astroglide he was looking for; but he picked up her reasoning. He too wondered why things were so complacent with them, he never been in love, nor had he ever been this in touch with someone else. Sure, he was sensitive to others, but mostly, he took what he wanted and gave equally hard. Thing again this was Pan. What was there to be demanding? They were equally strong, friends, she was not as experienced, though the last few months had been very educating for her. The one thing he knew for sure, she was his. As he was hers. Whatever else they would deal with in this world they belonged to each other.

Trunks threw the lube to the bed, and Pan reached over to grab it. "Astroglide, hmmm, how does one do this?" she looked up to him, he was not smiling. "Just like flying for the first time huh?" she queried.

He did not want to make light of the situation. He was thinking of the best way to proceed, should she ride him or just go for the old fashion style. Then the obvious made its self-obvious.

"Turn over."

Pan gingerly flipped over face down on the bed. Trunks started at her foot and caressed her skin from there to the back of her knees. He dipped down and kissed the back of her leg. He hoped for a reaction, but she was silent and holding still. That would not do he thought. His hands rubbed on her taught ass, when she stiffened. He tickled her small of her back, alternating between following his hands with kisses. As he neared her neck he pulled closer to her ear and whispered, "Pan relax, I will go slow, we are just going to see if you are okay with this. We don't have to do it, but I can love you anyway you want."

"Fuck!" she growled to the pillow she had buried her face in. she was grateful not to face him. "Okay." She mewed.

He did not want to pry, but her nerves were skittering. She wanted to try. He was just going to love her, touch her, and if she liked it then fine if not, he would jerk off, or just let her do it. He wanted release too.

There was no time to worry; the longer he waited the more nervous she would be. He placed two hands on her backside, loving how tight her ass was. He kneaded the muscles Pan began to relax. He knew how nice it felt to have your but massages. He then leaned toward her and kissed each cheek. "Raise your behind a little Pan." He spoke softly.

As she did, he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her up and close to him. For a minute, she thought of him spanking her for he was in a perfect position. Moreover, that thought gave her a jolt of pleasure. Trunks received that message loud and clear, "we can try spanking another time."

"Did you just read my thoughts?" she asked laughing.

"It's obvious I did." He said. Pan had no reply.

He was not going to spank her but he licked her. Her salty body sent a fire to his loins. If she did not like this he was going to just take her other way, he did not want to jerk off or get a blowjob. He needed to be in her.

Pan was telling herself to relax and enjoy, and though she tried, her body was piqued with excitement.

He tongued her opening and she squealed, but he held her in his tight grip. He looked over to where Pan had dropped the lube, and reached for it, snapping the lid open. He managed to get some on his fingers with the one hand; the other was holding her firm.

Gently he used his pointer finger and rubbed around her opening, "see Pan, relax, it feels good."

"Yeah," she breathed out, for she was holding her air. A burning arousal reared up.

Trunks prayed that she would not scream, as he pushed his one finger inside her.

She did not scream, but sucked in another breath; then rolled into a wag of her ass. Trunks released his grip from her waits, and let her down; she kept her butt up as he continued to finger her. Natural reaction, she pumped her ass up to meet his hand. She thought she might like this after all.

He tried not to smirk, but she was not looking at him. He let the feature grace his face. That made him feel a little more in charge. He bent back to kiss her lovely backside. Her moan gave encouragement; he twisted his hand spreading her opening wider. Her breath caught but she remained in the same place. Trunks grabbed for the lube again, and squirted it directly over his hand. All his fingers had the gel warming on it. "I am going to add a finger baby, uh," he stopped, cursing that she hated that name.

"It's, its ok, yeah its ok." She breathed out sounding very exuberant.

He smiled this time. He could call her baby and do this at the same time, finally a breakthrough. The ridiculous idea of that just was humorous. He kissed her but again, as he was close he pushed his other finger inside to widen her tight aperture. Pan breathed out laboriously. She was so tight, and lovely.

Trunks pushed down in the floor of her ass, and she moaned out. His goal was to relax the muscle ring. She raised herself up again for him and he scooted back and braced his knees behind her. Pan was face down, and ass up. He would never get rid of this image. He increased his speed a little, spreading his fingers slightly. Her breathing jumped and she rocked back onto his hand.

Trunks pulled back his hand and noticed that her opening stayed open slightly. She was lubed and relaxed. He came up behind her, he could feel her stiffen, as she knew he was going to try; she would try too.

He was so hard; he rubbed his hand down his shaft getting it well lubed from what he had used so far. Nevertheless, he did not want to hurt her more, so he poured some more in his hand and rubbed his length again, leaving a lob on his head. Pan had moved and her entrance has closed, so he inserted a finger again, and she responded by bracing. She was not as tight as in the beginning. With one hand on his cock and the other at her opening, he shifted his hand out the way and placed his head at her entrance. He insert the tip, and Pan breathed shallowly, it was a little more painful than his finger. "Say yes Pan, I won't if you don't want to."

"Yes, yes Trunks just slow." She breathed out.

For a minute, he wanted to tell her to power up, but that would be dangerous to him. He went with instinct and rammed inside. He grabbed her waist as she reacted to the total invasion. 'Ah, damn, oh…." She cried out.

Trunks stayed very still, allowing her body to accommodate him. Pan settled down and got use to the feeling. She pushed up against him, needing something more now that he was there.

He fought control, for he wanted to slam into her tight ass; he would build up to that.

The new sensation was unlike having sex the traditional way. Pan was amazed at how much feeling it was giving her. She felt trust, she felt vulnerable. Trunks had total power. She could not even imagine that it would give her as much pleasure as it was. She had thought that anal was for male pleasure only. Men received it well because of the prostrate, and guys got to fuck. It was making feel like she was going to have orgasm, it was pleasure it was pain. She could feel her juices flowing down her thighs. She could not stop the urge to moan her pleasure. "Ah Trunks fuck my ass, my Kami please."

He did not need any more stimulation than that. He moved up against her and squatted over Pans backside. This angle gave him a better position to push down inside of her. He wished they were standing, but that could happen later. He needed to cum. His balls slapped up against her ass and he loved how that drove him further. Pan was hollering her pleasure, and he slammed faster inside of her ass. The orgasm shook him. He had tapped inside of her mind, feeling the roaring of her crashing and rising on a continuous orgasm. He came so hard that stars crossed his eyes. As he finished pumping into her ass, he slid out and was met by her grunt of disproval. He could not help it though he wanted to hold her closer and feel her body alongside of his. He never gave in to intimate moments after anal, he needed her to calm his mind and ease his racing heart. She trusted him. Pan had just given him freely all that he could ever want. Whatever happened from here on he would have her entirety in his grasp at this moment. He pulled her closer; he pillowed her head with his left arm, and his wrapped around her waist. He rubbed his right hand down her stomach, and then tweaked her precious mound. Pan was soaked with her juices. He squeezed her to him and spoke, "I love you Pan Son,"

She could not stop the tears that sprung from her eyes. She had no words.

Her mind raced in a million directions, but for the first time she had no thoughts on trying to get power or energy, she did not worry about being good enough for him, she was not thinking about transforming. All he saw in her mind was him, for the first time he really got to see him in someone's eyes.

"I'm here; I will always be here for you."

Pan felt that she was okay for the first time in a long while.


	17. Saiyan let Sleeping Dogs lie

Trunks awoken and kissed the hair that was near his face. Pan had not stirred all night, neither had he. That was well and fine, but today could end up stirring many emotions and it began with the truths. He had avoided them, and he needed to figure out what in the hell they were going to do until their fathers retuned. Unfortunately, after breakfast, he was going to stop by Capsule and go over some things with his mother. He was not sure if he should start the day discussing some things with Pan or leave it to the end. The thought of Pan angry or upset at night when he wanted nothing more to have her next to him left him feeling anxious. He had no set time; therefore, he would try to have his spar with Pan, and then talk to her.

Pan felt him stir. She smiled as she wondered if she could have him now, her way. Quietly without giving him a hello, Pan flipped on the bed and came face to face with his lovely manhood. They had not redressed after last night, and she was grateful for no attire. She lifted it and teased him with her tongue. Amazed at how fast it filled, Pan began to give him a nice morning blowjob. Trunks closed his eyes. She had reacted so fast, that he had no idea that she was thinking of doing this. Pan had not had him this way since the first time in this very room. Had it been only three days before? He prayed that she did not finish him off with a hand job; he wondered where her mind was. He was too tired to try to feel out the emotions Pan was having. This was a change; he didn't project his Ki outward to make everyone feel happy and horny. He twitched; his hardened member encircled by her hot mouth. Try as he might, to string any coherent thoughts together, she was making that difficult; Trunks tried to recall the last time someone had just done this without being asked, teased, or hunted.

Pan never could understand why it was so satisfying to take a cock in her mouth. At the club, she did it for the power. For Trunks, it was consuming, humbling, keenly amorous, and wonderful. The hadn't engaged in too much foreplay with each other, the other night at the Hills, they were, she guessed, playing with his lifestyle, that too quickly changed into something else. The lines of their relationship were diverging in to a million roads, and they needed to map out what each one wanted. The one thing she knew for sure was that she wanted him.

He was well endowed, and though she loved what she was doing, it made her extremely wet and horny. He hand only been laying his hands on her hair. He had not even spoken outside a few moans. She had wanted to reciprocate last night, but he was difficult to tame. Pan let go of him, slid up to him, and kissed him. Trunks mind was in a blur, he was in no hurry and having her again played funny with his heart. He was evolving into a new man, another person was being born from the ashes of his tainted past. Was this how Romantic love was? He had no doubts on their friendship; their past lives had seen them through too much. She had been there for him in every way, and he struggled to be there for her. Obstacles of adulthood would sometimes interfere, but this last tragedy had given way to something he could not give a better adjective to describe, fate.

Trunks stopped his reminiscing as Pan climbed over him and began to ride him again as she had tried last night, but this time he would let her. They only Ki that expelling was their own together. He opened his eyes to see her breast bouncing and he reached his hand to caress one of the lovely globes. He thought about moving up to catch a nipple in his mouth, but he was too lazy and too happy to move. Pan was taking him and he would let her, if he tried to do anything more he would take over.

His size alone was giving Pan a ride of her life. She posted up and down on him, deeply; he filled her up. She could not get enough of him. The previous bouts of soreness seem to go away, she wondered if the Saiyan healing factor was at work here. The situation was as if when she trained too hard, eventually the pain gave way to pleasure. Kami did she love to work out. "Trunks, I am cuming." She whimpered, giving sound to the morning.

He could feel her juices run over him, the sheets were getting wet, and she was open slacked mouth. The first flash of the crescendo sent him near the edge. It did something funny to heart. "Woman cum for me," he growled out.

Pan could not help but give a sigh; she felt so alive cuming. However, hearing him sound so much like a Saiyan, dare she say his father, made her laugh too. The situation was funny, and sweet, and weird all rolled into one moment. She did not care. "I want you to cum with me."

"Ah, Pan I will, I will, but I can't keep up with you…you just are going to have to keep taking this cock until I finish."

And there it was, Trunks was back.

"Don't take this the wrong way baby, but I am going to fuck that pussy."

So he wanted to play the dirty talk, she could cope, "Is this your pussy Trunks?"

He gulped. She gave back as well as received. Pan would parry with him on every level.

"Fuck Pan," he sat up gather her to him and he flipped them over. He slowed the pace that she had provided and pushed deep inside of her. Painstakingly he pulled back then met back to her, gathering her tempting right breast in his mouth. His hips continued their slow pump, and he found her mouth again. They kissed and then he left her mouth licking down her chin to her neck. Trunks pushed her head back when he nuzzled her at her throat. His sensitive lips could feel the beating of her heart in her veins. This could be it; he could bite her now and take her life force. He wanted to; the instinct for her to reciprocate would be so easy. She would do the same to him, he cold fully recognize the blood bonding. Trunks wanted too, he never wanted anything more. His cravings paled to his feelings; love for her warned him against doing so. It took all that he had learned about clearing one's mind, to get back to task and fulfill Pans need. Physically, he needed to cum. That was what she had asked of him.

He wanted her to talk dirty to him again, but he fought against too many things that he could not speak of it now.

Pan was almost too over stimulated. She did not know if she could keep up with Trunks and cum again before he finally released. She pushed up against him, trying to get away for a moment. He stopped and let her move.

"You oaky?" he asked.

"Yeah, just had to stretch a little." She said not sure how to explain it.

He was no novice, "Why don't we try something different?"

"Like last night?" she whispered.

"No, turn over."

"Like last night?" she asked again.

"No and yes, just turn over," he could not help the smile.

Pan flipped over and was trusting Trunks, she was not ready to take him in her ass again, but he said no.

"Up on all fours little girl."

Pan obeyed. She did not know why but she liked him bossing her around this way.

He wasted no time reinserting himself in her wet opening. Her backside was a lovely view, and he could release quickly.

Pan's hand grabbed at the sheets on front of her. Trunks had grasped her hips his hands squeezed tightly. If she was not part Saiyan she wondered how broken she would have been. That made her feel very happy. Had Trunks ever been with a woman who could handle him? She would ask him later.

Trunks strained. He was so close. It would not be long and Pan was dripping with her own juices.

"Trunks, yeah fuck, I'm coming baby." Her face was going numb from her heavy breathing.

"Take it bitches, take this cock…." Trunks began to just give in to the dirty talk when he came. Damn the girl for knowing just what to say or do for him for them. However, as he released again inside of Pan, his whole persona changed, "Ah Panny" he said using her childhood name; "Ah, Kami Pan I love you, fuck woman I love you so much." He teared up with the flow of emotions that hit him.

She was doing something, this bond was doing something too him.

Pan was too shocked to move away or say anything. Trunks rolled to his side and pulled her up against him again. His heart was beating faster, but it was not from the sex. She knew now that he was not regretting anything. Yesterday she wondered about how weird he had been acting. The light of the morning, and hearing him say this to her, like he had said last night went beyond a normal confession of love. She was not stupid. Women usually were sentimental after sex. This was Trunks for Kami sakes.

"What the hell Trunks, what's happening?"

"Pan just tell me how you feel, please?"

"I, I love you too, but you got me going crazy in my head."

"Oh, sorry for that." He confessed.

"You're sorry?" the hitch was in her voice. Sorry was not a good sounding word.

"No, not like that, Pan. You have a right to know."

"Know what? What's wrong?" she questioned him. However, it made her nervous. Her feelings were overwhelming her and they were building up.

"Nothing, nothing. It is not like that. I don't scare you do I?"

"Okay, no, this is getting us nowhere, Trunks you are like two people right now." She just kept wondering how he could be a dominating creature and then turn into this loving man. He was a roller coaster. This was not like him.

"That's what I'm sorry about, so don't get mad but I do love dirty talk, and I like giving orders."

"How can you know that's what I am thinking about? How are you giving me answers to questions I haven't even asked yet?"

"I was going to tell you. Turn around." The later had become now. His reactions to her and her emotions were getting them deeper. He needed to confess what was happening.

She turned to him and they were face to face. His hands held on to her waist, there legs intertwined. For anything, they could not get much closer, and that made this easier. Their intimacy physically would make the emotional part of this conversation make some sense.

"Just listen for a minute, I am going to give you some answers, and then we can talk okay."

Pan did not trust her voice so she nodded.

"You asked me a few days ago if we were dating. Do not say anything, but at the time, that was not my only intention; I never intended to just date you, I guess you can say that we didn't have to get to know each other so dating is not the right word. Things just worked out better than I had imagined. I have desired you, and we were so close. We are best friends, were a joint force. When we fight together, when we play, now when we love each other, there is no one like you for me. I knew that would happen. I just didn't want to rush it. I wanted, I needed, and I had already made my mind up long before the first time that you were mine. I guess I was just waiting for the right moment. The right moment came when I figured out what had been happening to you. I was waiting for you to grow up, but you knew that much."

Trunks could hear her mind rehashing the conversation that they had before she had gone to work that night with him as Terry. Clarity was there.

Trunks continued, "I do not think taking you out the Hills as dating. It was more like an experiment. Working on your cravings, seeing how my lifestyle was, but even then I only wanted to give you a little pleasure. I mean I have lived that way so long. Sex is not about emotion all the time. I have never had been attached to too many people in that way. The problems, and it's not really a problem is the blood."

"What blood?" Pan asked interrupting him.

He was rambling, there were so many levels to what was happening, and he needed to be clear with his reasoning and explanation. "When you bit your tongue and then we kissed. Remember that? I really believed that we started a blood bond, what I was afraid of then."

"But..." Pan began, but Trunks needed to finish telling her.

"It's only me. You would have said something if you were going through what I have been sensing. I have been hearing your thoughts, I have been seeing your hunger, and I want nothing more than to have you bound with me. This has opened my emotions to you and all I know is to give you what you need and want. I am almost not objective anymore. I am feeling more than I have ever felt. And it's not like I am slave to you or anything, though I thought I was, but I am still me too all at the same time."

Trunks breathed. He had rushed his explanation at the end. Pan was just trying to wrap her head around his speech.

"You know what I am thinking?" she slow asked.

"When I tune in to you. I also can read some memories. I think if we exchanged blood now, it would open up more channels between our minds."

"Is that what you want?" she asked her heart racing with those implications. In the past few days, she was becoming the mate of a Saiyan. Goten had guessed it. It was true. He was not regretting it, he was relishing in it.

"I've wanted this for a long time. I just didn't think you and I was ready for it, now it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter? What does that mean?"

"It is what it is, I want nothing more than to be your mate, and I wasn't lying in the hotel yesterday. You always have my back."

"You should have told me sooner, but I guess I made it difficult yesterday. "

"No, I didn't know how to tell you yet. We were going to talk; I have been getting my head around it too. I am still me and I still have my needs too, it's just that they are more focused on you than ever before."

"Sexual?"

Trunks closed his eyes, how to explain, "I can't help who or what I am, but all I can think of is still exploring everything with you. It's got me feeling fulfilled,"

"Then you're not kidding, you're not just telling me that you love me?"

Trunks just looked at her. He could see her questions in her head; see the imagined women and men he had been with. It excited him thinking about the erotic images, but his actions would only be for her. If she wished it then that would be what they did... He was no longer a singular subject.

Then he saw that she thought about it too. Pan wondered how it would be essentially married to him.

"I don't want to take away your will, nor have mine taken from me." She whispered.

"I don't think it works that way, at first I worried, I was losing control and I thought I was not going to be me anymore, but that was only for a few hours yesterday. "

He could see where this was hard to imagine, he did not want to worry her, "listen, it was an accident. Eventually this would have happened. However, I would have asked you beforehand. We probably would have dated, there is a lot you do not know about me. There is a lot I do not know about you, but I have seen more than you have ever told me. I can help you, I swear it Pan."

"It's like I am invaded, you are seeing things I didn't tell you? Then why am I a monster? Can you tell me why I need blood and why I need energy, because it is not a sexual thing? I felt that."

"I saw some of it."

"Ah great you know my own mind better than me?"

Pan began to move away from him, she did not want to be held anymore.

He wanted to pull her back to him, but she was in a panic. He released her and watched her.

Pan pulled up from the bed and searched for her t-shirt. She already felt exposed to Trunks, and she needed something to cover her up. If only metaphorically. Something twanged in her mind though, she looked at Trunks on the bed, and "I am not mad boxer boy."

She was mad he figured but remained quiet.

Pan pulled at her hair, "I want power, that raw energy." She confessed.

"You told me that, I didn't know what you meant as much as I know now."

"Explain"

"You can use raw energy. You can take it and use it. You were right my way was sexual energy. You can do what I do; you manipulated those two men at the bachelor's party. You got YangSta to look your way, a gay man who seriously only likes men. The only thing I can see is that you need it to go super. That's a strong desire you have."

"You saw that? " She asked again softly, fearing the next words.

"I didn't know I can't believe that you thought I was worth it." He proclaimed. "I've wanted you to the same way, you are perfect without transforming."

"It's not the only reason." She confessed.

"I see the blood."

"Can you really say you love me when you see how much I want to tear the Yakuza heart out? The reason why I am in the club, you see me building up to take every bastard out. That I am learning about them, experiencing them. That taking their energy is not enough. That I want to rub my hands in all of their blood and not just kill them, but savor in the deaths."

"I've seen that." His blue eyes clear, truth shining through.

"Yet you still love me, this must have blinded you. I am a monster." She cried out.

Trunks jumped up and grabbed Pan, and pushed her in front of his bureau mirror. "Look at yourself, you are not a monster."

Pan looked at the reflection and saw what she always saw. Nothing.

Tears formed in her eyes. Why did she want their blood and energy?

"I don't know we all have strong desires, my father, Goten, Bra, your father, even Goku. You're not alone, Pan."

"Okay" she said, trying to stop her tears.

"Pan, there so much more, our lives are not as simple as humans. It is just that we only have my father to educate us about what make us different. Each of us has faced our differences among the humans. We cope and deal with it. However, it is better, we have each other, and we have those that understand. We are not alone. You are not alone." Then he hugged her from behind.

"Will I understand you better if we bonded completely?" She asked.

"Yes, I think you will see my struggles and be able to understand yours." He confirmed.

"I do love you, you must see that too?"

"I do, but need to tell you things about me and my struggles."

"If I bond to you, won't I see or feel them? Just like you have seen me?"

He looked at her through the mirror. "I want to tell you before you see, I want you to know. I will forever be bound to you, but you might not like me. You might not want to be my mate if you knew."

"What are you hiding Trunks, what is worse than me wanting to mass murder humans?"

"I am no angel Panny."

"Is it because you slept with lots of people?" she asked feeling left out again.

"Something like that."

"Sex with men, and women, old and young, gay and straight?"

"Something like that." He admitted

She was getting curious and agitated.

"Who haven't you fucked?"

"Yeah, I've fucked and been fucked."

"That's not an answer. Are you gay Trunks?" She wondered aloud.

"No, but I did tell you though I didn't have a preference when it came to sex. However, I know I am in love with you. Romantically I am straight,"

"O kami, who have you been with? Someone I know?"

"Something like that."

"Oh God-damnit Trunks, you didn't fuck Vegeta?"

"What! Ha, no! That is not funny. Stop smiling. Something happened long ago before you were born okay. Before I was even born. It started with my other self. The story is not totally mine to tell. Nevertheless, let us just say that I do not want to tell you without giving you everyone side to the story. Goten freaked out thinking I gave up all the others secrets. You are not the only who has them. However, everyone had a right to tell you their sides. If you were bonded to me, you would see everything, live through what I lived through and all that I know. And I just want you to be prepared for that."

"We are waiting till they return aren't you? If it's not about Vegeta then it is all about my dad and grandfather and Mira?"

"Stop guessing, but yeah."

"Did Mira and my grandfather, no never mind." She said humorlessly.

"Yeah no, that's not it anyway. Goku pretty much only wants to be sure he had food."

Pan smiled. However, confessed, "I got to think."

"I understand, I need to meet my mother, let's go eat first and then I leave you alone?"

"No, I am going to go out for a flight. Don't worry I will be fine."

Pan raised her hand to show him that she still had on the bracelet. She would keep her promise and keep it safe, keeping herself safe.

Trunks wasn't sure if he had just made a huge mistake talking to Pan the way he had. He wanted to be truthful and upfront. Nevertheless, the story was not entirely up to him to tell her. Especially if she would get mad. She needed to think about all of it. Eventually, they would have found one another; He could not have had feelings for her in this bond if he really hadn't cared for her. She had been a kid; he never was romantically inclined to her then. All his fears were put aside as soon as he had realized that she was not a kid anymore. As soon as he knew she was hunting, she was his equal in the sexual game. Hell, she was too easy for him to love her, it was always there. She couldn't second-guess his commitment to her. It wasn't just about the bond he began; they had spent her lifetime building up to this moment. He should have told her that. He left to go to Capsule with that on his mind. His mother would love to hear this story. Maybe she could send a message to his father that included some good news for once. He had found Pan something to love. It was him.

Bulma was happy to see her son. She had worried that he would go to the extreme handling little Pan. However, the look on face was everything she could hope to see. Trunks looked rather pleased with himself, "Hello mother." He bent to kiss her cheek.

"You look very comfortable there in the chair. I hope this hasn't been too hard on you?"

He asked.

"Not at all, they still fear me more than they do you."

"Ah, but they don't fear me, it's called respect." He wagged his brows to show how insufferable he was.

"Sure it is. Now tell me, how is Pan?" she asked

"Yeah, about that. I am just going to tell you that I kind of blew that." He smirked waiting for her reaction.

"What? You come in here all happy and you blew it? I have to call them back now. Trunks what the hell is wrong with you?" she screeched.

"Now mother, clam down. What I mean by that is that I blew teaching her a lesson. I should be ashamed after all. I know you counted on me to get her in line. I am assuming since Bra and Goten were out of the house that you really intended things to get too hot."

Bulma was standing behind the desk staring at her bratty son, seeing him fumble around. Something about the way he was talking had her inclined to think that he was playing her. Her arms were across her chest and her right hand strummed along her left forearm. He was leading her on a ride.

Trunks loved playing this game with her, but he needed to confess, or she would blow her top. "You set me up, you knew what I was going to do with my growing fascination with her. You knew more than that though?"

He looked up and stared at similar blue eyes looking at his. Though they never really talked about his attraction or friendship to Pan, Bulma was aware, if not for thanks of his father.

Bulma only sighed, far be it from her to lie to him. "Of course I knew, and I know of her feelings for you, but that doesn't matter. Only you could help her."

"Oh, yeah I helped. Mother, don't freak, but there is a lot more, something unexpected happened…"

"Is Pan okay?" she panicked. "Ah Trunks Gohan will kill us if something happened to her."

"No, nothing happened to her. Calm down nothing bad I assure you. It's just that I kissed Pan and it was right after she had bit her tongue. It was a small amount of blood," he whispered.

"Trunks… Kami are you telling me you mated to Pan?" tears formed in her blue eyes.

"Not completely, that was the accident. I mean eventually yeah, but yeah, the only good thing right now is that I understand her better than I could ever had. And I don't think she needs to see all about me until I tell her."

"Ah baby, are you suffering? You father mentioned about half bonds, they can be annoying according to your dad." She reached around the desk to hug her son.

The smell of Chanel and cigarettes and coffee surrounded him. He could feel her love, but now it felt different. She wasn't home to him anymore. He needed Pan. It saddened him a little that she felt different to him now. Bulma was the first person he had touched when he was not with Pan. He was letting go of that attachment. She would always be his mother, but she no longer had a power over him.

"I love her very much." He said.

"Ah, I know you do. And don't worry you probably always had. I am sure of that, I think you know that your father and her father knew it too. I mean of course you loved her; who couldn't its Pan. I think they hoped that in time, she would grow up and there you would be, waiting. "

"I don't know if it's as nice as it sounds, my entire being feels as though I have to be what she needs every step of her life. I don't think this is about the bonding, it about my life and hers. I think I have always been that one thing she needed; she has always been that one thing I have needed. Moreover, it was not about love or sex. Is it possible to be destined to one person your whole life?"

He asked rhetorically, for he was much older. He had lived before her not needing her in the ways she seemed to need him. Until her birth, he was fine in his life. Both of his girls Pan and Bra had changed everyone. The two girls filled gaps for all the Saiyans.

Trunks went into the office his mother usually occupied. She had taken over his office while she ran her company. They had not talked business, only about him and Pan. He felt guilty, so he began to read over emails, and notes from the meetings Bulma had conducted. It was imperative that he kept up with the gong on with the company. He would return to the job; and he needed to speak to his mother about. Capsule Corporation ran smoothly for the moment, and he was thankful. He contemplated having a meeting with his mother, Pan, and himself, testing the waters a little. Pan would have to be able to behave her if he was to go back to working full time. Trunks didn't know if he could trust her cravings at all. She seemed perfectly fine when she was with him, but what would happen if he were gone for twelve hour or more? She could easily revert, for that matter he didn't know if she would be okay for four hours. Thank tickled his mind. He needed to leave and check on her. He gathered his things and was heading back to his office where Bulma was.

Before he got the other outer office area wherein his office was, he heard his mother yelling. He wasn't sure if it was his Saiyan hearing or his mother loud voice. He stopped for a second to hear the verbal carnage, "I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat and rip through your ass to rehang them! Are we clear? You must think that your tactics intimate me. I am not a Japanese company Mr. Tonka."

Trunks struggled to hurry along and tried not to laugh too much. His mother was giving someone one hell of a beat down. He looked up from his mirth to see a little man scurry form his office and run to the elevator.

Trunks entered the office cautiously, hoping that he could calm his mother down and then find out what had just occurred. However, by the looks of her face he knew that that was not going to be an easy feat.

Bulma looked up at Trunks, and though she had no Ki ability as her Saiyan counterpart, she did have an uncanny, more mother like sense. "Where did you take Pan, Trunks be careful when you tell me, and Please tell me that you weren't playing the Terrance card."

Bulma did not scream the question to him; she had not even said a word when he had entered the room. His mother had not even looked up to him when he stepped inside. Trunks actually felt like a little kid again, getting into some mischief wit Goten. A lie would not work with her; he was already busted.

"I went clubbing with Pan, as Terrance, and then she and I went shopping with Goten and Bra."

He conveniently left out all details and managed to make it seem all so innocent.

Bulma did not say anything. She gathered up a folder on her desk, and walked around to hand it to Trunks; she had no words for this young Demi. She was grateful for a couple of things. One, the small story line did not include blasting Bra and Goten. Not everyone's secrets were tabloids business. Secondly, and the most importantly for Trunks: they had not linked Terrance to Trunks, unless someone looked deeper into Trunks' past indiscretions and his namesake. However, things soured after that. She stood in the corner of the office, she was going to leave for safety reasons, but somehow she thought that Trunks might need her too.

In the folder, Trunks began to rummage through the 8x10 glossy and full colored photos. Most of them were of Pan. Pan dancing on stage in her referee costume. Pan giving a lap dance to that one person, and finally Pan engaged in what could only be called double jerking off two men; their faces were not in the picture. However, he knew it was not going to be better after that.

A strange part of him began to handle the pictures differently. This was his past few days with Pan. Somehow, they had been targeted. If that did not worry him for he was use to paparazzi. Therefore, the feeling of having his privacy invaded did not faze him much. There was a tender stroking of his heartstrings. Each picture captured his beautiful enchanter. He could never confess this to his mother or anyone, but having captured the moments on film; Trunks wanted nothing more than to save them and cherish them. Inevitably, he felt that old stirring recognized as a child. It was hard to explain, but he still carried that arrogance that one of Royal blood entitlement. She belonged to him along with everything else. Wrong or right did not matter, just what he wanted. It was oh so selfish and arrogant and spoiled and very assuming. Humility did not play a part in it. Though that someone dares to infringe on what was his, did not sit too well on him. The sound of his mother however, made him come back to the reality of his world.

He felt his mother's erratic signature as he flipped through the next photos. She was still in his office so he was trying to keep his rising anger from getting out of hand. His office would sustain a blow up but not much more. He would try not to go super as his anger began to rise. The implications that they had these photos gave him a queer feeling he was not use to.

The final picture from the strip club was of Terrance and Pan leaving the club in his Bugatti. A note attached to it was a tagline for the story: Satan heir feeling her oats. Life after our Beloved Videl's Death.

The story of pictures didn't stop there, next was a picture of him and Pan signing in at the Hills. He was going to regret the next ones he was sure. He gulped after he saw the ones of Pan and Terrance dancing on at the disco, and prayed that was all. The next shots were of him and Pan heading in the elevator after they left the disco. To say they looked disheveled was an understatement. Another Tagline was given:

Pan and playboy Terrance Vale going up for some more.

He paused for a second. He hoped that there were no cameras that were in Mr. Satan's rooms at the hotel. Instead, there was a blank sheet of paper.

He flipped over the blank sheet of paper and noticed that it was a shot of him as Trunks checking into the hotel. It was a security shot from the hotel. There was no mistake his features. Thankful the next picture was of all four of them, Goten, Bra, Pan, and he leaving the Hills heading shopping. There were a few shots not from security cameras, but from the angles, it looked like camera phone shots of them shopping. He considered keeping a few just as mementos. His anger had dissipated some because the shots were innocent enough and quite happy looking. However, he changed his mind when the next picture got an extreme close of his face. It was not just his face; it was him looking up, Pan's legs wrapped around his waist. The security camera had caught that moment in the dressing room of him exploding in to Pan. A blush crept up his cheeks as her remembered how he had forcible taken Pan, and then lost everything to her in that moment. The series of photos were really a blur for they were of him and Pan leaving the dressing room, paying for the dress, and then joining back up with Goten and Bra.

Patience was not a Briefs virtue. However, he had no words to give his mother. He did not need his rocket scientist degree for his to figure out what had happened. They were being blackmailed, extorted. He turned around, because unless 'they' had made the connection between him and Terrance Vale, then this was an attack on Pan.

Bulma shrugged. Trunks had actually handled the shock pretty well. Then again, her son was a Vegeta too; the calm was always before the storm. "He thinks we would pay him 15 million Zeni to keep this out of the tabloids. It is sensational. No, don't talk." She ordered just when Trunks mouth opened to give a rebut. Then Bulma continued, "It does not matter that Pan is making out to be pretty wild. It does not matter if she is seen with Terrance and then next with you; especially with you Trunks. I mean in a dressing room. I have to find out where the shop is that is a privacy issue not worth mentioning. We could always blame it one Pan just being a wild teenager; running with that bad influence of Terrance. I can even fix the issue of you and her: the esteemed bachelor taming his betrothed. That plan has been in the works for a long time." Bulma raised her hand again to keep Trunks silent. He was about to say something about betrothed. "Don't think that I don't have contingency plans set in motion for anytime you might have a moment. Do not ask Trunks because, your father had given me that plan. He always thought that this could happen. The truth is son; I do not care what they print. I am not hobbled by the fear of scandal. However, I am well versed on Yakuza strategy."

Bulma was silent for a moment letting her words settle into Trunks head. He was correct that this had nothing to do with Capsule Corporation itself, except for the money. This was something more, and he began to fear that it really did have something to do with Pan herself.

Bulma came close to her son and tipped his face up with her finger. He would not act up until he thought everything through; but Bulma dropped a bomb, "Trunks they know its Pan that works at their club. The pictures are from the club, they also know it was Pan at The Hills. They do have a hand in that racket too. No one is above the filtration of gangsters and Terrorist. You have just spent four days, and most of them have been in the dens of the Yakuza. If they want, money is it opportunistic. Pan has fallen into their trap?" Bulma asked not expecting an answer. "What more do they know about Pan? Do they know what she has been doing to them? Even if so, they are not going to take lightly to the humiliation I just gave to their little messenger boy. Trunks where is Pan?" she looked down at him, seeing how her words had given him a linear path to follow.

"Shit." He put his head down. Pan had taken off that morning. Things had not been awesome. She was clearing her head. The one thing he feared was she going to be able to handle her urge for a period without him near her. Trunks stood up, "if they corner her, I am not sure what she will do. She wants to get in deeper so that she can rip them apart. However, if her cover is blown, she will most likely throw a fit. Either way, I am almost glad it will come to a head. I just want to have her home. You got a contingency for a mass holocaust?"

"Should I Trunks? I mean your father has caused me enough trouble over the years."

Trunks stood and kissed his mother. It was all very anticlimactic. The trouble was with how Pan and everyone else would receive the new about a story of this magnitude. Trunks could care less. He was hoping that Pan was just home.

His step was not as happy as it was when he first strode in that morning, but soon he would feel better once he located his favorite troublemaker.

Pan had gathered her things from her room at capsule; she retrieved her backpack and then flew to her old home. There she did her laundry. It felt normal again to be doing something so mundane. The only reason she went home was to give her a piece of solid ground to gather her thoughts. She was carefully examining her reasons in this world. Everything she ever wanted in life was right at her fingertips. She had Trunks. She had what was left of her family. Soon all the other men in her life would be home. Trunks had seen that she wanted to go Super Saiyan so that she would be worthy of the Prince. However, he had proved to her that that was not necessary. She wondered if everything she had done had been a ruse and in vain. Though her desires were met, the empty hollow feeling had not completely closed up. She could be missing her mom and grandmother. That was true she did miss them desperately. She could be missing her father, Grandfather, and Sensei. That was true she did miss them. Was that the hole she felt? Not every Saiyan was a Super Saiyan. It just happened to be her grandfather, who transformed, and her family and everyone she knew. Therefore, it was not a missing part of her race that was the rarity. There was a piece missing inside of her. Something that gnawed and it was part of being a Saiyan she was sure. She had just equated it with Super Saiyan and then mixed that up with her young infatuation with Trunks. He had seen her memories, had he seen past that? Pan could not be sure. They needed to talk, and she could not run away from him. Whatever it was that was missing; he needed to help her find it.

Pan came out of her reverie and paused her breathing. She looked at the clock in the laundry room and realized that it was getting late. She flipped her phone over a texted the club that she was not feeling well. Pan had lost the urge to play there tonight. She needed a break from lots of things and dancing and performing was not her idea of fun. She could care less at that moment if the Yakuza had another free night. Eventually she would just kill them all. In addition, that thought gave her the most satisfaction. She could just go in and rip there limbs off and pull their hearts right from their chests. Pan would even have to power up too much.

The thought and imaginings of blood caused her mouth to water. Then a powerful hunger hit her. She needed… Kami she had to find Trunks….


	18. It's a Mad world Saiyan

In the clear mountain peak, the sun sparkled over the grass, the first light of the day. Ji Ru Yeung was walking the path he traveled every morning from the bathhouse to the common area of the Wushu. A garbling sound surprised him. Perhaps a hen from the coop had gotten out and was laying her eggs. Ji Ru, though of this beign so fortunate that he was there to make sure the hen and her eggs would be placed back safely. The Wushu was no place to have eggs lying around. It was not yet afternoon, when Kung Fu practice would take place in the area of the Wushu. However, Ji Ru did not find a mother hen, but a baby boy. To say he was shocked would be an understantemnet. There were no villages near the area of the Shaolin Temple. He looked around trying to see if a stranger had gotten lost, very lost, and had placed the baby on the ground in order to find another human. Nevertheless, alas there was no one in the area, only the young boy. Ji Ru was taken back and very concerned and gathered up the young child to beign him to the Master Chi. A long journey and search began for the lost mother of the baby boy. A Shaolin temple was no place for a young child such as this. Though the prudence of looking for a mother in the forest that surrounded the temple and the rough terrain; the baby was left in care of Ji Ru Yeung. Months of searching turned up nothing; the Master Chi proclaimed that since they had not found whom the boy belonged that they had no choice but to watch as guardians over the boy. They would teach and train the young one under Shaolin ways; in hopes that one day someone would come looking for him. If no one came, then Monks could take refuge that they were blessed by this chance of benevolence. The boy was named Asunda Koori.

The Yakuza in the prefecture of West City had an unusual lineage. Unlike other prefectures in Japan, they had a family line. Three generations of the Shinoda family have ran or been in an important role of the Yakuza. The only way that this seemed possible was the mystical qualities that surrounded the 'good fortune' of the family.

Kato Shinoda was in a predicament. Things were not looking good from where he stood. Not even having his best friend and now lover Nori, could make this better. He had hoped that their united front would have made his grandfather less angry. Kenichi was known to be a progressive man, shit; he made money off being a progressive man. However, when he (Kato) broke off his engagement to Tori Nakanomi, he thought he was being decent; things were not working out for him today; fear of being beaten made him confess. The machine that was the Yakuza rolled on and over him. Blood ties were not always the most important thing in his life because money was the power the ruled the world. His grandfather was relying on the Nakanomi family. Kato however, not strong enough to face his grandfather's anger, blamed the whole thing on the girl. She had done something to him to make him fall in love with his best friend, Nori. That was what he told his grandfather. Unfortunately, his (Kato's) father's henchmen had gone to the club they controlled in South city and pulled the security tapes. If it had not been for the flash of Blue Ki, Kato would be held as a liar among other things, which had caused dishonor.

Asunda Koori was raised in a Shaolin Temple. He learned the ways of martial art, but happened to be educated by a Master Chi. His beginnings were not known; the monks raised him and taught him their skills. He found through great boughs of concentration , his Ki manipulation was extraordinary. However, he was an artful warder of Ki vampirism. He enjoyed the pain of making lesser men crumble under him. A fortunate occurrence happened when he met a young Kenichi Shinoda. Together they helped rebuild a crumbling Yakuza in the west region of Yakuza power. He was a counselor and tutor to Kenichi's young son, Huro.

Asunda reviewed the security tapes of Kato and Nori's night out. He had seen the Flash of blue Ki that a girl used on three men: Kato, Nori and another nameless patron. He recognized that they were not dealing with a normal girl. She was a powerful creature. It did not surprise him that Nori and Kato had fallen under her spell.

Huro Shinoda is the father of Kato. The only thing he had done for his father's (Kenichi) dynasty was to arrange the marriage of his son Kato to Tori Nakanomi. Tori Nakanomi was the daughter of his best friend, Ko Nakanomi. That prestigious name might not mean much to the Yakuza low life's, but he was a direct descendant of leader of Black Dragon Society; the secret Society which uses mythos of Chakra, philosophy, martial arts, and politics. It is believed that they were the best martial artist; they could proscribe the future and had a hand in most political positions from the begging of the twentieth century. Their societies have a hand across the globe, and are compared to the Illuminati, The Knights Templar, Free Masons, and Ordo Templi Orientis.

The Black dragon society, during the early half of the age of 760's, raided many Shaolin Temples. The Society was disbanded, but reformed a few years later in small numbers. Asunda Koori not only helped the Yakuza but also helped give the Black Dragon Society a rebirth. His mystical power of Ki Manipulation sparked the regrowth of the secret society. After spending years with the Master Chi, Asunda became close to the Nakanomi family too. Through this friendship, Asunda introduced Huro to Ko, and later to Kenichi. The marriage of Tori and Kato was to be a marriage of the Black Dragon Society to the Yakuza; uniting a front that would ensnare the future of the world.

Pan Son, Saiyan changed everyone's plan.

Kato stood trembling in the outer room of his grandfather's office. He could hear his grandfather's staccato voice rumbling out orders. The quiet whisper of Asunda Koori was often heard after each rumbling boom. Kato could only grasp the hand of his best friend Nori.

Nori was not feeling as hopeless. It had not taken this girl Pan to cause him to love Kato. He had, for many years too. However, the story was told and Pan Son was being blamed. Asunda Koori was here talking to Kenichi, there as proof to the claim that Pan had done something to the boys to make them 'feel' this way. Kato had done a stupid thing by telling Tori that they were not getting married. The only saving factor was that the girl Pan had used Ki to influence them.

Michael Shen was rushed through the outer office looking haggard. He was being practically dragged in by two sword-donning bodyguards. The office door opened and then closed. Kato and Nori only looked at one another. Relief washed over them; perhaps that person was the reason for his grandfather's loud booming anger.

"What happened today? Will Capsule Corporation pay for the stop of the story?" asked Kenichi.

"Iie, no, sir but I only got to talked to Ms. Brief's. She was unwilling to accept our offer," Michael rasped out. He tried not to show fear, but the swords the bodyguards were wearing made his mouth salivate in anxiety. "I am sure if I had spoken to the President of Capsule he would have agreed."

Kenichi looked at the man, wondering how he left such an important message up to him. He had yet proved himself worthy of the Yakuza, much like his grandson, Kato.

Thoughts of severed fingers made Michael began to sweat.

"Ms. Briefs is Capsule, you fool." Asunda Koori answered Michael's comment.

Michael had a plan, his cousin worked in the labs at Capsule Corporation. He had been in close working quarters with Ms. Briefs personally. He would use this card if he must just to save his appendages and gain the trust of Kenichi

He pulled up as much bravado as he could and argued his point, "Ms. Briefs has been temporarily filling in for her son, Trunks. My cousin works closely with the Dr. Briefs', Uh Ms. Briefs. She might be the senior shareholder; however, I am told on confident authority that Trunks makes all decisions, especially monetary. I think if we leak a partial amount of information on the Son girl, we would hear something back, I could request a comment by Trunks himself on the prospect. My theory is to track down this Terrance Vale too, to have a balanced and objective perspective to the story. "

Kenichi looked over this man. Maybe he did have a point. However, it was not about the money as much as it was eradication of a problem. It was too early in the year to involve the Sōkaiya, the day of the Japans annul shareholders meetings. Kenichi was not interested in ruining Capsule.

Asunda watched as the meeting with Michael Shen unfold; the interesting point he was making was the cousin that was pro Yakuza worked in the company which had been almost impossible to infiltrate. He would warn Kenichi later of that importance.

Michael was excused to continue his mission. Kenichi sat there quiet for a moment and contemplated what he was to do next. As he had for the past, few days wondered how a girl like Pan, Videl Satan's daughter, could throw herself into one of strip clubs. Where was her father? How had she come to have a Ki capable of making people change their thoughts? Was she just that kind of girl?

Asunda Koori bent down to give his old friend a bit of inquest, "I wonder if her talents are not linked to their fighting skills; Trunks Brief's, Gohan, Videl, and her Uncle Goten have all been linked to Mr. Satan's Dojos. Pan herself is a known fighter. I wish we could get her here to test her talents; it might prove to be, ah, insightful."

"Let's just hope that haven't linked us to the sensationalism that this bribe might bring, who else would do such a thing?"

"Like you thought earlier, is too early for this to be our kind of blackmail. Michael Shen is well known as a tabloid, paparazzi slut. Let us just wait and see how his next move works out for us.

Kenichi looked at the old wizened man. How anyone who started life, as a monk, had is so up to date on such things? Asunda was driven by more than his usual need for others pain.

In the apartment complex of Himoyna Gardens Michael Shen and his cousin Otoyaru Shen sat by the pool deck. Michael was dwoining his sake. Sake, which should be, used inhis celbraion of becoming a member of the Yakuza. His computer lay discarded on the lounge chair as he commiserated about how fucked his life was. Otto was not commenting but nodding his head over the predicament. Though he was sympathetic to his cousin's plot, he wondered if things would not work out. It was then, on the deck of the pool house that he heard someone calling his name. Michael turned around and did not see anyone, "Cousin do you hear someone yelling my name?" he asked of Otto.

"I think it is that lady over by the gate, there's a lady over there with a camera guy." Otto was a very observant fellow; he had not partaken in the sake.

"Oyaho, Michael!" The young reporter boomed out to get Michael's attention.

Michael stood up and shielded his eyes to look over at the gate. Sure enough, there was a young lady with a cameraman. He sauntered over to where they were.

"Here he comes, roll the camera." The women ordered her cameraperson.

"Mae-ni atta-koto aru?"(Don't I know you from somewhere?) Michael asked of her.

"Ohayo, I am Nekisa Bo from JMZ" Nekisa singed songed.

"Ah." Michael said understanding a little more now. JMZ was an internet and local TV blogger and wanna-be paparazzi.

"Yeah, so we were hopeing a JMZ to get sneak pitch on your upcoming expose." She asked.

"Tsk Tsk, How do you know about my expose Miss Bo, I haven't pitched it yet to TMZ." Michael inquired.

Nekisa bent over the three-foot gate to close the distance between her and Michael Shen, "If you want to keep you hand and any other part of your body you will play along Mr. Shen, "She whispered. " Now," Nekisa queued her microphone and Spoke to Michael again, "Mr. Shen, I am told you have an upcoming Exposé….""

Michael knew that this was not a regular interview. How this woman knew of his story was not as important as was the fact threat he knew that she was somehow connected to the Yakuza. The threat of losing an appendage was a hint enough.

"Well yes, I am waiting for comments from the parties but what I have is some very incriminating gossip about the Briefs, and Dear Videl's Son daughter Pan Son." Then he shrugged his shoulder, "I can't exactly say, but this will turn the Trunks watch on its ear."

The cameraperson panned back to give an entire picture. Michael Shen the upcoming Paparazzi investigator; relaxing by his pool drinking sake.

Pan went back to the Capsule home. Perhaps if she locked herself inside the Gravity trainer the hunger would abate. She had never tried not to feed. It was there that Trunks found her, running through one of Vegeta's training programs. He did not need to read her mind to understand why she was here. Trunks began to feel the old camaraderie that she and he shared. Changing his clothes, he grabbed a Gi and stretched out. It would do them both some good to go through some real training.

The image played very well on the High definition Television. Bra was skimming through the nonsensical afternoon shows, when TMZ flashed their name across the screen. Michael Shen was digging up information about Trunks and Pan. Bra immediately called her mother, as she pressed the record button on the remote.

Bulma paused when she heard the sound of Bra's voice. Something was wrong. She listened to the explanation. The Yakuza didn't wait for morning paper, they went right to the T.V. Bulma was driving home from Capsule Corporation. She had been hoping to talk with Pan and Trunks. However, it seemed this might turn into a real family affair. It would not matter now, if they were serious about exploiting the information and pictures.

It was prudent that Pan saw for herself that she was the topic of conversation. There was diligence on the part of the Briefs to not give the paparazzi something to find. This settled unwell for Bulma, she trusted no one but their family and which included the Son's. However, Pan saw no reason to change her plans.

"If they know about me, why is this guy doing the story? The Yakuza has known member tattooed. Bulma you can see for yourself that this guy," she pointed to the television, "has no markings. Look at him in his little speedo drinking to his good fortune. He is not part of the Yakuza."

"He doesn't have to be; he can be employed by them." Bulma complained, trying to get Pan to see the connection.

Bra was quiet listening to Pan and her mother's points. She was itching to ask Pan about the entirety of the situation it was obvious something more than Pan's time in Ropponghi was being discussed. However, something caught her eye.

"Perhaps we should be more careful Pan. There might or might not be a connection. I don't want you in danger." Trunks was placating her, trying to keep her calm. Trunks did not know if her normal anger could make her, other needs flare up.

The camera crew focused on the large expansive shot. Taking in the environment that Michael Shen was in. This included, his Cousin Otoyaru Shen was included in the shot.

His face caught Bra's attention.

"Mom, look isn't that Otto? The little man that work s in your labs?"

Bulma tuned to look at her daughter and ask her what she was rambling on about when she looked at the television.

"Look there he is again, "Bra pointed; "I didn't see him before, but that's Otto Shen? Right?"

Bulma was mad; sure enough, she recognized that face. There was her lab assistant sitting in a lounge chair, the sake was close to him.

"Otoyaru Shen, my, my, he is related to that idiot blogger." Bulma sat back on the couch and just looked at his face. There was no way Oto could be part of the Yakuza. She was abundantly satisfied with that knowledge. Perhaps this Michael She had persuaded Otto for some information on the family. All one had to do was follow Trunks, or Pan. Dende, everyone knew that Trunks was taking a leave; perhaps that was the reason the story began.

"Shit." Bulma concluded.

Pan was drying her hair. Trunks had spent some time with Bulma and Bra, going over details she was rather no up to. She loved her family to death; they knew when not to harass her. Trunks had made the excuse for her not to be bothered. He was really a paradox. HE could be so many things, but looking out for her was always near the top of his list. Getting him to let her go back to the club would be one of things that she would have to get around. She could abstain forever, and her heart was not ready to let go the fight of ending the Yakuza. Pan was not even sure if she minded the bad publicity. Let them rollout their story. Pan would hate them to pay money to stop it. They had nothing on her really.

Trunks had come up to the room, he watched as Pan towel dried her hair. However, he carefully did not try to intrude on her but he could not help but smile at her thought process. He looked over at his dresser and the envelope that had pictures in it was still undisturbed. Pan was such an honest character; she had not even snooped into them. Rationalizing it was Capsule business. She was a curios person, but would never intentionally harm him or his family.

He grabbed the envelope and brought it to his bed where he sat down. "Pan Come here." he said getting her attention form the bathroom.

Pan came over and sat beside him on the bed. Her big quiet eyes stared at him.

"I want to show you theses, so you know just how much Michael Shen knows. He pulled out the photos and spread them across the bed.

Pan picked up the one of her and Terrance leaving the club in his Bugatti. He mind was wrapping around the implications she was looking at. The non-story about a big story was about Pan going wild on the town. There were pictures of her dancing, and giving two guys a hand job, her grinding her ass in another guys face. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I've just argued with you mother the entire time and you knew this was what she was talking about!"

"I was going to, but when I got home you were training…. I thought what would be best was we could talk about later." He said

"Later! When after the story ran? I made a fool out of your mother and myself. I didn't know they had this information." She yelled

"Pan they have no information just some pictures."

Pan pulled up one picture the one of her and Trunks in the dressing room. "Some picture Trunks. I don't care about me, but look this is you full frontal, Damn Trunks."

"First off don't say that , don't ever say that you don't care about yourself." Trunks was very stern and quiet when he said that. "Secondly, you had to know that they had some evidence to even talk about a story. Don't overreact any more than we have to, I can still put a stop to it."

"Put a stop, by paying them? No, and no! I will hunt this weasel down. I will go after him first." Pan vowed.

"Pan you are going overboard. Be careful, I don't want to have to stop you." Trunks implored and added quietly, "Please Pan you must control your mood, I don't know if it can trigger your hunger again."

At those words Pan stopped. He was too close for her to give any thoughts to what she might do. She thought of her anger a bit, and then tried to calm down. She had a long memory and knew what made her mad. Vegeta would be quite proud of her if she could channel her thoughts.

"Yeah, Vegeta would be proud so would your dad. Do what you have to do, try not think too much about this Pan. I will handle it; I will crush the wimp if I need be." Trunks made a promise; however, he had been listening to Pan's thoughts.

"Trunks I think I need to be somewhere quiet, I am going to go flying." She implored.

Trunks was satisfied now, feeling secure that Pan had agreed to his suggestions. HE was feeling very proud of her and himself. It was right of him not to get over excited over the paparazzi. He also enjoyed the act knowing that it was probably just that. His mother was too worried about the Yakuza; she needed to breathe a little easily. Everything was in control. He felt capable and in charge again.

Pan flew away; she did not bother giving a thought to anything. She had not felt so caged before. Trunks was acting like his self-important way he did. This was not a flaw, but it did annoy her at times. However, she always knew what to say to him to get him off her back. The problem was that he would listen to her thoughts now. She wasn't sure how far this ability went but she wanted to get the hell out of capsule so she could think and plan. She might not like that she craved energy, blood, and power; however, that was who she was. Everything he told her, everything anyone ever told her was that hat was a part of her heritage. She want going to banish it now. She wanted to control her urges, yes she did. However, Pan did not want to be ruled by them. Trunks was trying to crush her urge, but she wanted to free them. She was mad and wanted someone to pay. The reaction made sense. She just couldn't think this around him. Pan wasn't sure if she would do anything but she wanted to free to feel, free to work through her anger, and free to cope. Trunks meant well; but at what cost to her and her own self. She checked her watch and noticed that it was only 5:30. Perhaps, a little work might do her some good afterall. Maybe she could dip out and take some energy. Who would be wiser?

Momma Blue knew something big was happening. Everyone at the club seemed more intense. Trouble was coming. It seemed that those young men, who had adventured at the club with Babycakes, were the top boss's grandson. She would have never let Baby go in there without warning her that they were Yakuza. The club manager had not even known. She had watched Pan and them in the VIP room. Neither man had been marked as a Yakuza. Hover, when Huro Shinoda and Asunda Koori had come back yesterday, Momma knew something bad had happened. Sure enough, the security tapes of that evening were removed, and questions were issued. Baby sure had made herself well known.

Momma looked out at the early crowd, and frowned. Michael Shen, that slime, was in her club again. She always warned the girls away from that one. The only ones that ever bothered with him were the servers. He hated paying high prices for any privileges, so her dancers were mostly safe from him. Then Momma Blue saw the two men that had caused such a stir; Kato Shinoda and his friend Nori were back. Something was starting to feel very bad.

Momma sat back down and began to look over the schedule for the night. Candy and Apple were there and that was sure to bring on a fun evening. They always drew a crowd for they did everything together. Their act was a bonus to everyone. Tricia was there, not working the floor tonight; she would be grateful; she would not have to deal with Michael Shen. This amused Momma to no end, she was smiling when a flash of green made her look up. The one girl she was not expecting stood in front of her in a Green Capsule Corporation T-shirt and short shorts.

"What in the world are you here for; I thought you called off this morning?" Momma's head was racing.

'I was wondering if I could take a short shift, I need to let some steam off." Pan explained hoping that she could, she needed a fast mark and a feeding.

Momma wondered if she should speak to this girl freely. She did not want to have her job or life put in jeopardy over this foolish kid. Moreover, that man of hers was not someone she thought would go away quietly if he was angered either.

Instead of speaking, Momma stood up and pulled Pan with her to the monitors behind the stage. There she pointed out the problems, "See that man in the back seats? His name is Michael Shen."

Pan's eyes widened at the thought of her one target should be here of all places, she was quick to ask, "Does he come her often?"

"He only comes at night; you do know who he is?"

"I've just recently found out." Pan explained honestly.

Momma then pointed to the two men who were now in the VIP seating where Trunks had been the other night.

Pan smirked because they were the two bachelors from the party. Nevertheless, her smiled faded as Momma whispered in her ear, "you remember them Baby? Well some hot news for you is that that one there," she pointed, "He is the grandson of the bug man, Kenichi Shinoda. I do not think he liked what happened the other night. I can't be sure why they are here, but if you here maybe you can tell me." She said waiting for Pan.

Pan wondered if she had made a fatal mistake, or if life worked out this way. Then connection Bulma was afraid of was true. Trunks was wrong. Somehow, she knew the Yakuza and Michael Shen had a common denominator and this club was one of them and she seemed to be the reason. She was not told this, she just knew.

"Do you think that they are here to see me?" Pan asked of Momma.

"I don't know, but stay away from Michael Shen, he is a fucked up idiot. The only thing I do know is that Mr. Shinoda father came in her and was very interested in you and his son. You might have made an enemy or a fan."

The one thing Pan had worried about was making fans. She was not here to get a fan base, but to kill the Yakuza. The fox had come back to the hen house and she was ready for them. Convenient.

"What do you say Momma, one girl call, and a quick fix?" Pan asked

Momma wondered if Pan had a death wish or just an unsatisfied need. Maybe she needed the money. Baby would be the first. Maybe that man of hers had not given her money. Momma didn't want to know. Maybe Pan need a fix for a drug habit or maybe some money to give her family. Money she could make in an hour. "Okay baby, I feel your need. You're going to go for them aren't your?" she asked knowing Pan would try for the biggest fish.

"Yeah, and I don't think that I will use the VIP room, I got to get going fast afterwards."

"The back alley? You think they will like that ?" Momma aksed her not expelcting an answer, Baby had done that too many times.

It was a quick change of shirt. Pan donned a metallic brassier and plain back miniskirt. Her thong would half to do. She tied her hair up in a tight ponytail. Makeup was a fast production she had only put on lipstick when the girl call music began.

She was pleased to find herself in the offset form the form of the stage. Apple and Candy liked to perform their duo in the front. However, the two in the VIP section were looking for her as they scanned the stage. Pan was very aware of what they were looking for. She could not resist that they were whom she wanted to deal with. Her Ki went out. Her mind was very determined. They were looking for her as much as she was hunting them. It was kismet.

She laughed as the music changed from the Girl Call to an old favorite. Pan could not help to sing the song in her head. It gave her a feeling of euphoria. Dark swilling images of what she was going to do played in her head as Dancing Queen drummed all around her. Pan was sure she did all she could to let them know that she wanted their attention.

Amber made her way to the stage. She loved dancing with Baby. She hoped that she would keep working the nights; she would get more time with the brunette. Amber matched Pan move for move. Amber held on to Baby's waist and whispered in her ear that someone wanted her for a dance. Pan kissed Amber on the lips as she left her spot, and she sauntered off the stage. There Momma Blue gave her a look.

"Well, who is it?" Pan aksed.

Momma shook her head as if to say; as if you don't know.

Pan whispered into Buzz's ear, "hey bud I wanna take them out back."

The giant of a man understood Pan better than she thought. Talk in the strip clubs were a sacred thing. Momma Blue would have his nuts if he didn't protect the girls. There was only so much he could do in that area; but where they performed their acts was usually up to them. The freedom stopped there.

Pan grabbed a water bottle and headed for the big metal exit door. Her little alleyway was there like an old friend. It was dark and secluded and without a camera looming. She downed the bottle. She pulled up her Ki and melted the bottle in her hand until it was a small ball. She rolled the hardened plastic between her hands, as she anticipated taking on the two men in her way. She was interrupted by their words.

"Hey pretty girl you remember us?" Kato asked of her.

"How could I forget you two?" Pan sassily replied. Hoping she sounded as sexy as she wanted to portray.

The men surrounded her one on each side. If Pan had been a normal girl she might have felt threatened, be as it was, she was going with eagerness for sex.

Kato grabbed her by her arms from behind and she fought the urge to turn on him. However, she let him push her down on her knees. Like any scum, he was going to take advantage of the venue Pan had selected. Nori, who did not care to exact revenge on the girl, looked for a moment sorry. It was brief but Pan caught a feeling from him. "Let's take it easy Kato; I'm sure Baby is not going to fight us."

Kato looked at his best friend, his lover and wondered what he had in mind. They had been ordered to get Pan to come with them. He had wanted to take a little revenge however. Asunda Koori had doubted they would get the girl to come with them, but Nori had promised that he thought they could.

"Okay, Okay let's have some fun. So Pan, do you like cock this much?" Kato asked of her.

Pan had not gotten off her knees, and she was glad she had not been standing for when he spoke her name she felt the blood drain form her face. She was not scared but she confirmed he suspicion.

"Go ahead Nori; I want to see this slut suck your cock." Kato continued. They had her now, why not have some fun?

Nori, wondered if Kato had wanted to exact some revenge, though he had no bad feeling for the girl, but his grandfather had not punished him. He unbuckled his pants, and not for anything letting Pan take him in her mouth in front of Kato again made this all the sweeter.

Pan had not once thought of Trunks love for her. She had not thought of anything outside of her burning hunger. Her plan was all that mattered. She closed her eyes for a second as she took the soft cock in her mouth. She tried not to think of Trunks as she sucked on the flaccid flesh. It did not take long for that to change. Kato's hands were near her head, and Nori was holding his shirt. She wondered for a moment if tattooing was now voluntary. This was supposed to be a mandatory thing with Yakuza; especially someone as high ranking as these two seemed to be. Maybe Momma blue had it wrong. This was what she was thinking about when she felt a pinch at her neck. She turned her head with a Nori's penis sliding out of her mouth to see Kato look at his syringe. The tip of the needle bent. Pan could see it with her keen vision. Kato however, was wondering why the syringe did not work, he could not see the bent tip in the poor light.

Pan reacted in swift time. She grabbed Nori's penis and reached for his femoral vein, cutting him there and pulled out his life force. He screamed loudly, but she clamped on to his leg and sucked his blood taking Ki. Pan then sealed the wound with a kiss so she could turn to Kato who had not known what to do. Nori stumbled backwards, not really hurt, but feeling dizzy. Pan reached out and snatched the syringe from Kato. She kept it in one hand and then backhanded Kato. HE slammed against the metal exit door with a thud and then feel to the ground. She did not even bother to look to see if he was conscious. Pan turned back to Nori to see him shake his head in confusion.

His eyes meet with Pan's she stalked him. "What did you do to me?" he aksed.

Pan held up the syringe, "I could ask the same of you. What was this for?"

Nori, hadn't wanted the revenge but he also feared Kenichi and Asunda. "We were told to bring you back to Kato's grandfather; he wanted to know where you got you Ki."

"My Ki? You can tell them for me that I got my Ki from myself; then you can tell them you lost yours to me." Pan reached out her two fingers and placed them on his neck. She pulled heavily from him. She felt the flush of excitement. The familiar euphoria came with the Ki, and Pan did not like it. She ripped her hand away and bit into the jugular of Nori. The source of his Ki was in his blood. She had not been wrong why she wanted this. Every thought of Trunks and her flashed in her mind. She pulled back from Nori and spit out the blood.

Pan turned and walked away, to the end of the alley. She left him there barely hanging on to life. She did not care. She knew right then she was going to be target of the Yakuza, and she wanted it that way. She walked until she felt safe enough to take to the sky. She flew hard and fast to her home.

She was feeling sick to her stomach. She did her best to calm her mind, so that her Ki was not charging. Her speed would not concern the other if they were tracking her signature. Pan ran into her room and slammed the door, forgetting that she had no one to shut the door on. There was no one at her home. That thought sent her emotions she had holding back flowing. Tears and anguish she had wanted to fell came out. As she cried out, she realized that Trunks would come to her. Trunks or Goten. She rushed to the bathroom and turned it on full blast, jumping inside fully clothed with her skimpy outfit.

Pan ripped the top and skirt off. Letting them drop inside the shower. The hot water made her relax enough to do what she needed to do. With a practiced move, she ran her finger down her throat causing the gag reflex to make her dry heave. She did it again, throat slime coating her hand. The third time was a charm as she threw up. Nothing but red vomitus came up. The Ki spike she felt coming toward her house made her stop trying to throw up again. Pan grabbed her shampoo and began to scrub her hair. She wanted to pull the long locks out by the roots, because she was so frustrated.

No one would check on Vegeta, and then she thought of her grandfather. He would have.

"Pan! Pan are you okay?" pined the voice that would not dare bust the door open.

Pan wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Without asking, she knew that Trunks must have been biting the bit. Goten sounded very worried to her.

Pan rinsed off and reached for her towels… Expertly she twisted her hair up in one and wrapped the other around her.

She opened the door to the sweetest eyes.

"Panny," came the relieved sigh and she was pulled into a hug.

Pan stood in the hallway embraced by Goten and she wondered if Trunks would show up any minute.

"Go get dressed;" he pushed her out of his arms.

Pan went to her room and thought about how Goten was the only one who understood what she needed. He never pushed her; he knew that Pan would talk when she was ready. With that, she grabbed some sweats. It was easy and fast.

She walked into the kitchen Goten was cooking some ramen. It was probably the only thing in the home. Pan had braided her hair and twisted it into a bun. She pulled the hoodie of the sweatshirt up over her head. She just wanted to escape from the word and think, but could not seem to get away from anyone. It was not Goten fault. Pan was surprised when Goten poured the instant ramen into a bowel, and slid it to Pan. She looked up surprised for Goten was always hungry.

Goten walked over to her and kissed the top of her hoodie and said, "I'll tell him that you needed to cry a little. He loves you too much; he will believe that." Then Goten sighed. "You need to sweat it out, Pan, don't come home yet. You smell like another man."

Goten left the house.

Pan breathed a little. Goten was no fool. She ate the ramen, thinking about everything but Trunks or the two men. It did not matter if Trunks knew or not. There was no way to cover this up.

Kato got up shaking his head then regretting that. HE felt dizzy and wobbly. That girl had slapped him into the heavy door. He looked up and tried to find Nori. That was when he found his friend struggling to catch his breath. There was a bite mark on his neck and his leg. Nori could not even redress himself. Kato panicked and forgot about his headache. HE struggled to try to get Nori up.

Nori was coming in and out of conscious state. Kato had no idea what had happened. Nori finally came to enough to tell Kato that Pan was demon. Kato clucked assurance that that was not so. Kato dragged his friend to his car and put him inside. He needed to get them some help. He could only think of getting to Asunda Koori.

Kato sped through south city, hoping that he could get to Asunda.

In the Chubu prefecture, Asunda Koori was mediating when he heard a loud commotion. He stepped up from his siting position and slid the shoji door open. In his home was Kato dragging half-conscious Nori. At first, his worry over the young men made him react in a parental way. "Have you been in accident?" he asked.

"No, no you must help him he is barely able to breathe." Kato implored.

"What is the matter with him?" Asunda aksed of Kato.

"That girl Pan did this to him." Kato yelled.

Asunda looked sharply at Kato. He wondered how the girl had managed to take on both men; he looked over Nori and only saw the bite mark on his neck.

"Where is the girl?" Asunda aksed hoping that she was alive.

"I don't know she wasn't there when I woke up." Kato explained.

The thunderous look he gave Kato made Kato shake.

"I think you need to tell me what happened, did you use the syringe?"

Kato tried to explain what had happen at best he could.

Nori was beginning to wake up some, and Asunda's maid was getting him to sip some tea.

Asunda left the two boys with his maidservant. They had really screwed up. The problem was the girl was not with them. She had taken he syringe from Kato. The boy was a total incompetent fool. Kenichi would surely punish them. The problem was that Asunda had given Kato the drug to get the girl. It was his problem now. He knew of only one way to fix the problem. He called his two bodyguards in to the room and explained that he would need help in punishment.

Kato stood as he saw two guards enter the room with him and Nori.

Asunda had not entered the room but stood outside. Young Kato knew the cost of failure. What he had not expected was the two men to pull out their swords and eviscerate Nori. Kato fell to the floor as his lover lay dying his organs spilled onto the floor. He was thankful that they had not cut him.

Outside of the room, Asunda spoke aloud for Kato to hear over the sounds of Nori gurgling his last breath. "You have brought shame to your family. You have caused this to happen; now you must spend your life making this right Kato or join Nori in this way."

For Kato the world tilted in his head. All he could do was blame that girl Pan Son for his punishment, for Nori's ungodly death. He cried. That bitch would pay.

Pan finished working out in her gravity room. She had run in 100-x gravity. It was the best way to sweat out whatever it was the Goten could smell on her. She ran to her room, thankful that Trunks had not shown up yet. Goten had probably kept his promise to her. Pan changed into some spandex shorts and a shirt. She had not bothered to shower again. On her flight home she wondered how long it would be before the hell she created would fall into Trunks lap.

The familiar dome came into sight and she tried not to feel apprehensive.

Like so many times, Pan opened the front door. Trunks was sitting on the couch with a drink in hand, Bulma's feet was inhis lap. Bulma was half-asleep. Trunks had been rubbing his mother's feet.

When Pan entered, both looked up. Bulma got off the couch and came over to Pan. She kissed Pan on the cheek and said good night.

Trunks took his time. He finished his drink, and placed the glass on the bar counter. Walking up to Pan, he held out his hand. Pan took it and he drew her to the stairs.

Hand and hand they went up the stairs. They went to his room.

"Trunks?" Pan quavered.

"Pan, let's go to bed." Was all he said.

Trunks changed his clothes as Pan stood there. He pulled his comforter down and sat on the bed. He looked back over to her, "do you want to shower or anything?" he aksed.

"No, maybe." She whispered.

Trunks got out of the bed, took Pan's hand, and led her to the bathroom. He felt her confusion and her numbed mind. She either was blocking him or genuinely confused.

He turned her around and pulled her shirt off. Trunks then removed her pants, and Pan gave a small laugh for she almost fell over whern he tired to get her feet out he shpandex shorts. She really wasn't helping him.

Her laugh did something to him; it was almost a relief. He dragged her to his shower. He tossed off his pajamas bottoms and joined her in the shower.

He could feel the guilt roll off her. It did not surprise him, but it did not change anything between them. The hot shower beaded down on them and Trunks took the body wash, lathered in his hands, and cleaned her, under her arms and down her sides. Each breast was giving loving attention and each leg was lathered. She stood there and let him wash away everything. She could not read his mind, but she knew he was ridding her of her pain, her guilt. She was trying so hard not to think of what had happened when she realized that he must already know. Trunks stood up and looked down into her eyes. Trunks pushed his hand through his hair. She smiled slightly at his gesture.

She wanted to hug him and get the word she was forgiven. That was the kid in her, and it would make her feel better with him. It was like the need to suck ones thumb. However, their relationship was not like that any more…

Trunks knowing better than anyone that they had moved beyond that answered her unspoken thoughts, "it's not like that anymore, you're right; I am fighting here too Pan. In case, you have not noticed. I'm trying not to lose you here."

Pan wanted to apologize, "I'm sorry," she said.

Trunks shook his head, "No, no you're not. You are sorry about disappointing me not at what happened. I know the difference."

Bulma went in to the shuttle garage. There the comlink was blinking. She rushed to the consul and read the transmission: "Just let me know, can be there as soon as you say."

Bulma wondered if it was time. Trunks was running out time with his patience with Pan. He wanted her, and Bulma was selfish in that she would give Trunks what he always wanted. However, Trunks was waiting for Gohan to come back. She deliberated and made her decision.

'Get somewhere safe and land and bring everyone home now, will be waiting for you.'

Trunks led Pan to his bed and wrapped her up in his arms. He had promised that they could deal with everything then. Trunks had spooned up to Pan's backside. When gave him something startling to think about, "I don't know if I were to bite you that anything would happen."

He laughed a little because he wondered what she was really thinking; he was too tired to decipher her wondering mind. Pan tuned around and looked at him, wondering if it would matter anymore, she had taken blood forcible from that guy and nothing happened.

"Do you think that blood is necessary for a blood bond?" she aksed

"Pan, that is silly that's why it's called a blood bond." He smiled thinking about how young she sounded.

"Trunks look in my head tell me what you see." Pan said thinking about what she did tonight to Nori.

The images were fuzzy like a bad reception of a television, but he saw Pan attacking one of the men. He had not really wanted to see that, but it was no use. He knew what she had done in the past and what she had done tonight. She took their blood. His intake of breath gave her a sinking feeling.

Instead of lamenting the issue, Trunks began to lose it. Pan was his and she would be his no matter what she did.

HE grabbed her arms and pushed her down in to the bed.

"Trunks." She spoke his name.

"Open your legs." He said.

Obeying him was like second nature. He let go her arms and rubbed down her slit. She was warm and moist but not wet with want. He kissed down her stomach and met up with her flower. Trunks blew on her mound and then dipped his tongue inside.

Pan oohed. Trunks worked so fast that she was happily startled...

Trunks didn't waste time giving Pan this pleasure for her had an ulterior motive. Her juncture was wet now ahd Trunks slid himself inside of her. Trunks found her mouth and kissed her deeply his thoughts were repeating words of love to her; each move was a sign of that love. He could feel how his body needed her to be complete how his soul begged to have hers connected to his. Trunks let all his feelings and emtions, wants and desires flow. He could feel so much, but she was a silent wall. "Pan" he whispered against her lips.

"I needed it, "Pan whispered back. Trunks almost collapsed on her. He was not sure how he found the strength to crumble. HE felt as though he failed her by letting go off tonight.

He pulled back and ground his hips into hers, pushing as deeply as he could this way. "It's okay Pan, Kami it's going to be okay. Don't hate me."

"What?" she aksed, but her words were cut off as Trunks bit into her neck. He had never done this, obviously, so he was shocked to found that the first taste of her blood shook him. This whole time he thought about how they were not vampires, and one taste of her blood like this drove him over an edge. He came immediately. The picture of her attack on Nori brightened in his eyes, it made him bite again deeper into her neck, her Ki and Blood flowed into him, and he felt the power she had.

Pan choked, as Trunks bit down a second time on her neck. "Oh Kami!" she managed to get out. Then the euphoric feeling overcame her. Trunks pulled away from her and looked at her. Blood tinged his lips and she could not imagine him look so vulnerable in all her life. Pan reached dup to kiss him. She tasted her own blood. Pan pulled away again and surprised him by crashing into him. She had dared not think it as she bite down on flesh. Trunks had lowered his defenses to her. His Ki burst into her mouth, and then she tasted the blood. He was not fighting her, so her mouth was so full she swallowed hard. It was the first flash of his thoughts that entered her mind; she knew that this was different, after that nothing. She pulled back and looked at him wondering what it meant.

Trunks smiled at her, "See its different." He said smugly.

"But I, "she began to complain that she hadn't really saw all his memories, when he answered for her; "It takes a little it to pick up on it all."

She was annoying enough to try to get everything out of him tonight. Trunks was spent, so he resorted to the only refuge left, he kissed her neck, telling her to go to sleep. He was not sure who was more surprised him, because Pan shut up and laid back down, or Pan herself for stopping and obeying what he said.


	19. Nobody is Saiyan it Better

Pan awoke in the early hours. She was startled awake by the end of a dream. Her heart raced as she tried to comfort herself. It was only a dream. Her eyes adjusted to the purplish hue form the light of outside. The sun had not broken the horizon yet. It matched the color of the man whom slept next to her. Looking down at him gave her a momentary pause. She reached up and trounced the mark that he had created on her neck. It was actually in the spot where he had burnt her with his Ki. This time though touching the area gave her a wheezy feeling. The spot was very sensitive and made the pit of stomach pulsate. Thoughts of Trunks rushed her mind at the same time; all her memories of him from her early childhood days until now flashed. Kami, she realized she was now Trunks mate. Wow!

Trunks reached for her, a part of him missing her presence next to him. Pan reached out her hand and gave it a squeeze. She jumped out of the bed and went to find her backpack. She really needed to find a place to put her clothes. She was tired of living out of her backpack. It was like a long stay over weekend that never seemed to end. Pan decided on a one-piece spandex bodysuit. Grabbing her leather sparring shoes, she left the room. The opening of the Gravitational room was the only thing that gave her solace this morning. Images of times past kept creeping into her mind. No doubt, it was the bond causing this. However, she knew that Trunks was still asleep, perhaps his subconscious spinning through memories... Like her pangs of hunger, she compartmentalize it in order to start her training.

Pan focused on her moving targets that the depressurization of the room almost went unnoticed. Pan reacted to the presence feeling for the intruder. IT was not Trunks or Goten. Pan's eyes widened with delight and surprise when she saw the one person whom she had missed.

Taking in his looks gave her such a smile. His hair was much longer than she ever remembered seeing. He looked larger than life and younger. "Hey Panny."

"Papa!" she screeched and though he wanted to hold his ears he laughed anyway delighting in seeing her well and safe. Gohan grabbed her tightly and spun her around. Sniffing her hair, thoughts of Trunks assailed him.

Questions would come later, Gohan needed to hold her so that she would feel real to him again. Vegeta had nearly scared the crap out him an hour ago. The prince had demanded they land and capsulate the ship, which they did and then his father had instantly transferred them back home, to her.

Vegeta and Goku walked in to the scene in the gravitational room. It was Vegeta who aksed the question, "What the hell is the emergency?" Then he took a step to Pan, but stopped.

Goku spoiled the moment saying what all three men were thinking, "Panny, you and Trunks huh?" then he smiled the Son smile.

Pan blushed deeply. She was not use to answering these men about her love life. She looked back to her father to see if she was angered. She could not decipher his face. She only knew that she felt different in front of him, as though they were no longer separated by years or relationships. Pan could not explain it clearly to her head, but instinctively she knew that Gohan was a friend to her not just her father anymore.

It was not long before the people in the house gathered out to the Gravitational Room, Gohan and Bra, Bulma and then finally Trunks each giving the travelers a welcome home.

It was somewhat anticlimactic, since nothing seemed wrong. However, Vegeta, who had looped his arm around Bulma, spoke to his mate through tier link, "what happened?"

"Later" she replied. Vegeta was content to with that. Perhaps she just missed him too much.

That was when a peculiar interplay occurred. Pan and Trunks grasped their hands and was looking to talk to Gohan for a moment, when Pan reacted to something no one saw, "Oh!" she said. Trunks looked at her face and saw her eyes widened.

Gohan looked on to see his daughter's face take on a look that he never had seen before. Even Trunks would have to say that he never seen Pan look this confused.

Pan released Trunks hand, slinging it down. Words were sticking to her throat. However, she needed to get them out…

She looked up to the blue eyes, "that was what you didn't want to tell me?" she asked.

Instead of answering her he looked over at Gohan, "Please tell her." He practically begged.

Pan twisted away and took to the outside. She was not ready to hear what she saw, her father with Trunks. How much Trunks had loved every minute of it.

Trunks saw how Pan was interpreting what had occurred. She was not seeing his perspective today; only what it was like then. This was the only thing that scared him. He could not have her doubt his feelings for her, based on something that happened before he even really knew who she was. He called out to her in his head begging her not to leave, to talk to him to talk to her dad.

No one pursued her immediately. She was only in the back area of the gravitational room, sitting in the grass rocking, thinking about Trunks and her father. She felt how Trunks felt; how he felt about Gohan. Pan could not even get past the fact that Gohan was her father; she did not want to think of it that way.

Pan knew that Trunks had loved Goten, still did in fact. She had not needed to read his mind to see that, she had known that for as long as she had known both of them. Nevertheless, that relationship made perfect sense to her. They were as each other's self. But it wasn't romantic love. What he felt for Gohan in those moments were laced with a pleasure, and passion. Gohan had been Trunk's crush, as he had been hers.

Strong arms grabbed her and pulled Pan into a hard chest. 'Daddy?" she cried.

Gohan sighed that sigh he had developed years ago when dealing with his family. It was how he started every conversation. "Oh, Panny, I don't know where to begin except to say that I loved you mother with my whole being. She and I were mated too."

Gohan paused, letting that get through to Pan.

Pan nodded her head. Her parents never talked about having a bond in the way she was experiencing. Like most things with Gohan, his private life was his private life. For her she understood why Trunks was not willing to tell her before Gohan came back.

"Long ago, I did love someone besides your mother, I don't know how much Trunks remembers, but it was not him it was Mira. It was selfish of me, but I thought I had to protect Goten form Trunks. EH was out of control back then. He would have done to Goten what Mira and I had done, and it was killing me inside"

"I don't understand." She said looking up from his chest. The front of his shirt wet with Pans confused tears.

"After the Cell games, Mira left for a short time, then returned to spend more time here. We continued our friendship. We began to form a half bond, it was not quite a serious as the blood bond; but close enough. The thing is what was between him and I started before Trunks ever made it back in time. It was with me, from Trunks time me. When my other self-took up training Trunks to fight the Androids. Dende, Pan everyone was so young back then. Mira was 13 when that other Gohan and he, they needed each other so deseparately. Trunks had spoken about how that was the only time that Gohan had truly been happy. When he died, Mira swore to avenge his death.

Pan had never heard this telling of the time travelling Trunks; the relationship between Mira and Gohan was as perplexing as anyone could imagine.

"Mira was such a wounded soul; I was so very young but was carrying the world on my shoulders. My father had died, Vegeta had withdrawn form fighting. Can you imagine that ? Vegeta would not even train for a while. My mother was pregnant and missing your grandfather. Then he returned. He was my saving grace. I loved him, but he left me too. The Trunks of my time was just a baby, that is your Trunks. When Goten was born, Mira came back to this time to see us again. He saw how Trunks and Goten had found each other. His hope for our future seemed much happier. As much as we meant to each other, he could not leave his world all together for his mother needed him. That world needed a hero."

Pan felt as though her father was making something seem happier than it was. She could feel that through her bond with Trunks.

"Papa, what happened?" she asked feeling as though she needed to comfort him.

"You don't want me to sugar coat it huh?" he asked with a sardonic smile.

This was not her father's normal smile. She was not sure if he had changed or this was a side she refused to acknowledge. It reminded of her when Beby had possessed him.

It was that realizations which made her want to know the truth.

"Well," then he put his hand behind his head and ruined the seriousness.

Somehow, that made Pan more irritated. She rolled her eyes, "Gohan, tell me what happened and don't sugar coat this like you said."

Gohan had to contemplate his daughter. She had changed over these months as much if not more than he had. The bite mark alone on her neck was more than an indicator. He owed this to her, the truth.

"Mira wasn't always the nicest guy. When he came back to help us kill the Androids, he pretty much came here and then experienced I don't know; Saiyan puberty?" Gohan jumped up, leaving Pan to try to catch herself. He ran his hand through his hair. If it had been straight like Trunks she would had laughed.

"It was all about the hunt. Yamucha, Maron, Your grandfather…"

"Wait, Mira went after Grandpa?" Pan asked intrigued now.

"No, but he tried. It was funny at the time though. During the preparation for the fight, then Goku got sick and then Cell appeared. IT was not the best time for him to be having all these issues."

"I can't imagine it, Goku! Hah" Pan was almost giddy with humor, oh Kami how she needed to laugh.

Gohan was shaking his head though. That had not been funny to him at the time.

"No, it was then that I got angry. Then we had the cell games. Afterwards, Trunks left and then he came back. He started where he had left off, even attempting to seduce Vegeta. That is when I offered myself to him. I was thirteen by then. I loved him and hated him. I hated that he hadn't once looked my way."

Pan began to have some serious thoughts about her own father. Were all Saiyans attracted to men?

"He was my first crush, that and Lime. But you know about her." Gohan looked pointedly at Pan.

Oh, yeah Pan knew who Lime was; that was another story al together. Then Pan remembered that she needed to go see Lime anyway. She had a debt to pay her.

Both were quiet for a moment lost in their own thoughts. Pan though could feel an intrusion in her head. Trunks was asking her if she was hungry. Pan squeezed her eyes shut trying to shut him out, though it did not work. However, the feeling of understanding settled between them.

"It's not easy you know, learning how to work through the blood bond. I suppose it will much easier for you two." Gohan said as he had watching Pan.

"Keep talking about Mira." Pan said pointedly.

Gohan sighed again, "I won't go into details, but Mira and I developed a closeness that I hadn't ever experienced, well until I met you mother. At least I am grateful for that though. Trunks and I had our destinies. And Mine was with your mom."

"What about now?"

"Panny, now is now, I can't change what happened. I did what I did because I did not want Goten to fall for Trunks. Trunks was in that state of mind I had seen before.

"Look how it's turned out, see Goten has Bra and you have your Trunks. Just the way God had intended it to be. You can have children; make all kinds of Saiyan babies." Gohan laughed at this, that idea way to knew him to digest.

"Not everything is as pretty as it seems," she reminded him

He knew that, but he did not want to spoil life for her yet.

"You fucked him pretty well." Pan said.

"Pan!" Gohan yelled shocked at his daughter's words and thoughts.

"Gee Papa, I'm practically a married woman now, and it's time you get to know who I am. All I can tell is that we are a bunch of Horny Saiyans. I will speak plainly to you; do you know how hard it is to see that you literally fucked my Trunks so well, that it changed him."

"Panny, I'm sorry, it wasn't done to hurt you, I guess you know now; it is a Saiyan thing." He shrugged. He would play her game; Gohan could play anyone's game.

"I love him, I have always loved him. Do you think I got that from you?" Pan asked wondering if her life was inevitably set in stone. The ideal made her heart happy yet heavy.

"Let Trunks make you happy. I was right you know. Only a few later after him and me, Trunks found you. I mean you did have to sneak onto that ship and cruise the universe with him. I don't know how he kept himself form not taking you then. The other Trunks would have, my other self would had, maybe I would had too. For a whole year, he controlled those urges. For which when you all retuned and after everything else, you had this beautiful relationship. It is stronger than you think. And anyone who sees you both know how powerful it is."

"Yeah it's pretty powerful, and new. He thinks he can save me though. Tame my other desires." She said.

Gohan had not wanted get into that, yet. His stomach growled.

Pan looked up at the noise, "let's go eat."

"Pan don't hate me." Gohan begged.

Her answer was to hug his neck. "You can't have him." She said to his ear.

Gohan had to laugh. Jealousy was a lousy thing for a Saiyan to deal with.

"How can you kill a bitch with that much Ki power?" Kato aksed of Asunda.

"You first must subdue the Ki, obviously the syringe didn't work." He answered

Kato turned to Michael Shen, "Why the fuck haven't you released the story. I want to bury that bitch. She is a shameless slut."

Michael kept hearing the word about Ki. It was intriguing to him. He might have a solution to Kato's problems. It might be more of his redeeming feature than the story.

He cornered Otto, "what do you know of Ki?" he asked his cousin.

"Ki is energy, life force, and power. Everyone has it though it is not something unique. I thought you studied Kung Fu. It's in the world all around us and in us." Otto replied.

Michael was a poor student. He knew this. But he wasn't slow. "How does one subdue it?"

"Why?"

"Because if I can get Pan Son down and without her Ki, then my chances of joining the Yakuza is guaranteed."

"I might have something for you, but I might lose my job." Otto replied

"That job, forget it. Once I am in, you can work for me." Michael assured his cousin.

With Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan retuning Bulma gave herself a break. She was going to her labs today. The Labs for her meant she was staying home and working. Trunks could make an appearance; Pan had enough guardians watching over her.

Once in her lab, Bulma felt at home. She checked the logs of any tests her scientist had been working on. Everyone was busy hustling around ready for the next big thing. She wanted to download the information Gohan had collected. The small capsule that held the spacecraft was in her coat pocket. Hope the comlink could be ascertained without decapsulating the ship. Otherwise, she would have to walk over to her garage and open it. Working on the cap, she tried to wirelessly access the capsulated computer. It had worked before, during a trial run, however now it was not getting a signal. It could only be because Gohan had only a few minutes to shut down the ship and capsulate it. Vegeta had warned her that her transmission to come home had been received and he made no haste. Bulma was reflecting on the fact that the transponders that Gohan had set during the trip to Barnpar must have boosted her signal for they had appeared not hours after she had asked death Vegeta come home.

Mindless of what she was doing. Bulma placed the cap in a huge empty space. This cap did have a timed opening schematic. Bulma walked back to where the Computer room was and waited. The computer link began to beep a signal as soon as the ship opened. Bulma looked down at the link and noticed that systems were trying to restart. Obviously, Gohan had not shut down all the systems before he had to capsulate the ship. She sighed. Well this is just going to take a bit longer. Thanks Vegeta. She thought this loudly.

"You welcome Bitches." The familiar Raspy voice sounded behind her. As frustrated it was, having him home made everything pale.

"Are going to train? I wasn't going to work to long today." Bulma replied.

"You shouldn't be working at all…" Vegeta began to complain.

"Vegeta, you can't expect me to leave getting this information, I'm dying to see it. I am just going to down load it."

"Vegeta kissed her ear, then said, "I don't fucking care about that, I just got home and I've missed you."

"I know" Bulma commented and then kissed her Prince. Their understanding for each other had matured over the years. However, her need for knowledge sometimes left him by the wayside, as much as his need to train. In the end though it was them together. "I won't be long; I'll just create the link and start the download."

Vegeta left, satisfied. Bulma would come to him soon.

After a frustrating 15 minutes, Bulma had gotten the hookup to work. She closed the garage and headed to her labs to see if the other computer was secure enough to begin the uplink. She did not want anyone else to see the information before she did.

Heading in she was not paying much mind to what everyone was ding for she wanted to connect the computers up and go see Vegeta. If she stopped to look at one of her Lab assistants, she would get involved; like always.

However, seeing Otoyaru Shen made her stop. This man had worked with her on some of her most private research projects. She was not very happy with him. She was downright convinced that he was the part cause of the latest problems she faced. "What are you doing her Mr. Shen?" She asked startling him.

"Oh Dr. Briefs', hi. I was checking on an experiment I started on Friday. "Otto said zipping up his messenger bag.

"Would that be the experiment of ruining my family," she asked rather more pointedly.

"Uh, why would I do that?" he stuttered not liking where this was going.

"Oh I don't know you being related to a sleaze bag named Michael who had some very disturbing photos and stories about my family?" Bulma's piercing eyes giving him the chills. She had a temper.

"I can explain, he, he is my cousin… not really a good son. He um not is not welcomed at home. I feel sorry for him mostly…." He stuttered trying to remove any connection between Michael and him.

"So you weren't at his home and being plastered over the TV yesterday?"

"Gomen, Nasi, "Otto bowed to her., trembling. Dr. Brief's was only warming up. He was expecting to be tossed out on his ass literally.

"He was very upset yesterday. I tried to find out why. I did not know what he had tried to do. I am so sorry for him bothering you. He, he is always at that club, he saw the girl… he recognized her... I told him to not use it I swear, but then that reporter form JMZ showed up. He is just a fool."

"So you did know, and didn't think of warning me?" She looked again to see his cringe, "If he really is not so honored in your family." Bulma putting a twist in to his dilemma.

"He is an idiot, I am very sorry for his actions. You know me Dr. Briefs', I would never harm your family, and this place is like my home." Otto assured her. Though he did love his cousin and enjoyed his privileges, he did not want to lose his job. He was not lying that this job was like his home.

"Do you think he is going to publish those photos and run that story?" She asked cornering him further.

The only think Otto was worried about was that he needed to get away and bring Michael the Ki restraints that he had just taken form Bulma's private lab. He could take all the abuse she gave him. He had no idea if Michael was going to continue the publication of the story; he was waiting for collaboration, "My cousin is following all his leads, he was hoping to get comments from Trunks and that other man Terrance Vale. I begged him to stop pursuing it."

"Why is it I don't believe you? Oh I know perhaps the 15 million Zeni he threatened me to not run the story!" Bulma was nearly breathing fire at this point.

Otto could see that smoke was coming form the back of her head when she ground that out. He swallowed hard, praying for a quick escape. He probably would never be allowed back her again. Especially if she realized he had stolen from her.

"I will, do my best. Perhaps I will talk to his mother, my auntie. Okay?" he asked hoping she would just let him pass.

He gathered his messenger bag over his shoulder, when a collected gasp sounded throughout the labs.

He looked at Bulma's face a noticed she had seemed calmer now but with a definite smirk in place on her frightening face.

Otto was not sure how the little man could move so fast. Dr. Brief's reclusive husband was now here right behind Bulma terrifying almost everyone there.

"Well Mr. Otto do you think that will work?"

"Iie, I can only try. How much can a mother really do to her only son?" he asked quick to give Bulma that much more to think about.

"I might have underestimated you Mr. Otoyaru." She looked quizzically at him as though she was wondering what she could do to him besides fire him.

"No, no I am sure you have not. I am just your assistant, and I love working here." He quavered, praying to get as far away as possible.

"You're not very good at groveling? Shall I assist you? My wife seems very unhappy."

Vegeta spoke rather low belieing his anger for Bulma's anger he felt. However, this was her arena he never interfered unless she asked which was rare since Trunks had come of age.

"Otto bowed and said, "I will leave now, I will go straight to my aunt's, and my mother they should be able to convince him. I am sorry." He kept bowing his head and slowly trying to make his way out of the labs.

Vegeta did not budge, so Otto had to brush past him as he left the area. He saw the exit door and prayed he made it off property.

Bulma let out her breath and looked around at Otto desk. Nothing seemed out of place. She went to his computer and saw a diagnostic run of raw data form an experiment. So he was doing something right. He had never failed her at his job. Was it his fault that Michael Shen was related to him? Look at Goku. His brother was not the nicest of people.

"Give me a minute Vegeta; I want to link up the ship and my computer. Bulma went in to her private office of her labs and sat down. She quickly connected her computer to the Comlink in the garage. Turing around she noticed that a locker in her office was slightly open. She peered inside and looked through some of the items she was working on and improving. Bulma sighed wondering which of the kids had taken the extra pair of Ki restrains. Bra or Trunks? She luaghed. Like father like son like mother. She closed the locker all the way, shut off her lights and locked up the office. She did not want anyone seeing that information.

Bulma and Vegeta made their way back up to her house. She was excited to spend some quiet time with her Saiyan.

"Here Michael, give these to Kato. That should subdue her Ki. If he can get them on her then she will only be as strong as a mite." Otto confirmed for is cousin.


	20. Saiyan Trouble

Trunks went to work. He dressed in his navy blue suit, donned a tie, and grabbed his jacket. He left for work in the limousine. The driver, as trusted member of the Briefs household, rolled down the divider glass and chatted with Trunks all the way into town. The morning had been so full, that he felt exhausted. He hoped hope that with Gohan and Goku back, everyone could take turns monitoring Pan. Trunks was thinking about how if he had done his job sooner, she wouldn't have quit school and gone off working at that nightclub. Though he would have missed their fun, he was sure there would have been other fun for them under different circumstances. He had not wanted to contemplate their error of judgment that Gohan might see in their joining. Dende help him if Gohan decided to become over protective and demand a fight for his daughters honor. Trunks did not want to postulate the outcome of that, even if Gohan did not usurp him. Besting Gohan had never been something that Trunks contemplated; which would be to his father's horror. This is why Trunks never mentioned it.

Trunks relaxed into the sound of the driver's musings over traffic and weather. It almost felt normal, going to work. Even with all the problems facing them with Pan's troubles, he was happy.

The Son's flew home, Goku taking the lead, rushing up to best them on a race to Mount Paozu. It was cathartic and necessary homecoming. The flight was nostalgic for them. When they reached the two houses, old friends that had come to help greeted them. Krillen, 18, and Maron were there along with Lime, Erasa and Sharpner.

Over the years, the Sons had managed to keep some friends besides the Briefs. IT would serve them well new. Gohan, who had an ever-constant sigh on his lips, resigned himself to the chore he had been avoiding. Pan watched as childhood friends greeted her father. Erasa and Sharpner gave him a hug, and Lime looking on sardonically. Grabbing his hand, Lime led Gohan inside the house. Today they were going to go through Videl's clothes and affects. Gohan knew he could not live with them staring back at him in his room. They were just clothes he thought.

The same was happening next door. Goku did not really understand the practice but Krillen and 18 had wanted to be there to help. There was only Pan left. She stared at the two houses. Which one did she want to go to? She wanted to speak to Lime privately, but it would not do to involve Erasa or Sharpner . She wanted to see her grandfather. She plopped down on the ground in-between the houses. Everyone had ignored her anyway. It was as though she had been avoiding this as long as everyone else was, except she had not gone away. Pan had stayed here and dealt with everything she had been going through. In a sense, her life was tumbling down a well. Sure, she had Trunks, but that did not bring back the people she lost. It had even made her threaten her father this morning, as though Gohan would steal Trunks from her. The other messed up part was that she had intentionally set out to take down the Yakuza. She could feel the wall of a tidal wave building. The proverbial crash was going to happen. She cringed with the thought of not having to deal with Grandma Chichi, and her own mother's wrath over it. The irony was unpleasant and sour.

Pan was lost in her thought when her father touched her shoulder. She looked up startled that she had not even felt his approach. "Someone's coming." he explained his interruption.

Pan looked off in the distance and sure enough, a car was driving up the long dirt drive. It was a rarity to see a car this far from the city, which did not fly.

Pan noticed again that her father looked younger. The trip had made an impact upon him. Something inside was making her feel that the changed man would net totally freak when he learned of all the things she had been up to. As the car got closer to him, she recognized the markings of the car. She had a moment of wanting to flee; however, the Saiyan inside bolstered her as the inevitable raced toward her home. Pan knew that they would come after her. She felt the internal smirk, almost a gleeful feeling of anticipation.

Two plain clothed police officers stepped out of the car, their faces friendly and familiar to Gohan.

"Detective Metei, Detective Tonaka, what a surprise what can I help you with?" Gohan asked always friendly always respectful.

One could tell that they did not like why they were here and for a split second, Pan thought that maybe they were here on behalf of the department of West City, to pay respects to the widower. Except they were looking at Pan.

"We really hate to bring such bad news, but Pan..." he stuttered, " Well it seems that Pan used dangerous force on a well to do young man, and his parents are pressing charges on assault. We thought it was best if we came out here to bring Pan in, a formality and to ask her a few questions." Detective Tonaka rambled.

"Pan? Do you knw what the detectives are talking about?" Gohan asked in his patented partenal voice. How young she felt wehen he did that.

She stopped the urge to roll her eyes. The up standing well to do gentleman was that code for a deprived john? She thought; but played along.

"I have no idea who they are talking about Papa." Pan answered circuitously instead of her thoughts

"Now Pan, I hate to speak so bluntly in front of everyone, but where you yesterday at 5:30 PM?" the detective asked keeping it light but formal.

Shit she thought, everyone was outside now and she could not keep playing dumb. Yesterday she was at GIRLS GIRLSGIRLS. And they knew it. She wondered if she showed them the syringe that Kato had tried to stick her with would help her situation. However, she really did not think that the police were really behind this inquiry.

"I was in South City," she explained knowing that this was all she would say in front of anyone.

"Ms. Son, I think it would be wise if you came with us to the station and answer a few more questions." Tonaka warned.

"Now wait a minute, I don't think I can let Pan just go off without me." Gohan put forth.

Voices around him agreed the rumbling of Lime and 18 being the loudest. Surprisingly Goten and Goku were quiet, both looking at Pan.

"Mr. Son, You can follow us, but we have to take your daughter in, as a formality. Perhaps contacting your lawyer will help."

"It's okay Papa. Go call our lawyer. I will just be at mama's precinct." Pan affirmed this. And like that she left with the two detectives without a glance back at her family and friends.

Kato Shinoda was behind this. She had to be sharp and appear subdued. The two detectives were cordial and unassuming on the drive into West City. Pan wondered if either two were a part of the Yakuza. She would hate to have to take them out too. Her mental list of those she would eventually eliminate was growing larger.

The old familiar steps she had jumped up and down as a young rambunctious child looked all too familiar. Holding on to her fathers, or either grandfather's hand as she bounced repeatedly them brought back a smile. Visiting her mother at work had always been a treat. Though Videl retired and only worked as a consultant later, they would come to the precinct from time to time; Pan enjoyed the visits. That was why she contained some good feeling about coming back here. She stepped through the door of the busy precinct and time began to move slowly. The happy thought she had as she entered through the door gave way to an explosion of flashes.

Pan had to refrain from raising her hand in a block maneuver, for it was not the flash of a Ki beam but flashes from high-powered cameras.

More pictures to the story of her downfall. Pan wondered if she should blast them all out of commission, however, a thought rang through her mind. Deflection: her inevitable downfall would throw her enemies off guard. Nothing would matter except their defeat. She was a Saiyan and nothing could really stop her, at least not these mere humans. It was the hard thought that had eluded her before now. Perhaps it was not her own words, but it did describe her thoughts. Only Trunks would have been cocky enough to think like a Vegeta. For the first time since starting her vendetta, Pan realized what it was her sensei had always preached: power. They were superior because they were Saiyans. She was a Saiyan. Before now, it had been a feeling that she must do this, carry on her mother's work, which was only the excuse. She had to take out these men, for they were the enemy. Her mother had tried to eliminate them when she was alive. She could have enlisted the power that Gohan had. Videl could have asked Vegeta, but Videl followed the law. However, a few years ago, something changed, and for Pan a completely new world began to take shape around her. Here she was ousted from where she had been, hidden in the shadows and taking her time. She had not wanted the notoriety, but now she would take it. Pan thought for a moment and concluded that she was more apt at channeling Vegeta's personality now that she had a closer feel for Trunks' mind. Regret was not a reasonable process. Though using the police was a tactic she had not figured into this; she still could out power them.

Gohan had no idea. The only lawyers he knew were affiliated with to the Briefs and his father-in-law. Bulma was inadverdantely busy with Vegeta,which was why the Son's had left Capsule Corp. With his closets frinds and family looking toward him for answers, he wondered whom he should call next. Goten had reached Bra who had been headed her way to see Goten when Pan was 'arrested'. She deliberated for a minute and tried to reach her brother. Trunks was in an all-out Capsule meeting, unreachable for a moment. To ease the worrisome issue she made the only logical suggestion. Hercules Satan was free and had the same influence as Trunks did. However, he had a special bond with the Commissioner of Police. All the officers had comp training with Satan's Dojos. It was his granddaughter.

Gohan had been reluctant on the part of the contacting Satan. He had not been in the best of shape after Videl's death. Pan had admitted not visiting him for the past few months. The girl had much to answer.

Satan Hercules blue eyes had faded on the past years. Ever since his daughters demise nothing, seem to pull out his usual exuberance. He gently set the phone back onto its cradle. Time had slipped form him as he took in his surrounding for the first time. HE never sat inside his den as much as he had been lately. However, his darling Pan had gotten herself into a pickle, and now it was up to him to save her. He had wanted to be there for Pan, but Gohan had chosen Trunks as Pan's guardian. Well that goes to show you how kids are these days. The smartest thing Gohan had done since he left was to call him. He picked himself up and went to change. He would meet poor Pan and get her home she she belonged. Kids these days. Wihtou a mother, Gohan had no idea of how to raise a girl on is onw. And Trunks was just a spoiled kid himself.

The hoots and hollers inside the police station was enough to give her headache. She waited until someone could talk to her. She was not arrested yet, but they did need an interview. Pan was in a holding office, which she noticed the door locked; no escape for most people. She could hear most loud noise and see through the windows the going on of the station. That was when she noticed the chief coming toward her. Her mother's old boss looked like a tired old principle form her high school.

The Chief talked to Pan privately for a minute. He expressed his condolences.

Pan wondered if she should wait for her father, she did not want to have to stay here. She had a feeling that the police were not her problem. She could see how uncomfortable they were for having to bring her in. Either they were forced into it or that they were uncomfortable with the fact that she had done something bad.

Chief Fushuki looked very uncomfortable questioning her. "Now Pan, you have to remember that you are a very strong girl. Using your strength unnecessarily could be very dangerous to some people." Fushuki explained as though he was scolding a child.

Pan listened and gave him an apologetic look. He had not even brought up the fact that the incident took place behind a strip club, or that Kato had attacked her first. Clearly part of the story was missing.

A knock on the office door gave Chief Fushuki a needed break. He looked up to see two officers he did not recognize.

One opened the door and gave a smile to the pair. "Sorry to interrupt Chief, but The Commissioner sent me and my partner to bring Pan over to his office downtown."

"You're from the Commissioner's office?" the Chief asked.

He came fully inside the office, "Yes sir, Sargent Mishuko sir, it's an honor to meet you." Chief Fushuki smiled and shook the younger man's hand. The commissioner often took in the best young officers around to serve him and his daily needs. Chief Fushuki probably had not yet met this young Sargent.

The other officer peeked his head around the door and greeted the others. "Chief Fushuki, I am Sargent Mackerel, we meet last year at the Police ball."

Chief Fushuki smiled as he recalled seeing this one before. "Ah yes, good to see you Sargent Mackerel."

"Do you have transfer papers for Miss Son?" asked Sargent Mishuko.

Chief only smiled, shaking his head. "No we haven't yet processed Pan into the system. She is free to go with you gentlemen to the Commissioner..."

Sargent Mackerel gave a sour look to the Chief.

"What is wrong Sargent?" he aksed.

"Sir protocol." he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, giving meaning to his words.

Chief breathed out heavily. It would be wise to follow protocol especially with the commissioner's officers. One never knew which one might be his boss someday.

He looked over at Pan and explained, "We haven't processed you yet Pan, and in this case the Commissioner probably wants to handle this situation himself. However, you are going to have to be handcuffed in put into Sargent Mackerel and Mishuko's custody. Now I don't want you to worry,"

Pan was shocked, because no charges had been formally enacted, but this was starting to make her see sense. Everything seemed okay on the surface but she knew this was the sign she had been waiting for.

Chief Fushuki mistook her look of concern and asked, "Sargent's, is you cruiser in the back lot?"

'Yes sir" ansered Mackerel.

"Good then led Pan through the Freight elevator." Then Chief shrugged. "Less show for the cameras."

Pan gave Chief a small smile, hoping this would convey her gratitude.

It was an eerie feeling beign cuffed, at least her hand were in front of her.

They walked into the back hallway and rode a stuffy elevator down... the back door opened and she was facing a back parking lot. Sargent Mackerel and Mishuko did not say anything to her. Pan jingled the cuffs and tried not to pull too hard.

Conveniently, they used the same measures to bring her into the Commissioner's office. His was a large dome building near the downtown courthouse of West City. Pan once had a field trip to this building. She tried to recall the face of the Police Commissioner. She had met him on occasion when she was younger. They were not formally introduced. He just happens to know her family very well.

As she was ushered into the large rotund office, she caught a glimpse of Mr. Shuntori, her grandfather's chauffer. Confushion clouded her mind. There inside the police commissioner office was no other then her grandfather Satan Hercules. With him was Eliza Hatwater, Grandfahters solicitor and Police Commissioner Hytori Pang.

Greeting was giving and Hercules hugged his granddaughter and reprimanded her at the same time.

She heard the chuckle of the Commissioner Pang as her grandfather scolded Pan about using force to knock some poor kids around. Obviously, no one had any clue what had happened. Kato Shinoda was a pig and he concocted some big story to get her into trouble. She was not going to forget whom it was she was dealing with. Her ever-bundling grandfather might be in jeopardy. She was had the creeping feeling of being setup. She kissed her grandfather's cheek. Then spoke up for the first time. "Hey Gramps."

"See Mr. Hercules, Pan is going to be fine. She and I are going to work this out and get to the bottom of this little problem and then everyone will be right as rain." Commissioner Pang quipped.

Hercules was gullible. Eliza looked rather bored. Before anyone knew what was happening Pan was alone in the office with Commissioner Pang.

"Ah Pan you've been a naughty girl. Your poor grandfather hadn't any idea what you have been up to."

Pang made no qualms getting right to the point.

Pan realized that perhaps the Commissioner knew more than anyone did.

She was reticent.

Commissioner Pang continued though, "Have you ever heard of a Ki Shield?"

Pan unwittingly, answered, "well of course I have…." Then she stopped. Danger warnings lit up her mind.

"It's okay Pan you can tell me, it's all very confidential in here. I promise you nothing here you say will get you in trouble." He cajoled.

Pan was curious, but cautious, "I was protecting myself. Kato Shinoda tried to hurt me. I pushed him, he hit a door."

"Come Pan how did he try to hurt you? Kato is no fighter that I can assure you." A smile crept onto Pangs face.

Pan cleared her throat, "I believe he tried to drug me, he had a syringe, but it didn't work, so I pushed him away. Don't I need Mrs. Hatwater to answer you?"

"No, no we are only trying to get to the bottom of everything. We heard Kato's story. He is just a mad little boy. It is like being in school Pan, "as he paused for affect, "he said, now," pointing to Pan, "she says."

Pan wondered, they were not in school and cops did not try to fix things like this that was for the courts. Then again, she was not in jail here.

It was quiet for a moment. Pan wanted to leave and pulled a little at the cuffs. She looked down at them and then asked, "why is it then I am cuffed here?"

Pang chuckled at her and proceeded to open a drawer in his desk. Grabbing a key, he went around his desk and undid the cuffs. Pan rubbed her wrists.

"I am curious Pan, why would Kato try to hurt you?"

"I don't know." She said.

"How long have you known Kato?"

"I had only met with him and his friend once before."

"Why are you working at the strip club?" he aksed

Pan knew that they knew a lot. "I wanted some money," she was going to play it cool.

"You live with the Briefs? You are the granddaughter of Mr. Satan; why would you need money? Have you got yourself into a bit trouble with drugs, I do not get it Pan, you said Kato tried to drug you. He isn't into drugs."

"No he isn't? I do not know but he did try to stick me with a needle. You seem well aware of me, and him why do you think?"

"What I think is that you have made a very bad enemy. But I don't think your care about that."

"Why would I not care if I have made an enemy?"

"Because people like you have no worries, you have money and people in power to fix things."

"That doesn't sound like me though; I have never been in trouble." She reminded him

"No it doesn't sound like you it sounds like I am describing Kato. However, Kato is the one with a bruised face and here you are looking fine to me. Let's get back to one thing; can you shield your body from an attack with a needle?"

"My back was turned, I felt him touch me with it, I turned around and saw that he was holding the syringe and I reacted."

"I see, hmm… can you shield yourself? If I was to hit you would it hurt?"

"Probably not." She said having this conversation was making her head spin.

"So you reacted, his family reacted, and now we are here. Pan you have put me in a unique situation. On one hand, I had had to deal with Huro Shinoda. Something that I do not like doing. I hope you can figure why. Nevertheless, with that I have now had to deal with Satan Hercules." Then Pang went to his desk again and opened the drawer took out a large manila folder, and placed it in front of Pan. He poked the top of it and said, "Take a look here."

Pan reached over and opened the folder. Inside were very clear and large photos. The first one was of Pan, Kato, and his friend all in the VIP room at the club all their faces were showing both men naked at the waist Pan sucking Kato and gripping Nori's cock. She flipped it over and the next one is of Pan holding her hand to Nori's neck, there was a blue aura around where her hand was a marker circled the aura. Pan flipped that one over quickly, the third picture was one she had seen, and it was of course Trunks Briefs and her inside the dressing room at the clothes shop in the Hills. All of her suspicions confirmed.

"It looks Pan that I might have to deal with Trunks Briefs as well. It makes the field of play that much more interesting don't you agree?"

Pan looked up and wondered if the Commissioner was too informed, had he gained an invite to her list?

"The problems of Huro and Trunks and Satan and you Pan are not so worrisome. I am in this position for a reason. However," Pang pointed to the picture of Pan with her hand at Nori's neck, "this brings about another issue. Do you know who you have made curious? Someone much more powerful than anyone I know, including your family and friends. "

Pan just sat waiting for the word, what she was going to do next made her quiet. She did not want to blow up the Commissioner's office. She would become targeted by the good guys and the bad ones. She could not rock the system, which she was trying to protect. Corruption ran deep, but it had a purpose. She understood why Vegeta, Trunks, and even her own father had never just killed the bad people of earth. They trained to stop others from destroying the world. Humans did not understand these powerful forces as well as her family did. The Yakuza did not really know.

"Pan I have to put you on probation for using forces, my hands are tied here. We are not going to drag this out anymore then it has to be. I am afraid though your reputation is going to take a hit. However, I am sure that it will all work out. But you must be careful with whom you use that Ki of yours on."

"My Ki?" she stated numbly

"Sargent Mishuko will take you over to a friend's house, and there you will learn how to control that Ki, and make amends to the family you assaulted."

"But, I didn't assault him he attacked me." She argued, wanting to get out before she got mad.

"Shh, Pan I promised your grandfather that you wouldn't have to be in the court system. YOU would not want this incident to get more publicity. Think of your family if you're not worried about yourself."

Damn she thought the reason. Then she thought of what he was saying. She was going to have to be making amends to the family of Kato. She was going to be in the home of the Shinoda family, the heart of the Yakuza.

"Fine." Was all she said.

"See right as rain." Pang smiled.

Sargent Mishuko walked in as though he had been waiting for a signal. He reached out his hand to Pan and she looked up to see his smile. Pan stood, and had a feeling that things were about to get interesting. Unfortunate for her he began to put another pair of cuffs on her. Pan was about to protest, when the Sargent replied, "it's just for show."

"Pan, just until you leave the building, there are cameras you know. We must keep up with protocol." Pan resigned her to be treated like a criminal for now.

In the outer office, her grandfather was waiting. He jumped up again and hugged Panny. Pan wanted to hug him back but her hands could not move. She pulled at the cuffs in an attempt to break them if need be but she felt like she had no energy in her hands. "Wait" she said as Sargent Mishuko tried to pry her away from Hercules.

"Why can't I move my hands?" she aksed.

"New kind of cuffs." He sneered with a smirk.

"Can I say goodbye to my Gramps?" Pan asked.

"You have three minutes" he replied nastily but then smiled and said, "We have to get going soon."

"Gramps, take off my bracelet." She said to Hercules.

"What's wrong Panny, they're not taking you to jail?" he asked worried that the Commissioner had gone back on his word.

"No, nothing like that. Trunks gave it to me, I wanted to keep it safe, and can you give it back to him and tell him I can't keep it safe right now."

"Sure, if you're sure…" Hercules stuttered.

"Please Gramps, get it to him, it's very important that he gets that. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course Panny." He said then kissed her cheek.

Pan was led to the back lot of the building again. Sargent Mishuko put her in the car and locked her in. He got back inside and started to the car. Pan tried to move her hands again. Fear creeping inside. She had been assured of herself until these new cuffs were put one. The harder she pulled the weaker her arms felt. Pan began to panic she would blast out of this car if need be, she pulled up her energy and tried to power up, she strained and then huffed. Nothing happened.

Sargent Mishuko looked at her through the rear view mirror. "You like them?"

"What the fuck is going on here?" She asked pissed off. She concentrated hard on trying to break the hold of the cuffs, but she could not do it. Bringing the cuffs up to her face so she could really see them, the craftsmanship was familiar. The C inside of a larger C gave her pause. "Where do you get these?" she asked.

The look of satisfaction was over Sargent Mishuko's face. Pan regretted letting him get near her. Her mind began to race. The only good thing was that she had left her bracelet with her grandfather, the act now more purposeful. She was not going to be able to keep anything safe. Bulma herself had constructed and perfected the Ki restraint cuffs. They should not be out the labs, they should not be in the police's possession, and they should not be part of this scenario.

Gohan had a two-pronged problem. He had to deal with his late wife's possessions, and the fact that their only daughter was in in police custody. After call his father in law, he flew over to Hercules home. On his cell phone, he had arranged that Bra and Lime would discern between what he might want to keep and what he might want to donate. They could sort it out later when he or Pan came home. The only thing he could do now was pace. He itched to go to the police station, but Eliza Hatwater had informed him that Pan was discussing her options with the Police Commissioner Pang. Gohan relaxed for he knew that at least Pan would not have this on her record, nor would she even have to deal with the court systems. Three times Hercules housekeeper had tried to get Gohan a drink, or just to relax. "Mr. Gohan don't wrry, Mr. Satan won't let anything go wrong with Panny."

Gohan was not use to not reacting to life's problems. He had been the center of most actions. However, no one had ever had run in with local authorities, hell he was the authority. The shame he felt made him speak out to Videl; apologizing for letting her down with Pan. HE was selfish to have left her. Trunks was supposed to keep her safe. When that boy got home from work, they were all going to have some family discussions. It did not matter if they were a thing. She was his daughter. Gohan jumped back up to pace again.

Bulma was sitting down at her bathroom vanity, looking on her face to see if she was really aging well. She felt young, but she was not. Looking upon her husband today, she wondered if what he would do when she no longer could keep up with him. Maybe a wish on the dragon balls for herself. Although she had conjured his image form her mind, he appeared in the mirror. Bulma stopped the urge to turn around to see if he was there, but his presence always overwhelmed her.

"There might be a problem," was all he said.

All her musing over her age and looks went to wayside. Vegeta was not an alarmist. He meant what he said. Bulma played out scenarios of what could cause her Saiyan to utter those words.

Vegeta walked ahead of her, he listened to her mutterings. He could give her more information; however, he did not want to give any confusion.

In her living room, the news usually played throughout day except when Bra would make a channel change, the action frozen on the screen. Vegeta grabbed the controller and unfroze the action. Bulma watched as she saw the first images flash. Live action shots of Pan at the Police station. Still pictures of Pan dancing at the club. Then a voice over began explaining the images. The voice belonged to no other than Michael Shen. "I guess Otto didn't make it to his mothers." The only thing Bulma said.

Vegeta watched as Bulma left the room. He was reading her mind, but would not comment with all he was hearing. Vegeta was only grateful for her quiet mouth.

She grabbed her cell phone form her purse and continued to walk the grounds with Vegeta hovering by. Without a thought, she made the call to her PR department. "It's me, no comments on the story, enact honeymoon." Bulma clicked off.

Bulma had made it to her garage. Looking at her computer she was that files were still been downloaded from the ship. Next, she looked over her monitors that keep surveillance in the rest of her compound. What made her do it was a gut reaction. She searched to CCTV back earlier this morning. She watched as her employees flowed into the labs. When she spotted Otto coming into the main building she stopped and zoomed on his features and then watched. Waiting to see what he would do gave her an anxious feeling. She looked away from the monitor to Vegeta. He had been so quiet, so unlike him. "What?" she asked, perturbed by missing things.

"I am just waiting for the explosion, you seem rather calm."

"I guess you knew I was expecting something like this"

She looked back at the monitor when she thought she saw something. She had. Rewinding a little she saw Otto leave his desk and go into her office. There he easily took handcuffs. Something he had helped with. The locker was open. Otto had just easily lifted them and put them into his messenger bag. What caught Bulma's eye was that she had come in seconds before. "Damn."

Bulma jumped up from her chair and began to make another call. She brushed pass Vegeta, grabbing his arm as she went by. He did not like to dragged wound by her, so stopped to tell her that.

"Put Trunks on." Bulma listened to the response and was not happy.

Bulma looked back at Vegeta, "I need to get to Capsule fast."

Vegeta gave her a nod. He picked Bulma up. He lifted up and flew; Bulma was trying to situate herself to talk on her cell. She closed her eyes, in the effort. Vegeta could move extremely fast when need be. Her thirty-minute drive went by in seconds. Vegeta had chosen to bring her to the roof of the building, which suited her just fine. They proceeded to head toward the door on the roof. Vegeta loved when Bulma was in a mood like this. She carried with her much authority; heads were going to roll.

Trunks were annoyed tremendously. He had not wanted to return to this kind of meeting. The department of Safety and regulations had visited three of his factories and had their findings to report. The nick picking in order to get fines out of Capsule Corporation was always annoying. It was not that he liked bad conditions nor paying the fines, nor taking costs to fix such problems, superior products, and safe working conditions was very important to him. It was the attitude of the men and women who were there to be snide, condescending, and trying to find anything in which to make bones about. He wished he could get the reports, pay the fees if any, and go about making corrections to the situations. However, this was the system in place and they like to haggle and whine and argue points. Trunks just sat there. Letting them have their stage at his companies expense. To him it was time consuming and wasteful. He liked to solve problems fast. His human resource team was there with him, conveying the argument of poor workers causing the poor conditions, disgruntled workers making things unpleasant for the Corporation. Therefore, their point was to place the blame on the safety representatives encouraging poor working conditions, thus causing a biased opinion. The system was one giant shakedown. The government took their hints from Mafioso type organizing. He had not been able to leave the meeting yet.

No one in the outer offices did anything when they saw Bulma storm toward the conference room. Most shied away from her when they noticed Vegeta walking behind her.

The double door to the conference room opened wide, and before anyone could protest, Bulma searched out for her son's face. Someone unawares reacted to loud disruption and asked, "Yes? Can we help you?"

The growl would always give Vegeta a satisfied smirk.

Squinting her eyes, Bulma found her voice, "This meeting is over." The intensity of her face was worth a million words.

Trunks stood up and reacted, by making sure no one disobeyed his mother. It wasn't for the fact the she knew what the meeting was about. She knew. It was not the fact that she had barged in and p scared half the people in the room. She was known to end things abruptly. It was that Vegeta, his father was with her, practically glowing with satisfaction, a watchdog waiting to be released. The two locked eyes, and for that split moment, an understanding was reached.

The conference room was very quiet after the group of people left. Outside secretaries were rehashing times for rescheduling.

"What the fuck happen?" was all he said.

Bulma breathed in to explain, but Vegeta finally gave voice to the day.

"Your mate has been arrested for assault; the raging story circulating is that she had literally fucked quite a few men recently, including you. She has been working as a stripper at night, and quit high school. All of this caught on tape. Your mother has taken some precautions for some things, but is very concerned because a little man form her labs has stolen a pair of Ki restraints." Then he turned to Bulma, "is that about all?"

Bulma twitched because she knew Vegeta was only waiting for her to give word that he could mangle someone on the mud ball he called home. However, she smiled that smile she patented, "you forgot to mention that all of this happened whilst Trunks was acting as her guardian."

"Ah" he agreed and then looked at Trunks, "it seems you suck at babysitting."

"What?!" Trunks yelled. Then sat down and tried to feel out for Pan. How could he not know what had happened?

"Look we should go home. I would feel better to be somewhere where we can handle this. I can only control the media at the house. The Son's must be frantic. Has anyone heard from them?" Trunks asked.

Bulma frowned and checked her phone. She had not even looked to see whom or what had called her. There were three messages form Bra and one from Gohan. Bulma sighed and called Gohan.

His patience was thin. He had gathered up Hercules and together they drove to the Capsule home.

For the first thirty minuets, it was total chaos. However, the main consensus was to wait. Not everyone knew the entirety of the situation. Bits and pieces were coming out, however, Trunks was not sure if they needed to know everything there was to know. Hercules however, assured that Pan was going to be fine.

Gohan wished to believe that but Trunks kept looking at his watch. "Trunks come walk with me." Trunks went with Gohan, but before he followed the older Saiyan he looked back at his mother, "can you call Bra and see how they are doing."

The silence of the walk reminded Trunks how Pan's mind worked. Every day she walked a path. It was a dark path her family was her light. Without her here, he realized that she was his light.

Letting her down like he had he worried she would lose what control she had. Hercules had seen her. At least she was fine a few hours ago. The problem was that no one knew where she was. "Trunks did you hear me?" aksed Gohan

Trunks had been thinking and had not heard Gohan.

"Sorry Gohan."

"Sorry, the man is sorry. Trunks you have to stop thinking it has gotten you nowhere with this. Was Pan covering as a stripper to take out the Yakuza?"

How did you know?" Trunks asked, because he had not told Gohan this at all. One of the things he feared. Nevertheless, that had been out now that the TV was blasting it all over. However, the countering story was the announcement of Pan and his upcoming wedding, his mother's way of fixing things... That had been her distraction.

"Trunks?" Gohan asked for him

"Yes, yes damnit she was hunting them there."

"Damnit Videl" Gohan stuttered.

Trunks saw the torment on his face and he was not surprised.

"Gah , I wished they would have just …" Gohan couldn't even finish his sentence.

It left Trunks a feeling uncertainty. Why hadn't he been told how intricate this was to the Son's family?

"Gohan was Videl, had Videl done the same thing?" he aksed

"It was her last undercover sting. I would not let her do it. I stopped her made her quit."

"I, I uh exploited it." Trunks whispered to Gohan confessing his sins.

Gohan took Trunks by the shoulder and shook it, "it was you next adventure, I am sure you were horrified and excited."

Trunks was quiet for a moment he had no reply to Gohan. He could not bring himself to discuss this with Gohan yet. He had not even told Goten half of the situation.

However, Gohan needed to know what Trunks really worried about, "She will probably kill them."

"You think? Does my daughter have it in her?"

"Yes."

Both men were now quiet. Both trying to ponder what was happening to Pan.

Hercules had made a promise to Pan. Now with everyone anxious looks he worried that maybe his pull with the Commissioner might go south. He was hopeful they would hear from Pan soon. There was no reason why, except Pan's last words to him. In his pant pocket was a bracelet.

He approached the two men outside. Though he had questioned Golan's choice of making Trunks Pan's guardian, and despite all the trouble, she had got into since then; He had promised Pan to give a message to Trunks.

"Uh, Trunks." Hercules began.

Hercules took out the bracelet, and handed it to Trunks. Trunks stared, eyes wide.

"Pan wanted me to get this to you, and let you now that she couldn't keep it safe…."

Hercules words rang in his head. He was saying more but Trunks tuned him out. Pan never broke a promise if she could not help it. Maybe it was because she was mad at him. Had she still not forgiven him about this morning? Things had still been wary. He was still lost in thought when Gohan took the bracelet from him.

This was a very expensive gift. Gohan wanted to ask Trunks about it, but Trunks began to talk, "I told her that if she wore it she had to careful, and then I would know she was safe. She promised me. The only time she could take it off if she was going to fight."

Gohan heard enough. "Trunks try to sense her, use your bond."

"It's no use, I've tried."

"Tried? Are you giving up?" Gohan raised his voice.

"No, no. it's just that she has blocked me all day, and now I feel closed off from her."

Gohan pulled him up close to him face, "well open up, because you're the only one who can."


	21. Saiyan Down

Concentrating brought no connection for Trunks... Pan was possibly dampening her Ki, so that no one would interfere with what she was doing. He had no choice but to follow his gut and go to the Police chief and Commissioner to find out what was happening with Pan, and maybe save them from her temper. Gohan agreed and Goten would follow.

Goku worried that Pan had hurt someone unnecessarily. She would have to learn to control her unruly anger. Perhaps he needed to spend more time with her to help her control her urges just as much as to control her Ki. She must be so upset dealing with all the things that she had been going through.

Bulma could not help but feel concerned. Stories were unbound and speculations were running rampant. In addition, the men in her life were of the thought that they would know if something was wrong, if only by the raised temperament of Pan's Ki. She could not even express her doubts; they left to see if they could find Pan.

He watched silently. He too was not overly worried for Pan's safety. She would do what it would take to survive. She was trained and, well, a Saiyan. However, Bulma was chewing on her cheek. Bulma was worried, but had not given voice to her concern. "What are you thinking?" he asked. He could not see past all the things that ran through his mates mind all at the same time.

She looked at him with concern, "I was wondering if we are fooling ourselves. Otto Shen has taken the Ki restraints, and he is connected directly to the Yakuza. How deep, how far is the reach of the Yakuza? Was Videl just a pawn in the play? Could her own precious Police and Commissioner be a part of the levels of deceit she was trying to fight? I don't know but they took Pan into custody, what if they have those restraints? What then Vegeta? I doubt we would ever feel Pan's Ki."

Vegeta had not followed that line of thought. Therefore, it settled uneasily on his mind. It would be worrisome if the reason they could not sense Pan was because she held against her will with Ki restraints. "You have been working on them what improvements you have made Bulma, explain to me now."

She was led into the large compound. People passed her by giving her only slanting looks. Sargent Mishuko dragged her off to a hallway and pushed her inside of a large room. If it had mats on the floor, it would resemble a dojo…. A mirror ran the backside of the room. It did not take long for their host to appear. Huro Shinoda was not that big of a man. However, he did give his son his looks. Kato was taller than his father was.

"You are Son Pan?" he asked not expecting an answer. He looked away to speak to his assistant.

Pan spoke to give voice, "I am. And I would like to apologize for hurting Kato; I had only wanted to get away from him." She sounded sincere to her ears. She could eat crow and get out of here. The cuffs were really irritation her and if she stopped and think she would be worried. She had to keep her head.

"Thank you, Sargent, you can go." Huro did not even acknowledge Pan. This was fortunate for it made her angry. Pan's Ki stated to rise. Her wrists tingled from the affect but held true.

Mishuko did not need to be told twice, he left.

"Hey take these damn cuffs off!" Pan yelled at him. However, the Sargent did not even look back.

Pan turned to Huro, "I don't suppose you got a key?" she aksed irritable with much sarcasm.

"I don't, but Capsule Corporation might. We just borrowed them for you. Tell Ms. Son, can't you get out of them?"

"Why?" she asked realizing he was looking at her like, she was pathetic.

"Because you can go if you are able to get out of them, seeing that I don't have a key. You have apologized, what could possible keep you here?"

It was that voice, the snarky self-assured rhetoric that she hated… No one was going to let her go. She pulled her hands apart and tried to pry the metal. Nothing happened, she had tied before, but anger was sparking her try.

Her concentrated effort was wasted. Huro approached her and grabbed both arms, can you break free?"

"No." she said. Frustrated.

"Good." Then he slapped her face. Pan had not paid attention. Her frustration made her answer him and she never looked up to see the slap.

"That's for slapping my Kato."

"Grrr," Pan growled out, this man was so on her list now.

"You're a very intriguing character, and quite the troublesome girl. If you were my daughter, you would not be working at a strip club. All that money and family name. You are not one of those girls that come from nothing. Why work at my club?"

Pan refused to give an answer; she just stared memorizing this man's face. He was leading to something, and she wished he would get on with it. In her head, though she was trying her best to reach out with her mind…. She was in trouble, the Ki restrains were not budging, and she felt the drain of energy each time she pulled at them.

Another slap to Pan's face jolted her. Once was justified given the nature of the man. Twice was not acceptable by any means. Thought of her pulling his arms from his socket gave her enough joy to mask the fact that the second slap actually stung. She must reserve her energy if they were going to hurt her. The only hope for them was to kill her, they did not know this.

Her confidence soared though, "What do you want from me?" She asked hating the pleading in her voice.

"You need to be put into place. You know what you have done to my family? Let me explain. Kato broke off his marriage to his fiancé because of your latent ability."

"What are you taking about?" she aksed.

"Are you dense or just insolent?" He pondered.

"I don't know what you mean."

The fury that enrage Huro, normally would have amused Pan. They probably knew about what she could do with her Ki. Maybe they realized that she had taken out quite a few men at the club. They obviously knew about her Ki. Kami she needed her anger, fury, and hunger to get out of there. Concentration even more she thought out of herself. She imagined calling to anyone who could hear her.

"Gah!" he yelled round housing Pan in the stomach.

Damn she thought I could still use my senses, Pay attention Pan. She scolded herself. The kick did not cause her to fall, but she could not use her hands to free herself, she decided to test the rest of her body.

She charged Huro, and twisted to kick him. He blocked her but the howl led her to believe that she had probably broken his hand.

She could feel oncoming Ki's rushing the room. However, no one came in. The scent in the room changed and Pan did not notice it until she was dizzy. Another kick to her stomach made her fall this time, and her hands were of no use to save her form face planting to the ground. Something was wrong.

The pressure from behind her head gave her a nostalgic feeling. Someone was take her energy form her! Her eyes closed unwillingly as a black veil covered her eyes.

"She whispered, "Kami forgive me."

Her long dark road, it laid before her. Pan wondered if she should move forward or just stand where she was. She found that she could think better, so she must be somewhere. The power she had hungered for had warped her humanity. She was not strong enough. She was hardly a Saiyan and she count not transform. However, Saiyan instinct still burned with the hunger. Humanity had kept her from taking what she needed and wanted. The Yakuza was just bad enough to earn them her choice of food. She needed to kill them. However, she was trapped. Someone would find her. Pan only prayed that she was awake to see them torn and killed. She would not let them take her so easily again. Stories of a burning Transformed Super Saiyan made her feel happy. The vengeful Super Saiyan would not let this incident go without punishment.

Pan felt a sudden jerk and she was pulled from her happy place.

Waking after being drugged was surreal, she did not understand why she was kneeling, or how had her clothes been torn from her body. Her eyes widened as she became aware of what was around her. The room buzzed with at least ten Ki's. Then there in the center was Kato. Pan looked at him, tried to yell an obscenity, but realized that her mouth was taped.

There was a sudden jerk and she screamed silently in to the sticky mesh. They had her cuffed hands tied with roped and pulled forward; she was now prone, face down. Landing hard on her jaw, she tried to roll over to her side. The cold hard floor offered no comfort.

She powered up to break the binds, but it served no purpose. What did the Briefs need with these damn things? She felt the dizzying effect of wasted energy.

The first hand reached for Pan's backside. She stiffened, "Ah you going to like this Babycakes, you should relax, or it's going to hurt worse."

Then a fist plunged deep into Pan's dry passage. Nothing had ever hurt her as bad as this.

Hoots and cheers went up, as each man had a go at Pans' unwilling body...

In the middle of arguing with Police Chief Fushuki, Trunks was about to call his attorney and get someone to find out where Pan was. Gohan was tethering on going mystic and decimating the station. Goten looked on wondering which Saiyan he would have to back up. Chief Fushuki looked about as aware as a fruit fly. The cry that came from Trunk's mouth was unexpected as much as unbelievable. He had never heard such a primal sound.

Trunks slumped to his knees as some unknown or unseen force had rendered him useless.

Gohan stopped talking mid word, and went to the young man. His heart lurched in his throat. Memories of Videl's demise strong in his heart and mind. Only such a pain would drop a Saiyan.

"No Trunks," Gohan pleaded wanting to hear that Pan was not gone.

The maddening look of a Saiyan, flashing Teal eyes….

Gohan pulled him and streaked from the precinct. Goten trailing sensing Trunks heartache.

Outside in the fresh air, Trunks regained some semblance. However, was not in control yet.

"She's not dead, but wishes she was." He said.

"Go, go to her use this link…" Gohan said with barely a controlled voice.

"Trunks I will bring everyone, they won't live."

He looked over at Goten and saw that look. Goten would not leave Trunks side now. The two had a close bond. Whatever Trunks had felt Goten had seen part of it. Gohan had to keep cool or lose everything.

Flying hard and fast, Gohan got a sense that something was wrong elsewhere. He did a Ki check on those he considered family. Nearing Capsule, the large explosion stopped him short in flight. Scuttling as fast as he could among the confusion, the horrid screams of people running from the Capsule home; none of the men were familiar to him. However, the hollering of Bulma was as loud as ever.

"Vegeta do not destroy my house just to kill them. Fucking aim your blasts!

It would have been amusing if the reality of the situation were not so grave.

"The Yakuza?" he asked of Bulma.

"Assassins, in my house." She laughed.

The look on Gohan's face made her realize that things were not that funny.

"Is Pan alright?" Bulma asked worried now.

"I don't think so."

Gohan looked toward Vegeta, "We got to find Trunks and Goten, something has happened to Pan, I think it's tearing their bond."

Vegeta nodded his head.

"Bulma call my father; have him bring you and Bra to the lookout"


	22. Saiyan: Inherent Retribution

It was a fair day on the back lawn of Capsule Corporation. The breeze brought sweet smells from the rose garden that Bunny Briefs maintained. Running around the gravity Ship, Pan hid from her two favorite antagonists. She lowered her Ki and knew that they could never find her. Creeping backwards from the right side of the Space craft, she bumped into someone. The high squeak made Pan turn around quickly and place a quieting hand over Bra's mouth, "sssh Bra- Chan or they will get us!"

Bright eyes shone, they could come to an agreement on that. However, no sooner than those words, Trunks spied the pair and quickly ascended down next to them, "Boo!" he whispered.

Pan and Bra both jumped and squealed and then ran far and fast into the back woods behind the Capsule compound.

"Come on Goten lets go get those monsters!"

He yelled loud enough so that Goten could hear him. Goten had been around the other side of the home far away from the gravitational Room.

The two girls did not get far enough away when Goten and Trunks surrounded them. Each boy tackled their charge and tickled them.

Pan and Bra could only scream and cry and laugh. It hurt so bad and was so much fun. Tears ran from Pan's eyes. "Trunks stop!" she begged knowing it would do no good.

"Hey Brats it's time for training!" Vegeta's scratchy hollered to them. Trunks and Goten grabbed both girls and flew the gravity chamber….

A rough hand pulled back on Pan's ponytailed hair. Smelling salt granules were shoved into her nose. She choked on the ammonal smell and began to breathe heavily. Her eyes widened as reality sunk in. She was no longer riding on Trunks back to the Gravity chamber.

Kato Shinoda ripped the tape of her mouth and tore at the flesh. Having a normal high Ki Pan could withstand this, however, just waking up from wherever she had been; her body was not prepared for that. "Fuck!" she screamed.

"Such a dirty mouth." Kato inferred and then shoved the end of a hard rubber whip inside. Pan gagged on the intrusion.

Her eyes teared as she tried to move her tongue away from the rough end.

"Look how she likes this in her mouth," Kato nearly giggled with glee.

Suddenly a very large man appeared next to Kato and pulled out his gigantic looking cock. He pushed Kato out of the way, making him remove the butt end of the long whip. The massive throbbing heavy veined cock on the mammoth man replaced that. Behind her, she could hear chants of other men. Each of their Ki a spike in her memory. She would imagine their death, silencing each Ki with great torture. However, her breath was becoming difficult as the man in her was causing air loss.

Trying to pull away from his great intrusion, the snap of the whip reached her backside.

The coppery smell of her own blood gave her a hunger she had yet to satiate.

Her thoughts of their torture was rendered, and Pan began to try and calm herself, imaging that it was Trunks she was blowing, and not this sloth. She closed her eyes trying to help the imagery.

"Ah she is fucking blacking out again." Yelled the man, and thus more smelling salts were shoved up her nose, making her head feel dizzy as it accelerated her heart. At least now, she could get a breath of air. She tried talking for a minute. "If you ease up I will do a better job"

He looked down at her, and evil grin plastered his face, but he replied, "I hope this cock doesn't kill you now, I can't wait to fuck that pretty ass."

Pan bit down as hard as she could. She did try to be nice to him considering her situation.

The howl and scream followed, as Pan forced her tongue to spit out the once erect flesh.

She received a smack to the back of her head, not causing as much pain but giving her a headache. Let them take you to deaths door; for Saiyan regeneration factor is a bitch they should avoid. This thought flashed through her head. It was not her own. It was as though someone who shared this journey with her was talking to her and for her.

Trunks only imagined how horrible his father's younger life was. They had been afraid that if Pan had not found love that she too would walk that dark path. Unfortunately, for all of them she was in the clutch of those who had a torturous mind not dissimilar to Freiza.

Pan's flesh was torn open, and sh lay on her side bleeding. It was not a mortal wound but hurt just a bad. The realization that she was bleeding, gave her dementors a pause. "Clean her up so we can start again. Her flesh tore some more when the blast of hot water hit her. The force was a strong as a firefighter's hose. She had to hold her labored breath not to drown form the deluge. However, her wounds were cleansed. She sunk downward again, hardly able to stay on her knees. The rope tied to her arms slick with water and pulled even tighter as she was someone pulled off the ground. She hung from the ceiling. Looking up she could see that she the pulley they had laced the rope through. "Let her drip dry" then she heard a spit. "Bitch." Then silence.

Pan could feel no one close to her she was alone. She had two choices, one to rest and reserve energy or try to break free again. She decided to close her eyes and sleep.

"Moshi, Moshi" Bra trilled into the phone.

"Oh my Dende, Bra what have you done to my uncle?" Pan demanded of her best friend.

"Ha, ha." Bra's melodious laughter rang in Pan's ears. "I'll tell you what I didn't do."

"Ah, gross Bra. No wonder he is in such a stupor. Grandma Chichi is beside herself. You better come clean and let her know that you have corrupted her little baby boy!" Pan reprimanded her best friend.

"OH, hell no. I did not do such thing. But I am coming over, see you soon. Tootles."

Pan smiled. It felt so good. She was happy for Bra and Goten. It was as though they were made for each other.

"Mom! Guess what?" Pan yelled downstairs, wanting to be the first to enlighten her mother…

The image of Videl's; laughing face was marred. Pan tried to speak but her voice was dragged away. Videl's smiling face laughing at the new developments, Bra and Goten had final admitted to each other how they felt for the other.

Pan so badly wanted to see Videl's' smile. However, when she opened her eyes she was still hanging from her arms, swaying from the ceiling.

In the room was a tall man, in a monks robe, head shaved bare.

"Who the fuck are you?" she aksed no longer timid about being where she was.

"I, Pan Son am Asunda Koori." He took out a long knife from his robe and cut the ropes tie off on the far wall. Pan's body crashed to the floor.

She landed more softly than anticipated. Her legs breaking most of the fall. Looking up at her audience Pan waited for another round of torture.

Asunda, Placed his hands on top of Pan's head, she tried to wriggle free. The shock of pure energy meet with her struggle, and a warm sensation overcame her. Images blasted her mind, and channels opened up. The rush of images in her mind blinded her. Pan's eyes finally rolled back into her head and she succumbed to blackness devoid of dreams.

Renewed energy coursed through Trunks, He was almost too where he had felt Pan. His gut was wrenched and he felt sick. The worst parts made the link to Pan even stronger. Moments when he could not feel her agony was more frightening then the moments of her pain. He was certain that she would live through it. He could taste the ammonia from the smelling salts, as though he was there tasting the acrid granules. She prayed for their torture and death, and Trunks only knew that he would give them just what she wanted them to have. He rushed with the delirium of the coming deaths. Goten sped up, aware that his task was to protect Trunks back and ensure that no one escaped what was coming.

"He will kill them." Vegeta warned Gohan.

"I hope for their sake he does, because I don't intend to let anyone live."

"You have changed" the Older Saiyan replied.

"I am just done with this fucking planet and its problems. I won't live like this."

Vegeta only smirked. Gohan had repressed most of the losses in his life. It was about time he grasped hold of his Saiyan heritage and to realize that he did not have to live with humanity. They were as powerful as the gods were.


	23. Saiyan Rage

Asunda Koori left the compound. He would watch and see what would happen now, at a safe distance. As soon as Pan woke up, she would begin to realize she could use her Ki in other ways. A plus was that she was a good fighter. Ko Nakanomi and Kenichi Shinoda would be pleased. The Black Dragon and the Yakuza will gain a much-needed ally. HE would make it that Pan would come to appreciate what he had done for her. She would not be able to help herself. Asunda had waited a long time seeking someone with a Ki as high as Pan's.

Trunks did not even slow his ascent when he landed. Goten right beside him, felt the internal struggle that Trunks was fighting. For once Trunks had not made up some convoluted plan; just desire.

Their fathers and brother would probably be there now that they were not moving so fast. As a precaution, Goten went super. Trunks holding back so much anger had not even fully ascended. That did not stop him.

Breaking through the large door, Trunks just began his onslaught. Goten began blasting any cameras the compound seem to have in spades, covering Trunks Face, and then protecting the Demi's back.

"Who the fuck cut her down?' yelled Kato. Walking in to the room, Kato saw that Pan was lying on her side, and not hanging from the ceiling.

Shen picked up the one end of the rope, "It looks like it has been cut."

Kato bent down and examined Pan's face. His finger under her nose confirmed that she was still breathing. "Miko, got get some more salts, let's wake this bitch up."

Pan's vision was not clear, but her Ki sensing was alert. She dare not move to give Kato an excuse. She was waiting for more information of what he desired next. She would not 'awaken' until she had to.

Shoving more of the salts in her nose, Pan naturally reacted to the stimulus. Her back protesting at the sudden movement, she threw her head back; the whip marks began to bleed again.

However, no sound came from her. Her mind was ablaze with new thoughts and feelings, but her eyes were swollen shut. She heard a thunderous roar above her and she smiled but it appeared more like a grimace.

"Leave us alone," Kato commanded of Shen and Miko. Kato had enjoyed his torture of this young woman, but he had something to prove to himself. Kato would extract his revenge, for Nori. If was to live his Life with Tori Nakanomi; as he father had demanded; perhaps he could keep this vixen bitch on the side too. Keep her alive just to hurt her. Everything was her fault anyway.

Kato pushed Pan down on the floor, and he could not stop the overwhelming excitement it gave him to have her broken body under him. The little whore loves it anyhow. Kato impaled Pan, and she moaned her pleasure. A shock to Kato, he really wanted to hear her scream….

The blast of fury erupted inside Trunks head. He could hear Pan now as clearly as if she was right next to him. Flashed of them together scorched his mind eye. However, he heard nothing but a battle cry. Her breath caught in her throat.

Kato squeezed one hand around Pan's throat and pumped deeply inside. He needed to hear her beg for her release. She only gave him a smile a wicked half smile, for her lips would not lift, as they should. Both were too bloodied.

The sound of Pans' cries tore through Trunks soul, and he doubled his efforts, tearing the arms from anyone he encountered. The house seemed full of willing participants.

'Move Terrance!" Goten raged, wanting Trunks to go faster and get to where Pan was. "I got this," a sudden large destructive Ki Ball appared to grow from Goten's hands as he let loose his father's signature attack. The entirety of the building was left hollow from the explosion. Goten would tear the compound down to end this carnage.

Pan's body succumbed to the ministrations of Kato, her voice let an orgasmic howl, and her body reacted and pulled on Kato's. He never came before feeling so angry in all his life. "You fucking whore you liked that?" he asked incredulously.

Pan could only feel the warming sensation as she felt that Turnks had found her. Her joy was that of his arrival, other than her sexual torture.

The rumbling of the roof above them made Kato jump. He began to find his pants when the door blew off its hinges. Kato shielded his eyes for the dark room clashed with the white glowing light that surrounded the person in the doorway.

"Who the fuck are you?" he screamed

Pan has battered bodied sent him over the edge. He rushed in and pulled Pan up to him.

Kato began to scream at him jumping up and down trying to pry his toy away from the glowing man.

With one arm secure around Pan, his other reached out and knife strike Kato in the chest. "Do it." Pan whimpered, and Trunks obeyed. Never before had he killed someone up close as this. He pulled his hand back to see the bloodied heart of Kato Shinoda. He threw the organ down and began his march back up the to the ground floor, letting Goten finish blasting anyone they saw.

Gohan and Vegeta arrived descending upon the half-destroyed compound, fire was burning, and there was no noise except an occasional explosion.

Trunks emerged from the smoke and rubble carrying Pan in his arms.

They look of utter horror crossed Gohan's face, Vegeta kept a mask of Calm composure. Goten rushed behind them, not a scratch on either man. Trunks hands were soiled, dark red splatters across his white shirt.

In a mere flash Pan's hero appeared. He took one look at Trunks and Pan and he made the decision. Goku clasped his hand on Trunks arm and blinked out. Instantly, his mother, Bra, and Dende, met Trunks. Goku extracted Pan from Trunks arms, and though the young demi growled, he let Pan go. Dende too afraid to move her further began to heal Pan's most superficial wounds, explaining that he would need to get Pan somewhere where he could fully heal her. Trunks would escort them wherever they went. Pan would not leave his sight again.

Goten looked lost for a moment, he wanted to be near Trunks. It was hard for the boys not to be near the other in times such as these. However, Goten had not seen his brother look the way he looked at his moment, not even when he fought Majin Buu. There was an eerily similar look between him and Vegeta. HE hovered back from them but waited to see what would happen.

"There are still people alive in there." Vegeta explained.

"I know. I don't care." Gohan replied.

"They will try to start a war against us now."

"Huh, little good that will do. I will not live like this anymore. I don't have to."

"No, you never did. Finish this and we will go home."

"Goten, start flying to the look out, I'll be right behind you." Gohan warned his brother.

"But…." Goten began but Vegeta looked back and shook his head...

Gohan raised both hands and summoned a great mound of energy; the mystic form swirling all around him. Vegeta levitated up and began to fly backward, knowing that his blast would be massive. Then Gohan turned Super Saiyan. Goten could feel the signature change in his brother, and he turned around in time to see the compound engulfed in a massive fireball.


	24. "That, which does not kill us, makes us stronger, Saiyan"  Quote by Friedrich Nietzsche, Perfected by Vegeta Saiyan no Ouji

No one approached Trunks. It was as though each person had to reflect on what was happening in his or her own way. For Trunks that was fine.

Vegeta was staring off at the immense blue horizon. He hated waiting for any news, no none could stand as still as him except for the Namekian.

Piccolo was meditation. It would be prudent if he tried to keep clam. Anytime Bulma and he were in close proximity she would raise her voice and really get on his nerves.

Gohan would normally be near Piccolo or his father. However, his emotions were running too hot; he was not in the mood for any company.

Goten and Goku were entertaining Bra and Bulma. Everyone was at the lookout. None of them happy to be there.

That was where they were waiting to hear the prognosis; was Pan going to be okay. She had survived, her body would heal, hopeful with no lasting effect. No one would say it; but they were worried about her coping with the memories. Only Trunks had a glimpse of what happened. Dende had induced a coma like state stopping Pan from dreams or memories while she healed. It was as though she was in stasis. That would be the best way for her to cope. Dende would bring her slowly back.

Vegeta wondered if it was good. She was too Saiyan. She would exact her revenge. There were still enemies alive. Pan would want to finish what she started and he would not let anyone interfere. Explaining that to Goku had been difficult. However, after a sparring session Goku agreed. A blood debt was a difficult thing to live with.

However, stopping the rest of the fools would be a pain in his ass. His boy would probably be the only one Pan would actually let help her. Gohan was the wild card.

Bulma approached her husband. Times like these gave her pause. The world was not in peril; therefore, she needed to get back to her company. Life was still going on. However, she would not do anything without his clearance. "I need to get back Vegeta. I can't stay up here on the lookout."

Vegeta nodded his head... He knew too that that was an improbable solution. The lookout was not heir private haven from the normal difficulties. He was not use to being run out of his home, neither was Bulma. Pan was safe.

"I agree. "

Vegeta did not have much to do except leave everyone to his or her own devices. Bulma was the only human he was concerned with. The rest were Saiyans. The lesson learned was that they could not trust the authorities in this matter.

Flying back to Capsule, Bulma gave Vegeta something to think about, "I want to visit Otto Shen. He is the one responsible for handing over the Ki restraints to the Yakuza." Vegeta grunted... He did not mind ridding the world of those that had harmed what was his. Ultimately, he felt the responsibility of all the Saiyans. He took that to heart.

Krillen arrived on the lookout and offered the group a dinner at the kame house. Bra, Goten and Goku eagerly agrees. Both Trunk's and Gohan decided up on not going. "Uh, Okay guys. But if you get hungry…. You'll know where to find me." As Krillen flew off hoping the others would fly with him, Goku decided to instantly transfer Bra and Goten to kame house. Krillen looked over to see that that they had left. Wondering why Goku did not take him. Then he laughed. It was a matter of food he supposed. Finding humor in crappie times was what made it easier for him to cope.

Gohan walked to the edge of the lookout. He was confident that Pan was in the best hands needed. He worried for her sanity. He contemplated his own. He never once hated something. Enemies tore through his life countless times; he had aversions and dislikes. This time it was as though societies poison was eating him alive. Vegeta explained that most societies had many of the same atrocities that humans had. He reminded Gohan how even the Kais themselves had many levels of benevolence, and malefactors, and pernicious. However, sound that may have been, he had reigned his life to be the best person he could. However, too man losses had just been too many. Gohan raised his Ki and manifested the energy into his hands. His hands were capable of much. Instead of wreaking havoc, he chose to care for others, write books, and nurture this forsaken planet. What if he decided to just blow everything out of his way? No one could do anything to him to stop it. No one on earth. Then he corrected no one but his father. Goku was quiet of late. However, he still would not turn his eye or back on the good of the people.

It took all the strength he had to keep from crying; not in sadness, but in pure rage. That was when he flew home. He didn't want to confront his father's disappointment. Like Vegeta, Gohan did have his own gravity room too. Maybe expended some pent up frustrations would clear his head. It helped when they were off world at Barnpar.

"Trunks, I am going to slowly bring Pan back to consciousness." Dende warned the young Saiyan.

He had been stealing his fortitude.

Dende touched Pan's forehead, and Trunks could feel the energy form him, as it poured into Pan. Her wounds healed, and normally would have been resting recovering. It was deprivation of dreams and memories that Dende wanted to lessen.

Pan awoke. The sky or room was very bright; however, she had no need to shield her eyes. It did not bother her at all. She wondered if she was dead. When she felt the prickling of tiny charges of life? Life, she sat up turning her head around to get a glimpse of where she was. Seeing Trunks and Dende gave her pause, then understanding. She might have possibly been dead or pretty close to it. She felt surprisingly good, no pain, no lingering tiredness. She felt alive, very energized. "HI guys!" she smiled brightly.

If Trunks had to guess at what he was steeling himself for, it was not a bright eyed and happy Pan. For a moment, he was transferred to another place and time. It was an innocent, happier, and different place. Remembering his self though, he pushed into Pan's consciousness; forcing his way through the paths of her memories. Coming across nothing missed. Their bond still intact and her memories of them as bright as ever. On the surface, she was fine. All emotions broke free then. He could not contain his exuberance to her health and safety. Trunks crushed her into a hug, so grateful that Pan was fine. In fact, she almost seemed better, no lingering feeling of loss. The sourness of death seemed to be in a place where bad memories go- when enough time had passed.

Joy had been absent in the Saiyans life for the times of late too harsh too raw. The only bright spot should have been being with Pan. That too was tainted. He would remedy that. Pulling Pan up to him, he yelled a much heartfelt thanks to Dende, and rushed off the lookout. Pan tucked securely in his arms. She laughed with excitement as she read into his mind.


	25. Saiyan Revival

Leaving the lookout after she was healed, Pan had fallen to sleep in his arms. Trunks was not in a hurry to deal with the aftermath, he too wanted to rest. Goten and Goku and his father kept vigil throughout the rest of the night at the Capsule house. It was an anticlimactic evening for them. The entirety of the night, Turnks dreamed along with Pan. He awoke with the name put to a half face, Asunda Koori.

Trunks looked at himself in the mirror, a mind numbing experience for him. Long gone was the self-assured man he had grown into; in his place was an unsure sacred little kid. There was no indication that he had regressed. Trunks was never an scared little kid. When younger it was only Goten, he, and their misadventures. They could destroy anything. At least they had the help from others that could. He corrected himself. However, they only tackled monsters that were trying to destroy the earth; today the monster was something else entirely.

There was a real fear gnawing in the pit of his stomach, and there was nothing he could do about it. This moment of clarity was clouded by desire. He wanted the desire to consume him. He might be scared, but it was not fear of the monster. The monster was him. His fear was the fear was losing the one he loved. He watched as she slept, while thoughts of ravishing her kept swelling in his mind. Biting her, choking her, and making her scream in orgasmic pleasure, these were things he wanted to do. Why he felt a need to replay the defilement she had just endured confused him. These ideals, these desires were not normal sexual tactics that he would partake in, unless someone asked this of him. The images of Pan's face beneath him, as he took her by force, flashed in his head and gave him a euphoric feeling. They were coming from Pan herself. She was pushing them at him while she slept. He could not bring himself to even reach for her and hold her as he wanted. Whereas he wanted her, to make love, and reassure her, give her a healthy experience to blot out the unthinkable, she wanted something else. This confused him and scared the hell out of him. Therefore, he would wait until those things were not foremost in her head.

Pan slept a peaceful sleep. She had not waked up to begin her day with vigorous training. Leaning on the doorjamb of his bathroom, the light from the vanity spilled across her upturned face. Her lips in a perfect pout; no longer marred by the blood and swelling. That image forever burned in his memory. The motherfuckers would pay. It did not matter that the main culprits were dead; there were still others who were guilty. She looked like an angel. But her memories were that of no angel, unless we think of the battle of the gods... Arch Angels were not sweet and innocent. No, there were the fists, the thunder the punishers. He would be that and anything else she needed.

He did not have a full scope of what it meant to be bonded to another soul. The fushion between he and Goten was a correlation of two; they created one body with both of their personalities. He and Pan lived in symbiosis. Now one could not live successfully without the other. For reasons he could not comprehend yet, in her worst of times, she was able to free herself from what was happening, use his own courage, and withstand unspeakable hurts. Trunks felt an emergence of her soul at one point. It was though she had left her own body, joined him and together they saw her body take the abuse, her body, not her mind.

There was a moment before he felt her join him on his trek to find her, a name that came to him, Asunda Koori. Trunks had not known what that was; in his rage, he was not even sure if it was a name of a person. However, the blossoming of Pan's mental ability exploded. The channels of her mind had their locks broken, and then she was with him, no longer in her prison. He had stopped in his tracks, only to erupt from his stupor by Goten. However, now he knew.

There was calm. It was as if she was floating on a cloud. Dende had done a marvelous job. The regen tanks had nothing on Dende's healing magic. However, Pan had her memories. She felt he did not recognize it; but she pushed herself inside him at the end. He did not have to be there he need not been close. As her body ripped and abused, not once did she mind. The whole time she imagined Trunks though her flesh was torn and abused, they did not touch her. The final moments with Kato, Pan had transferred everything to Trunks. Physically, he had been so close and now she could feel how that affected the Saiyan. He had sheltered her through the journey. Here in his room, where it all began, the taste of relief and happiness was tainted. All of this made her head buzz she just wanted to spar let loose. Her deep hunger abated; Trunks had done that for her…

He felt far away. It was as if he was keeping the incident far away. Her welfare hot on his mind, his desire laced with the need to reconnect, bitterness caused by the horror of her possible reaction to him. He did not know how to gap this fear. He needed his body inside of her, feel her surround him.

Pan thought that she could just ask them all to spar after breakfast. The only person at the table who would look directly at her was Vegeta. Bulma was giving her sideways glances, Goten and Bra kept their heads down, her father was missing, and Goku was busy eating. Trunks ate slowly, but with one hand. His other hand was on her knee under the table. Was he keeping her still? Was he trying to reassure her? Pan did not know, could not tell, perhaps both. Her curiosity about her missing father made her search out for him. She could sense his energy he was training. He was so strong and she realized that he was upset. She knew it was her fault she caused his heartache.

Trunks bent to whisper to her, "don't fret, he's just getting out as his anger. He wants to kill the bastards. Just like we all do. He's very happy that we have each other Pan."

Pan was getting used to Trunks seeing exactly what she was thinking. He was so forthcoming answering her concerns. It did help them when she was in peril, but now it was growing and it took some getting used to. He had no issue commenting. It did save on many explanations, but there were things she did not want him to have full access. She would have to work on that.

She looked up and met Vegeta's stare. She had not forgotten that he had been looking at her since she sat down. The past 10 minutes had been very odd. She squinted her eyes, he squinted his at her. However, she could feel his presence her mouth opened she realized it, "you can hear me as well…"

He blinked. Pan then looked over at her grandfather she tried to push his mind. In mid-swallow, he looked up and he smiled. Pan felt slightly sorry she was not sure she did not know. However, Goku did not disappoint, "hey Panny. Do not be mad, you are beaming like a bright light. I'm listening but there's food."

Vegeta smirked. That is when Pan realized that Vegeta had heard that too.

"So everyone can hear each other?" Pan asked aloud to the entire table.

"Go to the gravitational room and start warming up." Vegeta demanded.

It was as though things had never changed. Pan jumped up and rushed outside upon his command.

"Is it her?" Trunks asked.

"Of course it is. None of our minds are safe. When she thinks about it, each of us opens up. I have only heard of this, in times of war. There are psychic abilities, mind reading, people in accord with each other, it binds them makes them a single unit. I wondered if this was the Namekians fault, but now I wonder what happened to her."

Vegeta was disturbed. Pan what happened? He asked himself. No one answered. No one but Bulma had heard him that time. She had no answer to give. In actuality, the questioned posed to Trunks. Vegeta then decided to test her. He had to see what other ability had been enhanced. Zenkai was a powerful thing.

Vegeta and Goku walked inside the Gravitational room. Pan was doing pushups. Vegeta felt Trunks rushing to get inside, but Vegeta set the lock on the door. "Dad open the fuck up," He implored.

Vegeta only growled, "Go away, and watch if you must but I don't need you to interfere with us!"

"Dad. Open the fucking door that is my mate damnit." Then Turnks kicked at the door.

He looked back over to see Goku's face and Pan's curious stare. Neither one however, gave him an argument.

"Trunks go to work or shut up. I do not need you to defend her. Her grandfather and I are going to test her ability. We don't need your dopey ass getting in the way."

Goten stepped out of the kitchen in time to see Trunks about have a tantrum. Instead of making a joke in Trunks honor, he simply grabbed his best friend and turned him around, "She's right there man. She is okay. Think for minute. They are going to test to see how much stronger she got. It's going to be awesome." Gotne then smiled.

Turnks was usually so composed. However, Goten did not even want to imagine his life shredded by a moment without Bra. Especially after the ordeal, Pan had suffered through. Trunks would never push her so hard this soon after. Vegeta had his head in the right place. Too bad, he would not tread lightly on Trunks heartache, the separation from Pan. The most concerning thing was that they were going to try to cause pain. Attacked by Vegeta and his father was never a painless experience. Goten looked up into the room and saw that Pan looked fine to him. There was no outward appearance of fright. She looked happy.

"Come on Trunk's let's just watch." Goten encouraged.

Trunks did not want to. He knew what she could do. He had known it since it happened, her hunger, her need, her desire they had transcended. Just like, she would.

"Trunks! Don't leave!" Goten yelled at his retreating back.

"Think how mad Pan would be if you weren't here?"

And that sealed it. He looked down at his shoes, and breathed in. Her anger was not worth his confusion and feelings. It might be enough to give him the confidence to take her, if she was able to withstand a beating, perhaps other things might be okay.

A dark road lay before his eyes. The unseen monster was becoming the solid figure of him. It was not his fault. She was making the calls. It was not a few minutes in rush of blasts, did Pan simply transform, the very first Super Saiyan female. Though he stopped cold to watch her, his father and Goku began the real battle. Obviously, Saiyans never rolled over.

"Tonight my prince" Pan sent him a message. He knew exactly what she meant. She had been telling him all night, just what she needed from him.

Trunks refused to hear any more from Goten as he walked away from the gravitational room. He lost himself to the images that she wanted him to have. Trunks went into his mother's lab, and unlocked her cherished fucking vault. He took out the Ki restraint cuffs, the second pair. He had destroyed the other one on the lookout. Any feelings of remorse were now lost on him.

Quietly he stalked to his room he grabbed a capsule, in it a small Cap House. He would not do this in his home. Feeling as though he was starting a new journey in his life, he packed a small satchel of a few necessary items. Trunks could not imagine needing anything more than toiletries. Pulling open a drawer that held his training Gi, he found a small silk bag. Opening it, he spied the six senzu beans. Closing it tightly he put it in his pocket. Trunks then made the walk back outside. Trunks did not look inside with Goten and but sat quietly on the side lawn, trying not to remember any of the times they all had spent there. That life was no more.

An hour later, the door opened. Goten had left long ago. All three warriors looked pleased with themselves. Trunks tried to hide the derision he felt. Instead of speaking to them, he grabbed Pan's arm and flew off. Pan began flying with him, not letting him pull her away. The held hands but no one spoke.

Landing in an area sealed off from normal means, Trunks threw the Cap house letting the explosion wash over him. He looked into her deep eyes, seeing that girl he loved. Telling her so, he kissed her. This would be the last time he would be tender with her.


	26. My Cherished Saiyan

The shower in a Cap house took time to create hot water. Bringing up his body temperature Trunks would not feel the difference. He knew what to expect. Pan was not so aware. He stripped Pan from her spandex body suit and threw her inside the shower. The blast of cold water hit her and the memory of the fire hose from the compound lit up her mind. However, this water was cold. Trunks took immense pleasure in this, "See my bitch, this will never be the same as that." Pan's laugh echoed off the small space. He grabbed a bar of soap, one of the few things he packed, and scrubbed Pan with it, running the hard bar between her legs, and pushing it inside of her hot pussy. He would clean her inside and out. Images of the others invading her increased his anger. The bar slipped out back into his hand. That invasion different from any she had experienced before. Trunks did it again, the wide thick bar giving her a feeling of being full. Her natural reaction was to push it out again. Trunks rinsed the bar off with the still cold water. Trunks took the showerhead from the hook and turned the dial to a hard blast, a single stream. He spread her legs and let the jet rinse her out. Twice the strong stream hit her clit, and made her jump. When he finished rinsing her down, he tried to not to kiss her. However, it was useless; it was because of her, and for her he was there, none of this driven by anger.

The clicking of the cuffs was the only sound heard in the bedroom. Pan's eyes slowly closed at the sound, which was the only indication that she might not really want this. Trunks stood back and looked at the scene before him. Pan was naked cuffed and prone on the bed. He looked over her, noticing things that he took for granted. For a tiny girl she had large breast, but the tight abs was what he looked at. Pan was nothing but muscle. Each abb defined. Her legs were long and toned. However, she was soft to touch. Dating models was at times like holding a skeleton. Trunks never found that appealing, probably why he enjoyed in many types of flesh. Pan had all the things he desired had he had to write down the things he wanted in a mate. That was what she was to him. This was why he had reservations. Essentially, she was not just some girl; and marring her naturally, sun kissed skin gave him no pleasure, but he felt how she needed the pain. Kneeling against the small bed that she laid, he pulled her pert nipple into his mouth. Biting down and then pulling it through his teeth, Pan moaned, tossing her head slightly to the side. His cock twitched at her reaction, the first indication that he might like this.

Taking his hand, he placed two fingers at her neck and pulled at her Ki. Her eyes flashed open, giving him a searing look. He pushed back. If she had been standing, she would not be anymore. Her eyes rolled slightly back. He traced his hand down her chest in between her valley, cutting the skin with laser like precision. Trunks stopped at her navel and lapped the long streaks, dotted with Pan's blood. The coppery taste was an aphrodisiac. It was tantalizing and erotic.

Trunks paused, he needed to be inside her, and that was scary. He had done nothing but try to give Pan wicked pleasure of soft bondage and a little kink. "Can I?" he aksed. He would not just take this from her. Trunks was not a rapist. Trunks was not sick. Rough play was well and fine. However, how could he do what Pan wanted him to do? He searched her face, tried to reach her mind and see if needed more pain for pleasure.

The half face of a bald man blinded Trunks. The only thing in her head was he. Asunda Koori. Trunks did not know what it was or why he appeared, but rage flowed through him. Perhaps it was anger caused by seeing another man so vivid in her mind, or was it something else.

Trunks sat back in the shower... The water blasting him and the steam had made visibility almost nil. Blood on his hands had already drained off he rubbed his face trying to blot out the blind fury that had grasped him and sent him into a rage. He had felt as though someone had invaded him.

Pan stretched and got up. A familiar feeling hit, and she rushed over to the bathroom. However, Trunks had locked the door. She could hear the shower running and she knocked, 'Trunks?'

All she heard was a sigh or moan she was not sure. With their connection Pan tried to reach him, Trunks, I need to use the bathroom.

She did not hear him respond, but felt an overwhelming sense of regret and sadness.

She beat on the door, "Trunks, can you hear me?"

Not bothering to wait she pushed in the door, shearing the lock. There on the floor of the shower was Trunks, balled up in the corner with the water spraying down.

Pan was confused and worried that she forgot her issue and ran to him. Trying to comfort him, trying to see what was wrong.

Her touch brought him from his crouched position, and he grabbed her in a hug, "Pan you're alright"

"Yeah, yeah. Trunks what happened?"

"I … I thought. You we're. My hands I had blood on them."

Pan thought for a second, and reason for her coming to the bathroom caused her to blush

"Um, do you remember where the blood was?" She asked trying to piece the situation together, without getting a headache.

"It was on my hands, on my cock. Kami I thought I killed you."

"Trunks you're not that naive. I think I just started my cycle; maybe the blood was from that?

"I saw you dead, blood from your mouth, your neck ... "

"Maybe you were dreaming, and woke up and saw blood. It couldn't be that much."

" I got up and there was blood everywhere, Pan."

Pan handed Trunks a towel. He buried his face inside. Pan got him up and out of the shower, and sat him down on the only seat in the bathroom, the toilet. Then she remembered her own situation... She went to find some clothes for herself hoping that she had tampons in her backpack; thankful she had been using it for her survival... She had not had the chance to unpack it before she had been 'arrested'. She cringed remembering those first few moments at Kato's house with his father... She pushed it aside and went back to Trunks...

She kneeled in front of him, pushing a few lavender bangs from his cerulean eyes. He looked so young his face was unmasked. This was the face of the young man she loved. The vulnerable Trunks, who was too old for her when she was twelve, but never made her feel like she was childish

"Come on," she encouraged and he followed her into where the little bed was. Pan left his side and pulled back the comforter. There was not even a drop or smear of blood on the bed.

Trunks scrunched his face up confused even more...

"Hey get dressed, I will take a shower, and then we can talk?"

She hurried back to the bathroom trying to make record time; his fragility appeared more severe than hers had ever been. What has happening? She asked, wondering if he was suffering from some post-traumatic symptom. He went through everything with her; Dende just did not heal him...

She emerged and Trunks was still sitting on the bed, the towel in his lap.

She smiled, " Hey lazy bum! Let me find your clothes." Pan proceeded to dig through his small satchel. In it she pulled out one of his old soft Gi, she smiled lightly trying to recall the last time she had seen it. When she unrolled it a small bag fell to the ground, making the contents swish inside. Pan picked up the silken bag and untied the knot holding it together. Inside she counted six lovely Senzu beans. A little smile formed on her now flawless lips. Hmmm.

"Trunks what a great idea, we haven't had a good spar in a while, and now that I can transform it is going to be awesome'

She tied the bag back together and jumped up to dress. Thinking about how awesome Trunks was, to plan this little escape for them, like old times.

Trunks reached out and grabbed the Gi that she had tossed to him. He was mildly confused and feeling a bit off. Was he going crazy? Had he dreamed the past hours away, hallucinated, or had he been drugged? The images of Pan were so real and his feelings very raw; it could not have been fake. Looking at Pan rummaging through her little backpack had him off balanced. This was not Pan of recent times. She had a glow to her. She was utterly happy. Nothing he could sense or hear from her resembled the creature he had rescued. She did not seem like the Pan who had been living at his home under his supposed care for the past few months.

"What are you staring at, get up lets go outside. Let us get the cobwebs out of our brains! Trunks I am fine… look around!" Pan implored trying to use logic and happy thoughts. Trunks needed this too. He would feel much better.

Maybe it was a bad dream, he thought. Then he smiled, it was hard not to when Pan was enthusiastic. Her happiness had always been infectious. She was a Son afterall; brooding was not a personality trait.

Pan waited as patiently as she could and Trunks finished tying his sash. Pan reached out her hand and he took it engulfing her hand into his. She opened the cap door with a whoosh and the sun beamed in illuminating their faces. "Isn't it gorgeous out here?"

He agreed but wondered how gorgeous the terrain would be after they started sparring.

He levitated slowly and she followed. He wanted to be a little further from the cap house before they began. Maybe go somewhere the grass was not so green. Together they flew side by side. He looked over to see her and the reality hit him. Pan was his mate. This was his woman, and he was hers. He wanted to kiss her. The nightmare was fading from his memory.

Gohan was high upon the corner of the five-story building, his wild mane of hair blowing in the early wind from the west. The sun had barely cleared the mountains in the east. He looked down at the establishment. Pan would never have begun her revenge there if her mother had listened to him. He did not intend to allow Videl to go undercover at that place. They would have recognized her of course. However, it had not stopped her from working some angle to achieve her goal. Nevertheless, she had not attained her goal; neither had Pan.

He jumped down and approached the club from the street level. He Ki searched it and found a few Ki's inside. There was only one number he had and had texted it earlier on Videl's old cell phone. Miss Blue should have heeded his warning text, "leave now" that had been an hour ago.

The last bit of compassion had left him and he felt the cool aloofness, something he had not felt since that fatal day many, many years before. Pulling his arms back to his left side, and gathering the power needed, jumping to SSJ2 he let the power of the Kamehameha wave destroy everything in its path. The beam hit the building exploding it and then consuming the flying parts before they could land on the ground. The entire block incinerated, nothing left, but sand turned to bits and glass.

Not feeling the justification of it all, he jumped into the air. He had memorized every location in Videl's police journal that had any connection the Yakuza.

Goku had just a moment to kick the dust. He watched as his oldest blow away a lowly establishment. Soon Gohan would find the next target. Goku had nothing in his heart to stop him. Too many years had robbed them of too much. It would be hypocritical of him to stop his son from not exacting his revenge. Had he taught Gohan that he should always reach his full potential, and protect the world he lived in, the world needed protection from the Yakuza. Though the world had not erected statues in Gohan's image nor thanked him for his sacrifices, Gohan had always been her true hero. There was so much a man or Saiyan could take or should have to take. Above all one still had his pride. However, not even that had been erased form Gohan's soul. Goku would only watch, and in the end, he would be there for when Gohan finished his task, this thing he must do, then he would crash. Gohan was a sensitive boy, this time Goku would remain and be there for his son. He would build him back up they would all build him back up.

"He is not heartless' the familiar voice rang.

Goku looked up and smirked at Vegeta.

'He will regret what happens' Goku reminded his old friend.

'Don't mistake this need he has for revenge. In this case, they are two distinct outlooks. He does not do this for revenge.'

"Then what else would it be for?"

'I've called you an idiot too many times, but this time I think you truly are!' Vegeta growled in frustration.

'What is there a need to kill then if not for revenge?'

'He hates the world he lives in. Not becaue he hates, but becaue we have let the sickness of petty people destroy what good there is. The woman and I, I know all about your fight against the Red Ribbon Army. Did you not rid this planet of the bad seeds intent on destroying this wonderful place you call home?' Vegeta posed the question.

'I have killed people that were intent on destroying this world, these people.' He agreed, knowing the question was rhetoric.

'Did you not kill those in charge of who would become one of the worst enemies of this planet? Stick with me here; Dr. Gero was working for the Red Ribbon, and you destroyed them. That caused Gero to exact his revenge on you personally. Was that not the reason for the Androids and ultimately Cell? The reason why Gohan had to become stronger and watch you die for him? I was there so it cannot be me mistaken all these things. If as a child you had had the ability to rid the world completely of this threat then none of this would have happened. That is the real lesson you have learned. You should have finished this long ago. Now Gohan had seen his error. If Gohan would have let Videl destroy this group, then she would have not been with Chichi, and they would not have been near where the earthquake was. They would have been at work or at home. Let Gohan finish this. Either he will or Pan will.'

'How does that even make sense? They could have still been killed. Gohan was protecting his family. Goku reminded him.

'Instead he should have been controlling his life, not wasting it away in books and good deeds. We were not born to hide!" Vegeta growled back.

"We didn't have to been born to kill either." He retorted.

"No we were born to fight! Never forget we Saiyans are a warrior race, and superior.' He spit at his counterpart.

Goku could not deny this, the love to fight singed through his blood. Gohan too, had the same need. However, Gohan had buried that deep inside of himself. Now there was a need to fight. Gohan had an advantage; no one could win against him, except himself. What Vegeta said was true, and then Gohan needed this. To make this place worth living then he had to protect its people. The ultimate sacrifice, it did not have to be them.

However, Goku had not changed his mind; he would watch then wait and see. If this need for Gohan did not get him killed, it would still make him feel empty afterwards. Vegeta did agree with him. In addition, HE agreed with Vegeta: Gohan was not heartless. He was a good boy.

The power that spiked gave the big Saiyan the same look of joy. They both took off toward the source.

Miles from the cap house, in a barren precipice of rocks and sand, two powerful beings were staring each other down. No words needed between them. A silent nod and the battle began. Shower of sand blasted from an energy wave tickled as it bounced off the gold shield ... One of the perks of a super Saiyan ...

The two Saiyans watched on, the contagious excitement of a battle had them eager to join the fray. Sometimes instinct overruled all things. Vegeta was about to suggest to Goku that they teach the two before them how to fight, Goku left to take on Pan and Trunks...

A yelp of surprise, when Goku grabbed both of them as tossed them up in the air, Trunks wasn't sure how he could just sneak up on them and then grab each in his huge hands all without transforming ...

He thought he heard his father chuckle , before a protest was uttered and familiar energy beam struck nearby,

He knew he shouldn't turn his head to see what had taken the brunt of that energy but he looked over his shoulder anyway, only to be knocked into he head by the familiar fist of his dad.

'Crap,' he said. Hoping that he would not have to hear those dreaded words.

"Keep your guard up boy..."

Thus begun an epic battle Royale.

Bra looked adoringly at her warrior. He was in charge of keeping an eye on the girls, especially Bulma and the house. Vegeta was planning something special for Mr. Otto Shen and Bulma and he were handling it in the morning.

However, the surge of the battle far off had really gotten to him. Bra could see his eagerness to join them, consume him.

"Babe go, I got mom '

Goten kissed her and then flew off. Streaking from the home, he had hopes that he could get in a workout with his father.

It was seconds, and then Bulma approached Bra.

'Come with me, I got an idea.'


	27. What is that Saiyan? Ah yes, some Saiyans never learn

Bulma sat in her car, strumming her fingers on the wheel. Bra knew that her mother was rethinking her plan. They had drove over to Otto Shen's apartment, which was not far from Capsule in west city. However, she had yet to knock on his door and confront him.

Bulma's idea of confronting him was by shoving her Mac 11- sub machine gun in his face. Bra had looked bewildered as she had sat and watched her mother lock and load several guns. She looked like a crazed mercenary. She (Bra) was wondering if she should let her father or at least Goten know, but she did not want to leave her alone for a second to make the phone call. Bra was unsure what her mother was capable.

For the moment hosted they were sitting I the car watching a flurry of people come and go form Otto's home.

It was when at last an older man who looked older than the rest but had a bandaged around his face, Bulma made a decision.

She was betting that this one had faced Trunks wrath. The other men hovered around him, though he looked burned up. Perhaps this was Huro Shinoda himself. Bra, having keen eyes looked and noticed the one man with the bandages around his head, protecting his face. He did look a little crisp, no doubt Goten and Trunks or even Gohan's doing." Mom maybe we should call dad. We don't want to get in over our head." Bra urged.

"Nonsense, they are just thugs. You and I can handle them."

I know, but just in case. I do not want anything to happen to you, dad would be so pissed off.

That is why we are here. He would not let me do anything. As much as your father loves me, and he lets me bite the heads off of most people, I don't get to go out and do things that are dangerous. I use to be kind of a bad ass'

' I do not doubt it. Nevertheless, dad only wants to protect what it is, you know. It is only because he loves you. Plus," she added softly, "he has that strong sense of honor." Bra wanted to get her mom to fall back.

'Nice try kid. Come on. Why did you think I brought you along, you can use your Ki? Ne?

Bra sighed. Of course, she could use her Ki to hold off anyone, and her time training with Pan had made her much stronger than ever.

Those thoughts kept playing in her head. Why had she not stopped her mother? No sooner had Bulma finally busted open Otto Shen's door she smacked into a wall, her head hitting the dense material causing her brow to bust open and bleed.

Bulma straightened out quickly and went to react. However, Bra not liked seeing her mother hit, had blown the entire living room off the map. She was the only one left standing as she pulled her mother out from the smoking apartment.

Keeping her rational head, she capped their car and flew them both back to the house. However, Bulma's drop in Ki and her distress had Bra retreating. Vegeta met them. Goku had instantly transported the Prince back to his home because of Bulma's carless escapade.

Bra wanted to cry as her father touched on the brow of Bulma. "You stupid reckless woman."

Her mother only pouted her defiance. Bra held her breath waiting for the blow up that would not compare to anyone else she had known. Instead, he sighed, shaking his head laughing. "Bra you tell your mate that if anything else happens when I leave him in charge, he will have to answer to me. Your mother is too smart for her own good, this is his only warning."

With that, Vegeta picked her mother up and took her upstairs.

Goku was alone with Bra. "Goten I think will be back soon. Do not worry your mom always come through ok. So Bra how strong have you become?"

Bra's mouthed dropped she hadn't expected Goku to ask that, "I don't know. Probably close to transforming. Pan's been hard on me, Goten, and me…."

Just then, Goku began to beep. He looked all over as he heard a sound but did not understand it.

"I think your phone is ringing Goku." Bra clued him in.

"Ah. Yeah, ha, I forgot about it." He unlocked the phone from his Gi and said, "Moshi, Moshi."

"Get your ass home now!" a loud and mad voice. Bra had not needed Saiyan hearing for that, however' surprised that it was a female voice.

"Uh, is dinner ready?"

"Of course it is." The voice answered back.

Bra tried to figure it out but could not quite notice the voice. It sounded vaguely familiar.

Goku hung up the phone and looked up at Bra.

"Ok Bra, I got to go bye!"

With that, Goku dissipated before her eyes. Totally bewildered and confused she wondered what had just occurred.

Trunks waved off Goten as he flew back to the Capsule home. It was a good thing for the urge to kiss Pan overcame him. Their day had been gloriously interrupted, however, he had not minded. Anything was better than the sleep that would come and interrupt his thought. He had not really slept since he rescued Pan. The images would not leave him be. There were dark and deadly. Perhaps the lack of sleep had given over to hallucinations. He would talk to Pan.

The makeshift dinner of freeze dried fruit and cereal with shelf stable milk did nothing for him. However, he had not planned on anything. Hunger was just part of their physiology. There were eating by rote because their bodies needed it. Washing up and clearing the small kitchenette in the cap house was a fast chore. Silently they both entered the bathroom, saving on time and heat. He washed his hair quickly giving over the showerhead to Pan. He rubbed his face wondering if it was time to shave. Pan had rinsed her long hair, and reached up her hand, lighted by her blue Ki. Gently she scrapped down his face, along with the grain. He rubbed his face where she had wiped it down, feeling the smooth skin. He could not help but grin. He would have to learn that. He closed his eyes, and Pan continued to shave his face. However, near the last few strokes, where his chin delved into a cleft, Pan nicked him and nicked his chin it was a small cut but it bled. She reached up and kissed the bright spot of blood, sealing the wound as she would when she would take Ki. Trunks felt an immediate excitement. No one had ever kissed his face like that though she was not really kissing him. He pulled her up to him and he kissed her, invading her with his tongue. It warmed his heart.

Pan was still bleeding, and though she probably would not care, the sight of blood to Trunks might start another panic like the one this morning had. She lowered her body, kneeled before him, and took him in her mouth. She loved this and him too much. His hands were wound up in her hair and tilt his head back. The shower streaming down on them was still warm. It was amazing how feelings like these could intensify when he was not just going through the motions. His heart attached to everything they did; her desire for him, his desire for her evident in the myriads of emtions swirling inside, making it impossible to decipher what he was feeling. The bond they shared tethering them together stronger. Then he sensed a memory, a flash of times she had led nameless faceless men outside of that club, to her private feeding ground. Her mind steeled for the conquest, her soul placated her imagination. She had never truly liked doing this, but it was a means to their capitulation. She would pretend each time that it was he (Trunks) instead of the them. Then she would release her imagination and realize that it was not Turnks. Then she would attack. Slicing or biting into their femoral and gaining access to the thing she wanted most: their Ki. There were no more secrets between them. Pan had always wanted him. Kami, he blew hi load inside of her sweet mouth, as realization of that rang clear.

Pan's eyes were sincere and happy, when he could open his and look down at her. She was licking the last remnant of his essence. She stood up and shared it with him. He could feel the stirrings of his flaccid cock again.

"Ah, here I was thinking you were done." She smiled saucily at him, feeling his erect penis press against her stomach.

'I am only Saiyan Pan." He smiled.

He dipped lower to her ear, as to whisper his next dirty thought, "I could just fuck that sweet ass." He said. Then he realized that he had spoken almost the exact words that that one large grizzly man had spoken to her in Kato's dungeon.

Thoughts hit him and she pulled away from him scared of him for the first time.

All memories, rushed her like a sledgehammer, and Pan ran from the shower able to move this time for she was not tied up or cuffed. She tripped over the step down to the shower, and pulled her energy up and flew the rest of the very short distance to the bedroom. Grabbing a large t-shirt and her backpack Pan busted through the front door; leaving the Cap house flying faster and faster, until she could barely feel the Ki of Trunks.

Trunks was stunned into a silent cry of protest. He remembered it clearly, those words. How had he been such a fool? Just because she seemed perfectly fine and accepting of their lovemaking, he had actually fucked up! Pan had just seemed so capable. She could open up people's minds, she reached Super Saiyan, and she seemed genuinely happy. He was the one suffering crazy dreams. At first he thought it was her too; but now, now it made sense; it was suppressed to a place where she couldn't see it. He thought it was her pushing thoughts into his. But that would be impossible. On the other hand, right now, what he said would not have triggered that reaction... Of course, she could have geas in her head, words that would trip a memory that would befall Pan... He did not know enough about psychology to be sure. He would need help. Opening his phone, he dialed a number.

"Yeah"

"Dad something happened, Pan ran off. It was as if I said something to set her off. Well I did, she flipped I have to find her, but I do not know if she will come to me.

Vegeta listens to his son's babbling, extracting out what he was not saying. Finally agreeing with trunks, " call Gohan, he needs some other constructive activity. Tell him Pan ran off. That she needs him. He will find her.

"Thanks dad"

"Don't thank me yet, you might get your ass beat for the effort

Then Vegeta garbled to Himself, some Saiyans never learn.


	28. Saiyan don't fight this feeling

In the small village of Chazke not far from the shadow of Mount Paozu lived a girl named Lime. She had been only one of just a handful of humans that a young Gohan had the pleasure to call friend. She lived there alone, for her family had all but perished over the years. The last one, was Pigero her husband.

Pigero too had been a strong fighter like her grandfather, and another old acquaintance of the young Gohan. Pigero and Lime settled in her little village and they had a beautiful girl named Apple. However, Apple was kidnapped when she was fifteen. Then those who stole her traded and for and sold her into slavery. She ended up in the slave trade industry working in a brothel. Her disappearance from her village had been one of many that occurred over the years. Her father Pigero had left home to track her down and bring her back home she had only been 15 at the time. However, he ran amuck of the Yakuza and killed for his heroic actions, as punishment Apple was lost into the sex trade industry. Lime bolstered her courage and went to the City Police to try to find who had killed her husband and to get her daughter back. In west City, Videl Satan was giving the assignment. Videl took Lime's case. This case was one of many that had befallen her, each circumstance eerily similar. All of them connected to the Yakuza slave trade that had erupted along the many villages near and around her home. Lime however, was more than just a family victimized; she was an old family friend. Taking on the Yakuza became a personal vendetta for Videl and Lime. When Videl had come to an impasse of the law, Lime would plunge ahead and do what she recklessly could do to save as many girls as she could. Videl's hands were often tied by politics and allowances made by the chief of police and the Comisioner. Videl would end up reprimanding Lime for her dangerous behavior.

An unfortunate turn came when Lime was intercepted Yakuza. Lime in a panic phoned Videl, explaining that she thought she was being followed. Videl, who was with Pan at the time, relayed the message to Pan. The series of events occurred during a return visit form Capsule Corporation. Videl, Vegeta, and Pan had been discussing the things that Pan needed to work through during her adolescent journey.   
Videl had an epiphany. Pan needed something to take her aggression out on. Was it wrong? Videl questioned herself. For that, she had no answer.

But she didn't want to involve Gohan. If Gohan suspected that Videl was still actively pursuing the Yakuza, he would blow his top. Half the reason why Lime had taken it upon herself to find Apple was that Videl was no longer 'working' for the police.

Secretly with the help from Bulma, they were figuring ways to stop the infiltration of the Yakuza, and their slave industry. Pan's puberty could not have come at a better time, and Lime's dangerous liaisons would be an experiment.

"Pan Can you try to sense out Lime? She is all in panic she thinks someone is following her."

"Did she say where he was? That might help mama?" asked of Pan.

Videl looked at her young daughter she was only 15. The same age Apple was when she was taken. Video would never worry about that happening to Pan.

"She was in south city, heading home. Maybe you can feel her out see if she is ok?"

"I don't know her Ki is not as bright as ours, but I'll try. I think we should fly though. It easier to change directions and head straight toward her." Pan suggested.

Pan sat up on the lookout. She was sitting on the edge looking out along the white horizon. The clouds that day were very high up; she really couldn't see the earth below. This was a good thing. She really didn't want to see the places she knew and loved and hated. Dende had stepped back to watch the girl sitting on his ledge, though she had made no move to greet him, Piccolo, nor Mr Popo, he felt as though she needed them. Healing for her type of 'injury' would usually result in failure before success. Pan was no different from any other species that had been raped of mind body or spirit. There was darkness that envelope a person. Pan had even more to her darkness than was usual; recent events, current events, and a personality trait lent to the rise. He approached after some time with the encouraging nod of Piccolo.

"Ms. Pan, can I help you?" he asked in a soft whisper.

Pan approached the lookout in a means to an end. Something had really fucked her up. Given time, she would undo the damage done to her. However, too many other things seemed off. One, Pan could just barely understand Trunk s mind before the event. Two, could hear everyone at the same time. Thirdly, she was doing something to Trunks. That's what it felt like, that's what she gleamed. It was not a clear picture of what was really happening, however, that was what it felt like. She was influencing him in some way. Something more happened to her and changed her at Kato's house. She couldn't see what had occurred, perhaps she couldn't remember. Though she was still herself, she felt like that was true. Nevertheless, she was more. But in the complexity of it all, she was less. Fear was a weakness. In the moment of passion, fear took hold of her and she ran. That was not like her at all. Even the pleas of her beloved Trunks could not stop the surge of adrenaline and loathsome terror that enveloped her senses.

There was something inside of her wrong; however, being still 'Pan' she was determined to fix it.

"Can you look inside of my head and see what it wrong?" she aksed without giving her guardian a look.

Pan was not born when Vegeta had succumbed to the Majin curse. However, a short-lived transformation, Vegeta welcomed the altering effect of strength. It had been a means to end for the Saiyan. Finally, she had grasped the power that would have saved him many times over in his youth. Becoming a Super Saiyan had been a good healthy choice. Though she knew, the desire to have the ultimate energy was too much of an allure for which she was too weak to fight.

Dende sensed the same nefarious energy within Pan. It had nothing to do with her nature. Something had occurred to give Pan the power she had craved, but not in a normal manner.

Warning Pan seemed futile. However, Dende did warn Piccolo and Mr Popo, that he was going to 'see' what had happened to Pan, in order to flush out the evil. He lacked a better word. Pan had not done anything to initialize evil. However, it was evil in intent.

The Namekian placed his hand over Pan's head, and though his power was strong in healing, he did possess all the powers of a Namekian Dragon Clan.

The sparse memory of her time spent flashed within Dende's head.

Piccolo stood guard with a frown, his concern for the guardian and his patience clouded by his anxiety. Gohan was fast and furiously racing toward Pan's Ki, the Kami in Piccolo failing to watch for Gohan. Gohan needed his time. However, guided by his compassion for Pan had sent him in to over protective father mode.

"Be quick," he warned. "Gohan will be here soon."

"He won't interfere." Mr. Popo replied for Dende.

Finishing his examination of everything that had occurred with Pan, Dende let go of her head. Pan seemed exhausted but Dende was perfectly fine.

Gohan landed not a meter form the Pan's and took her into his arms. Cradling her listless body, as though she was a child had fallen asleep. "Is she ok?" he asked to everyone.

"For now. Take her inside and let her rest, you too should rest for a moment." Dende replied with a sage like resonance.

"Asunda Koori." Mr Popo said aloud.

Piccolo looked at him wondering why the name was so familiar to his memory, then it hit him and he took off from the lookout.

Though Dende didn't need to say anything aloud, the exercise helped him organize his thoughts, "He was going to try to use the connection. He hoped to control her." Dende explained to Mr Popo.

"It would be wise to shut down her abilities, though she might fight you over it. It's not a fake or magical unlocking of potential. Pan had the ability. Saiyans have the ability. The monk had no idea what she was."

"It would crush her soul to take her abilities away. However, she must learn to control them or use them. However, he can't be allowed to reach her. I have to close him off from her. He is the evil I feel." Dende sighed.

"How do you close off one and not all?" asked Mr Popo, the question rhetorical.

Dende did not want to answer. He was not sure if anyone would love the answer to the problem. Asunda had a link to Pans mind; Pan had a strong link to Trunks. However, she could open up the entire Saiyans mind at one time, perhaps even more than just the Saiyans. She could reach into anyone's mind, a God like ability with frightening possibilities.

"I might have to speak to Vegeta, he might know of an alternate way to handle this." Dende contemplated.

"Oh dear."

Gohan did not feel guilty, only exhausted. He had not known before how tired he would become after his anger subsided. It subsided after he destroyed the house of Kenichi Shinoda, the big boss man of the protectorate. However, the old man had not been inside it. No one was in the house. But it was only one of many houses on the many islands. However, he would seek and destroy them all. He would find the entire bevy of Yakuza and rid the planet of the element. It was no big deal. However, he could not let anger rule him. It would now be with cool aloofness and calculated extermination. He had plenty of time. Perhaps now was the most important thing, Pan. He had negated his responsibility to her over to Trunks. That had proved a slight mistake. Pan was a sensitive girl and having dealt with all the things she had been going through, he too understood all too well, how it affects the psyche. She was his little girl after all.

For now, she was safe and asleep, and that made sleep come to him. Gathering her slight form to him, he felt pull of exhaustion. They could work it out later he was confident.

The Orin Temple was a branch of the Shaolin Temple in China. In the Age of 712, Ji Ru Yeung, found a baby boy near his Washu. Originally, the monks never found the mother of the boy, and the Shaolin monks raised him. However, rumor was that a young monk in Japan at the Orin Temple had broken his vows of celibacy and fell in love with a girl in a village near the temple. Shame and dishonor fell upon the pair. Exiled from the Bamboo forest the pair went to find another life. The journeyed to in hopes of starting their family form under the shadow of disgrace. However, during their struggle to care for a child, the Monk fell ill, the young bride, and mother tried to care for him and their young son. Feeling the great death upon her, she left to bring her son into safety. Near a cave where she had settled with her family, she left her sick husband. Her intention was to find someone to care for her young son. Startled by Ji Ru, she left the baby in the Wushu of the shaolin temple. When she returned from the short journey, she discovered that her husband had died. Calling upon her ancestors and to any god who could hear her plea did she beg that someone find her child and raise him. Then the young mother fell upon her husband's sword for she had failed to care for her family. Ji Ru Yeung found the child.

Krillen looked at Piccolo, wondering why he had wanted to hear the story. It was a sad story, a cautionary tale. However, Piccolo would not disappoint the former monk of the Orin Temple.

"What was the name of the boy?" he asked perturbed

"Ah I think the name he was given was Asunda Koori. The Master Chi trained him in the arts. However, even his life needed tragically, during the raids of the Shaolin temples, by the Black dragon Society. Roshi liked hearing the story, because that was the derived order of the Crane school. You remember them?" Krillen reminded his friend.

"Yes, Master Shen. What a piece of work. Could Asunda been a part of Mercenary Tao's disciples?" he asked.

"I don't know man, Tien would know more about that, but he never mentioned that story. I don't think Master Shen had anything to do with the Shaolin temple, they were all defended their borders against each other. That was way before I even went Orin to study. I didn't believe the story as a kid, it was a crazy story a Zen parable told to teach a lesson."

"Asunda Koori was a real man, is still, he exists." Piccolo said.

"I suppose, it wasn't told like a fable." Krillen added for good measure.

"Was there anymore to his story? Anything about what kind of man he was?" Piccolo asked working on the Nail and Kami reasoning factor.

"He was trained by the Master Chi. I am not talking a just anyone, but the Zen master of Ki manipulation. It is rumored that Asunda Koori was an even greater master of Ki manipulation and that he could steal it. Most of the boys in my class wanted to attain that power. Hah ha if only they could. They were a mean bunch of boys. I don't know how they ever remained monks. It is part of the reason I left and searched out Master Roshi. I wanted power nut I didn't want to deal with them. I risked death breaking my vows to the Orin Temple. But then again I have died more than once. Ha ha." Krillen laughed at his own mistake, deciding that perhaps the story was truer than he let on.

Piccolo, left disgusted by Krillen's idea of humor, knowing that the story was probably true. Moreover, that the Asunda Koori, which Krillen referred was the same as Pan's. He did not care for the history but he would help the present.

Trunks packed up the small Cap house and went home. The eyes of his father bore into him. He did not have to say anything more. Goten and Bra both kept silent too as they saw how devastated Trunks looked. His mother however was a different story. "Trunks get your shit together. Gohan has gone almost ape shit and unless he had already killed the assholes, we are probably going to see a lot of retaliation. I am talking little places that carry our name on it. IT all hands on deck." She stared at her beautiful boy hoping to snap him out of his pitiful state.

He couldn't help but give her a little smile. However, he remained her cocky son, "Now it wouldn't have anything to do with you instigating that attack on Huro Shinoda today?"

"I didn't do anything to him, that would be your sister, after all she had defended me!" she huffed out.

Vegeta walked up to her as Trunks was ready to spit out his next remark.

"Woman, I am hungry." He said giving her a look of warning but in a quiet way.

Trunks realized that though Trunks needed to get his head straight, that Vegeta was doing his best to keep his 'woman safe' and yelling at her would only bring chaos. Normal chaos in the house. His father was using surmounting calm. His mother could be reckless.

Bulma just shrugged off going to the kitchen to do something to remedy her 'Warrior's' appetite.

"She's worried for the people she employs; they are as much as her family as we are. This is to say, all of our women are like that. I think it is a flaw. But sometimes produces some interesting times, Ne?"

Vegeta paused, giving Trunks a rundown look, and then told his son to get some rest. "You look like shit."

Vegeta turned away, going toward Bulma, his intention was clear; He was hungry.

Goku ate in record time. Shoveling food inside was an exercise he took to heart. However, he had to remember that his host was not use to his eating habits all together. Luckily, it was only him around. He was just happy that someone could cook as well as his Chichi could. However many of the ingredients Chichi would use came from Lime's grocery store. Lime, Chichi, and Videl had traded recipes for years.

In short time, Lime had inserted her presence into the life of the great Saiyan. She had been the one to keep both houses up and running while the men had gone into space. That purpose was to keep her out of trouble. Pan had come up with the idea, for she had gone to live with Trunks and Bulma after the funeral. Goten would have only broke something if his Bra did not keep him in line. Lime had been happy to help the broken families; they had done so much for her.

However, with at least Goku's return, she would remain to keep him 'alive' his appetite alone was going to be a challenge. She thought about Gohan and hoped he too would soon come back. However, she had an inkling that he would not retune until he repaid the debt he felt he owed.

Then Lime looked at the Saiyan. He was so different from anyone she had ever met. She liked the type of men she preferred he was a fighter. Well, he was actually a true warrior, and a gentle one at that, a paradox. Taking care of his house and helping him order his personal effects of his late wife had given her an insight into him. However, Lime was still a young woman and sorely without her husband. Goku was without his spouse, while on this earth, did he still need as a man needed? On the other hand, was it what Vegeta had spoken? That Saiyans mated for life. She had loved before in her life. She did not know if it was love or a mutual understanding of someone who was honorable and so hot to look at. If only he would ever look her way, but her dim sum was more likely to receive that attention.

He snuck into the room. Pan was still sleeping. Her father had left continuing his mission to rid the world of the Yakuza. The many times they have spent with each other, he hadn't regained that feeling he once held for the little Saiyan. They were friends long ago. The nostalgia for the days when she was the purest person he knew. The jaded life he lead, she was his bright spot. That bright spot had changed though his care for her had not. The blame not entirely his fault gave him a vulnerable shake. Grasping her hand, he tried not to let guilt consume him. They had changed. Pan opened her eyes and looked at Trunks. HE was off the side of the bed holding her hand.

"We are not the same anymore." She said softly given words to his thoughts.

"I want to regret, but I can't seem to find the right emotions.' he said aloud.

"You can't fight the inevitable; I was bound to grow up sometime." Her father had the same regret, aware of his emotions more than he did. . She had grown up.

"I don't think it's that." He confessed his voice quavering for the first time.

Pan was quiet, not sure what to say. She may have grown up some, but there were things she never dealt with. Technically, he was her first boyfriend. She laughed at the implications of how silly that was.

"Pan," he whispered her name sliding himself around her frame. Their faces were inches part. Her eyes were open and receptive to his presence. Even though she had left him earlier, fear carousing through her, she was not afraid of Trunks.

"I've never loved anyone like I love you. I never had anyone to love me as well as you. I have a hard time saying these things for it want something I ever wanted to say or needed to. It's getting stronger for me every day. And that begins all kinds of feelings that could be seen as a weakness or a vulnerability. I don't think men should be left to feel so hopeless and incapable. How can I care? If I can't keep you safe? I understand why my father left. His pride couldn't take feeling this helpless."

"I am not a fragile flower." She whispered back through tears were in check only by her long lashes.

"Kami, I know that. Don't you think I know that? I am not trying to fight this feeling Pan, I am just trying to figure out what to do. I am running around in circles. It drives me xrazy yet you're the only thing that keeps me grounded too."

"If I am, if I am that much to you , then why do I feel like you are trying to leave me?'

"Ah can't you see inside me, I am not trying to leave you, I am fighting to stay here. I want you safe in my arms!" Trunks then moved his face into Pans neck.

He breathed deeply then let a shuddering sigh out. His body heaved the closest to feeling like a sob of defeat. Kissing her neck, memories of the last night in his bedroom awakened. The night they claimed each other in a Saiyan bond, before she had been taken; whatever she needed was what he wanted. The carnal feelings begging to be released. He didn't know if kissing her or being inside her was the best feeling he ever had.

Asunda Koori sat in a kneeling position. Sweat beaded on his lip as he tried not to let the feelings consume him. The powerful feeling linked to another person had never given him orgasmic shudders. However, he hadn't realized that Pan had another link to someone else. He could never connect with more than one person at a time. Pan was very special.

He whimpered like a newborn. Trunks released inside of Pan, and then crumbled on top of her. Cognizant of his weight shifted and pulled her body up to his. Biting back the words his heart wanted to say, his voice lost. Asunda Koori's image flashed in his mind, the man on bent knees trying to cope with his own orgasm, living vicariously through his and Pans. Trunks would have to kill that man.


	29. Saiyan Strife, A Saiyans life  "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." - J.R.R. Tolkien

There was a low hum of conversation. Each fighter had his own sentiment over the situation. Even the normally jovial Goku refrained from silly idioms. For the first time every one of the earths forces were together contemplating the enemy they now faced. Due to the circumstances that could only be described as a blitz Krieg, many of the enemies had hidden themselves away. No one cared about the many little men Gohan was hunting, or Goten and Vegeta were going to look out for... There was only one man on their mind. Asunda Koori had not been seen physically since he had left Pan at the Shinoda's home. The only person who had really 'seen' what occurred was Dende. And that was only through Pan's own perception of him.

Consciously, she couldn't remember the exact moment when Asunda had cut her down from the ceiling nor could she explain what happened when he placed his hands to her head, releasing her latent powers, moreover the psychic link was problematic. She wasn't aware of him at all. The conundrum was that Trunks could see him but blinded by what Asunda wanted him to see. When Pan was near Trunks, their link was good for Pan; her hunger abated.

"It would be best if you kept away from Pan for a while." Vegeta warned his son.

"How is that going to solve anything? What about her hunger?" Father!

"What you don't get it's that I think this idiot has a link to Pan and ultimately to you. I think he has more effect on you than he does Pan. I also think that it's because of him and you that Pan can get into anyone's head. And you will stay away from her until we find this scum and kill him!"

No one dared to say anything to the father and son. Vegeta rarely reprimanded Trunks anymore out in public. He didn't like to waste his breath.

Trunks tried to gather his himself together. It was difficult for him to be without Pan now. He could work, but that would not distract him totally. He would be worried about Pan.

"Who is going to watch her?" he asked to the group.

Everyone there had claimed a task to handle. Goten and Vegeta would protect the many properties of Capsule. Gohan wanted to continue his hunt for the Yakuza.

Goku, Krillen, Tien, and Piccolo had deiced to search out for Asunda Koori, thus left only Yamucha to watch over Pan.

The mere suggestion had both Yamucha and Trunks balking at such a plan.

"No way is he watching her!" Trunks bellowed

"I don't think that is a good idea." Yamucha mumbled praying that no one kill him.

'Trunks it's not likely that she would get to out of control, Yamucha could raise his Ki and anyone of us will help him." Gohan began calmly.

Trunks wondered how the angry destructive Gohan could become so calm and passive; sounding like his old self. Trunks wanted to scream out what little Pan had done to the old guy. Hadn't Pan described to him how much she had enjoyed his energy? No fucking way.

"That's settled then," replied Vegeta again, taking the reins from anyone's arguments, that is everyone but Trunks.

The only thing Trunks could see was Pan kneeling in front of the zWarrior.

"Father!" he staged whispered, not wanting to show disrespect, but also not wanting every one of them to know.

"Trunks go run your company. You need to stay away from the situation. I would not want you to become obsolete, blinded into a situation. "

He ignored the comment and pushed Yamucha out from the circle of the discussion. Yamucha hadn't said another word; and meeped when Trunks reached for him.

"I swear to Kami Yamucha, don't let her fuck with you." He spoke into his ear.

Yamucha physically gulped back his response.

"I wouldn't do that to you man."

"But you did."

"that was before you know, before you two I guess."

"Sure it was, but not that long before… not that long at all."

"I could just give her the energy; I don't have to play that game with her." Yamucha final found some reserve character,

"Be sure that's all you give her, she is mine."

Trunks then left. He had said his peace for the moment.

Flying back home, Trunks really began to think. It was so strange that Gohan hadn't reacted nearly the way he would have. Gohan was always over protective of Pan. He should have been the one who wanted to watch over Pan. Instead, he wanted to eradicate the Yakuza. That made Trunks worry. It should be Gohan and not Yamucha keeping an eye on Pan while he could not.

That was when Trunks turned around. He flew straight to where he felt the Ki signature of Gohan.

Gohan was no longer at the lookout. He had flown off to go home. Videl had other addresses in her journal as possible locations. Though taking out the Yakuza was secondary, his mind was really on this Asunda Koori person.

Trunks caught up to him and they both stopped. Each surveying the other.

"what's on you mind Trunks?" Gohan's asked knowing the look that was on Trunks face.

"I just want to understand why you didn't get more involved in watching over Pan"

Gohan rubbed his eyes with his hand. Only Trunks and possibly Goten could ask such a thing of him. They just had not had the time to raise a child and see them grow up. "I know you are confused but it's not that you think I don't care for Pan. It is just not the same for me anymore. Trust me the best thing I can do for her is to rid the world of these assholes, and help find this masochistic bitch's link to her. Anyway she doesn't want me to baby sit her."

"She idolizes you and she loves you and missed you very much." Trunks proclaimed.

However, it was unnecessary. Gohan knew this. Trunks understood the family. No one was blind to his devout care of his daughter.

"You don't get it. She does not belong to me anymore. It is you she idolizes it is you she loves. She always has. I have competed with you sine she was born. My time is passing. Why don't you two, when this is all over give me some grandkids to spoil."

"Gohan, I never mean to ursurp you. Trunks proclaimed, understanding a little about Gohan as a father losing that part of his child. He too had felt the strain of his mother's affection for him. At least with Goten Vegeta had gained another son. Gohan and he would never have that kind of relationship.

"He will always be there between us?" Turnks finally asked of Gohan after a moment reflective thought.

Gohan sighed. It was too bad that he and Trunks had a past linked to Mira himself.

"It's sometimes hard to see you and how much you look like him, but no you are not like him at all. You are a happier and fuller man. You still don't live with the horror that he had to see. We've all been so fortunate in our lives. He risked a lot to come here to give you a better life."

"Pan will not be as forgiven over what happened between us you know. I don't think competing with me is a bit of a challenge." Gohan reflected "she always hated not being stronger, not being one of the best fighters. She worked the hardest you know."

"I think she fights with perfection too much. I only knew that I need her more now than ever. I just don't want her with Yamucha." Turnks confessed.

"So that's your aversion to me not watching her?" Gohan asked connecting the dots.

"Er, well something occurred before her and I…" he struggled to get the words out.

"What happened?" Gohan asked his quiet question whilst alarms in his head.

"Ah nothing too bad, but Pan did have a thing for his wolf fist energy. She confessed she loved the energy she took from him. If she regresses and starts needing that again, I don't think he stands a chance against her advances."

"I think you worry too much you say she did this before you mated , maybe she has no more 'desires' since then."

Than shake of defiance from Trunks gave Gohan a pause to rethink reasoning.

"She has done something since then?" Gohan asked afraid of the answer.

"Not since we completed the bond, well except from those fucking rapists. I do not get it, as soon as things should be perfect this had to go happen. I knew that she only needed me, now this. How much more crap do we have to deal with?' Trunks cried out plaintively.

Gohan sensed his anguish it was palatable. Goten would be the only other one to see Turnks falter in such a way. Trunks was not allowed to be weak at home. Vegeta would never stand for it.

It was easy to reach for the demi- Saiyan and take him into a reassuring hug. Though they had their past, Trunks was still like a brother to him, and Gohan was too compassionate for his own good at times.

However, the hug was short lived. Pan's Ki flared as she neared the pair.

"What the Fuck Trunks?"

Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose. Gohan took some steps back from his lavender friend.

"Pan calm down, you know the hunger becomes worse when you get angry and all. How are we going to be apart? Your anger will make your need grows. You lose control Pan…"

He began to give his speech.

Pan was fed up with that, "I don't fucking care right now. I do not want you two with each other. I still can't stand that."

However, Pan could not look at her father when she made this complaint.

Suddenly the rest of the group surrounded them.

All thanks to Instant transmission.

"Are you dense?" Vegeta barked out.

Before Pan had a chance to give her apologies to her sensei, a peculiar little thing occurred.

"Close you minds if you can." Piccolo warned the group

Goten, Trunks Vegeta and Goku were unable to stop the onslaught of imagery that shot through their minds. Pan's mind was not linked to the others. Gohan was the only exception.

It was though someone had invaded them and it permeated from Pan.

Asunda Koori had a Birdseye view of the world that Pan lived in.

In front of her was her mate. Though Pan was not looking directly at him, he could feel the man behind Pan. Goten. Asunda saw that he was family. Peering to her right Pan's eyes moved to look at Vegeta. Asunda felt a powerful hatred and understood him to be her sensei and not someone to be trifled with. At such a dark force, he cringed back, for (Vegeta) had raised a hand to Pan's face.

"Who hey wait a minute Vegeta?" Goku blurted out, who then placed himself in front of that hand.

Both Asunda and Pan breathed a sigh. Piccolo frowned over the intimate link between the two. It was easy to read now that the man had manifested himself so fully in the outward façade of Pan.

Asunda wished to thank the big man, but sensing that this man was more powerful then looked, he refrained from anything. This was a definite family familiarity with him.

"What's going on dad?" asked Gohan.

He had never been around Pan when this occurred.

"That filth he has linked her mind to all of ours." Vegeta barked to Gohan.

"How?"

Gohan asked of no one

That was when it mattered. Gohan was utterly silent in the minds of all the Saiyans present. Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and Goku were open books.

Pan's eyes looked around in a panic. She saw Yamucha, Tien, and Krillen. However, those were not the names she heard in her head. This was truly the first time that she recognized that someone else was in her head. Krillen looked like an Orin Monk, the baldhead and incense marks; Tien with his third eye a member of the three eyed clan, and Yamucha a scarred man, a fighter. That was all he could decipher. It was the green man he had trouble finding a word to describe. Then Pan spoke aloud, "He is the great Namekian, former Guardian of the earth. And you don't want to fuck with him either."

"Are you talking to him?" Asked Piccolo, disgusted, a sentiment for all there.

Trunks saw the look in her eyes. There was astonishment, fear, and disbelief.

"Pan" he whispered to get her to focus outwardly to him and not inside her own head. She hadn't fully realized what had been happening to her to them to him. The total comprehension made things much clearer to everyone.

"Goten leave, Trunks step away." Goku warned.

His (Goten's) trepidation was obvious he never wanted to leave the situation.

"Go, he has picked up your link; he could do something to Bra." Goku warned his son. That reminder left Goten cold and he sped off.

The hint of taint left the gentle giant. He looked to Vegeta speaking clearly to him, "Get him to leave."

Vegeta looked to Trunks, and reluctantly Trunks let go of Pan, turned away and sped off toward Goten.

Vegeta and Goku both felt the link lessen between them. The only link remained was the link that Goku and Vegeta had with one another, not telepathic but an understanding without words.

"Pan you need to keep away from Trunks. We will have Yamucha watch over you." Her grandfather agreed.

The entire incident left to naught, Yamucha approached Pan. She silently left with the old guy, not wanting to talk. Confusion replaced surprise.

"Gohan, how were you immune to that link?" asked Piccolo.

"I shielded as soon as you warned us." He replied

"What power is this? How can you shield that?" Vegeta wanted to know if nothing more but to have a protection in place to save everyone from that kind of unwelcomed invasion.

The look was almost as if Vegeta had looked in a mirror. He wondered when Gohan had perfected the Saiyan smirk. It did not need to be said; Gohan had many qualities that were to be admired. His talents were many and layered. Who knew what real potential this hybrid had?

"Well maybe you will do more by sharing the information. It would not be fortunate if the enemy should know our thoughts, though I doubt they could stop us even so. A new technique is always a great challenge." Vegeta claimed, and then smiled at Kakarot.

The smirks were infectious. Goku too loved any challenges.

"It cannot be too difficult; I think he got it from Piccolo anyhow." Goku surmised.

"Hey! Who says it's not difficult? It could be hard you know?" Piccolo responded not liking the crap these Saiyans were jawing about.

It was a good moment of laughter. The three of them had not had anything to feel happy about, and though this was not a happy moment, the tension was broken up by a few words meant for joking. Vegeta didn't want to say it, but the others all thought the same as he. There was one way to end the problem: that would be just to destroy the whole area. Gohan might be hell bent on blowing up house and businesses, but he was only doing superficial damage, trying to scatter the Yakuza like mice or cockroaches.

For anything, it was keeping the delicate balance of an ecosystem. Vegeta would be done with the earth and move on. He would capsulate what he wanted, needed, and leave.

Goku contemplated Vegeta's thoughtful face. The group broke off again, each going back to what the other had each decided on to pursue.

Pan accepted her situation better than most. She flew off with Yamucha, wondering if the old coot was up for more than sitting around and hanging out. It was easy to forget what had just occurred. Suddenly what had just happened hadn't seemed all the important anyhow. There was not even a worry over it. She spied a look a Yamucha and wondered if he would be up for some adventure. She had a score to settle with the Commissioner of the police.

Corruption is a heavy burden. It makes one paranoid and a basic prick, all at the same time. Pan's hair blew around her face, wind whipping it violently. She and Yamucha were poised just outside of the top story of the Police headquarters in West City. Her keen senses noticing the low Kis.

Sargent Mackerel was posted just outside Commissioner Pang's office. However, she really wanted Sargent Mishuko. He was the type that would cause trouble if she did not subdue him first.

"Pan, what are you planning?" Yamucha asked, a bit paranoid himself. He hadn't been sure what 'adventure' Pan had wanted to engage in, even though the thought of sex had crossed his mind, he was hoping for something less physical. However, flying over the city and 'checking out' the Police headquarter for the entire protectorate was not on his top ten lists.

Pan gazed at the warrior with a gleam. She reached her hand to his neck; two fingers pressed upon the carotid artery, the lifeline. Pulling out a little of his Ki, "Yamucha you worry too much. We just have a little business of justice." After taking a slight bit of his Ki, Pan pushed back with a force. Yamucha was struck with a euphoria he could not ever remember having.

Warmth spread through his body as his mind felt a numbing sensation. He would do anything for Pan.

She smirked an eerily familiar smile. The sexual awareness gave her a giddy feeling but the purpose of this was to get the warrior beside her to comply with her wishes. Trunks was a good teacher.

"Let's go." She commanded.

They landed on the roof; Pan searched for the large black box that she knew harnessed the CCTV panels. She did not intend to let them catch her doing anything. She intended to continue living where she wanted. The box was black and shiny unlike all the other fixtures here. It was easy to locate. Even the battery life of the cameras would not matter if the recording and hardware were shredded. She ripped the unit from its moorings pulling up and out cables coming with it. She ripped through the wiring system cutting off the security cameras brain and heart. Alarms went off, the system breached. They were not security alarms but fire.

Kicking a door in, her and Yamucha descended the stairs that led to the rooftop.

Lights were flashing every 20 feet or so. People were shouting to each other, trying to find a source of danger. They ignored the two calm looking persons strolling through the halls. Neither he nor Pan appeared threating in any way. Perhaps the outfit she wore was unassuming. She was only wearing training shorts and a long t-shirt. Yamucha was in kaki cargos and polo. He looked ready to play golf.

There were faint sounds of security teams asking questions. Pan could hear the query of the police officers asking others if the security cameras were working. Pan couldn't help a little smile. That igneous idea occurred to her after the encounter with this same building. This place depended on their simple system too much.

She prowled her mind fixating on the single man she was looking for. Sargent Mishuko was easy enough to identify. He was ordering a group of young officers to go to the roof and see what had happened. Pan thought that maybe this one had some brains. That would be fun.

Mishuko had his own office. The cacophony of sirens and voices concealed their approach. Mishuko looked up over his desk a shock to him as he looked up and saw Pan.

"What the fuck are you…"

It was simple. She levitated and grabbed him with one hand around his throat, seizing the man. Yamucha closed the door; he would be the only witness. Pan pulled Mishuko toward her as she settled back to the ground in front of his desk. She squeezed a little harder and the man's eyes bugged out. He reached up and grasped her one arm. Pan squinted her eyes at him, "you remember me? Just blink."

It was hard to blink. His eyes were fixated on the girl. He was not getting enough air. He managed to shut his eyes.

"Good." His skin was like tissue paper. She pushed her thumb through his neck, his voice box collapsed from the intrusion. Air whooshed inside his esophagus. Yamucha was transfixed. Euphoria left his mind as he saw the attack. It was obvious that this man was no longer choking but he could not scream either.

Yamucha held his breath as he watched Pan.

"Do you want to know why you had to put those cuffs on me?" she asked.

A sick sound of gurgling the only reply.

"Fuck, this is no fun at all. Give Yemma greetings for me."

Pan gripped Sargent Mishuko's head between her hand, twisted, then pulled. His head snapped and ripped off. His body remained in the position it was in for a minute before collapsing to the ground.

Yamucha stifled a moan. Pan raised her Ki and disintegrated the body on the floor. His head was still in her other hand; she tucked it to her side like a helmet. Blood was everywhere. With a grunt, she threw his head against the window of the office, shattering the bulletproof glass.

She marched out of the office.

Yamucha was quick enough not to stay in there.

The alarms were not so loud anymore. He was screaming in his head. Pan had ripped that cops head off! Survival kicked in. It did not matter what Pan had fixed, he was looking around him for the cameras. He began to blast everything he saw that looked like a recording device. The screams began all over again. Pan felt Yamucha following behind her. His instincts were satisfactory.

Sargent Mackerel was not sitting at his desk outside of Commissioner Pang's office anymore. They were both inside the double doors that had seemed large and menacing. They looked paltry to her now. Yamucha's little paranoia had caused a ruckus. She had little time left. Opening the door casually was easy, except it had been locked. Once inside, Yamucha blasted the ceiling and pictures off the walls. Lights crashed down around them. Pang Screamed and Mackerel raised his gun and hollered an order. "Stop or I WILL SHOOT!"

"Shoot, Fucking shoot her!" Pang screamed.

Five shots rang out.

She was surprised. Intuition was really a neat thing, in Pan's regular form; she was not immune to bullets. Depending where they hit her body they could penetrate her skin. She was not like her father or grandfather. But she had instantly changed into her SSJ form. All five shots fell dead to the floor after hitting her chest. There were burn marks in her shirt. Lead pellets scattered.

Reaching for Mackerel, she had no enmity toward him. However, he had not given her aid before. Grabbing him around the neck Pan pulled his KI out with both hands on both external carotid arteries.

Pulling life from him gave her pleasure. She was filled with it. He passed without a thought. Cutting off oxygen to his brain and feeding off the very source of life made this death simple and painless.

The scream from Commissioner Hytori Pang was piercing. Pan was remised. She flew straight at the Commissioner and flew him out of the window. Her body strong and perfect, his however had taken the brunt force. Yamucha looked down, without a thought, raised his Ki, and incinerated the remains of the man. He had not known him, but he felt that Pan had not felt animosity toward him. This was a merciful death.

The man in her hands was broken, but not dead, it pleased her to no end. Though the perverse desire to have someone rape his body would be gratifying, she doubted if he would feel the pain.

Instead, she contemplated leaving him for dead. However, she wondered if his chance to survive was high enough. Revenge would only be hers, not his. The Super Saiyan blasted the body. No evidence.

Yamucha was close enough behind to see what she had done to the Commissioner. He caught up to Pan; they flew off toward the north.

He yelled over the wind, "Follow me, Puar lives in the dessert."

In the North dessert, the air was acrid and warm, and sand tended to heat up faster during the daylight hours.

Finding the overhanging precipice that gave the cave an awning was easy to find while flying high. The mirage affect from the ground sometimes would hide the opening, unless you knew exactly where to look,

Pan sat on the edge of the mouth of the cave, Yamucha just in the opening leaning against a wall. He rubbed his face, looking at Pan's back. Rice was steaming inside; Puar was making them something to eat.

It had been a very long time since had been involved in this type of singular attack. Though he had only desiccated the one body and a few electronics, there was an addictive feeling of being useful. Truly, it was the ZWarrior against the establishment. It thrilled him to work above the law. Then he snickered. Some law, no one was above approach they were at war. He had already changed into his familiar red Gi. There was going to be more to come. Puar had promptly burned the clothes he had on before; they were stoking the fire in the stove. He looked at Pan's hands noticing the grime of dried blood. She had not stepped in the cave or spoken since they landed. He hoped the food would keep her there for now. Yamucha had a feeling that she was remaining on the edge literally and figuratively.

"Pan I have some extra clothes if you wanna change."

Pan turned her face to look over her shoulder at Yamucha.

She recalled their time before; the half smile he had when she left him in his bed. It was an unconventional sentiment. Her head filled with quiet recollections; she no longer had that hunger to kill as she had before. Yamucha reached out to hand her another Gi, she was surprised at the color. It was green with a blue sash. Nostalgia of the lavender kid who wore this Gi gave her pause for a moment. 'Was this Trunks?" she aksed.

"Probably, he and Goten were always leaving stuff." He smiled.

She reached for the garment and undressed. He remained stiff. Pan was as modest as Goku had ever been. 'Here let me take them, he reached for her old shirt and shorts, and turned back inside the cave. "Puar throw these in the stove as well."

Pan finished tying the sash and then looked at her hands. She slid from the edge and gathered the crystalline sand in between her palms. She rubbed vigorously in an attempt to remove the stains.

She landed back up to the cave. She sat back down and looked out over the horizon again. She was expecting someone to find her. It was a foreboding.

The news was on again. He could not be bothered; he had already felt the destruction. The attack had been very personal. The only ones missing were the Commissioner and an officer, Sargent Mackerel. The head of Sargent Mishuko had been found 100 yards from the Police headquarters. CCTV had been destroyed, and the only picture of the event was a shot of black boots and gold trim and Perry boat shoes. Someone snapped a shot of their feet as they walked by a phone. Trunks did not need to see a shot of Pan's boots he felt the attack. When Pan jumped to Super Saiyan, everyone knew.

He walked away from the TV that Bra was glued to, in the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator, and then he slammed it again.

Trunks needed to go to her. His body and mind felt compelled to see her.

"Sit." His father warned him. Trunks had not even noticed that he was in the kitchen with him.

In the mountains northeast from the dessert was a compound. Originally, it had been an Orin Temple discarded after the raids in the early age of 710's. Asunda Koori came here a long time ago after the Black Dragon Society had destroyed his childhood home. Nori Nakanomi had rebuilt it as a fortress, forgoing the open areas that were part of the Washu. Though they no longer battled with bordering Temples and monks, this was still a formidable place. It had no connection to Kenichi Shinoda's Yakuza. However, that was who were there, Nori, Kenichi, and Asunda.

"I thought you had control of that fucking bitch!" Kenichi's low voice had a high piercing sound.

Asunda looked at his friend and wondered if he would have a heart attack. Both his son and grandson were now both dead. The man had gone mad.

With a tolerant thought, "I don't control Pan. She had her own sense of self. I cannot change her desires. I can only add to them. It is in her nature to right the wrongs done to her. If you had not sicked your son on her we might not be here hiding from all of them. You should not have hurt her."

"Hurt her? I want that bitch dead!" And you're going to make it happen." Kenichi complained.

Asunda calmly wagged his finger to Kenichi, "that's what got your son killed in the first place. He thought he could punish her the same way."

"If you hadn't cut her down and connected to her she would be dead." Nori ruminated.

"That's right you did this, she would be dead if you hadn't interfered!" Kenichi roared.

Asunda Koori would never had divulged that he had done more than just released Pan from her binds, he had opened her up and she accessed a power that even he hadn't knew existed in this world. Then come to find that she was not the only one who possessed this power. No one knew the fear he lived in, or the pleasure it gave him, except for Trunks Briefs.

"She would have lived, and her family was already there before I released her. Your family had no chance with them."

Kenichi was silent.

Nori then asked "What are you going to do now?" concern etched on his face.

"I'm just going to add to her desires." Asunda replied, and then walked away back toward where the Washu use to be. It was going to take great boughs of concentration to get Pan to do something for him.

Gohan remained at home. He had used up his anger for the moment; the TV was keeping him company. The remaining house was dark. Lights from his father's home pierced the remaining darkness. There was no light for him anymore. He could feel his father's Ki signature as soon as it appeared. It must be dinnertime. Gohan left his house to speak to his father- he wanted to see what the progress was locating the evil monk Asunda.

The familiarity of the kitchen made Gohan need the comfort of a time passed. The warm smiles and quiet understanding was a stark difference. In the past, this kitchen was never silent when his father was home. Goku inadvertently cause his wife strife from minor and trivial things to life threating events.

Another difference was that Lime sat down next to Goku and both were eating. . When Gohan entered the kitchen his stomach growled, Lime only laughed, got up and made a setting for him. He sat opposite his father eating his share, surprised that Lime cooked a proper amount for a few Saiyans. "Thank you '" he said.

Some part of him felt guilty for he was thankful for the quiet, but guilty for being grateful that his mother's tirades were missing. He missed his mother and his wife. Whereas Videl understood his, need for peace. Well his mother was his mother. Gohan stopped his reflection of the past and the difference in the present and put his mind on his father. Goku had changed, and for a moment Gohan reflected, was had pressed to see if Goku needed anything. He could not tell much, food was such a passion for Goku.

He knew his father was worry for him. The time spent on Barnpar had helped them all, but all three Saiyans had come to greater understanding of each other, they became very close.

Ruminating, a thought passed to Gohan, a relief filled him. He hadn't needed to worry about his mother nor Videl. Seeing the world now, made it so difficult to protect ones so weak, so fragile. No one could harm them anymore. Gohan was tired of losing people he loved- people who were like glass. Pan. She was made of tougher stuff, but it did not mean she could not be hurt or killed.

"No, she isn't immune from getting hurt. I still worry for you. It hurts me to see you scared, hurt, or even angry," Goku replied.

Gohan smiled, "how did you know?"

"Easy I am you father."

Gohan did not know how his simple father could be so astute, and read thoughts like those that he did. "Are you closer to locating Asunda?" he asked.

'We have covered most of the Shaolin temples. Piccolo is looking at some places- Orin temples, the Orin green Forrest. Tien is checking with the Cranes' Hermit to see if he knew of any places one might hide." He paused after a second but began again, "it's strange not being able to sense someone, some humans their Ki is too low, or there are too many in one place. He hides well."

Gohan only nodded his agreement with his father, and then sipped some tea.

It was silent for a minute. Gohan felt comfortable to breach a thought of his, "I don't want to kill anymore innocents. Does one get sick when the have killed enough? It has not brought satisfaction, nor has it brought this man out of hiding. It seems so futile. Vegeta …."

Goku cut him off, "you really didn't expect him to give up? You think any of those lives mean anything to him. This person has no family, no true friends. That is not who he is Gohan. Can you not think of anyone who was like him?"

"Vegeta use to be like that, but he was also tortured as a young boy. I didn't know about Asunda sooner, maybe I could have done something else instead of going on a rampage."

"You might not have known him, and he didn't know us, but now I think we are up to speed on each other. That is why he is hiding."

Gohan was quiet again, there was not too much to say on that subject. Everyone continued eating, but Gohan was still observing his father.

His dad always seemed to face adversity and loss. Nevertheless, Goku looked well considering this loss was permanent. Then that same thought came to him, the difference in the atmosphere. When Goku was in the kitchen, he always seemed like a bull in a china shop. Now like his fighting skills, his movements were fluid, graceful even. Somehow, this change settled odd on Gohan's head.

He noticed how when Lime would move, Goku moved. These little signs were peculiar. When Lime stood up, Goku flexed and watched her. If she dropped her shoulder, he touched her hand. When she began to clear the table, Goku presented himself and began to help her clean. Gohan sat bemused. Even after the dishes washed, he noted that his father had not even chipped one dish.

All three settled into the living room, and Lime poured an after dinner tea, a hint of licorice permeated the room.

"Oh, you'll like Lime's tea Gohan." His twitched nose had caught his father's attention.

Goku noticed how Gohan looked like he wanted to be alone. Lime nudged Goku after a moment of silent noise.

"Is it Pan or Videl?" Goku blurted out.

Lime only rolled her eyes; Goku could be so blunt at times. She blamed the continued influence of Vegeta for this.

"Pan- I have to give it to her. I do not see where this is going. Having a price on her head- it leaves us with very few options."

"What about you?" asked Lime?

"I don't know, I can't lie, life off planet was less problematic, but I can't just pack up and go. I can't leave you guys or Pan, and Goten or Trunks." Gohan worried.

"Cant or wont?" the staccato form Lime.

"I don't want to, okay?"

"Gohan, I know we will make it right. We just have to get through this thing, as we always do. "

Gohan sighed, his father the optimist.

"Thank you for dinner; Lime, father."

Gohan bent to kiss limes cheek, and he walked to the door, Goku followed.

"Get some sleep Gohan, Pan is safe right now-"

"I know Yamucha called. I just hope Trunks can contain himself."

Goku frowned, for he was not naive to hope for that, "I don't expect Trunks to keep away from her. It is very difficult for a Saiyan when love is new."

"Ha ha, I don't think it matters new or old. I do not know how you could stand to be away so easily-"

"It wasn't, but there were times when it was better if I wasn't at home too."

"How? Why what?" Gohan balked.

"Easier for your mother, not me. Her focus became you and your brother. I sometimes got in the way. You know that."

"I loved Videl," Gohan confessed.

It was a peculiar thing to say something so obvious, "I know Gohan, and I loved your mother too."

"You don't know." Gohan continued.

"Know what Gohan?"

"I am kind of glad that she is somewhere else- gone- in the other dimension."

Gohan felt the burden of that statement; he was not sure what he wanted Goku to say about it.

"She's safe," Goku replied.

Relief.

"Yeah" Gohan laughed.

"You feel guilty for being happy?" he questioned his son.

'I am not happy- I don't want to get into it right now, I ... uh it's too complicated."

"All right, I won't ask then, when you are ready I am here." Gohan replied.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Gohan?"

"It easier for Lime when you are home." He said trying to implicate something.

"Wadda mean Gohan?"

Gohan clasped his father's arm, and gave him a knowing smile full of mischief. "Lime she likes it when you are home. She also likes it when you fight. Next time you spar with Vegeta invite her to come with you."

"Really Gohan"

"Sarcasm dad?"

"Huh, no. I am not stupid. She doesn't need to see me fight anyway."

"Ah you don't need to impress her?"

"So weird," Goku laughed.

"Dad I am serious."

"About what, Lime?"

"Yeah, really. I think you're great for each other."

"Man. Gohan-"

"Don't you like her?" he asked tongue in cheek.

Goku did not answer, but frowned in consternation.

"Tell you what, go inside. She is right there dad. She cares for you. She is caring for you. She would be at my house looking over my life, but she is not. Moreover, she is my friend. Lime is not over here as a favor to me. Not now anyways. She is where she wants to be. Ugh. I swear, just go, and try to kiss her. See what happens. I know you like her, and don't say as a friend."

"Wow" Goku replied shaking his head.

"Why not?" Gohan aksed.

"Becaue you told me to, so not tonight, anyway I have to think about this."

"Goodnight dad." Gohan turned and walked home.

"I love you too!" Goku shouted to his son before he closed the door. Then he turned and went back inside of his own home. He was chuckling to himself when he sat down back on the couch opposite of Lime. She placed her teacup on the coffee table and Goku pulled her toward him. She sat her back pressed against Goku leg, her feet up of the rest of the couch.

"Is Gohan alright?" she aksed

'Yes, he is, but sometimes he thinks too much."

Lime laughed then reminded Goku, "You were talking about a hop lion cub you found on Barnpar."

'That's right"

Lime leaned her head back as Goku explained Vegeta's reaction to the new 'pet' he had brought back to camp. As he relayed the story, his hand brushed through Limes hair. She fell asleep listening to the story. He kissed her head and brought her up the stairs to Goten's' old room. Goku then went back downstairs and lay on his couch. Maybe tomorrow he asked Bulma to replace his old bedroom with a new makeover. He could not go in the room that he had shared with Chichi. Too many memories good and bad overwhelmed him. Then he thought of Lime and laughed at Gohan's statement: She likes you to. No Shit, he thought.

Pan could taste the sand. She was parched, the cold air did nothing but dry her throat even more than then sand. Sh sat up, brushed off the sand, and went onto the cave. In the 'kitchen' area was a small cooler. She looked around for a cup and dipped it into the icy water. She took a swallow but the water felt like blades sliding down her throat. It made Pan think about how Yamucha could have lived here. The beauty was apparent, but the conditions were rough. Life as a bandit was dangerous. She had never looked at Yamucha's life before and could appreciate his hard upbringing. No wonder he derived a strong ability to fight. He was a worthy friend. She had respect for him but now it deepened. However, she was going to give him grief. The water had not stopped what she needed. She was parched for more than this. She was craving something else. She lowered her Ki and left the cave. Looking out over the sea of sand before her she realized that the night had but a few hours to burn, she could sneak away and be back before dawn. She needed Trunks.

The thought of him gave her goose bumps. She had not tried once to use the link, they had warned her against it.

Trunks

The wind whispered to her. Pan trying to forgo the dangers of having her and Trunks together, she went inside the cave again and tried waking Yamucha.

"Hey, I got to get out of here."

Yamucha woke up quickly. Years of habitual emergencies allowed for this.

"Pan, what's wrong?" He needs to assess the problem.

"I feel haunted, this is worse than any hunger I've ever had ..."

Yamucha now more than understood. He had seen the effects of Saiyans on the prowl. He had wished that he had known that a few weeks ago... But then again he never could resist Saiyans on the prowl.

He had not wanted to disappoint those who were depending on him to perform his duty asked, "I can power up my wolf fist, or a Kamehameha wave. I don't think Trunks would like anything else. You have to promise to not run off though."

It's not energy, I feel like I'm creeping out, something is crawling inside, Yamucha I'm scared."

He was alarmed at such a confession he was completely awake now.

Puar stirred she looked over them.

"Hey I'll be back by later."

Yamucha and Pan flew off from the cave; at least she had some control. She could have run off without him.

Poor kid he thought. Which he reasoned was a safe way to refer to her again if he wanted to live a little bit longer. The flight picked up speed and Pan was seriously having a worse feeling. She yelled out a battle cry as she soared just above the fine sand that spread out before them. They were heading north, nothing but mountains lay before them.

Yamucha had a bad feeling growing inside him too. There were not too many things in those mountains. He wondered if she had a destination in mind, or was she blowing off the pressure inside?

When Pan raged she jumped to super Saiyan and flew faster, Yamucha had no hope to keep up with her. He had two options: Goku or Gohan.

He could raise his Ki but Pan had already done that. He stopped, prayed for service, and took out his phone. Gohan picked up a second later.

"Where are you exactly?" Gohan asked without preamble of hello.  
"Sixty-five Km northeast from the dessert cave. She jumped into a Super Saiyan flew faster toward the mountains."

"Try to catch up keep her in your senses," Gohan prompted.

He ran next door to see if his father was awake. Goku met Gohan at the front door.

"Can you pinpoint her?" Gohan asked not really needing to know.

Goku only pressed his hand onto Gohan's shoulder and they blinked, nearly crashing inot Yamucha in midflight.

"Hey oh, okay." Yamucha yelled.

"Where is she?" Gohan asked in a panic.

"She is going that way" Goku referred him. Pan was flying fast; Yamucha had been an easier target.

"Gohan she said that she felt like something was crawling inside her. I am wondering if it is this man, is he trying to `take her over? It was scary sounding to me."

"I don't know. Dad?"

"Vegeta, Majin did this to Vegeta." Goku replied.

He looked over to where the mountains lay. Pan had slowed down. They could catch her, but they did not want to upset her. She might be the best way to find Asunda Koori. Pan might even be trying to reverse the link to find him. They would wait a bit longer.

Goten sat next to Trunks. They had both been silent for a while. Neither one was getting much sleep at late. Two half drank bottles of beer beside each one. Goten needed to stay with his best friend because Trunks was on the verge of going to Pan. It hurt him to see Trunks so defeated. Trunks was the strong one. In his mind.

"Maybe if we fuse, I can take some of the hurt away. We haven't tried that."

"Drink your beer Chibi." Dismissing the idea. It actually scared him to try that. His personality was the strongest one in the Gotenks form.

"Ha, you have not called me that in a long while."

The smile was felt, "I know."

"Kami!" Trunks then exclaimed.

"Easy Trunks," Goten urged, he too felt the jump of Pan's Ki.

"She's racing somewhere, why is she a Super Saiyan?" Trunks asked aloud.

"I don't know wait, let's wait a minute." He urged again, worried as to why Pan would even be up at this hour. Even if she wanted to spar or train, it would not be now.

Vegeta shot out of bed. The charge of Pan's Ki woke him. Shit, he thought. I want one fucking day without this.

Pan felt cold. The crawling had stopped, but there was a bitter chill to the air. It had nothing to do with the temperature in the mountains. She could feel something there. She scanned the area and wondered if blowing the mountain range up would bring relief. She didn't know how she knew, except that she knew, Asunda Koori was there hidden somewhere in this mountain. He was not alone either. She swooped down and forced herself to ram through a part of the mountain, realizing that it was hollow on the inside.

She tucked in rolled, and stood up. She was in a room. She looked through the hole she had just made in the side of the mountain and wondered why anyone would create a place like this, unless they were up to no good. She looked around her and began to walk the area. The floor was not of stone, but concrete. It reminded her of a warehouse.

It was a big empty space and no one was around. She scanned the area and felt a few small flickers of Ki. Someone was here,

Pan.

Pan, I am Asunda Koori, we have meet.

Pan grabbed both her ears. The voice was ringing loudly inside her head.

I need you to protect me. I am in danger. I was the one who tried to save you, I was the one who gave you access to your power.

Pad dropped to her knees. She realized that this was true. Asunda was not the bad person. He had tried to save her. He had released her from her binds and he was the reason Trunks had found her when she still shackled by the Ki restraints.

Asunda talked soothingly to Pan, explaining that he too was being held captive by the Yakuza. That his clan was the order of the Green Dragon, and that he believed in great magic. He had learned his technique of Ki manipulations through his Chi master, but been abducted by the Yakuza when his temple was attacked.

Pan began to cry. The feelings of loss and hurt permeate through her mind. Asunda too had been victimized by the Yakuza. They had held him captive for many years. He was force to hurt people and keep the Yakuza strong. He needed her strength. Together

They could rid the world of the Yakuza finally. She only needed to kill the last remnant of the head of the Yakuza in Kinki Region.

Pan understood. Her father had succeeded in ridding the area of the largest Yakuza family. Now she could take the head from the snake.

Asunda sweated. He was concatenating with all his might. Pan had finally come to him. He never had to try so hard to get someone to obey his will.

Let me lead you ….

The voice coaxed Pan deeper into the fortress. She walked blindly, following the orders by Asunda. It was so much easier to let him lead her instead of using her own sense of direction.

Pan came to a heavy door with a dark mark on it. She traced her hand over the heavy ornate symbol. It was diamond shaped. The door pushed in by her hand, as though she was sleep walking. Inside the room, a man lay on his bed asleep. Pan flexed her hand and placed two fingers to his neck. Pushing her Ki into the man, he awoke with a start. His eyes looked into Pan's. He whispered, "You now are lost."

Pan pulled back with everything she had, absorbing the life force. This was the man she had envisioned killing. He was the head of the beast. She was vindicated at last.

Asunda smiled. His little fighter had done well. He had finally gained her confidence in him. He would need her protection if he was to finally give Nori Nakanomi the prefecture back. The Black Dragon Society would be the only way of life. The fortunate luck was now over for the Shinoda family. With Pan, they would be unstoppable.

.


	30. I am only Saiyan               "Promise me you'll never forget me because if I thought you would, I'd never leave." ―A.A. Milne

Her energy spiked. Consuming someone's life force made it so. However, Goku and Gohan had not been close to Pan when she had done this. Yamucha, Goten, and Trunks were familiar to the sensation.  
"She has attacked someone." Yamucha said. They appreciated the clarification.  
"Let's go" Gohan exclaimed. They were compelled to help.  
________________________________________  
The wind had expelled from Trunks lungs; confusion pierced his mind, his heart grew cold with panic. His bond to Pan felt pierced. His mind raced trying to remember what it felt like when Pan shut him off from her. That was a quiet, a feather brush against his mind. This was a cold intrusion; a pain consumed him in his heart.  
He flew off before Goten could react. Nevertheless, Trunks didn't go far before Goten caught up. "Trunks?" he questioned.  
"I don't know man, I don't know, Kami something is wrong." Trunk cried out over the wind they whipped at them as they soared toward the North. A Ki flared from behind. They knew Vegeta was in flight.  
"I'm calling Krillen," Goten explained as he took out his cell phone and dialed. When Eighteen answered, he swallowed, asking for help. She assured Goten that she and Krillen would go to Capsule defend her against any attacks.  
Vegeta appeared next to Trunks, but Trunks did not look at him, for he was afraid to let him see the tears.  
Vegeta knew that his boy was feeling it, a loss of ones mate; however, he could not understand it. It was clear Pan was still alive. Her Ki was bright, but he felt Turnks own misery.  
Bolstering the courage, "You said nothing but death could break a blood bond," he complained to his father.  
Goten heart sank; praying that Eighteen would be quick. If something were to happen to Bra, he would die.  
Vegeta did not want to explain anything to son while flying. He was not sure if he could. The only thing he knew was that Pan was no longer she. Some great force must have entered her; changed who she was. That something did not acknowledge the bond that she shared with Trunks.  
The flight was fast, considering all three were at Super Saiyan 2. "She's alive Trunks, surely you must sense that. You can reestablish the bond."  
A million questions entered his mind. He wanted to know what his father knew.  
They arrived in the mountain area. Goten took off in the direction of his father, the brightest signature.  
They were inspecting the area which Pan had pierced the mountain. Vegeta barked an order, "Yamucha wait outside, watch for anyone leaving or entering the area. "  
Five Saiyans entered the hole, all intents was to bring Pan out- alive.  
"You know Vegeta, Bulma use to say that she felt dishearten when you allowed Majin inside."  
Vegeta rolled his eyes to Kakarot, hoping to shut him up. However, Trunks responded, "Majin Buu? That magician who possessed you father?"  
"This is not the same." Vegeta answered. His look was supposed to shut Trunks up.  
"We can't just stay here," Trunks retorted as they all looked around the large room they had entered. He was trying to think of something else besides his father as Majin Buu. He would remedy whatever had disrupted his bond to Pan. Though Vegeta had endeavored to illuminate that renewing a bond could be just as exciting. Trunks did not want to savor a renewal. She needed to be with him, and Asunda gone. The pervert had disrupted his life long enough.  
________________________________________  
They tracked Pan easily. Trunks burst through the door first having no patience. No one thought to stop the demi -Saiyan. Everyone assumed that the link between Trunks and Pan severed; the fear of the mind link erased.  
Seeing that Pan was safe, Trunks advanced on Asunda, however, Pan moved between the pair protecting the monk.  
"No!" she shouted as he brushed past her.  
Asunda knew that physically he did not stand a chance against this angry man. He had to act fast. Before Pan tried to stop Trunks, Asunda dug inside her mind; he found the bond.  
Trunks had a moment of realization, Pan's own sweet mind opened up once again to him.  
The euphoria of knowing he and Pan were still one was short lived. The inexplicable link between all three overcame all else. The image of Pans' dead body, slayed by Trunks bloodied hands was all that any one saw.  
Gohan and Pan were the only ones who did not see the image of her lying dead.  
There were blank stares. Gohan knew something was wrong and reached out to pierce the Monk, only to have his daughter intercept him. The two tumbled to the ground Pan fighting fiercely preventing Gohan access to Asunda.  
"NO, NO" she grunted knowing that she could not stop her father. He had to understand this man had saved her.  
"Pan he is evil!" Gohan argued back, knowing he couldn't hurt Pan.  
Goku had the sense to shut the imagery, flowed by Vegeta, both watched as Pan fought her father to no avail.  
"Please, Please daddy don't kill him" she begged.  
Vegeta understood Gohan's face, knew that he was tittering on a break down or an explosion. No one had really suffered as much as he had. Vegeta did not need to look to know that Kakarot had already assessed the situation and blinked out of existence, taking Asunda Koori with him, leaving everyone else inside this mountain.  
Goten was the next to come out of the stupor that had laid his friend to waste. While Pan cried incoherently for many reasons, Gohan reduced to the humbling of his daughters plight. However, Trunks was too stunned to do anything. This angered the Prince to no reason.  
Unexpectantly, Goten flashing in his highest form of Super Saiyan reached out a palm and stuck Pan across the face. The girl was not prepared, hell no one was prepared for that. She slumped into her father's arms knocked out cold.  
Holding Pan to his chest the protest form Gohan was sudden but not unexpected, "what the hell Goten?"  
"Shut up! You have to cut off the link. We can't let her inside of our minds. Look what she did to Trunks! She chose that fucker over her family over her mate, over you!" Goten was so upset, that he spit foam from his mouth, hitting Gohan on his cheek.  
Pan suspended, provided the only cushion between the brothers.  
Goten knew that he had made his brother even angrier, but at least not with Pan. Gohan was thinking again, which would delay his reaction.  
Vegeta wondered at this turn of events. Gohan this mad was a very bad mix. He went blindly into a rage, showing power that was not easily rendered. Goten knew how to diffuse him the best when needed. Gohan threw Pan into the unexpected arms of Vegeta, and tore through the center of the mountain, creating a new exit.  
Goten looked at Vegeta and bowed off. Thankfully, Trunks had come out of his stupor for a moment, no longer affected by Pan's link to Asunda. Goten grabbed his best friend and flew out of the same hole that his brother had just created.  
Vegeta looked down at the girl in his arms and wondered if it was time to break the hold upon her. He had enough of the craziness that seemed to have no purpose for anyone anymore. He and Kakarot had had a plan. He dragged Pan out by her hand, she gave no fight, she was dead weight. Blowing past the rocks that were threatened to crumble after the tumultuous explosion created by Gohan. He spied to where Yamucha was expectantly awaiting some word from anyone. "GO to Capsule and just help make sure everyone is safe there."  
Yamucha was stunned that Vegeta even bothered to talk to him let alone ask him to go to his home. He automatically wanted to ask where Vegeta was going with Pan, but despite his bravado from earlier, he dared not speak out to Vegeta more often than what was safe. However, Yamucha had no trouble deciphering Vegeta's trajectory. He was going up to the lookout.  
________________________________________  
Upon his gentle landing, Vegeta tossed Pan unceremoniously on the ground. He crossed his arms across his chest daring anyone to reproach him.  
Goku did not want to get inot the argument with Vegeta, but he growled nonetheless. Pan was and still was a precious person. She was still his granddaughter. No matter that, Vegeta was angry too.  
At the lookout, Asunda Koori had been encapsulated in a large human size bell jar. Dende and Mr Popo looked at him as a wonder. Goku and Piccolo just stared both contemplating the best way to destroy him, without causing Pan too much pain. It had become obvious that his link to Pan was more than a mental latch, the Monk had a control over her, and she accepted it willingly.  
"I thought the evil intent was his alone." Dende mumbled to himself.  
Vegeta did not want to contradict the Guardian; Pan was not full of evil intent. She just had a hunger that matched any worthy Saiyan. She did not want to destroy worlds, kill millions, and rule the universe. She just wanted to be the strongest, the best. She wanted to be worthy.  
Goku shook where he stood. He understood Vegeta well enough, but Vegeta was missing it, "She wanted to bathe in their blood. How is that not evil?"  
"Hmphed, it's not evil it's her nature. She wanted the wrong as much as any of you do. The more she took from them the more she enjoyed it. It what she was allowed to do! Another human, her mother gave her permission to do this." Then he pointed at Kakarot and lamented, "Your new fucking mate understands this better than you!"  
Goku was just as perplexed. He knew Pan was not bad, just as he knew Vegeta was not all that bad. Nevertheless, the risk of her getting the help she deserved, the questioned had to be asked, "Is she not worthy? How can she be so full of evil intent?"  
Piccolo answered for Dende. "She is not evil. Do not worry Goku we will remove his link to her. However, Vegeta is correct. All of us, with the exception of Dende here have all had desire to 'bathe our hands' in our enemies blood."  
Goku then looked around taking what Vegeta said to heart. They did have plan.  
"We can't risk her I won't allow it." Vegeta spoke for his friend.  
That was such an odd thing for him to say, as though he and Goku were on the same thought. Piccolo was not so sure if the two had not had some agreement on the situation all along.  
"I could put her into the same containment as he." Mr Popo offered.  
However, Goku shook his head, "no, if she wakes up she will probably try to break out of it."  
"She will succeed in breaking out of it." Vegeta contradicted. Then he looked at Kakarot, "I will take her in; you're the only one who can stop our son's from trying to get her back."  
"Take her in where?" Piccolo asked though he had inkling.  
________________________________________  
Vegeta tossed her over his shoulder and began walking to the center of the lookout, Mr Popo trailing after him, "you're taking her out of this dimension? It does suppress the connection. I do not think it will hurt her if that happens. Goku couldn't communicate with anyone when he was in there, so I am sure that she will be safe."  
Vegeta had never heard Popo say so much in such a little amount of time. How odd he thought that no one else had thought about going to another dimension to protect Pan from the monk. However, he wondered if it would have helped when he was linked to Majin Buu? He dismissed the thought. Majin Buu was a much stronger magician then this monk. This monk did not have the powers. In addition, he could only do his link to one person at a time. However, he had done something even more perplexing, he had released latent powers inside of Pan.  
________________________________________  
Goten settled down on the outskirts of the dessert cave. He had been so tired of hurting and watching the pain suffered by his friends and family. He would do what was necessary to get Trunks back. Turnks had not even tried to argue when Goten took off with him. In some ways, Trunks needed to be rescued. Things had taken such an odd turn for him. He had no control over his mind. Trunks sat up joining his Goten looking out over the horizon. Neither had said anything to Puar, whom they knew was inside the cave, puttering around worried about Yamucha and probably Pan too. The two men had come there often enough over the years she knew them well. Listening to them always would giver her insight.  
In a whisper that belied the urgency, that Goten felt he explained to Trunks what he was going to do, "We are going to fuse, it will only last a 30 minutes, but we will do it again. There has to be a way to ward your mind from this."  
"What good will it do? We have to kill that Monk; if we fuse that's what we are going to do unless our fathers or your brother hasn't done so already." Trunks complained.  
"I don't think you get it Trunks, we can't risk Pan, we don't know if he won't hurt her, all I can do is ward your mind off from both of them. When we are fused you are not susceptible, I am not susceptible. I cannot afford to let my guard down. I won't let it happen."  
Trunks then knew that Goten fears were fears for Bra. Turnks had no argument for his best friend.  
The first attempt was laughable. They had not done this dance for such a long time. It was embarrassing that the creation was even allowed to form. Puar peeked out of the mouth of the cave to see a rolly poly Gotenks wobble on the ledge of her home. She rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. At least the boys were occupied. Thankfully, both boys relaxed their power levels, causing the fusion to end prematurely. Neither one wanted to look at the other one.  
"Boy, that's been a while." Goten prompted.  
"I am just glad that we aren't needed at this very second." Turnks gave comment then both laughed. Then Goten got up and nudged Trunks with his foot. Come on lets practice the movements. It think we can try again for real in about thirty minutes. We were hardly fused for more than a moment.  
Trunks stood up again, just glad to have something to do. He could not keep the fear form crawling inside of him. Though the fushion was not the one they wanted, he still felt better than he did when not fused. Goten had been the one to drop his level of energy to end it. They had to remain in accord the entirety of the Fushion.  
________________________________________  
"Do you need to prepare anything for us?" Vegeta asked, his patience running low.  
'No, the room is ready." Mr Popo solemnly explained to Vegeta.  
"Good luck." MR Popo said as the door closed behind the Prince with Pan.  
________________________________________  
The cold intrusion froze his blood. The little bit of comfort knowing that he and Pan will still bonded, evaporated. Goten reacted to Trunks as soon as it occurred. He felt out trying to sense what might have occurred. His father a bright beacon, Gohan low masked Ki flickered up, Bra was bright but calm, Vegeta gone.  
"Something happened!" Trunks exclaimed. Goten could not reach out fast enough to stop Trunks accession.  
Goku closed his eyes assessing the situation. Three Ki's were storming fast to the lookout.  
Trunks was not sure what he feared, he didn't feel his father, he didn't feel Pan. There had been no power up. His genius mind could not figure it out.  
Gohan arrived in a storm. Guilt, anger rolled off him in waves. He looked to his father, to see reason, but was stopped short by the sight of Asunda Koori in a prison of glass. "Where's Pan?"  
"We separated her from here." Piccolo stated, perhaps the best one to keep Gohan calm.  
"WHERE IS PAN?" Gohan grounded out clearly not liking where this was heading.  
"Vegeta and she are in the Hyperbolic time chamber, we wanted to protect her from his link." Dende replied his voice also soothed Gohan.  
Vegeta took my daughter into that place! To what? How long is he going to stay in there with her?"  
No one had an answer. No one was sure if she would survive. They risked killing the monk while she was in there, they still were not sure if he would hurt Pan this way still.  
"What if she can't survive that environment? "  
"Ah Gohan she is a Super Saiyan." Goku cheerfully added.  
"None of you know what you are doing!" Gohan grumbled back.  
"Well neither do you or you wouldn't keep leaving her." Goku spoke then realized how that was not the right thing to say especially to him.  
"I don't keep leaving her…" Then Gohan put himself right up to his father's face. Both men were of the same height.  
Trunks and Goten landed  
"I don't leave my family that is what you do."  
This was known; they all felt the departure of Goku many times. However, Gohan never spoke up against his father at any time.  
Goku had the decency to look sheepish, and he knew his son had a right to argue this valid point. However, he had made a decision he and Vegeta had concluded that this was what they were going to do.  
"She is in another dimension; the link is lessened fix this now." Goku stepped aside letting Gohan see the sole object of his anger, a helpless Asunda Koori.  
Turnks rushed up to Gohan, needed the revenge to be his as well.  
"Gohan!" he yelled trying to dissuade the Saiyan.  
They were into the unknown. "Together," Gohan gave consensus.  
Goten didn't approach too close and everyone else stepped back. Both Saiyans gathered energy and created a strong beam of energy shattering the glass that kept Asunda apart from the world.  
Beams pierced his body, shattering through his existence exploding from him. He was levitated up by the energy beams then disintegrated from its power. There was nothing left.  
The situation so anticlimactic that made Goten just sit down. He did not know what to think now. Trunks did not appear any happier than Gohan or anyone else there.  
"When will Vegeta return with Pan?" Gohan asked, stumbling over his daughters name. If she died in the other dimension, would Vegeta leave immediately from the chamber? Or would it be longer. If she was not affected by the monk's death how long were they going to be in there anyway? A whole day was the longest that everyone accepted as fact.  
"Can we contact them," asked Trunks. He and Goten had only been there for a small moment of time. No one had really explained to them about the room completely. Piccolo had destroyed the door back then. It was odd that they were all here again for similar reasons.  
"No, we just have to wait." Piccolo answered him.  
Trunks looked at Gohan, not sure what he saw in the man's eyes. There was a lonely, haunted look. "I can't live without her." He told Gohan.  
Goten could feel the hurt in Trunks words, but he could not get up. Trunks radiated too much pain. Goten was feeling the too familiar tear. They should fuse he thought. He did not knew how else to help Trunks.  
Gohan, realizing that the young man was unfamiliar with this kind of pain; nothing had really ever affected this Trunks. Nevertheless, here he was exposed like a raw nerve. His scarred features but determined look made Gohan thinks of the other man. He looked into the eyes of the mirror image of one of the bravest men he had ever known. That moment they were the same.  
Gohan brushed Trunks bangs form his eyes. For the briefest moment, Gohan wanted to embrace the young man, establish his own bond to the younger version. But there was hope still. Pan was not lost to them. Not yet.  
"We only have to wait just a day. Then we will know. But you will not ever be alone Trunks. I promise you that."  
Piccolo turned away from the pair. Each had their own thoughts about that statement. Goten burned with slight jealousy, vowing that he would be the one Trunks would need not Gohan. But a sad feeling permeated through the bond he shared with his best friend. Gohan had no one anymore. If Pan died, then Trunks and Gohan would be alone. Maybe they could find peace with each other if that happened.  
They only had to wait a day…


End file.
